Make Me Over
by klainehairkink
Summary: Anon requested: Kurt's gone through a bad breakup and rushes to the nearest salon to get a new haircut, Blaine the hairdresser helps him and they get talking, ending up with Blaine asking him out
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much to everyone for your views and your messages, it really means a lot!**

I think that this is probably my favourite fic that I've written so far :)

* * *

"Please tell me you can fit me in?" Kurt asked in a rushed voice as he approached the counter of the first salon he had seen when walking down the street from the subway station. The receptionist gave him a warm smile after noticing his red rimmed eyes and proceeded to tap away at her computer.

"We have an opening in fifteen minutes if you don't mind the wait sir?" she replied to Kurt, he nodded in response.

"Fifteen minutes is fine,"

"Would you like something to drink? Tea or coffee?"

"No thanks," Kurt replied, "I'm fine thank you," the receptionist smiled at him again before leading him over to the waiting area.

"There are magazines under the coffee table if you want them and if you need anything or change your mind about the drink just let me know, I'd be happy to help. Blaine will be with you soon," she smiled again before leaving him to sink into the comfortable, chocolate coloured, suede couch. _Great_ Kurt thought to himself, _just what I need after a rather nasty breakup, another (potentially) gay man running his fingers through my hair_. Kurt sighed in defeat and reached over to pull a copy of Vogue out from under the coffee table, sure it was an issue he had already read, but he would settle for anything to stop his mind from running at a thousand miles a minute right now. Before long someone was calling his name, and he looked up to meet a pair of gorgeous hazel coloured eyes. _Shit_, was all that went through his mind.

"Kurt?" the stylist, Blaine asked as he made eye contact with Kurt. Kurt took a second to get a look at Blaine, he was wearing a pair of dark washed denim jeans which were closely fitted to his legs, but still with a bit of give, and a dark grey v-necked shirt, in which Kurt could see the signs that Blaine had a dusting of chest hair. It was his hair that Kurt though most of, his dark hair was curly and showed hardly any signs of product, maybe the smallest amount of mousse to help keep their shape and to keep them off of his forehead, but otherwise they were perfect. He was attractive, Kurt decided in an instant.

"That's me," Kurt sighed again as he placed his magazine back and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," Blaine smiled, extending his hand to shake Kurt's.

"Kurt," Kurt confirmed again as he reached out to meet Blaine's hand. His hand was warm and felt softer than Kurt was expecting, probably due to the amount of conditioner he deals with everyday, Kurt thought.

"If you'll follow me Kurt, I'll take you back to my station," Blaine smiled again before turning and leading the way.

Blaine's station was located towards the back of the salon, and he offered Kurt a seat in his chair when they approached, pulling up a rolling stool for himself and turning to face Kurt.

"So Kurt, I haven't seen you before, what brings you here?" Blaine asked once they were both seated and facing each other.

"It was the first salon I saw after getting off the subway and I just walked right in," Kurt spoke softly, not too keen to delve into his private life just yet.

"Good to see our advertising is working," Blaine chuckled to himself, but promptly stopped when he noticed that Kurt hadn't even cracked a smile, "Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly as Kurt lifted his head back up to meet Blaine's eyes, "I hope I'm not over stepping here, but what really made you walk through the doors today?" Blaine saw Kurt visibly swallow before opening his mouth to answer.

"Honestly?" Blaine nodded in silent encouragement, "Bad breakup, need a change, need to find myself again," Blaine smiled that warm smile again at Kurt and nodded.

"Ok, so what were you thinking of doing then? What would bring you back to yourself? What do you want?" it was at the last question that Blaine saw Kurt's already bloodshot eyes tear up again, "Oh god Kurt, I'm sorry, please don't cry. I don't like it when people cry in my chair, it's never a good thing," Blaine spoke quickly, reaching out to give Kurt's knee a gentle squeeze after handing him a tissue from atop the counter.

"No, don't apologise," Kurt shook his head as he wiped his eyes again, this time looking up to give Blaine a small smile, "I should be the one who should be sorry,"

"You have no reason to apologise Kurt," Blaine cut him off and Kurt's smile grew a fraction.

"No, it's just that no one has asked me what I've wanted in a really long time, and it just kind of broke a new dam of feelings that I didn't know I'd built up," he laughed softly as he wiped another tear away.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but that person you were with, sounds like a bit of a jerk," Blaine stated. Kurt laughed louder this time, causing Blaine's smile to grow.

"You could say that," Kurt nodded.

"Ok then, it's decided that said ex is a jerk. Now, on to more important things, what am I doing with your hair today?" Blaine asked, his eyes moving to focus on Kurt's hair.

Kurt was with Jackson for 3 years before he finally opened his eyes and saw that he really was an asshole (for want of a more horrible term). For the entire 3 year relationship, Kurt never really had a say in anything, Jackson told him what they would be doing for dinner that evening, what their weekend plans were, who they could and couldn't socialise with, and how Kurt should wear his hair.

Jackson preferred it longer than how Kurt usually wore it, and he also liked it a lighter colour than Kurt's natural chestnut brown; taking him for regular visits to Jackson's salon of choice and watching as the stylists trimmed his hair and coloured it a light brown, one could almost say it was verging on the borders of being blond. Kurt didn't think it suited his skin tone, but he wasn't going to argue with Jackson. Jackson was the first boy to ever say 'I love you' to Kurt, and Kurt wasn't going to do anything to upset him.

So now, sitting in Blaine's chair, single, and with a whole world of choices out there for him to finally make, he was excited to be able to tell Blaine exactly what he wanted.

"I want my natural colour back," he spoke up as Blaine stood from his stool and moved to stand behind Kurt, looking at him through the mirror, "This colour does nothing for my skin tone," Blaine nodded.

"I agree, what was your natural colour?"

"Chestnut brown," Blaine smiled.

"Yes, I can see how that would match your skin tone perfectly," he nodded, moving his hands up to thread his fingers through Kurt's hair, "And the cut?"

"Much shorter. I usually wear it quite short on the back and sides with a bit of length on top," Blaine began moving Kurt's hair around, trying to give Kurt an idea on what he wanted.

"Something like this?" Blaine asked as he pulled Kurt's hair on the sides back, but left the top loose and slightly tousled to create the effect of the hairs being shorter both on the sides and on top. Kurt nodded.

"Perfect," he replied with a smile.

"Ok," Blaine smiled back, "Let's get to work," he turned away from Kurt to pull a soft strip of fabric from one of the trays in his rolling trolley, and tied it around Kurt's neck before reaching back down and pulling out a large black, nylon cape which he draped over Kurt and fastened at the back of his neck, "I'm just going to mix up your colour, but feel free to grab a magazine from my pile, and do you want something to drink?" he asked Kurt. But again Kurt shook his head, smiling.

"No thanks, I'm fine,"

"Ok, I'll be back in a couple of minutes and we'll get this show on the road," his smile widened as he turned and made his way over to the colour bench, pushing his trolley in front of him and Kurt watched him in the mirror as he put on a pair of gloves and began mixing up three different batches of colour. A couple of minutes later, Blaine was back, colour atop his trolley and his assistant on hand ready to help him place the first foil.

"I hope you don't mind Kurt, but I mixed up a couple of highlight and lowlight colours to help give your colour a bit of lift and make it look more natural," Kurt smiled.

"That's fine," he replied as he watched Blaine section off a small piece of his hair near the front and begin to place the colour. Kurt felt a small wave of relief wash over him, it was nice to finally be able to sit in a salon and have the stylist do what he wanted them to do instead of having a pushy boyfriend tell them for him. He also couldn't believe how considerate Blaine was. It was the first time a stylist had taken Kurt's skin tone and natural colour into consideration in order to give him a better service. Kurt liked that in a hairdresser, someone who was willing to go that extra mile, just to make him feel special and make his look just that little bit better.

Blaine and his assistant were slowly making their way back from the front of Kurt's head, moving now to place a few lowlights through his hair on the under layers to give the illusion of body and shine. It wasn't long before Blaine said thank you to Kelly, his assistant, for her help and picked up the brush from the third and final pot of colour, and began applying it carefully around Kurt's hairline on his forehead.

"Does that feel ok on your skin Kurt? We only use dye for sensitive skin here because it takes the risk of irritation away, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable", Kurt smiled at Blaine's reflection in the mirror.

"It's fine. I'm just glad to be returning to my old self again, it's been a while, and it's nice to not have bleach burning my scalp every six weeks when I'd have to go back and get my roots re-done," Blaine let out a low hum in understanding.

"Yeah, I can imagine that that wasn't a very pleasant feeling. It didn't do much for your hair either," Blaine commented, referring to how dry Kurt's hair had been when he'd first walked in.

"Yes, sadly there's only so much at home conditioning treatments one can do before you give up," Kurt stated, Blaine just smiled again; smiling was all he seemed to do.

"Don't worry; I have the perfect conditioning treatment that I'll use for you when I wash the colour out. I've used it myself and your hair feels incredible afterwards," Kurt was about to ask about Blaine's curly hair but didn't get the chance to as he had finished applying the colour, "Ok, that's you done for the moment. I'll leave you here to process while you can catch up on some much needed magazine reading time, are you sure you don't want anything to drink? I'm quite good at medium drips?" he offered Kurt again; Kurt looked up at him, and couldn't resist those eyes.

"Ok, hit me with your best shot," Blaine laughed.

"I'll be right back," Kurt watched him walk away and disappear into, what he guessed was, the staffroom.

Blaine returned with Kurt's coffee shortly after and checked again to see if the colour wasn't causing him any discomfort, Kurt told Blaine again that it was fine.

"Ok, well I hope you don't mind but I have another client to see while your hair is processing,"

"That's fine, I was pretty last minute anyway," Kurt smiled and Blaine gave him a nod before he walked back over to the waiting area to get a tan skinned and dark haired girl. She was gorgeous, Kurt thought to himself. He watched as Blaine greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Of course, thought Kurt, of course he has a gorgeous girlfriend. He watched Blaine lead the woman to the chair next to where Kurt was sitting, before running his fingers through her hair and asking what she wanted today.

"The same thing you do every time honey," she laughed at Blaine in the mirror.

"Ok then, let's get you caped and I'll take you over to wash your hair for you," Blaine replied as he returned her smile. He took another piece of fabric out from his trolley and tied it around her neck before following with an identical cape to the one Kurt was currently under. Blaine extended his hand and the woman took a hold of it as he led her over to the basins.

Kurt tried to keep himself occupied with the magazines in front of him, but before long they were back and Blaine was combing out her hair before reaching for his scissors.

"How much do you want me take off Jen?" he asked as he combed her out from her head.

"Not too much length this time Blaine, if you just re-do my layers, it should clean up the ends for me," Blaine smiled and swapped his comb into his left hand before bringing his scissors up and chipping into her layers.

Kurt finished his coffee and had tried to read through two of the magazines in front of him, but his attention kept slipping and he found himself listening in to Blaine and Jen's conversation rather than trying to focus on what he was reading. Blaine and Jen fell into such easy conversation, Kurt could tell that they were made for each other. Before long Blaine was blow drying her hair and they gave each other a kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you at home tonight Blaine," Jen smiled before she turned and walked to the front counter.

Blaine placed his comb and scissors away and returned to Kurt, opening up one of his foils to see the progress of his colour.

"Ok Kurt, we're ready to wash this out, if you would follow me," Kurt stood and followed Blaine back to the basin where he relaxed back in the comfy chair and Blaine began removing the foils.

"It's not very often these chairs are comfortable to be in," Kurt stated as Blaine switched the water on and held it against his hand to get the temperature right.

"I tested them all before we got them," Blaine laughed, "I wasn't going to make our clients sit in them if I didn't think they were uncomfortable,"

"So thoughtful," Kurt commented and Blaine hummed in response, shutting the water off to squeeze shampoo into his hand before applying it to Kurt's hair, and washing the colour out, "So," Kurt started, "Your previous client was stunning," he commented, waiting for a response from Blaine.

"Jen? Yeah, she's gorgeous alright, keeps her hair in excellent condition as well, which is always a plus", Blaine smiled as he switched the water back on the rinse the shampoo from Kurt's hair.

"She's a lucky girl,"

"How do you mean?" Blaine asked, a curious tone to his voice.

"To have hairdresser for a boyfriend, no wonder her hair is in such good condition," he heard Blaine chuckle above him.

"Kurt," Blaine said, getting Kurt's attention, Kurt raised his eyes to meet Blaine's, who was standing above him, his hands still rinsing out the shampoo, "I'm gay," he stated simply with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," Kurt replied quickly, trying to control the blush creeping up his neck, "I just thought-,"

"Kurt, it's fine," Blaine cut him off, "We get it all the time. She's my best friend's girlfriend, my best friend is my roommate, so she stays over all the time. It's not the first time we've been mistaken as a couple," Blaine laughed softly again.

"Oh," Kurt replied as he smiled as well, "Well my best friend's a girl but people never mistake us for a couple, I'm 'too gay' for that," Kurt laughed as he brought his hands up from under the cape to make air quotes with his fingers.

"There's no such thing a 'too gay' Kurt," Blaine smiled, "Too straight, but never to gay. Now are you ok with me using this conditioning treatment on you? As I said, I've used it and it's amazing, but I always like to check before I try something new with a client,"

"No, it's fine. Besides my hair needs one hell of a conditioning so go for gold," Blaine nodded in approval as he unscrewed the lid off of the treatments container and dipped his fingers in to scoop some out. He wiped it into his palm before rubbing his hands together.

"It works best when it's been warmed up a bit," he explained, before placing both of his hands back in Kurt's hair and beginning to rub the product in.

Kurt closed his eyes, in comfort, it was one of the best head massages he had ever received. Blaine's hands were soft, yet worked away at all the right places across Kurt's scalp, it was as if he knew where Kurt's stress points were and worked on them gently until they released. Kurt was finding it hard not to fall asleep under Blaine's hands, he was so relaxed, the warm water that was soon being poured over his head again only added to the luxury feeling of the treatment. He had missed this part of the experience when getting his hair cut. His previous hairdresser just used to quickly wash his hair and be done, but Blaine took his time, wanting his client to feel valued, Kurt appreciated that.

Blaine shut the water off for the final time and moved to get a towel from the pile to begin to dry Kurt's hair off.

"Ok, let's get you back to my chair before you fall asleep at the basin," Blaine laughed as Kurt opened his eyes again, slowly standing up and following Blaine's lead back to his chair. Kurt sat back down in front of the mirror, as Blaine absorbed more of the water from Kurt's hair with the towel, "I'm going to dry you off completely and then begin the cut if that's ok with you?" he asked, "I always prefer to cut my male clients hair wet because that way I can see how the cut's developing," Kurt nodded as Blaine reached for the bottom drawer on his station under the counter and pulled out a hairdryer. He unwrapped the cord before plugging it in and switching it on, testing the temperature against his hand before applying the heat to Kurt's hair, "Not too hot?" he asked.

"No, it's fine," Kurt smiled as their conversation halted due to the noise of the hairdryer. It didn't take long for Blaine to dry Kurt's hair. And now Kurt finally got a proper look at his new colour.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked as Kurt looked at his hair in the mirror.

"It's my hair," he smiled, "Blaine, the colour is perfect, thank you," Blaine smiled.

"Don't thank me yet, we've still got the cut to get through. Now you want it quite short on the sides, but still with a bit of length on top right?" Blaine clarified.

"Yeah, something easy to style, but so it looks as though I've spent hours perfecting it," Blaine nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean, although in saying that mine actually does take hours to style," Blaine laughed, as he picked up his comb and began to section off the back of Kurt's hair, it was long enough to be held back hairclips.

"Is your curl natural?" Kurt asked

"Sure is, born this way, no perming solution here,"

"It looks really good," Kurt said to Blaine's reflection in the mirror, "Whatever product you used is doing its job well,"

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine smiled as he picked up his scissors, and after combing through the lowest section one last time, brought the scissors up and closed them over the hairs held in between his fingers. At least an inch of hair fell to the floor and Kurt felt another weight lift from his shoulders. Blaine noticed Kurt's shoulders drop and smiled, "Feeling better already?" he questioned as he used his scissors to cut another piece of hair.

"Much," Kurt stated with a smile, "So what product do you use in your curls?" Kurt asked, changing the subject back to their previous topic.

"Just a bit of mousse. When I was in high school I used to gel it down, and when I say gel, I mean gel," he laughed, "It fitted the private school image that my school had, but once high school ended, Jen took me to her friend who specialised in curly hair and she showed me how to tame it properly. That's what made me want to do this for a living. I wanted to help other people find the perfect style for them, or help them return to it," he smiled down at Kurt in the mirror.

"Don't worry, my hair wasn't that attractive in high school either. Let's just say that before I cut my hair short enough to coif properly, my bangs were not anything special. Actually, my hair now is pretty close to how I used to wear my hair in school, that's probably why I'm so glad that you're cutting it for me right now,"

"I'm glad I could help, and your bangs aren't that bad Kurt. Not as bad as mine were,"

"How do you even have bangs when your hair is that curly?" Kurt asked in a curious tone.

"Before high school I had big hair, like-," Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's hair up to his own, circling around his head to show how big his hair used to be, "-this big. It was border line afro, but thankfully my curls held their own and never went completely frizzy. Cut them all off before high school though, which was a big change, but my school didn't allow the boys to have hair past their collar. It was a pretty strict school," Blaine explained at the look of surprise on Kurt's face, "The girls had to wear their hair pulled back by the school regulation headband, and they also weren't allowed to have short hair, the shortest they were allowed to go was chin length, any shorter and they were in big trouble," Blaine explained as he moved to Kurt's right side and began cutting the hair above his ear, positioning his head so Blaine could get a better angle.

"That sounds horrible," Kurt exclaimed when Blaine had finished, Blaine just shrugged in response.

"Those were the rules, you either accepted them or you didn't go to that school. It wasn't as bad as it sounds, and I was ready to cut my hair anyway, but it was still a big change for me,"

"Would you ever grow it back?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know? I think about it sometimes, but then I really enjoy getting my haircut so it kind of defeated the purpose. It was always nice in winter to have something to keep my ears warm, but I think now it would just be hassle, it would hang in my eyes and just be a pain to deal with, plus it wouldn't give the salon a good name if I was wondering around in it looking like a hobo, I have to remind myself to shave at least once every two days, I couldn't let my hair grow out and stop shaving or else we'd have one giant mess going on up top," Blaine laughed, he had finished the back and sides and began moving from the back to the front, "If you don't mind me saying, I did a really good job with your colour Kurt," Blaine chuckled at himself.

"Thank goodness for that," Kurt laughed, his eyes watching Blaine's hands as they expertly moved their way forward, combing up his hair, before snipping off what was held between Blaine's fingers. Kurt was sure that Blaine had finished his haircut a while ago, but he was still going through it, cross checking and adding more texture in where he felt it was needed.

"Ok, what do you think?" Blaine asked as he put his scissors and comb down and picked up a large hand mirror and held it behind Kurt's head so he could see the back, "I've still got to clean up your neckline here," he said as he ran his fingers along the base of Kurt's neck, making goosebumps rise across Kurt's skin at the touch, "But I just thought I'd check with you if you wanted to go shorter or change anything," Kurt shook his head.

"No, it's perfect," he smiled at Blaine who put is mirror down and picked up a small electric trimmer.

"Ok then, I'll just clean this up for you and you'll be good to go," Blaine replied as he switched the trimmer on and a low humming filled the space around Kurt and Blaine. Blaine brought the trimmer up to Kurt's hairline and began taking away the hair below the cut line, cleaning up his neck and giving Kurt's haircut a professional finish. It wasn't long before Blaine had switch off the trimmer, "Done," he stated. He undid the cape at the back of Kurt's neck and swept it away to the side, causing the cut hairs to fall on the floor rather than on Kurt and his shoes, he removed the fabric strip around Kurt's neck and dusted off any remaining hairs with the piece of fabric.

"Blaine," Kurt exclaimed into the mirror, "Thank you so much, it looks so good, you did such a fantastic job," Kurt beamed at Blaine's reflection.

"You're welcome. Do you look like you again?" he asked softly, Kurt nodded in response.

"I look like me," he whispered, his eyes shining bright, "I hope I'm not overstepping, but can I hug you?" Kurt asked as he turned in the chair to face Blaine behind him.

"Of course," Blaine smiled, "Thank you hugs are always welcome in here," he stepped towards Kurt who had now stood and wrapped his arms around his waist as Kurt's automatically went up across his shoulders. Kurt was grinning from ear to ear as he pulled away, thanking Blaine again.

"I'm glad that this was the first place I saw after coming up from the subway,"

"I'm glad too," Blaine replied.

"Well thank you again Blaine, I'll leave you to your next client," Kurt smiled as he turned to walk to the front.

"Kurt," Blaine called out suddenly, causing the young man to pause and turn back to face Blaine, his expression open and waiting for Blaine to say something, "Kurt, look I know that you've just come out of a bad relationship," Kurt nodded at Blaine's words, "But I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for a drink later? Just as friends? You seem like you might want one who understands your relationship preferences, I mean I'm sure you're best friend is great but she's a girl and she's not-,"

"Blaine," Kurt cut Blaine off mid-sentence, "You're rambling," Kurt smiled at the blush making its way up Blaine's neck, "But yes, a drink sounds good. What time do you finish?"

"I'll meet you at the bar across the road at 6 tonight?" Blaine asked, and smiled when Kurt nodded.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you tonight Blaine," Kurt grinned as he made his way back to the receptionist.

"Perfect," Blaine whispered quietly to himself as he turned back to his station and began to set up for his next client.

* * *

**Feel free to head on over to my tumblr klainehairkink to request something or just to drop by and say hey :)**


	2. Chapter 2

To those of you who asked for a second part . . . your wish is my command :)

Thank you for wanting me to write more.

Do you want a third part?

* * *

Blaine's last customer of the day left at 5:30 that afternoon, giving him thirty minutes to clean his station and throw on a little more aftershave before saying goodbye to the girls still working in the salon and making his way across the street to the bar where he told Kurt to meet him.

He sat down on a stool at a high table with his beer and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

By 6:45 he was beginning to think that Kurt wasn't coming. He felt his heart sink as the reality set in that maybe he was Blaine's perfect guy. Maybe he was just like the rest of them.

"Blaine," Blaine's head snapped up from looking at the condensation that had fallen from his glass, making a ring on the table, to meeting that familiar pair of blue eyes. "Oh my god Blaine, I'm so sorry I'm late. I rang your work to see if you were still there to tell you I'd be running late but you'd already left and I feel like such a jerk and I'm-,"

"Kurt," Blaine cut in, smiling at Kurt while holding his hand up to stop him mid sentence, "It's fine, I'm glad that you're here now," Kurt smiled back at Blaine as he sat down on the stool opposite him, their knees brushing slightly under the table.

"I really am sorry though Blaine. Work this afternoon got really crazy and there is nothing worse than working with stressed out actresses," Kurt sighed as he ordered a lemon lime and vodka from the passing bartender.

"Actresses? What do you do Kurt?" Blaine asked sounding intrigued.

"I can't believe that didn't come up this morning," Kurt laughed, "Actually, ironically enough, I also do hair, as well as makeup," he smiled at Blaine, "I work backstage for an off-Broadway show doing the hair and makeup, of course a lot of it is wig work, but I do love it when I get to play with real hair," he laughed. Blaine smiled.

"How did you get into that?"

"I came to New York after high school and got an internship at Vogue dot com," Blaine's eyes widened at that, but Kurt just waved it off like it was no big deal, "And then I was offered the job as costume designer for another production, but I always found myself helping out the hair and makeup team, so I took a few courses and here I am today," he smiled as he took a sip of his drink that had just been placed in front of him.

"Wow, I'm glad I didn't know that this morning or else I would have really felt the pressure. I'm not always very confident when I cut other hairdressers hair. It's almost like I can feel their silent judgement," Kurt just shook his head.

"I'm not a real hairdresser Blaine," Kurt smiled, "Yes, I do know how to cut hair, and I'm not bad at it if you don't mind me saying, but you really did do a fantastic job for me this morning, I've heard nothing but complements about it all day, a couple of people even asked who cut it and where they worked, plus it still looks just as good now as it did this morning, so thank you," he smiled at Blaine.

"You're very welcome Kurt," Blaine replied as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, "Do you have any photos of you work with you? I'd love to see what you've done," Kurt nodded as he pulled his phone out from his pocket. He flipped through the folders until he pulled up one named 'Work'.

"Here, these are the styles from my latest job. A lot of the women are wearing wigs which I had to style, but most of the men don't wear wigs so I had to cut and style their hair myself," he watched Blaine flick through the photos with a pleased look on his face.

'Kurt, these are amazing. The wigs are beautiful and the guy's hair looks so good. Maybe you'll have to show me what you can do with mine one day," Blaine suggested. Kurt just about choked on his drink at Blaine's statement. Was Blaine really suggesting that there may be a 'one day' someday in the future?

"Kurt?" sadly Kurt's fantasies about him and Blaine having their own private salon in their own home one day was cut short when he heard that all too familiar voice from behind him.

"Hello Jackson," he replied flatly, he really had nothing to say to the other man and wanted him to vanish on the spot. He saw Blaine looking between the two of them before Kurt saw the look of realisation flash in his eyes.

"Kurt, what have you done?" Jackson asked, taking a step towards Kurt when he turned on his stool to face him.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, still with no expression in his voice, he didn't have the time of day for this man anymore, so why should he fake sounding pleased to see him.

"Your hair," Jackson stated bluntly, "What the hell have you done to your hair?"

"I cut it, and went back to my natural colour" Kurt replied with a shrug, before trying to turn back around to face Blaine. He was topped short when Jackson's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch him," Kurt heard Blaine growl from across the table. A look of hate flashed across Blaine's face and Kurt felt his heart rate speed up. Was seeing Blaine angry really a turn on for him Kurt wondered, yes, he decided, it really was.

"And who are you," Jackson asked, quickly removing his hand as though he'd be burned.

"Blaine," Blaine replied in a sharp tone.

"Blaine," Jackson said, testing the word on his tongue, "And how do you know Kurt?" Jackson sounded almost amused at the scene in front of him.

"He's the guy who cut my hair," Kurt replied with a snarl towards his ex boyfriend.

"You did this to him," Jackson questioned as he gestured to Kurt's hair, "You ruined him?" he said, his voice starting to become louder.

"I didn't ruin him. I did what he asked me too. I listened to him, which is something that you never did," Blaine snapped, standing from his stool and moving to stand in front of Kurt.

"Blaine, come on, let's just go," Kurt said quietly, taking a hold of Blaine's hand, interlocking their fingers and leading the way out of the bar.

"I hope you enjoy your time with my sloppy seconds," Jackson shouted after the two. It took all of Kurt's strength to keep Blaine's hand in his and stop the shorter man from turning around and planting a fist right in the centre of Jackson's face.

"Blaine, just ignore him, please," Kurt pleaded as he pulled on Blaine's hand to get him walking with him again. They stepped out of the bar into the warm August evening and made their way down the street.

"Kurt," Kurt stopped walking when his hand tugged and he turned to see that Blaine had stopped behind him, "I'm sorry I lost it back there," he exhaled deeply, bringing his free hand to run at the back of his neck, "I haven't snapped like that in a long time, but the way he was talking to you, talking at you, I couldn't let him do that to you and my defensive side kicked in, and-,"

"Blaine, thank you," Kurt smiled as he ducked his head to try and make eye contact with Blaine, "No one has ever stood up for me like that. It was nice," Kurt admitted shyly and he felt his cheeks start to heat up. He saw Blaine smile up at him.

"You're welcome Kurt," Blaine replied, "Do you want to go and get a coffee? I'm not really ready for tonight to be over just yet," Kurt nodded at Blaine's proposal.

"Coffee sounds good," he felt Blaine give his hand a squeeze, which were still interlocked between them, as he set off, leading the way to his favourite coffee shop down the street.

"This is where I like to come for my lunch break," Blaine explained as he pushed the door open and held it for Kurt to enter, before leading them both up to the counter to order.

Once they each had a coffee in hand they made their way to the back off the shop and sat down, facing each other again, in two rather comfy, ornate armchairs, where they spent the next couple of hours, continuing on from where they had been interrupted in the bar.

Neither of the two noticed the time until the friendly barista approached them and said that as it was nearing 11pm, they would be closing soon. Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other when they realised what the time was and stood, thanking the barista for the coffees and making their way back outside.

"Kurt," Blaine began with a nervous hint to his voice, "Would you mind if maybe you could-," he trailed off as he held his phone out to Kurt. Kurt smiled and took Blaine's phone from him before putting his number in and then calling his own phone, "Thanks," Blaine grinned, "So I really enjoyed tonight, Kurt," Kurt nodded at Blaine.

"So did I, thank you,"

"Do you think we could see each other again sometime?" Blaine asked, sounding nervous again.

"Of course," Kurt answered, "I'm going to need a trim every four to six weeks," he stated bluntly, Blaine felt his face fall at Kurt's words, "Blaine," Kurt whispered softly, placing his fingers underneath Blaine's chin to get their eyes to meet, "I'm kidding," Kurt smiled and Blaine felt a grin start to spread across his face, "Of course I want to see you again, and not just for scheduled hair appointments,"

"Ok," nodded Blaine, "That's good because I really want to see you again. Can I call you?" Kurt scoffed at Blaine, trying to contain his grin.

"You can call me whenever you want to," Blaine nodded.

"Ok, goodnight Kurt," he said as he stepped in for a hug.

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt replied quietly into Blaine's neck, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders, just like earlier in the day. Blaine remained rooted to the spot as he watched Kurt walk away around the corner and disappear out of sight.

Now Blaine's internal struggle of 'should I have kissed him?' was beginning and he knew he would lie awake tonight wondering how long it would be before he did actually get to kiss Kurt.

* * *

**Feel free to head to my tumblr to request whatever you want**

****Link can be found on my profile page


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here we go, part 3.

I'm kind of starting to develop an actual plot line in my head, but it's still a bit sketchy.

If there's anything that you really want to see happen in this fic head on over to my Tumblr (link on my profile page) and let me know, or leave a comment in the reviews.

Every bit of advice helps right now :)

Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

It was two weeks before Blaine saw Kurt in person again after their late night coffee trip. Of course there had been texting and quite a few phone calls thrown in, but talking to Kurt via a piece of technology just wasn't the same as speaking to him face to face.

"What's troubling you sweetie?" Jen asked as she sat in Blaine's chair again, Blaine styling her hair for an event that evening. Blaine just shrugged in response, "None of that now, come on Blaine, you know you can tell me anything. You haven't been yourself for a while now. You don't even sing in the shower anymore,"

"You can hear that?" Blaine asked, with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Blaine, I think the neighbours can hear it. But stop trying to change the subject," Jen pushed on.

"Fine," Blaine sighed as he finished combing out Jen's hair and reached over to plug in one his curling irons, "There's this guy," he looked up to meet Jen's eyes in the mirror and he couldn't help but smile a little bit when he saw how big her smile was.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so happy for you," she gushed, "But why do you still seem down?"

"I just don't know where it's going. We've been talking on the phone for the last two weeks whenever we're free and we get along so well, but he's just gotten out of bad relationship and I don't know if it's right to ask him out, but I think I'm falling for him and he's just so incredible and -,"

"Blaine, honey, take a breath, you're rambling again," Jen smiled as she cut him off. Blaine nodded as he sectioned off pieces of Jen's hair to be curled, "Let's take it slowly ok," Blaine nodded, "Good. Now what's his name?"

"Kurt," Blaine replied.

"Kurt," Jen repeated, testing the name, "Kurt. I like it, Kurt and Blaine, that sounds good together," she laughed as Blaine's cheeks began to turn pink, "How did you meet him?"

"He's a client. He stopped in here a couple of weeks ago I cut and coloured his hair for him. I know it's not very professional to ask out clients, but I couldn't help myself. Actually, he was here when you came in and I cut your hair for you," Blaine saw a look of remembrance cross Jen's face and she grinned at Blaine in the mirror.

"I remember him," she nodded, careful not to move too much because Blaine was now curling the hair near her left ear and she didn't want to burn herself, "Oh Blaine, he was gorgeous, he had the most striking facial features I've ever seen. Go you," she grinned again.

"He is beautiful, that's for sure," Blaine sighed, "We went out for a drink later on that night and that's when his ex showed up. He caused a bit of a scene, but Kurt just grabbed my hand and we left. It's clear that he doesn't have any feelings for his ex anymore, but I still don't feel right rushing in there straight away,"

"Blaine, you're such a gentleman," Jen sighed, reaching out from under the cape to pat Blaine's hand that wasn't holding the curling iron, "But what do you think would happen if you were to tell Kurt that you like him, and maybe want to take him out on a proper date?" Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know?"

"Don't you want to find out?"

"I do, but maybe when I know he's ready to be asked out on a proper date. I don't want to ruin what we could potentially have without even giving it a chance to lift off the ground,"

"Sometimes you think too much sweetie," Jen smiled up at Blaine's reflection, Blaine smiled as he shook his head and Jen knew it was time to drop the subject, Blaine was thankful. He continued curling her hair as they switched to easy chatter and it wasn't long before Blaine was removing the cape from around Jen, and leading her back to the front of the salon.

"Thank you so much Blaine. You have, once again, made my hair look better than it ever could," she smiled as she leant up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime Jen, will you and Wes be home tonight?" Jen shook her head.

"No, we're going back to my place, it's closer to the venue. Why? What did you have planned tonight?" she asked with a suggestive smirk on her face.

"No Jen," Blaine confirms, he has no plans to spend tonight with Kurt, "He's working. I was probably just going to go home, have some dinner and then get out one of my old mannequin heads and practice a couple of new techniques," Blaine shrugged.

"Ok, well you have fun and I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you again for doing my hair Blaine,"

"As always, it was my pleasure," he smiled and waved goodbye to Jen before turning back to his station to clean up. Thankfully she was his last client of the day and because he wasn't cutting there was very little to clean up. He took his used towels out to the washing machine and was passing the staffroom when he heard his phone go off. He rushed in to answer it, but missed the call by a few seconds; he unlocked the screen to see that he had 7 new text messages and 4 missed calls, all from Kurt. His heart rate went into over drive, while every possible scenario flashed through his mind about what could have happened to Kurt, why was calling Blaine in what seemed like a panicked state.

"Hey Kurt you -,"

"Blaine thank god," Kurt cut Blaine off mind sentence, "I've been trying to call you, I was freaking out. Are you free right now?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine replied.

"Are you free most of the evening?"

"Yeah,"

"Would it be completely out of sorts for me to ask a huge favour of you?"

"No,"

"Ok, our other hair stylist called in sick this afternoon and it's bedlam down here, is there any chance you'd be able to come down and give me a hand?"

"No, that's no problem," he heard Kurt breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much Blaine, I owe you one. I'll text you the address, and just tell them your with me, you don't need to bring anything, we're fully equipped, I'll see you soon," Kurt hung up. Blaine stood in the staffroom for a second before he snapped out of his shock and began to make his way back out into the salon. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and knew that that was Kurt sending the address to him. He said goodbye to his work mates as he pushed his way out through the salon doors and began making his way down to the theatre where Kurt worked.

It didn't take him long to get there and he pushed open the door reading 'backstage' to be met with what looked like organised chaos. There were people running everywhere, some already dressed, some half dressed, others just in their underwear. Thankfully the backstage area was fully signposted and Blaine soon spotted the arrow pointing to 'Hair and Makeup' and followed that. It wasn't long before he walked through another door and saw Kurt standing over an actress, reading her phone, while he was trying to put a wig on her.

"Hey, I'm here. Tell me what you need me to do," Kurt spun around at the sound of Blaine's voice and smile cracked across his face.

"Blaine, thank god. Thank you so much for coming down. Kate and Emily are over there waiting for you, they need to have their wigs put on, they'll explain it," Kurt pointed towards to women sitting in front of mirrors, chatting to each other and Blaine nodded before moving towards them.

"Hi ladies, I'm Blaine, I'll be -,"

"We know who you are," Kate smiled, turning to Emily, "He's much more handsome than Kurt made him out to be," and they both giggled as Blaine stood there stiff as a statue behind them.

"Kurt talks about you all the time," Emily grinned at Blaine in the mirror, "We were beginning to think that you weren't real," now it was Blaine's turn to smile. He shook himself back to life and turned on his hairdresser charm in order for him to get through tonight without thoughts of Kurt clouding his brain.

"Well, I'm here and as real as I'll ever be," Blaine grinned, he reached forwards, from behind Kate and took a brush in his hand before straightening up and moving so he could brush her hair back and pull it into a high ponytail, ready to put up in a flat bun so that the hairnet and wig would sit flat on her head.

He resumed small talk with both Kate and Emily while he placed their wigs, threaded their microphones into the wigs, and pinned everything into place. He sent the two women on their way and almost as quickly as their seats were vacated, two more people sat down.

"I'm Jason, this is Andrew, Kurt sent us over here for you to give us both a trim before we go back to him," Jason explained to Blaine. All Blaine had time to do was nod before someone thrust a cape into one hand and a pair of scissors and a comb into his other hand.

He threw the cape around Jason, fastening it behind his neck and set to work, cutting his hair dry. Blaine moved quickly and methodically around Jason's head before undoing the cape and moving over to Andrew, doing the same thing. His hands moving at record speeds, but still creating an even and precise cut.

Blaine usually liked to take his time cutting a clients hair, making them feel valued, and giving them time to relax, but he knew that backstage at a, rather successful, off-Broadway performance, was no place for slow and steady, you had to be fast and efficient otherwise it's your fault for holding everyone else up.

The next forty five minutes continued this way, Blaine mostly tending to the women and their wigs, but every now and then having to do a quick haircut for a man who had let his hair get just that little bit too long. He was thankful when the last actress stood from the chair and thanked him before moving back to her dressing room. The only two people left in the hair and makeup room were Kurt and Blaine.

"How are you feeling after all of that?" Kurt asked as he pulled a water bottle out from the small fridge under one of the benches, offering one to Blaine and unscrewing the cap off his own before taking a drink.

"That was crazy," Blaine laughed as he also drank from his bottle, "Definitely one of the fastest jobs I've ever done,' Kurt nodded.

"You did a great job though, thank you so much for coming down at such short notice. I was really starting to panic for a second there," Blaine just waved him off.

"It was no trouble Kurt, it was fun," he smiled, "Besides, I had no other plans tonight, so it was nice to be doing something," he took a deep breath to give him courage for his next sentence, "It was nice to see you again too," Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Like wise," he nodded.

"I know that this might be a bit forward of me Kurt, but did you want to come back to my place for something to eat? I don't live that far away and it would be good to catch up with you again and -,"

"Blaine," Kurt cut him off, "You're rambling again," he laughed, Blaine rubbed the back of neck in a nervous and slightly embarrassed gesture, he had a habit of rambling when he was nervous, "But I would love to," now it was Blaine's turn to smile.

"Ok," he nodded, "I'll help you clean up here and then we can get going?" Kurt nodded as he moved to hand Blaine a broom.

"You sweep and I'll put away," Blaine took the broom from Kurt's hands and began sweeping up the hair from around where he was working before moving to finish the rest of the room.

With two of them working, it didn't take long before they were stepping outside and walking back to Blaine's place. He lead the way up the front steps and pulled out his keys to unlock the door before stepping aside and letting Kurt enter.

"Wes, my roommate, and Jen are out tonight, so it's just us," Blaine explained as he switched on the kitchen, living room and dining room lights. He hated being in a dark house.

"This is nice Blaine," Kurt commented as he stepped into the large open kitchen.

"Thanks," Blaine replied as he took Kurt's jacket, "I'd always wanted a big kitchen and when I saw this place I knew it was mine. What do you want to eat? I was just going to make some pasta but if you want we can order pizza or Chinese or Thai or -,"

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You're doing it again, just relax," Kurt smiled, "What do you usually do to relax?"

"I take a shower," Blaine replied, embarrassed because he'd been rambling again.

'Ok then, you go and shower and I'll start dinner," Kurt stated, moving to look through Blaine's cupboards, pulling out ingredients that he could use.

"Kurt, you're my guest, I can't let you make dinner," Blaine exclaimed, Kurt just smiled again.

"Consider it a thank you for helping me out tonight, now go before you get all flustered again," he laughed and Blaine just shook his head, trying to hide his grin as he made his way down towards his bedroom.

Kurt watched Blaine walk out of the kitchen and down a hallway before he turned back to the fridge. He was going with making a simple tomato and herb sauce with spaghetti pasta. He heard the shower turn on, just as he was placing the water for the pasta on to boil and was beginning to chop the tomatoes when he stopped and listened.

Coming down from down the hallway was Blaine's voice, but he wasn't speaking to Kurt, he was singing in the shower. Kurt smiled to himself as he placed the diced tomatoes into the hot pan. Even though he and Blaine had only known each other for a couple of weeks, the current setting felt very domestic. Never in his three year relationship with Jackson, had Kurt felt this comfortable, but he didn't realise it until he started talking to Blaine. Kurt felt his shoulders start to relax as he stirred the sauce, deciding that breaking up with Jackson was the best thing that he had ever done for himself.

He heard the shower shut off, just as he was draining the pasta. He heard socked feet padding down the hall and looked up just as Blaine rounded the corner into the kitchen. Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of Blaine. He was wearing a simple white v-necked shirt and a pair of loose dark denim jeans, his hair was still damp and there were one or two curls that were dripping water onto his shoulders.

"Mmm something smells good," Blaine stated, the sound of his voice, snapping Kurt out of his daze.

"Thanks, it's ready if you are," Kurt replied before placing two empty plates on the counter top next to the pots of food, "I wasn't sure how hungry you were so feel free to dish yourself as much or as little as you'd like,"

"Thank you so much for this Kurt, it looks so good,"

"No, thank you Blaine for helping me out tonight," Kurt grinned as they both moved to sit at Blaine's small kitchen table, their knees bumping into each other's again.

They each fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their meal, both too hungry after their busy evening to talk. They both finished at the same time and pushed their plates away.

"Kurt that was amazing. So much better than what I was going to cook," Blaine smiled, "I just usually open a tin of tomatoes and hope for the best, but that was so much better," Kurt grinned.

"Thank you,"

The settled into easy conversation, catching up with what they'd missed in the other's lives since they'd last had time to talk at length.

"And I'm still getting complements about my hair, so I guess I owe you another thank you for that," Kurt laughed.

"It's growing out really nicely," Blaine commented, "You're lucky, I have to see some clients every other week because no matter what we try, their hair just refuses to grow out evenly so they have to keep coming back for regular trims. One of my clients who was 12 when I first started cutting her hair, wanted to grow out her bob, but the poor thing, her hair would never grow out evenly, so she had to keep coming back for me to trim it up for her. It took four years, but we eventually got it to her mid back," Kurt frowned.

"That would be so frustrating. I mean, my hair grows like a weed, but thankfully it stays even," Blaine nodded.

"Your hair does seem to grow faster than most Kurt," Blaine noted as his eyes rose to take in Kurt's perfectly styled hair. It was still obviously shorter than before Blaine had first cut it, but it had grown out more than Blaine would have expected.

"Yeah, it's a bit annoying sometimes, but you get used to it. I just have to use a bit more product to get it to stay in place,"

"I could cut it for you now if you wanted," Blaine offered.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Blaine, you've already done so much for me today," Blaine just shook his head.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. Come on," Blaine held out his hand as he stood from the table, "If you're not happy with the length of your hair then it's my duty as your hairdresser to fix it," Kurt looked at Blaine's out stretched hand and placed his own in it, feeling Blaine's fingers interlink with his, he stood and followed Blaine down the hallway and into his bedroom, "Take a seat and I'll just get my things," Blaine gestured to the space at the end of his bedroom, where the carpet ended and the hardwood floor began.

Against one wall was a solid, yet beautiful, wooden vanity unit with a large mirror attached to the wall above it, and in front of it was a gorgeous old barber's chair. It wasn't one of the industrial looking one's found in barber shops today, that were made of steel and ugly red vinyl, this one's body was made of a subdued brass coloured metal with wooden accents and the seat, back rest and arm rests were made from a dark brown leather that was soft to the touch. It even had a detachable head piece which would have been used if the chair was reclined and the client was getting a hot shave.

Kurt sat down in the chair and instantly relaxed, it was comfortable in all the right places, he brought his feet up to rest on the footrest and rubbed his thumbs over the leather on the arm rests, enjoying their leisurely feel.

"It's nice isn't it," Blaine smiled at Kurt in the chair as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get it from?"

"It was a gift from my Grandmother when I graduated top of my class. She's really been the only person to support my career choice, and bought me this so that one day I could place it in my own salon. I'm not quite up to owning my own salon just yet, so for now it just lives with me. When it's sunny I open those blinds, recline it and read a book, it's quite comfy to curl up in," Blaine smiled as he placed his large kit of the vanity unit in front of Kurt, opening it and pulling out what he'd need, "Because you mentioned that your hair grows faster than usual, would you like me to use my clippers and that way you might be able to get away with more than two weeks between haircuts," Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded at Blaine's words even though he felt his heart drop slightly. As much as it would be convenient to not have to have his haircut every two weeks, it gave him a good excuse to have Blaine's fingers running through his hair, but at the same time he was a little excited at the thought of Blaine using the clippers on his hair.

Kurt watched as Blaine unpacked his kit and laid everything out across the top of the vanity unit. He plugged in his clippers and sat them next to a number of attachments, along with his scissors and a comb.

"How short do you want to go?" Blaine asked when he turned to face Kurt.

"You be the judge," Kurt offered, "After all, you're the professional here Blaine,"

"Hey, I know that you know what you're doing when it comes to hair," Blaine smiled as he pulled a cape out from the bottom drawer or the unit. Kurt nodded at his words.

"I know that I know what I'm doing, but it's nice to have someone decide what's going to look good on me and just doing it. I trust you Blaine,"

"Ok," Blaine nodded as he placed the cape over Kurt and fastened it behind his neck, "I won't go too short to begin with, we can build you up to that at a later date if you want, but I'm definitely going to take your hair shorter than it was so the style will last longer for you," Blaine finished as he leant forward again and picked up his clippers and a longer attachment, "I oiled these yesterday after I cut Wes' hair, so they should work like new," he explained as he switched them. a low hum filled the room and Blaine placed a light hand on top of Kurt's head, guiding it down so his chin rested on his chest, giving Blaine the perfect canvas. He placed the clippers gently at the base of Kurt's neck, just under his right ear, and slowly made his way up the back of Kurt's head, not taking off too much hair, but enough to make a noticeable difference.

He worked slowly and methodically with each pass up the back of Kurt's head. Kurt felt as if his scalp was being massaged with every stroke, simply because Blaine was moving so carefully and skilfully. He moved his head again, as Blaine directed him to, this time leaning to the left as Blaine brought the clippers up towards his temple, cutting the hair there to match the length of the back. Kurt had to fight to hold back a whimper when Blaine had finished the left side and switched the clippers off. But he watched Blaine's hands remove the attachment, only to replace it with a shorter one.

His heart rate sped up again when Blaine placed the clippers back at the base of his neck and began to repeat the slow and pleasurable process, this time though, not taking them as high, so as to begin blending his hair at the back at sides.

Blaine repeated this process two more times, each with a smaller attachment, and each time, not taking the clippers quite so high.

"I'm just going to do a bit of clipper of comb work back here to get a perfect blend and then I'll trim the top for you so it's proportionate," Blaine smiled at Kurt in the mirror as he completely removed the attachment on the clippers and picked up his comb.

He once again had Kurt bow his head as Blaine combed up the remaining hairs on the back of Kurt's head and lightly ran the clippers over them, creating, as he said, the perfect blend, the was no hints of lines or staking, every layer of Kurt's hair fed beautifully into the next.

Blaine switched off his clippers for the final time and replaced them with his scissors. He began moving from the base of Kurt's crown, up to the top of head, going scissors over comb so as not create a shelf in the hair where the scissored hair met the clipped. Blaine then slowly worked forwards, leaving a bit of length, but taking enough so it wouldn't be a harsh contrast between the short cropped hair on the back of his head and the longer layers on top. He finished off the cut by once again cleaning up Kurt's neck line with a small electric trimmer, before moving to grab his large hand held mirror.

"What do you think?" he asked Kurt, as he moved the mirror so Kurt could see the reflection in the mirror in front of him.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped quietly, "It's perfect," he said in a voice, barely louder than a whisper, "You've done such a beautiful job," Kurt gushed. Blaine felt his cheeks begin to pink at Kurt's kind words.

"Thank you Kurt," he couldn't help but smile at the beautiful man sitting in his chair.

"No," Kurt shook his head, "Thank you," Blaine placed the hand held mirror back on the vanity unit and moved to unfasten the cape from around Kurt's neck, shaking the hair resting on it, onto the floor to join the rest, "I'm going to hug you again, ok?" Kurt stated as he stood up and faced Blaine. All Blaine could do was nod as Kurt stepped into his arms again. Blaine's hand automatically going up to stroke the back of Kurt's freshly cut hair. His hair felt so soft under Blaine's hands, and he knew that Kurt was enjoying the feeling because of the soft moan he let slip when Blaine's hand came into contact with his head.

"You're welcome Kurt," Blaine breathed against the side of Kurt's neck. Both men were reluctant to let go of the other, but eventually they broke apart so as to not cause an awkward moment, each still unsure of how the other felt and neither wanting to step over the line and ruin what they have.

"I better get going," Kurt said quietly, "It's going to be a busy day tomorrow and I don't want to be held responsible for any damage that I may cause if I'm not properly rested. Blaine let out a soft laugh at Kurt's words and took a deep breath before taking hold of Kurt's hand again and leading him back through his house and to the front door, "Thank you for all of your help today Blaine, both with the company's hair and mine. It really does mean a lot to me," Kurt smiled.

"Anytime," Blaine replied, his eyes meeting Kurt's, "And whenever you need me again, whether it be to help out at the theatre, or for your own personal hair care, just give me a call. I'd be happy to help," Kurt stepped in for another hug on Blaine's stoop.

"I'll remember that," he nodded, "I'll call you tomorrow?" now Blaine nodded.

"I look forward to it," he grinned down at Kurt as Kurt made his way down the stairs and onto the sidewalk backwards, not ready to turn away from Blaine just yet.

"Goodnight Blaine,"

"Goodnight Kurt," and with that Blaine turned back inside, shut the door and then proceeded to lean against it and slide down it with an annoyed and confused groan.

What was he doing? Why didn't he take that opportunity and kiss Kurt that time?


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the hell have you been Kurt Hummel?" Kurt flinched as he was met with Rachel's shrieks after trying to open their apartment door quietly. Clearly not working, for Rachel was sitting in a chair at their dining room table facing the door, waiting for Kurt to return, "I was so concerned, I sent you so many texts and you never replied. I even text some to the cast from your show and they didn't even know where you were," Kurt stepped further into the apartment and saw that there was a tear running down Rachel's cheek, "I've been worried sick," she sniffed.

"Oh Rachel," Kurt said quietly as he moved closer to her and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry I didn't text, I didn't even think to check my phone," he replied honestly.

"Kurt, what-?" Rachel stopped and pulled away from Kurt, but kept her hands resting at the base of his neck, fingers dusting over the shorter hair there, "You never told me you were getting your hair cut today," she looked at him with a confused expression as he ducked his head, eyes focusing downwards.

"I didn't have one booked for today," he replied truthfully, trying to leave his answer as vague as possible.

"Kurt," Rachel spoke at him in a warning tone. Kurt knew that tone, he knew that if he wasn't honest now, she could hurt him if she wanted to. Kurt sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Blaine cut my hair for me today,"

"Who's Blaine?" she asked, a small smile beginning to show on her lips.

"He's the guy who cut my hair for me last time,"

"Did you go and visit him at his salon again?" Rachel asked in a teasing voice.

"No,"

"But, how did he cut your hair?" Kurt couldn't look her in the eyes.

"He did it at his house,"

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt flinched, he was sure that the neighbours had heard that, "Sit down and tell me everything right now," she ordered. Kurt sank down in to the chair opposite Rachel, too afraid of what she'd do to him if he didn't.

"Ok, well you obviously know that I cut my hair and coloured it after I broke up with Jackson," Rachel nodded, "Well, when I got it done I just walked into the first salon I came across that had a free opening, this place did and the stylist who came to get me was called Blaine, he cut my hair for me and we were talking and then before I left he asked if I wanted to get a drink with him that night, just as a friend, he said that I could use a gay male friend to talk to," Kurt paused for a breath and allowed to Rachel to shriek in excitement when Kurt had said that Blaine was gay, "So we went to the bar across the street from his work and everything was going fine until Jackson showed up, he flipped his lid about my hair and I had to pull Blaine out of there before he hit Jackson. After that he took me to his favourite coffee place and we ended up talking for another couple of hours, before we got kicked out because they wanted to close the cafe for the night. So we exchanged numbers and continued to text and call each other. So finally this afternoon, Andrea called in sick and I was desperate so I called Blaine and asked if he would be able to come down and fill in, he said yes and after we'd finished and cleaned up he invited me back to his place for dinner and then we were talking again and I mentioned how fast my hair grows and he offered to cut it for me again, right there. He led me back to his bedroom, which is fully equipped as a mini salon, and cut my hair shorter for me," Rachel smiled as Kurt finished, but continued to glare at him, waiting for him to spill the rest of it, "Why are you looking at me like that Rachel?" Kurt asked, Rachel sighed in annoyance.

"Really Kurt?" she asked in an obvious tone, "Come on, that's not everything," now it was Kurt's turn to sigh.

"Fine," he said as he exhaled, "He's totally gorgeous and all I could think about while he had his hands in my hair was how good they would feel running over the rest of me,"

"I knew it," Rachel laughed as she clapped her hands together. Kurt just placed his head in his hands and groaned in frustration, "What's wrong?" Rachel asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurt shrugged under her touch.

"I don't know," he replied, voice muffled by his hands still, "It's just frustrating. I was with Jackson for so long and now here's Blaine, beautiful as ever and I don't know what to do. I haven't felt this scared and excited in a long time," he finished with a gulp.

"Well, do you like Blaine?" Rachel asked, moving her hand lower to gently rub Kurt's back.

"So much," Kurt answered softly, "So much that it actually hurts sometimes,"

"And do you think Blaine likes you?" Kurt shrugged again.

"I don't know," he whispered, "I want to think he does, but I don't know,"

"Why don't you just tell him?" Rachel offered.

"What if he doesn't like me the way I like him though?"

"Kurt, he gave you a private haircut in his bedroom," she stated with an obvious tone, "He could have offered to see you tomorrow when he was back at work and in his salon, but he offered to take you into his bedroom and cut your hair there for you. I mean getting a haircut can be quite an intimate thing already without your hairdresser offering to do it for you in his bedroom. Going by that alone, my money would be on the fact that he really likes you. Besides, Kate from your show replied back to my text and even though she didn't know where you were, she said that you had been with a gorgeous man at work and that he couldn't take his eyes off of you when he wasn't working," Rachel winked at Kurt, who felt his cheeks beginning to turn pink, "And if that blush rising up your neck is anything to go buy, I'd say that you really do like him," Rachel smiled.

"It's just nice to have someone to talk to again," Kurt sighed trying to hide his growing smile, "Blaine's just so-," he fought for a word that would describe him, "He's just so Blaine," this time he couldn't stop his smile spreading across his face.

"Oh Kurt," Rachel beamed, "I'm so happy for you," she moved around the table to give him a hug, "Are you going to see him tomorrow?"

"I hope so," Kurt smiled back at his best friend.

* * *

"Blaine, Blaine are you home?" Blaine looked up from his book as he heard Wes shut the front door.

"My room," he called back, stretching his neck. He was currently curled up in his barber's chair, head piece on so he didn't strain his neck too much, blinds open so he was bathed in sunlight and he had reclined it so it was comfortable.

"Hey man," Wes said as he rounded the corner into Blaine's room, sitting himself up on Blaine's vanity unit.

"Hey, how was last night?" Blaine asked as he dog eared the page in his book and placed it in his lap.

"Awesome, Wes grinned, "Jen looked gorgeous too, thank you," Blaine shook his head.

"Don't thank me, I just did her hair. She did the rest," Blaine didn't think that Wes' grin could get any bigger, he was wrong, "Where is Jen?"

"She got called in to work, someone was sick, so she had to cover for them. But more importantly Mr. Anderson, what's been going on here?" Wes asked as he gestured across to Blaine's open kit to the left of him on the vanity unit, "I thought that you packed all of this stuff away after you cut my hair?"

"I did," Blaine nodded sheepishly as he felt heat begin to rise up his neck.

"But your hair's not shorter?" Blaine looked up and met Wes' eyes, his own eyes giving everything away, "Ah, been having a little private haircutting party have we Blaine?" Wes grinned, giving him a wink, "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Kurt, would it?" Blaine opened his mouth in surprise, unable to form words, "Jen talks Blaine. So, tell me about him. Did you have all kinds of sex in that chair of your? Because if you did, you're cutting my hair in the bathroom from now on," Blaine shook his head.

"No Wes, there was no sex last night. We never even came close to having sex. He called me yesterday afternoon to help him out at work, he does the hair for an off Broadway production," Blaine explained at Wes' look of confusion, "So I went down to help him out, then I invited him back for dinner and afterwards he was talking about how his hair grows so fast so I offered to cut it for him, so the chair is safe,"

"Then why do you still look sad?" Wes asked concern evident in his voice. Blaine sighed.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Ok, that's a lie, I guess I do know, I really like Kurt, he's amazing and smart and funny, and there's never a dull moment or an awkward pause whenever we talk, but I just don't know what to do? He got out of a bad relationship a few weeks ago and I don't want to push him into something he doesn't feel comfortable with. I'm just confused," Blaine groaned, leaning back in his chair, his head hitting the headrest and his hands moving up to cover and rub at his slightly stubbled cheeks, "What do I do Wes?"

"Tell him you like him," Wes stated plainly with a shrug of his shoulders, "It's pretty simple Blaine, you don't have to complicate things. Otherwise you're just going to end up as his really hot, gay hairdresser who cuts his hair for the rest of his life and you'll have to sit there and listen to how wonderful his life is and how gorgeous his husband is and how precious his kids are and you'll be forever miserable,"

"Whoa, talk about hitting a man while he's down," Wes shrugged again.

"You're twenty five Blaine, you're not a kid anymore, and you're allowed to stick your neck out sometimes if the outcome will make you happy. If you really like this guy then you'll make it work, even if he doesn't like you back the same way just yet. Take a chance Blaine; it could change your life. You'll never know unless you try. Now you're going to text Kurt and invite him round for coffee or whatever, and I'm going to disappear for the rest of the day and give you time to talk it out ok?" Blaine nodded in response, "Good, now get out of that chair and go and have a shower yourself, but don't shave, the stubble looks pretty hot," Wes sent Blaine a wink as Blaine stood and pushed Wes' shoulder in passing, Wes answered by sticking out his tongue as Blaine shut the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

"Rachel," Kurt yelled from the living room the moment his phone hid lit up, signalling a text.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as she came racing to where Kurt was, panic across her face until she realised that he wasn't dying.

"He wants me to come over," was all Kurt could respond with as his eyes remained glued to his screen.

_Hey, I had an amazing time last night, are you free today? Thought we could catch up. Do you want to come over to mine in an hour?_

* * *

__Sorry to leave you there, maybe I'll put out another chapter soon? ;)

But are you guys still enjoying this?


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh what's this? A new chapter?  
_

Enjoy!

* * *

_Hey, I had an amazing time last night, are you free today? Thought we could catch up. Do you want to come over to mine in an hour?_

Kurt glanced back at his phone screen to make sure that the text was real, that he wasn't making this up. He had kept the text open the entire way to Blaine's place, just in case it turned out to be a dream.

But it wasn't.

Now here he stood, in front of Blaine's door, trying to build up the courage to knock.

"For god's sake Kurt, you can do this," he whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door before he could stop himself. His heart jumped into his throat when he heard movement on the other side, and it took every muscle in his body to stop him from falling over backwards when Blaine opened the door, looking hot as ever. He had clearly just stepped out of the shower, his hair was dripping, his feet were bare and he was wearing the same jeans from the night before but with a basic purple t shirt this time.

"Hey Kurt," he greeted Kurt with a wide smile and a faint blush on his cheeks, "Come on in," he turned and motioned for Kurt to follow him back into the kitchen, "Do you want anything to drink? The jug's just finished boiling,"

"Just a black coffee would be good thanks Blaine," he smiled. Blaine set about making them each a coffee and placing both cups on the table in front of Kurt before pulling a towel off of another chair and using it to dry his hair.

"Sorry, I would have had a shower earlier, but my roommate decided to be an asshole and get in there before me!" he shouted the last bit down the hallway and Kurt jumped in surprise when someone answered.

"Stop your whinging Anderson, you look pretty now so that's all that matters," Kurt looked up to see a man walk into the kitchen, clearly of Asian heritage, "Hi, I'm Wes, you must be Kurt," Wes smiled at Kurt as he stuck his hand out for him to shake. Kurt took his hand and nodded in response.

"And you were just leaving," Blaine replied as he stood from his seat and began to push Wes down the hallway towards the front door. Kurt smiled as the two men wrestled their way out of the kitchen, but he strained to listen when the playful banter stopped and turned into hushed and hurried whispers. Kurt snapped out of it when he heard the front door shut and Blaine's footsteps entering the kitchen again, "Sorry about him," Blaine smiled as he sat back down and took a sip from his coffee, "He promised he'd be gone before you arrived, but I think he just wanted to see you so he could put a face to the name," Blaine smiled into his cup. Kurt just looked at him, hands around his own cup, still sitting on the table top.

"You talk about me?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine audibly gulped at Kurt's question and nodded slowly as he raised his eyes to meet Kurt's.

"Yeah, Wes is my best friend, I tell him everything,"

"What did you tell him about me?" Kurt asked, his heart was beating at a million miles a minute. He knew that he was diving into this territory too quickly, he'd only just arrived, but he wanted to know, he needed to know, needed some kind of clue as to how Blaine felt about him.

"I told him how we met, and how you came around for dinner last night, and how if he's not careful, then I might have to knock him off from the 'best friend status'", Kurt felt his face fall.

"Oh," he replied in a defeated tone.

"I also told him how much I love spending time with you and how much I enjoyed last night and how much I wanted to see you again today," Blaine finished quietly, clearly looking as nervous as Kurt felt.

"Oh?" Kurt repeated, this time sounding a little more intrigued.

"I mean it too," Blaine spoke, looking back at Kurt, "I did really want to see you today," Kurt picked his mug of coffee up to give his hands something to do, but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he took a long drink. Blaine just smiled back at him from over his own cup.

"I wanted to see you today too Blaine," Kurt replied, causing Blaine's smile to grow even wider, "But can I say something, and please don't be offended," Kurt, placed his mug back on the table and folded his hands in front of himself, Blaine nodded for Kurt to continue, clearly nervous as to what Kurt was going to say, "You hair Blaine," Kurt smiled, "It's a bit of mess after you dried it with that towel," Blaine laughed out loud at Kurt's comment, the tension leaving his body.

"I'm sorry Kurt," he smiled, "I should have been better prepared, knowing that a fellow hairdresser was coming over and all," Kurt gently sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth, trying to hide his smile.

"I've told you before Blaine, I'm not a real hairdresser,"

"Prove it," Kurt's heart rate sped up at Blaine's challenge.

"What?" he asked, not quite sure what Blaine was asking him to do.

"Style my hair for me this morning and then I'll tell you if you're not a real hairdresser," Kurt just looked at Blaine with wide eyes, nerves building up in his stomach, "Come on," Blaine stood and held out his hand to Kurt again, Kurt's mind was immediately filled with flashbacks of last night. He mentally shook himself out of his state of shock and once again took a hold of Blaine's hand, interlocking their fingers as Blaine led him back down the hallway to his bedroom.

Kurt paused in the doorway, taking in the sight of Blaine's room this morning. His bed was made, his blinds were open and the sun was streaming in to rest on his chair, Kurt smiled when he noticed the book sitting on the seat.

"Reading this morning were you?" he asked as Blaine returned from the bathroom, a few different cans of product in his hands.

"Guilty," he smiled as he placed the product on his vanity unit and picked up his book to move it to his bedside table. He returned and sat down in the barber's chair, where Kurt had been sitting only the night before, "Ok, everything you need is on the unit, tools, products whatever," Kurt nodded and moved to stand next to Blaine, his eyes scanning the contents on the vanity unit.

"Anything in particular you want me to do?" he asked, not tearing his eyes away from the top of the unit.

"No, I trust you Kurt," Kurt turned to see a smile on Blaine's face, he knew that Blaine was parroting what he had said last night. Kurt nodded in response.

"Ok, but I'm not going to cut it for you today. We can save that for another day,"

"Are you suggesting that there's going to be another day Kurt?" Kurt sucked in a breath, realising what he had just revealed, he closed his eyes for a second to gather the courage he knew he'd need to answer Blaine's question.

"If you want there to be another day, then I want there to be another day," he spoke softly as he turned to face Blaine. Their eyes met and they both smiled at each other, both relieved that the other wanted what they did.

"Ok," Blaine whispered, "There will be another day," he reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand, Kurt smiled as he turned back to Blaine's counter top and began fussing with different products. He took a can of mousse in one hand and squeezed a small amount into his other hand, before rubbing both hands together to spread the product out. He then moved to stand back behind Blaine, who had tucked his legs up underneath him in the chair, and began working the product in through Blaine's curls, fisting sections of hair in his hands to help keep the curls together rather than them turning to fluff.

He saw Blaine's eyes slip closed not long after he started, and took the opportunity to smile at the beautiful man in front of him. His heart jumped in fright when Blaine let out a low moan when Kurt brushed his fingers over one particular spot on his head, just behind his ear. He grinned to himself at having learned one of Blaine's soft spots.

Kurt moved forwards again to squeeze another small dollop of product in his hand, turning back to face Blaine.

Although Blaine had moved forwards in the chair to follow Kurt, so when he turned around he was almost nose to nose with Blaine. Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared into Blaine's hazel coloured eyes, noticing for the first time the tiny specks of green in amongst the warm tones of brown. He felt his cheeks heat up as Blaine's breath brushed across his lips. He was so close; he'd only have to move half an inch to press their lips together, but his body was battling his brain. His mind was screaming, telling him to move forward, to kiss Blaine, but his body refused, keeping him rooted to the spot. He could hear his heart beat in his ears; he was terrified that Blaine could hear it to. But before Kurt had a chance to really panic, Blaine moved forward that extra half inch.

Kurt's eyes closed on instinct at the press of Blaine's lips against his, leaning into the hand that Blaine had now placed against the side of his jaw, Kurt's hands automatically moving up to Blaine's hair.

Both men pulled away at the same time, hands still touching each other, breathing deeply and trying to hide the wide grins that were threatening to break across their faces. Blaine moved forwards again to rest his forehead against Kurt's.

"I cannot tell you how long I've been waiting to do that," Kurt let out a soft laugh at Blaine words.

"I'm glad you did," he said softly, causing Blaine to lean forward and press their lips together for another brief moment.

They stayed looking at each other for a few more seconds before Kurt pulled back and moved his hands back through Blaine's hair.

"Done," Kurt said quietly, removing his hands from Blaine's hair and stepping aside to let Blaine see his reflection in the mirror.

"I told you that you could do it," Blaine smiled, turning his head to look back at Kurt.

This time it was Kurt who leaned in to press another kiss against Blaine's mouth, parting his lips slightly to let Blaine's roaming tongue brush against his own, both men groaned at the new form of contact, and Blaine reached forwards to grab a hold of Kurt's hips, pulling him in so he was straddling his lap in the barber's chair.

"Hey Blaine – whoa," Kurt and Blaine jumped apart at Wes's voice from the doorway, Blaine groaned and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt trying to bury his flaming face into Blaine's neck.

"What?" Blaine hissed through his teeth.

"Um," Wes was trying to look anyway but at Kurt and Blaine, the heat rising up his neck was enough to let Blaine know that he was embarrassed for interrupting them, "Um I just came back because I forgot Jen's bag that she'd left here the other day and when I was about to leave this phone started to ring on the kitchen bench, I assumed it was Kurt's and I answered it and there's a girl on the other end whose name is Rachel and she says it's an emergency," now it was Kurt's turn to groan in frustration as he held out his hand for the phone, still straddling Blaine's lap, with Blaine's hands still resting on his hips.

"Hello," he sighed into the phone, "Ok, I'll be there soon," he sighed again as he hung up, "I've got to go. The power and water have gone out in our building and Rachel's freaking out because she doesn't understand what the maintenance guy is telling her. I'm sorry," he whispered the last part quietly to Blaine as he rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"It's ok, go and be the hero and I'll see you again soon," Kurt smiled as Blaine leaned forward and pressed a final kiss against his lips.

"Bye Wes," Kurt said to the man who was still standing in the doorway of Blaine's room, as he passed by, making his way down the hall and out the front door, cursing Rachel Berry with every fibre of his being.

Blaine waited until he heard the front door close before leaning back in the chair and letting out a frustrated cry into his hands, now covering his face.

"Right now Wesley, I really hate you,"

* * *

What do you guys want to see in the next chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt returned home to find Rachel sitting in their living room reading a book. The house silent due to the fact that they had no power.

"Rachel, you ok?" Kurt called out as he opened their front door, "Where are you?"

"Living room," she gave him a grateful smile when he came in from the kitchen, "Thanks for coming home Kurt, I didn't know what to do and the maintenance man wasn't using words that I understood and so I panicked and called you," she stopped talking when she looked up and met Kurt's eye, "Oh no, oh I'm sorry," she whispered, hands moving up to cover her mouth, "I interrupted something with you and Blaine didn't I? I can see it in your eyes" she placed her book on the coffee table as Kurt sat down next to her.

"It's ok Rachel," Kurt tried to smile; Rachel took one of his hands in both of hers and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I promise that tomorrow I will vacate our apartment for as long as you need so you can invite Blaine over and pick up from where you left off," Kurt smiled at her, "So," Rachel exclaimed, moving on from feeling guilty, What happened? How come Blaine's roommate answered your phone?"

"I left it in the kitchen," Kurt answered plainly, trying to draw out torturing Rachel with this new information. The plan backfired however when she squeezed his hand hard in excitement.

"Where did you go?"

"His bedroom,"

"Oh my gosh Kurt! You little slut, getting it after the second date," she laughed.

"Ok," Kurt began, holding up a hand to silence her, "Firstly, I don't think we could class either of our meeting over the past twenty four hours as dates, and secondly, I didn't 'get it'" he raised both of his hands to signal air quotes, "We went down to his room so I could fix his hair and then one thing led to another and we kind of ended up making out in his barber's chair," Kurt's voice trailed off.

"Oh my god Kurt, you finally kissed," she exclaimed in excitement, "Now I'm definitely leaving tomorrow so you can invite him over. I've been called in to work tomorrow, someone got sick and can't do their usual Sunday shift so I've got to cover for them. Go and call Blaine now and invite him over,"

"Rachel, you need to slow down," Kurt said slowly and quietly to his best friend as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "First, when is the maintenance man coming back, we need to find out how long we've got with now power or water,"

"Rachel took a deep and calming breath as Kurt instructed.

"He said he'd be back in half an hour, and that was about twenty five minutes ago," Kurt nodded.

"Ok, that's a start," and as if right on cue, there was a knock at their door, "I've got it," Kurt replied as he stood from the couch and went to talk to the man at the door.

He returned ten minutes later, now fully caught up on the situation.

"Ok," he sat back on the couch next to Rachel and proceeded to explain in laymen's terms, what he had just been told, "So apparently there's construction going on down the street and they accidentally hit the water main. Because of that they then had to switch the power off so that there was no possibility of anyone getting shocked. They don't know how long the repairs will take, but they're hoping everything should be back up and running by tomorrow at noon," Rachel nodded at Kurt's simple explanation.

"Ok, now I want you ring Blaine and invite him over tomorrow, you don't have work, he shouldn't have work and I will pretend that I don't exist," Rachel smiled, gesturing towards Kurt's phone. Kurt managed to hide his grin as he stood from the couch and headed down towards his room, shutting the door firmly behind him so that Rachel couldn't hear.

He scrolled through his contacts, smiling when he found the familiar number, and hit call. His heart rate started to increase with each ring until –

"Hey Kurt,"

"Hey Blaine, sorry to rush out on you so fast earlier," Kurt was using every muscle in his body to keep his breathing calm and steady.

"Kurt, you don't have to apologise, but how is Rachel, did you get everything sorted out?" Kurt smiled at the genuine concern in Blaine's voice.

"Rachel's fine, there's some construction going on down the street and they hit the water main which meant they had to shut off the power for safety, but it should be back by tomorrow at noon,"

"That's a relief. So what are you doing for dinner tonight," Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat at Blaine's nervous sounding tone. He groaned internally when he realised he had work.

"I'll be eating on the run I'm afraid, we've got two shows tonight. But Rachel's going to be out tomorrow so can I make it up to you and you can come over here for dinner?" the words were out of mouth before he'd even realised he'd said them. He held his breath waiting for Blaine's reply.

"I'd love to Kurt. I have to do a friends hair in the afternoon, but I'll be round after that," Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ok," Kurt breathed, "That sounds good. Is there any food that you really don't like or are allergic to, I don't want to kill you on a date," he'd done it again. He clapped his hand over his mouth, but it was too late, the words were out there now.

"So it's a date now is it?" Blaine asked, in a slightly teasing tone.

"Oh god Blaine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so forward it's just that I-,"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted, "Kurt its fine. I'm looking forward to our first official date," Kurt thought his face was going to split in two with how hard he was smiling, "And no, there's no food that I don't like, and I'm only allergic to cilantro,"

"Ok, I don't like cilantro so that works out perfectly," he smiled again as Blaine chuckled down the line, "I'll text you my address tomorrow,"

"Ok," Blaine's voice suddenly became softer, yet deeper at the same time, Kurt felt his knees tremble a little at the sound.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow Blaine,"

"I look forward to it," Blaine replied before they both said goodbye and hung up.

"So, how did it go?" Rachel asked upon Kurt's arrival back into the living room.

"I have a date tomorrow night," Kurt couldn't hear himself think over Rachel squeals of excitement as she jumped up to give him a hug. The excitement was short lived though because Kurt had to get ready for work before getting a quick bite to eat and rushing out the door. He was glad for the double show tonight as it took his mind off of his 'date' with Blaine tomorrow.

It wasn't until he was back in his own bed, lying wide awake on his back, when reality set in.

"Oh my god," he whispered to himself, "I have a date. I have a date with Blaine," he couldn't keep the grin from taking over his whole face and his feet kicked on their own accord with excitement.

Kurt Hummel had a date with Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Sorry this is so short, just a little something to tide you over until I finish the next chapter.

And I hope that you all had a lovely holiday with your family.

I'm hoping to get the next chapter out tomorrow, around this time, but we'll see how work goes :)


	7. Chapter 7

It was six thirty by the time Blaine knocked on Kurt's door the following evening. He had text Kurt earlier to let him know he would be late as the woman who's hair he was doing decided that all of her three children needed haircuts as well, drawing the process out.

Blaine was tired and his body and hands were stiff and sore, all he wanted was to do was curl up next to Kurt on his couch and sleep for days, but he decided that dinner with him would be just as nice.

"Hey Kurt, sorry I'm late," Blaine blurted out the second Kurt opened the door. Kurt just smiled and shook his head as he led Blaine into his apartment.

"Blaine, as I told you on the phone, its fine, you were only doing your job. How did it go anyway?" Kurt led them into the living room and poured them both a glass of wine as he settled down to face Blaine. Blaine's eyes were closed and he had rested the side of his head on the back of the couch, body facing towards Kurt.

"When I have kids, I am never cutting their hair until they are old enough to sit still and appreciate what I do," he took the glass Kurt offered him with a grin and put it straight up to his mouth.

"That bad?"

"I swear those kids are the spawn of the devil. They're just so obnoxious and rude and their mother does nothing. She just sat there with the foils in her hair as I struggled with her three kids. They weren't even supposed to be there. Thankfully though she took my side when one of the boys moved and caused my scissors to slip and take out a big chunk of his hair. Thankfully I had to take his hair so short after that that I won't be seeing him for a while," Blaine took another sip of wine before resting his head back on the couch and raising his eyes to meet Kurt's, "Hey," he said quietly when their eyes met.

"Hey," Kurt replied with a smile, just as quietly. Blaine leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Kurt's mouth, pulling away with a blush rising on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward, it's just I've been wanting to do that all day," now Kurt began to feel his cheeks heating up as he shook his head at Blaine.

"You don't have to apologise for wanting to kiss me Blaine," he smiled and this time leaned forward to press his own lips against Blaine's, not quite up to using tongue, but applying enough pressure to feel good. The two men broke away after several seconds, "So, are you hungry?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodded.

"Yes,"

"Ok, I hope you don't mind, but I was going to make pasta again, but to mix things up a bit, I'm using chicken," Blaine smiled.

"Pasta sounds perfect,"

"Do you want to come and sit in the kitchen while I cook or do you want to relax here?" Kurt asked, picking up his glass and the bottle of wine and standing to move towards the kitchen.

"Of course I'll come with you," Blaine grinned, also standing and following Kurt, sitting himself down in one of the bar stools at the bench, "Anything I can help with?" Kurt shook his head.

"No, you just sit and relax," he smiled back at Blaine and turned towards the fridge to pull out the chicken he had had defrosting. As soon as his hand touched the door, as if on cue, the power went out, "Shit," Kurt swore under his breath. The apartment was now almost completely pitch black due to the fact that Kurt and Rachel had decorated over the windows to keep out their nosey neighbours. There was a sudden burst of light when Blaine activated the flashlight app on his phone, "I guess we're having take out then," Kurt laughed as Blaine's light landed on him.

"Take out is fine with me," Blaine laughed back, "Do you have any candles Kurt, we need something that's better than my phone to keep us in the light," Kurt nodded as Blaine moved around the kitchen bench, shining the light into the bottom drawer that Kurt had opened, revealing a large stack of various sizes and shapes of candle.

"Rachel went a little crazy yesterday afternoon after the first blackout," Kurt explained, pulling the entire drawer out and resting it on the counter. He fished out a couple of boxes of matches too and he and Blaine set to work, decorating the living room with candles, giving the room a very romantic feel to it, it was almost too romantic for a first date. Just as Kurt lit the final candle his phone began to ring, "Sorry, it's maintenance, I'll just be a second," Blaine nodded and watched Kurt make his way back into the kitchen. He took the opportunity to refill each of their wine glasses and settle back into the couch, closing his eyes.

"Blaine?" he heard a soft voice speak into his ear. He hummed in contentment as a hand stroked through his curls, "Blaine, wake up," Blaine's eyes shot open when he realised where he was, and who was talking to him.

"Sorry Kurt, how long was I out for?" he asked as he sat up a little straighter, and rubbed at his eyes, trying to stifle a yawn, Kurt's hand was still moving slowly back through his hair.

"Not long, only a few minutes," Blaine nodded.

"What did maintenance say?" Kurt moved back around the couch and sat down next to Blaine.

"They're not too sure what caused the power outage this time, but they're working to fix it. Now what do you feel like for dinner seeing as we are resorting to take out?"

"Pizza," Blaine grinned, "I always feel like pizza after a bad day at work," Kurt nodded.

"Ok, pizza it is. Any preference?"

"Pepperoni, but only if that's what you want," Kurt nodded at Blaine.

"Fine by me," he picked his phone up again and dialled the pizza place around the corner, "Twenty minutes, it seems that everyone whose power has gone out wants pizza," Blaine laughed with Kurt.

They both reached to pick up their wine and Blaine made sure to keep eye contact with Kurt, it was mostly because he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Kurt's blue eyes were sparkling in the light of all of the candles they had lit, giving them the effect of being made of water, almost as if Kurt's eyes were moving like the ocean. He smiled to himself as he placed his glass back on the table and moved closer to Kurt. He placed his hand gently on the back of Kurt's neck and ran his fingers over the short hair at his nape. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed momentarily at the feeling, before he moved forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's again, his hand moving up to cup Blaine's jaw and his thumb running over Blaine's stubble.

"You still haven't shaved," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"No," Blaine breathed, "Do you want me to," he asked, eyes closed and lips moving so he was now mouthing along Kurt's jaw.

"No," Kurt whispered, "Feels so good," he let out a soft moan as Blaine rubbed his stubbled cheek against Kurt's as he moved to get a better angle while still mouthing down Kurt's neck, "Feels really good," Kurt had now moved his hands up and into Blaine's hair, fingers tangling themselves in to Blaine's soft curls, pulling gently whenever Blaine hit a soft spot of his neck. Blaine began to suck lightly on the spot under Kurt's ear, causing Kurt to moan and tug harder and Blaine's hair.

"God Kurt. Hands. Feel. So. Good. In. My. Hair," each word was punctuated with a kiss to the spot that Blaine had been mouthing at under Kurt's ear, and with each kiss Kurt gave Blaine's hair another tug, making Blaine groan with pleasure against Kurt's neck, the vibrations going right through his body and pooling in his lower abdomen.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, not trying to get the other mans attention, he just needed to say it out loud, "Blaine," he moaned again, as Blaine's other hand began to move down his body, eventually reaching his hips and sliding his hand up and under Kurt's shirt. The feel of skin felt amazing, "Blaine," Kurt repeated, this time moving his hand under Blaine's chin and guiding his mouth back up to his own. This time it was a collision of tongues, each one fighting for dominance, but at the same time, enjoying the feeling of rubbing against each other.

Kurt turned his head to the left slightly, putting him in the position to now gently hold Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth, kneading it softly, causing Blaine's hold on Kurt's bare hip to tighten, not quite enough to leave a bruise, but enough for Kurt's hips to react, lifting slightly off of the couch, trying to find anything that could apply pressure to his crotch.

Just as Blaine was moving to position himself on top of Kurt, there was a knock at door. Both Kurt and Blaine let out frustrated moans and Blaine lowered his head to rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"We just can't win can we?" he sighed, slowly moving off of Kurt to allow him to stand and answer the door.

It was just a guy delivering the pizza, and in no time Kurt was back in the living room, sitting on the couch next to Blaine, each with a slice of pizza.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind for our first date," Kurt admitted, finishing his second slice of pizza. Blaine laughed softly at him, his eyes reflecting the light of the candles around him.

"It could have been worse,"

"How?" Kurt challenged.

"I could not have woken up from my nap earlier, and then you would have been stuck with a strange man on your couch," Kurt laughed.

"At least you would have been nice to look at," he blushed slightly as Blaine's grin grew around his mouthful of pizza, "And you're better company than Rachel," Blaine laughed again.

"Come on Kurt, she can't be that bad," Blaine said as he nudged his knee against Kurt's thigh.

"No, she's not that bad, she just gets difficult to handle in large doses, if I only see her for a couple of hours a day then we're best friends, any more than that and I want to rip her head off, but I love her though," he turned his head and smiled at Blaine.

"She sounds like a good friend," Kurt nodded.

"She is, I'm just keeping her away from you for the time being otherwise all she'll ever do is ask you for free hair care," Kurt laughed.

"Sounds like someone else I know," Blaine teased as he nudged Kurt again.

"Hey, not fair," Kurt retorted, "You offered!" he finished as Blaine laughed again.

"I know," he nodded, "I'm just teasing you Kurt, I like doing your hair for you. I like being able to do this," he moved his hand back up to the back of Kurt's neck and ran it upwards through Kurt's short hair.

"Mmm, that feels good," Kurt said softly, leaning into Blaine's touch. Blaine smiled at Kurt's small whimper in protest when he took his hand away; he moved his hand down and instead took hold of Kurt's own hand.

"Kurt, I just wanted to tell you that I really like spending time with you, I haven't felt this way towards someone in a long time, but I also know that you have just come out of a long relationship and I don't want to push you into doing anything that you don't want to do," Blaine was looking straight into Kurt's eyes, able to see the tears forming in them, "Don't cry Kurt," Blaine whispered as he smiled softly and reached up to brush away the first tear that began to make its way down Kurt's cheek, "Please don't cry," Kurt shook his head a Blaine's words.

"No, I'm not crying because I'm sad Blaine," he brought his free hand up to wipe away another tear, "It's just that, no one has ever treated me with the amount of respect that you do. I know it's only been three weeks, but I feel like I've known you forever. I wish that I have known you forever. you've made me feel more comfortable than I ever have around another man, so thank you," he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, "But you're right, I do kind of want to take this slowly, it's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just this is kind of overwhelming and a lot to take in. I trust you Blaine," he said as he squeezed Blaine's hand, "More than I've ever trusted anyone, and I want to be with you, but I think if I jump into this too quickly then I'll ruin it for the both of us," Blaine nodded in understanding as he smiled up at Kurt.

"Ok, tell me what you want and we'll stick to that until you're ready to want more," Blaine reciprocated and squeezed Kurt's hand in return.

"I want to keep spending time with you, I want us to be able to call and text and see each other whenever we can, I want to keep kissing you, but at the moment I think that's as far as I want to go, as much as I would love to do, I just don't think I'm mentally there. There will still be days where I cry and eat an entire tub of ice cream and there will be days where I may end up begging for sex, but I'll let you know properly when I'm ready to move forward," Blaine moved his other hand to rest on Kurt's knee and gave it a squeeze.

"What's your favourite flavour?" he asked earnestly.

"What?" Kurt replied, sounding confused.

"Ice cream. What's your favourite ice cream flavour, I need to know it so that I can be the one who brings it round for when you're having a bad day, even if you don't want to be around me that day, I'll at least know so that I can leave it at your door," another tear fell down Kurt's cheek.

"You are too perfect," he whispered as he leaned forward and pressed another soft kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth, "And it's S'mores. My favourite flavour of ice cream in Ben and Jerry's 'S'mores',"

"S'mores it is then," Blaine smiled as he returned Kurt's kiss, "I hate to do this to you Kurt, but I have to go. I'm opening the salon tomorrow and I have my first client coming in at eight, and she's very particular when it comes to what I do with her hair," Kurt laughed as Blaine grimaced at the thought of his first client tomorrow morning.

"She can't be that bad Blaine," he said as he rubbed his thumb over Blaine's knuckles.

"She's my mother; she can be that bad,"

"Oh, well I see how that could be difficult," Blaine hummed in agreeance.

"Yes, she may not support my career choice one hundred percent, but she's realised that I'm one of the best hairdressers in the state and she can't deny good service, no matter how much she doesn't like me,"

"Blaine," Kurt spoke softly, trying to convey a lot of emotion into that one word, trying to tell Blaine that he supported him. Blaine just shook his head.

"It's fine Kurt, I've accepted that her and Dad haven't accepted me, and there's nothing more I can do about it. She pays full price so I guess I can't really complain, I'm just not allowed to call her Mom whilst she's there," this time Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and pulled him in for a hug.

"I appreciate you Blaine," he said quietly into Blaine's ear, kissing his temple afterward, "What's your favourite flavour?"

"Brownie Batter," he replied.

"Ok, tomorrow after work, if you need me to, I shall come prepared with Brownie Batter ice cream and drop it off on my way to work," Blaine laughed and shook his head as he pulled away from Kurt's hug.

"Thank you Kurt, that means a lot to me,"

"Anytime," Kurt smiled as he stood and held his hand out for Blaine to take, leading him back down the hallway and to the front door.

"Thank you for tonight Kurt; it really was the best first date I've ever been on,"

"You're welcome Blaine, and thank you for coming and putting up with the lack of power my apartment has to offer," Kurt gestured back towards the candles lining the hallway floor, Blaine followed Kurt's hand and laughed.

"No, the candles made it perfect," he leaned in and placed one final kiss on Kurt's mouth, "I'll talk to you tomorrow," Kurt nodded.

"Ok. And remember to just relax tomorrow morning. Show you mother just how talented you are," Blaine grinned back at Kurt as he opened the door.

"I promise," he held up three fingers on his right hand, "Scouts honour,"

"You were a boy scout?"

"Of course I was a boy scout," Blaine laughed.

"Goodnight Blaine,"

"Goodnight Kurt,", and with that Blaine stepped out of Kurt's doorway and blew his a kiss as he made his way to the stairwell, the power was still out which meant that the elevator was not in service. Kurt waited until he had disappeared around the corner to shut the door. He moved back into the living room just as his phone began buzzing on the table.

"Hey Rachel," he sighed as he flopped back down onto the couch.

"Wow, you answered, I thought you'd have moved to the bedroom by now, or at least be giving each other sexy haircuts," she giggled, clearly under the influence of a cocktail or two. Kurt just sighed.

"No Rachel, he has an early start tomorrow so he had to go. When you get home, please be careful, there are candles everywhere, we had another blackout," Kurt quickly explained before Rachel jumped to any conclusions.

"Ok, I'll be home soon,"

"Bring me some Ben and Jerry's," Kurt sniffed down the line, trying to hold his tears back but failing.

"Why? What happened?" she sounded concerned now.

"Nothing," Kurt sniffed again, "Nothing, he's perfect," he whispered back to back Rachel.

"Ok Kurt," she sighed, having completely sobered up by now at the sound of Kurt's tears, "Oh sweetheart, you've fallen hard haven't you?"

"Yep,"

* * *

_Hey everyone, thank you so much for all of your favourites, follows, views and reviews; it really does mean so much to me._

_You are all fantastic!_

__Let me know what you want to see in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine sighed quietly to himself as he stood at the bench mixing up his mother's hair colour. She hadn't arrived yet, but he knew she wouldn't be too far away and wanted to be prepared so he could start right away, meaning she could leave sooner.

He was alone in the salon, opening early to accommodate his mother. He had already set up his station and was now just waiting for her to arrive.

Right on eight she pushed the door open and made her way over to Blaine's chair, sitting down without making eye contact with her son.

"Good morning Amelia," he greeted, he hated calling his mother by her first name, but she would scowl at him if he used the 'M' word while he was at work.

"Good morning Blaine," Amelia replied, placing her handbag on the counter as Blaine moved to drape the black cape over her, fastening it behind her neck. He didn't need to ask what he was doing with her hair today, it was the same every time; touching up her highlights and redoing her roots. Blaine pulled out his first piece of foil and set to work, sectioning and colouring. Over the years he had become so good at doing a fast and tidy job his mother's hair, mostly because the faster he worked, the sooner she would leave.

"I tried to call you last night Blaine, but you never picked up. Where were you?" Blaine jumped internally at the sound of his mother's voice, normally she would never speak to him while he was doing her hair, but because they were the only two in the salon, he knew that she would ask probing questions.

"I was out," Blaine stated plainly as he placed another foil.

"Out where?" she pried.

"Out at a friend's house,"

"A girl friend?" she asked, Blaine felt his heart drop at the hopeful tone his mother used. He'd been out to his parents for eleven years now and they were still waiting for him to bring a girl home.

"No, not a girl's house,"

"Was it a school friend's house then?"

"No mother," Amelia visibly flinched at Blaine using the 'M' word, "I was at a male friend's house,"

"As in a fuck buddy's house," she spat at Blaine.

"No, he's just a friend," Blaine replied, his voice lacking tone. He was not about to give away how much Kurt meant to him. Thankfully one of Blaine's workmates walked through the door at that point, causing Amelia to keep her opinion to herself for the rest of her appointment.

When Blaine had finished her colour he left her to process, moving to sit in the staffroom and let his mind calm down.

"Morning Blaine," Sarah, his college called as she sat down at the small table next to Blaine.

"Morning Sarah," Blaine replied, turning to smile at her, "How are you, did you have a good weekend?" Sarah grinned.

"Did I ever, I met the most amazing guy, we stayed in bed for the entire weekend and ate chocolate and had a lot of sex and it was fantastic," Blaine smiled at his friend, glad that she had had a good time, "What about you Blaine? Meet anyone special?" she winked at him.

"Maybe," he grinned, moving his head to look down at the table, trying to hide the blush rising on his cheeks.

"Blaine," she gasped, "Do tell,"

"Ok, but just keep this quiet ok, the lady whose hair I'm doing out there knows my parents and I don't want them to know just yet," Blaine felt bad lying to Sarah, but she smiled at him to continue anyway, "Well his name's Kurt and we met about three weeks ago and yesterday we finally had our first official date, and it was simple yet everything I could have hoped for. His building had a power outage just after I arrived so we ate takeout pizza in the candle light and it was perfect," Sarah moved around the table and grabbed Blaine up in a big hug.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so happy for you. I'm so happy that you're happy," she grinned, leaning in to plant a kiss against his cheek.

"I'm happy that I'm happy too," Blaine laughed, feeling his heart swell when he thought back to his date with Kurt the previous night, "He's just so incredible Sarah, I've never met anyone like him, but he's just come out of a long and bad relationship so we're taking it slow, but that doesn't bother me, I'm just enjoying spending time with him at this point,"

"Good for you," she pressed another kiss against his cheek, "Are you seeing him tonight?"

"I think he was going to stop in here on his way to work this afternoon. Are you here all day," Sarah nodded, "Then I guess you'll meet him later," she nodded in excitement at Blaine.

"Awesome. Are you going to see him after he finishes work tonight?" Blaine shook his head.

"No, tonight's one of his long nights so this afternoon will be the only chance I get to see him," Sarah nodded.

"Do you mind if I ask a favour of you then?" Blaine smiled and shook his head again.

"No, what's up?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to cut and colour my hair tonight. It's looking a bit limp and it just so happens that you're one of the best hairdressers in the state and you work here and you're free tonight," she grinned as Blaine laughed.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," he laughed again as he stood, ready to go back out and face his mother, "But I would love to do your hair for you tonight Sarah, it'll help me keep my mind off the fact that I can't be with Kurt,"

"In that case then, I'm glad to offer myself up as a distraction for you," Blaine smiled and leaned in to press a quick kiss against Sarah's cheek.

"You're too kind," he laughed before he made his way out to the salon floor. He moved in behind his mother and checked on her colour process, "Ok Amelia, I'll take you over to the basin and rinse these out for you," he held out his hand for her to take to help her stand, but she ignored the gesture, pushing herself up instead and moving over to the basin, leaving Blaine to follow behind. He proceeded to rinse out her hair and wash it, not offering to use the conditioning treatment he used for Kurt because he didn't feel that his mother deserved it. He shut of the water and towelled off her hair, leading her back over to his chair. He pulled up his rolling stool and sat down behind his mother, moving to collect his clips, comb and scissors from his trolley.

He began to section off her layers and proceed to trim them back to their original length. His mother had had the same haircut since before he could remember; he could just about cut her hair with his eyes closed. Before long he was blowing her hair out and pulling the cape off from around her shoulders.

"There you go Amelia," he said in the most pleasant voice he could muster.

His mother turned and made her way back to the reception, without so much as a thank you towards Blaine. He sighed again and turned back to his trolley, collecting the used towels and taking them back to the laundry room.

His next client wasn't due in for another fifteen minutes, so he stopped back into the break room and pulled out his phone, sending off a quick text to Kurt.

_Really going to need that ice cream today. Missing you like crazy xx_

He filled a glass from the cupboard with water and took a long drink, trying to get his emotions under control, his phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down to see that Kurt had already replied.

_I'm sorry Blaine, I promise I'll bring you ice cream later and you can eat your feelings :) Missing you so much, see you later xx_

Blaine smiled at Kurt's message but didn't reply as he knew his next client would be arriving any minute now and he needed to be out there to greet her. He moved back out into the salon and was grateful that one of the assistants had cleaned up his station for him.

"Thank you so much for doing that for me Carly," he smiled at the young assistant as she walked passed him, taking the cape with her that he had just removed from his mother.

"Anytime Blaine," Carly replied with a grin. She was the youngest in the salon, but she knew how to work hard. Blaine moved into the reception area, calling his next client, preparing himself to make it through the day, knowing that at four thirty Kurt would be walking through the doors with a pint of ice cream for him.

* * *

Blaine finished his final client of the day earlier than he had expected taking the fifteen minutes before Kurt arrived to head out the back and throw some water over his face.

"Blaine," Carly called his name as she stuck her head into the staffroom, "There's someone named Kurt here to see you, and if you don't mind me saying, he is gorgeous," she winked at him, Blaine didn't even try to hide the grin spreading across his face.

"Thanks Carly," she nodded as he passed, making his way to where Kurt was standing near the reception desk, "Hey you," he smiled as Kurt turned to face him after hearing his voice.

"Hey," he replied, chewing his bottom lip between his teeth, "I brought you this," he held out a small plastic shopping bag, Blaine was just able to make out the Ben and Jerry's logo through the plastic.

"You're the best," he smiled as he took the bag from Kurt's outstretched hand and placed a soft his against his cheek, "Sorry, too much," he spoke softly, when he saw Kurt's cheeks heat up. Kurt just shook his head.

"No, I'm still just not used to it, but please don't stop," he whispered as he returned the kiss, placing one on Blaine's cheek.

"How long can you stay?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Not long," Kurt replied, a hint of regret in his tone, "I wish I could stay longer and ask how your day went, but tonight is one of our crazy nights," Blaine nodded.

"I understand,"

"But before I go I just wanted to make sure that you were ok after this morning?" Kurt asked softly, not talking loud enough for anyone but Blaine to hear. Blaine just shrugged.

"It went just how I expected it to, she didn't talk to me, I did her hair and then she left," Kurt frowned at the defeated tone in Blaine's voice, he wanted to stay and wrap Blaine up in his arms, but that would make him late for work. His thoughts were disrupted when a small blonde haired girl made her way over.

"Hi, you must be Kurt, I'm Sarah, it's nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Hi," Kurt replied as he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Thank you for making Blaine smile again," she stated bluntly, Kurt laughed softly at her forwardness and at the colour rising in Blaine's cheeks.

"You're welcome," he grinned, "But really, it's my pleasure," he turned to face Blaine; "I have to go now Blaine, I'm sorry," Blaine just nodded and pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"Thank you for the ice cream,"

"Anytime," Kurt smiled, "And Sarah, you look after him for me ok?" Sarah grinned and nodded.

"Of course, it was nice to meet you Kurt,"

"You too. Text me when you get home, ok?" he directed the last part to Blaine and Blaine nodded in response.

"Will do, have a good night,"

"Thanks see you later," and with that Kurt was gone again.

"Ok you, let's go and eat your ice cream and then when everyone else has left I will be your personal therapist as you make me look pretty," Sarah grabbed Blaine's free hand and dragged him back out into the staffroom, pulling out spoon and handing it to Blaine.

"Do you want any?" he offered as he removed the lid. Sarah shook her head.

"No, I think that you need it more than I do," Blaine just nodded as he scooped the first spoonful out and into his mouth. Sarah sat in silence, letting Blaine eat his feelings. They sat there as every other staff member came to say goodbye and soon it was just the two of them left with one empty container of ice cream, "Feel better?" she asked and Blaine nodded, "Ok, come on then, time to do my hair," she grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him out back into the salon and she sat down at Blaine's station.

"So what are we doing today then Sarah?" Blaine asked as he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Well I was watching you cut your dark haired friend's hair the other week and it looked so good so I was hoping you'd be able to try and do that for me?"

"Of course, that would suit your face perfectly," Blaine smiled at Sarah in the mirror, "And the colour?"

"How are you at ombre?" she questioned.

"Awesome," Blaine gloated. Sarah just shook her head.

"I should have held off on the flattery this morning, it's just gone to your head, but I want pink ombre,"

"Pink, I can definitely do pink," Blaine nodded, "This is going to be fun," he exclaimed as he pulled another cape out from his station and draped it over Sarah, completely covering her tiny frame until she was just a head and a mass of blonde hair, "You get comfy and I'll mix up the colour. How pink is pink?"

"More of a pastel pink rather than highlighter pink," Blaine nodded in understanding and turned back to the colour bench. Blaine returned back shortly with a pot full of colour.

"Ok Sarah, you ready?" Sarah nodded excitedly as Blaine began to section off her hair. He picked up the first section and began to tease it upwards towards the root, causing the section to layer itself, giving the colour more of a natural look, even though it would be pink. He picked up a foil and placed it under the section of hair before taking his brush and applying the colour to the hair resting on the foil before he moved onto the next section.

"Blaine," Sarah spoke to get Blaine's attention, he hummed in acknowledgement, "Kurt is gorgeous, he is honestly one of the most stunning men I have ever seen, and that's saying something because I've worked backstage at fashion week," Blaine felt the heat rising up his neck again as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he's beautiful," Blaine sighed, Sarah's face split into a grin.

"You've fallen hard haven't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer, letting out a knowing hum when Blaine nodded his head.

"Yeah,"

"When?"

"Somewhere over the last few days. We saw each other every day this weekend, including Friday night and I think it just crept up on me and really hit me hard today when he came to drop the ice cream off,"

"Yeah, why did he do that?" Blaine swallowed as he placed another foil in Sarah's hair.

"He knew that I would be having a bad day," Sarah gave him a puzzled look in the mirror, not quite understanding what he meant, "Don't worry about it Sarah," Blaine smiled, trying to ease Sarah's concern, "We were talking last night and I'd had a bad day yesterday, I had to cut the Southerland's family's hair," Blaine explained, Sarah gave a knowing nod, having already been a witness to the horror show that was that family, "I was only meant to be doing Mrs Southerland's hair but then she decided that all three of her brats needed a haircut and by the time I ended up at Kurt's last night I was tired and stressed out and he offered to bring me ice cream today," Blaine finished, pleased that that explanation seemed to cover the real reason, "But as I was saying, I think when I saw him come through the door earlier, with the bag in his hand, just knowing that he had gone out of his way to do that for me, I think that's when I realised just how much I like him. I knew that I liked him before, but today it just kind of hit me like a bus,"

"Do you love him?" Sarah asked, keeping her head still as Blaine began placing foils to the back sections of her hair.

"Not yet," Blaine shook his head, "But I can see myself loving him one day. Right now it's too soon and I think I'm keeping myself from feeling that way for Kurt's sake, he doesn't need me proclaiming my love for him so soon after a break up, I think that would just drive him away. But I'll know when the time's right, and he'll know to,"

"Can I come to the wedding?"

"Of course, I'm going to need someone to do my hair," Blaine looked up and grinned at Sarah in the mirror.

"You cheeky bastard," she laughed as Blaine poked his tongue out in response, "So what's next then?"

"Well I'm just placing the last few foils and then once the colour has processed I'll wash you out and cut your hair for you," Blaine replied, Sarah just shook her head.

"No Blaine," she sighed, "What's next for you and Kurt?"

"Oh, um," Blaine paused, "I don't know. I mean, I guess there'll be a second date, but I hadn't really had time to think about it yet,"

"What do you think that the second date will consist of?" Sarah questioned.

"I want it to be something fun," Blaine answered as he finished placing the last foil, Sarah watched him as he turned to the station next to his and moved the chair closer to hers, spinning them both around so they faced each other, "Last night with dinner was nice, but we haven't really had time to do anything fun together yet, it's just been dinner or coffee,"

"So what would you class as fun?"

"The zoo," Blaine grinned, Sarah shook her head and let out a soft laugh.

"Oh Blaine, you are too cute, but I'd have to agree, the zoo would be fun, and there's plenty of things to keep it from being awkward, although after seeing you two today, I'm guessing that you've never really had an awkward moment?" Blaine shook his head.

"Nope, not one. Plenty of comfortable silences, but never an awkward one,"

"So the zoo this weekend then is it?"

"I think so Sarah," Blaine grinned, "I think that's the first chance we'll get to see each other this week. The nights that Kurt isn't working late, I am and vice versa, so I'd say it'll be a Sunday date again,"

"What does Kurt do Blaine?" Sarah asked, Blaine answered by launching into a full explanation of Kurt's job, the show he works for, what a few of the actors a like and how much he enjoyed working backstage. He was talking so much that by the time he finished, it was time to rinse out Sarah's colour. He held out his hand, as he did for all of his clients, and led her over to the basin, checking the water temperature on the back of his hand before moving to take out the foils, the hair now having been dyed a soft pink. He towelled off Sarah's hair before taking her hand again and moving back to his station, Sarah settling back down in his chair.

"What do you think? Is the colour ok?"

"Blaine, it's perfect," she grinned at him in the mirror which Blaine returned as he reached for his comb and scissors.

He didn't need to clip any sections of hair out of the way as he began to cut, because he was just pulling layer after layer out and snipping them off where they needed to be cut. After thirty five minutes, Blaine was satisfied with the cut he had created at this point and placed his scissors and comb down, picking up his hairdryer. He dried Sarah's hair off completely before picking up his scissors and comb again and finishing up her haircut. When he was finally happy with his work he placed his tools down for the final time and undid the cape from around Sarah's neck.

"Blaine," she gushed, "It looks amazing. Thank you so much," she exclaimed as she stood and turned to envelop Blaine in a tight hug.

"You're very welcome Sarah," he smiled down at her.

"I can see why they call you one of the best hairdressers in the state, my hair has never looked this good," she said as she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"You're beautiful Sarah," Sarah spun around to give Blaine a final hug, "Now you go and show off your new hair to that man of yours," Blaine smiled as he began to push her out the door.

"No, I'll stay and help you clean up,"

"Don't you dare," Blaine warned as he collected her bag and led her to the front door, from what you've been telling me you have an incredibly hot and incredibly naked man in your bed right now and your hair is just begging for someone to run their fingers through it, so go," he shooed her out the door.

"But-," Blaine just shook his head.

"No buts, you go and show the world what I fantastic job of your hair I did," Sarah stuck her tongue out at Blaine with a laugh, "Besides, Kurt won't be finished until late tonight, so at least by doing this it'll keep my mind occupied," Blaine finished quietly, Sarah stopped and reached up to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Patience Blaine, you know what Kurt needs, just be patient and you'll both be extremely happy together one day soon," Sarah smiled as she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you again for doing my hair, and I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Goodnight Sarah,"

"Goodnight Blaine," she walked away with a wave. Blaine turned back into the salon and locked the door behind him. He went out the back and returned with a broom, sweeping up Sarah's hair which he had cut off just moments earlier. Once his station was tidy and the washing was on, he made his way out the backdoor and back to his apartment where he made himself dinner and watched a bit of TV before having a shower and climbing into bed. It was now when he let himself finally text Kurt.

_Thank you so much for the ice cream and the visit earlier, it made my day so much better. Hope the show went well tonight. I'm just going to bed so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Kurt xx_

He placed his phone on his bedside table and switched off his lamp. He was just settling under the covers when he phone beeped, signalling a new text.

_You're welcome and anytime, I like having a reason to come and visit you. The show is still going, but it's going well and I'm looking forward to talking with you tomorrow. Goodnight Blaine, sleep well xx_

* * *

_Ok that was the last update for a few days. I'm going away this weekend and won't have my laptop with me, but leave me a review or a message with what you want to see happen next. This entire fic so far has been written based on what you guys want so keep it up!  
_

_Hope you all have a fabulous weekend and I'll see you next week xx  
_


	9. Chapter 9

"Well Blaine, I have to say that that was the best second date I have ever been on," Kurt commented as the elevator doors opened at the floor to his apartment, "I know it's still early, but do you want to come in? Rachel's out," Blaine laughed at Kurt's last comment.

"I'd love to come in, and you're very welcome too Kurt. I thought it would be good if we could just go and do something fun for the day,"

"Well the zoo certainly was a good idea," Kurt pulled his keys out of his pocket and flicked through them to place the correct one in the door. He hand faltered a little when Blaine's arm slipped around his waist, giving his right hip a squeeze. Kurt managed to get his thoughts back on track and was able to push the key into the lock, but was surprised again when a soft pair of lips began peppering kisses along the back of his neck.

"Blaine, if you keep that up I'm never going to be able to get the door open," Kurt stated, Blaine just laughed softly against the back of his neck.

"How about if I do this?" Kurt let out a squeal of surprise when Blaine pulled him back so they were flush against each other, and he wrapped his other arm around Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt warned, in almost a pleading tone.

"Sorry," Blaine placed a final kiss against Kurt's neck and let him go so he was able to get the door open. Kurt pushed the door open and moved to let Blaine inside. Both men made their way into the kitchen and Kurt flicked the kettle on.

"Coffee?" he asked Blaine, reaching up to pull two mugs from the cupboard.

"Yes please," Blaine smiled. The waited in silence for the water to boil before Kurt poured their coffees and they made their way into the living room and sat down on the couch, Kurt switching the TV on, but not really paying attention, his mind was elsewhere.

"Blaine?" he asked cautiously, placing his mug on the table in front of him and turning to face Blaine.

"Yes?" Blaine replied, his tone changing from light to concern in the blink of an eye.

"Can I ask you a question?" Blaine nodded, not wanting to speak and interrupt Kurt's thoughts, "What are we? Like are we-," Kurt trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

"Boyfriends?" Blaine filled in the blank for him.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Hey, look at me," Blaine spoke softly as he placed two fingers under Kurt's chin and raised his head gently so that their eyes met, "If that's what you want Kurt," Kurt nodded slowly, his chin still resting in Blaine's hand.

"Yeah, I would like that," he smiled at Blaine, who smiled back.

"Ok then. It's official," Blaine leaned in slowly to place a quick peck on Kurt's lips, he didn't want to move to fast and scare Kurt, it was Blaine however that got a fright when Kurt wrapped both of his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him in closer, pressing their lips together and gently beginning to suck Blaine's lower lip into his mouth, running his tongue over it and making Blaine shiver, "Kurt," Blaine managed to moan as Kurt swiped his tongue against Blaine's.

"Mmmm," was all Kurt replied with as he began to move backwards, lying himself down and pulling Blaine on top of him. Blaine quickly moved so he was propping himself up with one of his arms, keeping him from completely smothering Kurt. His other hand moved to rest against Kurt's side, his thumb gently rubbing at Kurt's ribs through the shirt he was wearing.

Kurt released Blaine's tongue from his mouth for a split second, giving Blaine the chance to move his lips along Kurt's jaw, gently sucking his way along the smooth edges and ending up in the crease under Kurt's ear. Blaine smiled into the kiss as Kurt let out a low moan, Blaine having clearly found a soft spot. He continued to work his mouth there for a little while longer, but not sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Kurt moved his head to bare more of his neck for Blaine, giving Blaine more area to work with. He slowly kissed his way down one of the tendons in Kurt's neck, stopping to mouth at where his neck stopped and his shoulder began, before moving to the right and gradually licking his way up Kurt's neck, pausing at his Adams apple. He began mouthing over the prominent bump there, and let out a stifled groan when he felt Kurt's vocal chords vibrate against his lips, when he let out his own moan.

He moved up again and placed another kiss to Kurt's lips before making his way across the other side of Kurt's jaw, stopping when he found another of Kurt's soft spots at his hairline. He sucked his way back down Kurt's neck again, this time focusing more on the crease where his neck met his shoulder. He raised his hand that he was using to prop himself up, and tugged gently at the collar of Kurt's shirt. He moved it to the side enough so that he now had access to Kurt's collarbone.

"Oh god, Blaine," Kurt whined, his hands moving up to tangle in Blaine's hair. Blaine's other hand began to move slowly downwards, toward Kurt's belt. He fisted Kurt's shirt and made to tug it from where it was tucked into his jeans. His movements stopped suddenly when he felt Kurt freeze underneath him. His head shot up and his eyes searched Kurt's face. All of the colour had drained from Kurt's face, he was ghostly pale, and his eyes seemed lifeless.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, trying to coax the other man into himself, "Kurt," he raised his hand and moved it to gently stroke Kurt's cheek. The second Blaine's fingertips brushed Kurt's skin his eyes snapped shut, he screwed up his face and his whole body flinched, "Oh god, what did he do to you?" Blaine whispered, mostly to himself as he sat up, pulling himself off of Kurt and he reached for Kurt's hand which was now resting still against his side. He breathed a sigh of relief when Kurt didn't pull his hand away when he took it, "Kurt? Kurt can you hear me? I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't mean for it to go that far," Blaine whispered softly, kneeling down on the carpet next to the couch, his free hand reaching up to brush away of piece of Kurt's bangs which had fallen free and were hanging in his eyes. Kurt didn't flinch away from that touch so Blaine continued to run his hand back through Kurt's hair, waiting for his to respond, "I'm so sorry," Blaine kept repeating, his hand still moving delicately through Kurt's hair, "Kurt, I'm so sorry," after what felt like hours, but it was really only a matter of seconds, Kurt sucked in a deep breath and turned his head to look at Blaine, "Are you ok?" Blaine asked, his eyes searching Kurt's for an answer, Kurt nodded slowly.

"Yeah, things just moved a bit fast,"

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to I just -," Blaine was silenced by Kurt leaning over and placing a finger against his lips.

"Blaine, it's ok, I just freaked out. But everything's fine, ok?" Blaine nodded as Kurt sat up to pull Blaine into a hug.

"I promise I'll never hurt you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, moving so they were sitting side by side again on the couch. He felt Kurt relax a little at his words and just pulled his closer, moving so Kurt could rest his head on his chest, "How about we just watch some TV?"

"TV sounds good," Kurt said softly, his voice reverberating through Blaine's chest. Blaine moved to pick up the remote and change the channel from the news that was currently playing. He settled on a channel, not really paying attention to what was on, more concerned about the man he was holding in his arms. He continued to stroke his fingers through Kurt's hair as they sat in a comfortable silence and watched the TV.

* * *

"Morning sunshine," Wes chimed as he pushed open Blaine's door, finding him shirtless and drying his wet hair off with a towel in front of his mirror.

"Still haven't figured out that knocking thing yet have you," Blaine sighed as she shook his head and laughed at his best friend.

"Nope," Wes grinned, taking a seat in Blaine's barber chair, "So what are your plans for today Mr Anderson?" Wes asked as he pulled his feet up to place them on the footrest of the chair.

"Kurt's coming round," Blaine grinned.

"Ah, and how long has it been now?"

"Since we met or since we became official?"

"Both?"

"Stop trying to pretend like you don't know Wes,"

"I know that I know, but I like to watch that silly love struck look that you get on your face whenever you talk about it," Blaine smacked Wes over the head with his towel, "Hey, no need to get violent here Blaine, you're too cute for that," Wes laughed as Blaine picked his towel back up and resumed squeezing the water out of his hair.

"Fine, if you must know, it's been six weeks since we met and four weeks since we become official. There happy now, does my face look love struck enough for you?" Blaine replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up you, you know you love talking about your relationship, I just keep asking to keep you happy," Blaine grinned at Wes.

"I knew there was a reason as to why I keep you around," Blaine threw his towel into his bathroom and opened one of the cupboards on his vanity unit, pulling out his haircutting kit.

"Oh, can you cut mine for me?" Wes asked, his eyes following Blaine's kit.

"Not today sorry Wes, that's why Kurt's coming over," Wes sighed.

"Guess I should get used to coming after the boyfriend these days," he let out a small laugh.

"You know I love you, I just like Kurt a little bit more," Blaine winked at him.

"How long until he gets here?" Blaine looked up at the clock on his wall.

"About another hour and a half," Wes just stared at Blaine with big eyes and until Blaine sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll cut your hair for you," he opened up his kit and pulled out his clippers and the attachments' that he always used on Wes' hair.

"I knew there was a reason as to why I keep you around," Wes retorted as Blaine wrapped his cape around him.

"Hey, I'm the one with the clippers here, no clever remarks or you may find yourself looking like Bruce Willis for three months,"

"Yeah, Jen would love you for that," Wes snorted as Blaine plugged his clippers in.

"Oh you know that she'd take my side. She likes me better, plus you would have deserved it," Wes just stuck out his tongue at Blaine as Blaine moved his clippers up to Wes' hairline before moving them through and taking his friends hair shorter, "Yes, that's very mature of you Wesley," Blaine stated, as he made another pass through Wes' hair.

Blaine was done in under twenty minutes, given the fact that all of Wes' hair could be cut with the clippers, eliminating the tedious scissor work.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it Blaine," Wes quipped as he stood from Blaine's chair and ducked into the bathroom, quickly inspecting his haircut and returning with a broom, cleaning up the floor as Blaine re-oiled his clippers, ready for Kurt later.

"Fine, I'm sorry Wes. I'm sorry that your hair is very easy to cut and that I didn't want to get my tools dirty because I wanted them clean for Kurt, there, are you happy now?"

"Yes, thank you," Wes grinned as he swept up the last of the hair into the dustpan and threw it in the trash, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a shower and get rid of all of the little itchy hairs that like to hang out down my shirt," Blaine just laughed at Wes as he left the room, leaving Blaine to finish oiling his clippers and cleaning Wes' hair out of the attachments'.

Wes returned back from the shower only minutes later and sat himself back up on Blaine's vanity unit.

"So I never asked you how things are going with Kurt," Wes asked, Blaine sat himself down in his barber's chair and looked at Wes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how are things? Last time you mentioned that you were taking it slow. Is he warming up to things yet or it is still at the same pace?" Blaine could tell that Wes wasn't trying to pry, the tone in his voice told Blaine that was genuinely asking how Kurt was after Blaine told him about the time Kurt froze.

"We're still taking it slow, but that doesn't bother me," Blaine answered honestly, "I like the fact that our relationship isn't based on sex, it's nice to not have that pressure. I mean we kiss, and have pretty awesome make out sessions, but then it just eases off into snuggling, which to most would sound very 'high school romance'," Blaine brought his hands up to signal air quotes, "But it's nice. We have fun and do romantic things, we just don't end up fucking like rabbits at the end of every date. I love that there are no expectations, Kurt will let me know when he's ready for that step and we'll go from there, but at the moment, I'm happy with where we are," he smiled, thinking about their previous date, curled up on Blaine's couch, watching a movie.

"I'm happy for you man," Wes grinned at Blaine, "It's nice to see you with someone who appreciates you and isn't just using you for sex. I'm glad that you and Kurt found each other,"

"Thanks Wes, I'm glad we did too," Wes nodded before jumping off of the unit and patting Blaine's shoulder on his way out of Blaine's room.

Kurt still wasn't due around for another hour so he picked up his book from his bedside table and moved to sit back in his barber chair, pulling his feet up and getting comfortable. Thirty minutes later he was snapped out his 'book reading trance', as Wes had named it, by the sound of the door knocking.

"Blaine, your better half is here," he heard Wes yell down the hall.

"I think it's time for you to go and visit your better half Wes," Blaine replied as he rounded the corner and entered the kitchen, he ignored Wes' reply and went straight up to Kurt, "Hey," he said quietly in greeting as they both leaned forward for a kiss.

"And that's my cue to leave," Wes stated as he got up from the kitchen table.

"Jealous Wes?" Blaine teased as he wound an arm around Kurt's waist and turned to face his friend.

"Very. I'm going to go and find my girlfriend and try to look at least half as cute as you two do, so if you'll excuse me; it was nice to see you again Kurt, and thanks for the haircut Blaine. I'll catch you later," he waved as he made his way out of the kitchen. Blaine turned and placed another kiss against Kurt's temple when they both heard the front door shut.

"Hey," Kurt said as he faced Blaine, squeezing Blaine's hand which was resting on his hip, "How was work yesterday?" he moved out of Blaine's grasp and walked over to switch the kettle on. He'd spent so much time at Blaine's over the last month that it almost felt like a second home to him now. Blaine sighed as he sat down on one of the bar stools, placing his elbows on the counter and resting his cheek on his palm.

"Busy, the back to school rush has started. Thankfully we're a little to upmarket for the elementary kids, but we're fully booked with high school and college students. If I have to see one more picture of a model with ombre coloured hair I'm going to scream," Kurt laughed softly as he poured them each a coffee, "Thank you," Blaine said with a smile as Kurt pushed his cups towards him, "How was the show last night?"

"Busy, we had a moment of panic when one of the actresses thought her wig had fallen apart, thankfully, it had just come undone and was easily fixed, but otherwise it was just the usual rush before our Saturday shows," he finished, taking a sip of his drink, "Thankfully no one asked for any ombre dye jobs," Kurt laughed.

"I know it looks good on some people, but it's not made for everyone. People need to choose a style that they like and that suits them, not just follow fashion trends. You're a perfect example Kurt, I mean at you're outfit today, it's stunning and gorgeous and everything in between and I've never seen anyone else wear it before, good for you," Blaine finished taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Ok, thank you for those encouraging words," Kurt laughed as Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I just get bored doing the same things over again. I like it when people come in and just say make me look different, or something along those words, like you did when we first met," Blaine looked up from his mug and smiled at Kurt as their eyes met, "I mean I'm not saying that every girl with long blonde hair should walk in and ask me to give them a chocolate brown bob, I just people would give me the chance to show them what I can do, to let me help them find a style that suits them and not the current trends," Kurt placed a hand over Blaine's that wasn't holding his mug and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Want to help me find mine again?" he said with a wink, causing Blaine to visibly relax and smile back at Kurt.

"Of course, everything is all set up. Wes even tidied up himself after I cut his hair this morning because I told him that you were coming over," Blaine stood from the stool and followed Kurt back to his bedroom.

"That was nice of him," Kurt laughed as he made himself comfortable in Blaine's chair. He watched as Blaine unfolded his cape from on top of the vanity unit and moved forward slightly so that he could fasten it behind his neck, "Rachel was asking when she can finally meet you again this morning," Blaine laughed as he turned to face Kurt.

"Hey it's not me who's keeping me from her," he said as he threw his hands up in defence. Kurt nodded.

"I know, I just don't want you to be freaked out by her, she can be little intense sometimes, plus she keeps going on about when are you going to do her hair, I suggested that she should make an appointment with you at the salon, but she just ignored me, proving my point that she's after a free haircut," Blaine laughed.

"Next weekend," Kurt looked at Blaine with a puzzled expression on his face, "Tell her that I'll come round to your place next weekend and do whatever she wants me to do with her hair, even if she just wants me to put in a pony tail for her, that way it'll get her off of your back, I'll get to meet her and she gets my free service. It also gives me an excuse to come around and see you," he grinned as he turned back to his vanity unit and snapped an attachment onto the clippers.

"You know that you don't need a reason to come and see me," Kurt replied.

"I know," Blaine nodded, "But that way it doesn't sound like I'm only there for Rachel," Kurt grinned up at Blaine.

"Good point. Now what are you doing to me today?" he asked, excitement flooding his voice.

"Well I was thinking about taking your hair a little bit shorter than what I did last time. If that's ok,"

"Blaine as I said before, I trust you. If you think it's going to look good then do it," Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Ok," Blaine nodded moving to stand behind Kurt. Just like last time, he placed his hand on top of Kurt's head, guiding so his chin was now resting on his chest, "Are you comfortable like that?" he heard Kurt chuckle softly.

"Yes Blaine, I'm fine. You can relax ok," Kurt replied softly.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous,"

"Why?" Kurt asked, ducking his head out from under Blaine's fingers and turning to face him.

"Because now I'm not just cutting your hair, I'm cutting my boyfriends hair, and I've never done that before,"

"You never cut your previous boyfriend's hair?" Kurt asked, Blaine shook his head.

"No, they never stuck around long enough to need one," Kurt smiled affectionately at Blaine.

"You'll be fine. You've cut my hair before, this time is no different except now I can thank you with a kiss afterwards," Blaine grinned as he moved his hand back up to Kurt's head, guiding it back down again.

"That you can," he laughed as he switched his clippers on and moved them to Kurt's nape, pushing them up through his hair slowly, cutting the hair in their path shorter and evenly. He felt Kurt's body shiver slightly under his hand and smiled to himself, he knew that Kurt secretly liked it when he cut his hair with clippers, he just wasn't up to admitting that to Blaine just yet. He took the clippers higher this time, flicking them away from Kurt's head when he reached his crown, causing the cut hair to rain down onto the cape. There wasn't too much hair to begin with due to the fact that Blaine was using the longest attachment first. He held his hand steady on Kurt's head when he felt Kurt try and move to see how much hair Blaine had taken off. To appease him, Blaine flicked the next lot of cut hair over Kurt's shoulder, he smiled at the small intake of breath Kurt took when he saw the longer pieces of hair falling to the floor, but still Kurt didn't say anything, he was enjoying the feeling of the clippers too much to complain.

Blaine slowly worked his way around Kurt's head before switching off his clippers and snapping on a smaller attachment, placing his hand on Kurt's head again he guided it forward and began tracing his previous patterns, but not going quite as high, in order to fade his layers into one another.

Blaine snapped on two more attachments before letting Kurt know that this was the final one, again he moved Kurt's head forward, asking if he could bend anymore forward so as to get perfect exposure to the back of his neck, Kurt did as he was told and extended his neck forwards even more. Blaine had to fight himself against leaning forward to kiss at the vast expanse of Kurt's exposed neck, the deciding factor was that his neck was covered with short, cut hairs and Blaine knew that they were not fun to have stuck to your face. He found that out the hard way when he tried to trim his own hair with scissors in the bathroom one day.

Blaine brought the clippers back up to Kurt's neck and cut the remaining layer of hair, bringing it right down to almost stubble. He then titled Kurt's head to the side and cleaned up his sideburns, bringing the base of them down to the same length as hairs at the nape if his neck, he moved onto the other side before asking Kurt to duck his head forwards just like he previously had. Blaine switched off his clippers and removed the attachment completely. He saw Kurt's eyes widen and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, this is just to clean up your neck line. My trimmer died this morning when I was shaving and it hasn't finished charging, so I'll use these instead. I promise I'm not shaving your head," Blaine grinned. He switched the clippers back on and placed them at the cut line on Kurt's neck and moved them downwards this time, away from Kurt's hair, taking with them any remaining hairs on Kurt's neck. He unfastened the top of the cape to get better access to the rest of his neck, and took the unguarded clippers all the way down to where the collar of Kurt's shirt began. He felt Kurt tremble under touch again as he moved the clippers back up the left side of Kurt's neck and followed the line he'd made beside them, down to his shirt again.

"There, that's nice and clean," Blaine commented as he switched his clippers off and placed them back on his unit. He moved to fasten the cape back up and gave Kurt a smile in the mirror as he bent forwards to collect his comb and scissors. He began to comb pieces of Kurt's hair up and hold them between his fingers before chipping into them with his scissors. Never once cutting in a straight line, always cutting down and into the piece of hair, still taking it shorter, but creating texture as well.

Kurt sat in silence as Blaine worked methodically. Kurt liked watching Blaine cut his hair, he liked the look of concentration and passion on Blaine's face. He knew that his boyfriend loved what he did and he knew that he loved to do Kurt's hair for him to. Even though Blaine did close to one hundred haircuts a week for his clients, he still made Kurt feel like he was the only one Blaine ever did this for. He loved how intimate Blaine made it feel, like he wasn't just getting his haircut, but he was getting a form of special treatment as well. Kurt was so used to just walking into a salon and having someone cut his hair and then walking out again, that he'd never realised how much he enjoyed Blaine cutting his hair; although that could partly be because now it was his boyfriend cutting his hair and not a stranger, but nonetheless, Kurt was excited when he woke up this morning, knowing that he was going over to Blaine's for this reason.

He looked back up into the mirror, watching Blaine's fingers work. They moved so fast, but yet never once did something they weren't supposed to. He really was one of the best hairdressers in the state.

"Ok, if you could just close your eyes for a second Kurt and I'll finish up the front and then I'll be done," Kurt smiled at Blaine as he did as he was told. He felt Blaine move and stand in front of him, his fingers brushed lightly over Kurt's forehead as Blaine gathered what would be his bangs in his fingers and began to chip into them as well. Kurt's nose crinkled up as he felt the small cut hairs dust over his face as the joined the rest on his cape. He heard Blaine laugh softly at the look on his face.

"Sorry Kurt, I'm almost done," Kurt didn't want to risk opening his mouth to speak, he didn't very much fancy getting his tongue covered in his hair. He felt Blaine's hands move away from his hair and he heard him place his tools back on his unit, but he still didn't open his eyes because he could feel the tiny hairs still resting on his face. He jumped softly at the feeling of Blaine placing his hands on his knees and giving them a gentle squeeze before a light breeze dusted across his face. Blaine had leaned forward and was blowing the small hairs from Kurt's face. Kurt's insides went all warm at the intimacy of the gesture.

"Ok Kurt, it's safe for you to open your eyes now," Blaine whispered, his breath ghosting over Kurt's lips. Kurt slowly opened his eyes to be met by hazel ones only a short space away from his own. He moved forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's.

"Thank you," he breathed as he pulled away, bringing his arms up from under the cape to wrap around Blaine's neck.

"You haven't even seen it yet," Blaine replied, trying to keep his grin from covering his entire face.

"I know," Kurt nodded, "But I know it's going to look good," Blaine nodded and moved slowly away from Kurt. Kurt's arms fell back down to his sides as Blaine stepped away from the mirror giving Kurt a full view of his new haircut.

"Blaine," he gasped, looking over to Blaine before moving his head back to look at himself again, "Blaine it's perfect," he brought his hands back up to touch the freshly cut hair at the side of his head, "Wow, I look good," Kurt breathed.

"You look amazing," Blaine replied, moving back to stand behind Kurt, holding up his hand held mirror for Kurt to see the back, "I know it's a lot shorter than your used to, but I was thinking about it last night and I knew that if I took your hair shorter you would really suit it. You have the perfect face shape to pull off hair this short, and it makes your eyes stand out," Blaine smiled at him in the mirror. Kurt was still rubbing his hands over his short hair, "Blaine, it feels so good," he moved one of his hands away to grab at Blaine's pulling him back around so Kurt could kiss him again.

"Let's get this cape off of you Kurt so we can drop all of the hair in your lap onto the floor," Kurt nodded as Blaine undid the cape and moved it to the side, causing the cut hairs to fall to the floor, joining the rather large pile that was already there.

"Wow, that's a lot of hair," Kurt commented, looking at the pile which, moments before, was still attached to his head.

"You have very thick hair Kurt," Blaine grinned as he leaned in for another kiss. Kurt's hands wrapped up around Blaine's neck, burying his fingers into Blaine's curls, he gave them a small tug before pulling away.

"How long since you had your hair cut last Mr Anderson?" Kurt asked, his tone deepening.

"Since before I first met you," Blaine answered, "Why? Do you want to cut it for me now?" Blaine asked, his tone sounding hopeful.

"I could if you want me to, I'll even admit that I may have gone to one or two classes on how to properly cut curly hair,' Kurt admitted with a blush.

"What?" Blaine asked, his voice softening.

"I wanted to really know what I was doing if ever you asked me to cut your hair for you," Kurt answered.

"You did that, for me?" Blaine asked, sounding surprised, his smile growing with every second.

"Of course," Kurt nodded. Blaine pulled him in for another kiss before he lifted Kurt out of his barber's chair and sat himself down, Kurt now straddling his hips.

"Ok Mr Hummel, show me what you can do," Blaine grinned with one final peck to Kurt's cheek. Kurt stood from Blaine's lap and moved to collect the cape that Blaine had just shaken free of Kurt's hair. He draped it over Blaine, fastening it behind his neck before moving to collect Blaine's comb and spray bottle.

"I'm not soaking your hair, I'm just dampening it so that the curls will take shape and I'll know which ones I've cut and how they will lie when I have cut them," Blaine nodded, approving of Kurt's method.

Kurt was just about start spraying Blaine's hair when his phone in his pocket began to ring.

"Sorry, do you mind if I take this?" Blaine shook his head.

"Of course not," he watched Kurt pull out his phone and mouth 'Finn' to Blaine, letting him know who was calling.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" he asked, his tone light, "What?" he asked into the phone, "No, no Finn, no," Blaine watched as he began shaking his head furiously. Blaine stood from the chair and undid the cape from around his neck, moving to place a hand on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt was standing with his back to Blaine, "Is he ok, please Finn, tell me that he's ok," Blaine felt his heart drop to his stomach at the tone of Kurt's voice, it kept breaking and Blaine could tell that he was crying, "Ok, I'm getting on the next plane. I'll text you when I know when I'm landing. Bye Finn," he hung up, but still stayed facing away from Blaine. Blaine moved forwards and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, holding him tighter when Kurt sniffed again. After a few minutes, Kurt was finally able to talk, "My dad ... he collapsed, he's in hospital again," he paused to sniff again, "They don't know what's wrong," now Kurt really began to break down, he turned around in Blaine's arms and fell into his chest.

Blaine stood there rubbing his hand over Kurt's back, letting him cry, he didn't want to tell him everything would be ok because Blaine didn't know if it would be.

"You let it Kurt, I'm here," he whispered against Kurt's temple, placing a soft kiss there every few seconds, "I'm here," was all Blaine could bring himself to say.

"I need to go back to Ohio," Kurt finally said after a few good solid minutes of crying, Blaine nodded, his grip still tight around Kurt's shoulders.

"Ok, let's get you back to your place so you can pack," Kurt just nodded as he moved away from Blaine and wiped his eyes again.

"I need some water," he stated as he moved out of Blaine's bedroom and into the kitchen. Blaine took the opportunity to throw a few things into his shoulder bag and follow after Kurt.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said as he took Kurt's hand and kissed him on the cheek before leading him out onto the street and hailing a cab.

* * *

Wow, so this is the longest chapter I've written so far.

A picture of Kurt's new hair can be found here - klainehairkink. tumblr post/39194715094/this-is-how-i-picture-how-blaine-cuts-kurts-hair _(just take out the spaces)_

And a huge thank you to everyone who told me what they'd like to see in upcoming chapters, hopefully I managed to work in all of your ideas somehow, it really means a lot when guys let me know what you want to see and it makes it easier for me too write to :)

I also wanted to ask how you found this fic? You can reply here or send me an anonymous message on tumblr if you want. I'd love to hear from you.

Thank you all again, and I'll have the next chapter out soon I promise (I have no plans for New Years, so that's what I'll probably end up doing!)


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt didn't let go of Blaine's hand for the entire taxi ride back to his apartment. He didn't let go until he had to fish his keys out of his pocket to unlock his door. Blaine followed him silently inside.

"I'm just going to go and pack," Kurt spoke quietly, turning to face Blaine.

"Ok," Blaine nodded, "Do you want me to come and help?" Kurt gave Blaine a sad smile as he shook his head.

"No thank you, I just need a minute alone," Blaine nodded again.

"Ok, but just shout if you need me," Kurt nodded and leaned in to press a chaste kiss against Blaine's lips.

"Thank you," he whispered before moving down to his room.

"Kurt, Kurt is that you?" a female voice came from the kitchen. Blaine followed it and found, who he guessed to be Rachel, sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book with a mug of coffee.

"No, I'm Blaine," Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Oh Blaine, it's so nice to finally meet you. Kurt's told me all about you. Where is he?" she spoke quickly but her tone soon changed when she saw the look in Blaine's eyes, "Oh no, what happened?"

"It's his Dad," Blaine said slowly, "Finn rang and said that he had collapsed and they don't know what's wrong. Kurt's in his room packing, but I think he just needs a minute to himself," Rachel nodded in understanding, "Do you have a laptop I could borrow Rachel?"

"Yeah, Kurt's is right here, I'm sure he won't mind you using it," Blaine nodded a thanks and opened the lid, he smiled when he saw that Kurt's desktop background was a picture the Blaine had taken of the two of them at the zoo a month ago. Blaine had leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheek just as he'd taken the photo, causing Kurt to screw his eyes shut and grin like a fool, Blaine laughed at the memory as he opened Kurt's internet browser. He clicked away for a few minutes before he decided that he should go and check on Kurt.

He knocked softly on Kurt's door, waiting for a reply, after a few seconds of silence he decided that he could just go in.

"Kurt?" he asked softly as he pushed the door open, "Kurt?" his eyes scanned the room, "Oh Kurt," he whispered, looking to see his boyfriend slumped against his dress, one of the drawers was open and there were tears streaming down his face, "Come here," Blaine gently coaxed him as he sat down next to his boyfriend and pulled him into his lap. Kurt leaned into Blaine's hold and cried into his shirt.

"I can't lose him too Blaine," he whispered between sniffs, "I can't be an orphan," Blaine felt his heart break at Kurt's words. He tightened his arms around him and moved one hand up to rub at the back of head gently, "I don't want to end up alone,"

"Oh Kurt, you'll never be alone," Blaine whispered, placing a soft kiss against Kurt's exposed forehead, "You have Finn and Carol and Rachel, and me," Blaine said the last two words quietly and Kurt looked up at him, his eyes bloodshot, but there was a tight lipped smile on his face.

"You're too good to me," Blaine just shook his head, and kissed him again.

"Do you want me to help you pack?" Kurt nodded as he slowly removed himself from Blaine's hold. Blaine stood first and held out his hand to help pull Kurt up, "Ok, we have to be at the airport soon, our plane leaves in two hours," Kurt stood wide eyed in front of Blaine, "I booked the tickets while I was waiting for you" Kurt closed the gap between them and pulled Blaine into a tight embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Anytime, now let's get you packed," Kurt nodded as he pulled away and retrieved his small suitcase from his wardrobe. Blaine made him sit on the bed as he moved to place his clothes in the case, with Kurt instructing him on what he had to pack. Ten minutes later they were done, had said goodbye to Rachel and were sitting in another cab on their way to the airport. Blaine's words from earlier didn't hit Kurt until they both joined the check in line. Kurt didn't need to say anything, he just looked over at Blaine and pulled him in to another hug.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to come," Blaine just shook his head.

"Don't be silly, I wasn't going to leave you alone," a fresh wave of tears began to fill Kurt's eyes and Blaine reached out and took his hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze as they moved forward in the line.

"But what about your work?"

"They owe me a few days off after the amount of late night shifts I've covered," Blaine shrugged, "Sarah or Emma can cover my clients, it'll be fine. You need me more than they do right now," he squeezed Kurt's hand again as they made their way up to the counter. Because Blaine hadn't really had time to pack anything, they only had to check in Kurt's suitcase and they were making their way to the departure gate. Kurt had already text Finn, letting him know that they would landing at around 4pm and now all that was left was for Kurt and Blaine to board the plane.

Kurt was quiet for the one hour plane ride, he sat with his hand still clasped between Blaine's and his head resting Blaine's shoulder, looking out the window. He was glad that Blaine wasn't trying to talk to him, right now he just needed time to himself. Time to process what might happen if things don't go well. To be honest, he's terrified, it's taking every ounce of his strength to not start shaking, he doesn't want to have to walk into that hospital room and see his Dad lying there unconscious again. He sat up when the plane landed, still holding on to Blaine's hand. He had told Finn to meet him at baggage claim, and only let go of Blaine's hand when he spotted his brother, standing almost a foot taller than everyone else. He rushed towards Finn and threw his arms around him, letting a few tears escape into his brother's shoulder.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok Kurt," Finn spoke softly as he rubbed his brothers back. They may have both been twenty five but at that moment Kurt didn't care who saw him crying in his brother's arms. Blaine moved back to the pair after he had collected Kurt's bag, "Who's this?" Finn asked as Kurt began to pull away.

"Finn, I'd like you to meet Blaine; my boyfriend, Blaine, this is my brother Finn," Kurt wiped away another tear as Finn and Blaine shook hands. He stood back at Blaine's side and took hold of his hand again as Finn lead them out to his car. Kurt climbed into the front seat and Blaine climbed into the seat behind him, stretching his hand forwards for Kurt' to take a hold of again, "How is he?" Kurt asked quietly, once Finn had pulled out of the parking lot.

"He's better than he was this morning. He still hasn't woken up, but the doctors sound hopeful," Blaine watched Kurt visibly relax as Kurt let out the breath that he had been holding in since Finn had first rung him that morning.

"What happened?" Kurt now felt brave enough to ask that question, now knowing that his Dad was doing better than he'd thought.

"Him and I had stopped into the shop, we're working on this car and we wanted to get it finished so the owner could pick it up early tomorrow. Burt was reaching under the hood to refit one of the gasket head when he just slumped onto the engine. I managed to get him onto the ground and roll him onto his side before I called for an ambulance,"

"Was it is heart again?" Finn shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't heard much. Mom's been in there with him since he was moved to another room and I came to pick you guys up. Do you want to go home and shower first or go straight to the hospital?"

"Hospital," Kurt replied without a moment's hesitation. Blaine squeezed his hand again in reassurance.

Ten minutes later Finn was pulling the car into the hospital parking lot.

"I'll drop you two at the door and go and find a parking space. He's up in the same ward as last time," Kurt nodded at his brother as he and Blaine stepped out of the car.

"You ok?" Blaine asked as he took Kurt's hand again and they made their way inside.

"I don't know. It feels just like last time," Kurt kept staring straight ahead, knowing exactly where he was going after the last time his Dad was here. They were both silent for the elevator ride and once the doors had opened, Kurt tugged Blaine down a series of corridors before dropping his and running towards a woman emerging from one of the rooms.

"Carol," he heard Kurt cry as he fell into her open arms. He watched as both adults burst into tears and he stopped just a short distance away from them, giving them each their space.

"He's going to be ok Kurt," Blaine heard carol say into Kurt's ear, "He woke around half an hour ago, he's asleep again now, but he's going to be fine," Kurt nodded as carol placed her hands on either side of Kurt's face and looked him straight in the eye, smiling before pulling him in for another hug, "Oh god I've missed you Kurt," she sniffed into Kurt's shoulder. She opened her eyes and met Blaine's, pulling away, "And who's this Kurt," she smiled, still looking at Blaine. Kurt turned and held his hand out for Blaine to take.

"Carol, this Blaine, my boyfriend, Blaine this is Carol, my Mom," Carol flashed a quick smile at Kurt when he used the word 'Mom' but it was quickly redirected back to Blaine as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs Hummel," Blaine smiled, but Carol just shook her head as she dismissed his hand and pulled him in for a hug instead.

"Please, call me Carol," she replied as she gave Blaine a final squeeze and pulled away, letting the two boys rejoin their hands, "And it's nice to finally meet you to Blaine, Burt and I have heard so much about you," she winked at Kurt and Blaine pressed a kiss to his cheek that had started to turn pink, "Do you want to go in?" Carol asked, gesturing to the door of Burt's room. Kurt nodded.

"I can wait out here for you if you'd like Kurt," but Kurt's grip tightened on Blaine's hand as he shook his head.

"No, I want you to come," Blaine nodded and returned the squeeze to Kurt's hand.

"I'm going to go and find Finn," Kurt nodded at Carol as he lead Blaine into his Dad's room.

Burt Hummel was lying still in his hospital bed, he was hooked up to various monitors, but Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when he noted that there weren't as many monitors as before. He let go of Blaine's hand as he moved to take the chair next to his Dad's side, taking his father's hand in his, and waiting. Blaine sat on the couch that was placed next to the wall, resting his chin in his hand as he watched Kurt lean forward and place a kiss on his father's forehead.

"It's ok Dad, I'm here now," he heard Kurt whisper.

It was another two hours before Burt began to stir again, Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Dad?" he asked, trying to help rouse his Dad from his sleep.

"Kurt?" came the mumbled reply.

"Yeah, it's me Dad," Kurt sniffed, the tears beginning to fall again as his Dad opened his eyes, "Oh Dad," Kurt cried softly as he leaned forward to hug his father.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm ok," Burt smiled as his took his free hand and placed it on Kurt's cheek, Kurt moved his left hand to cover Burt's, "I'm ok," he reassured Kurt.

"You can't keep scaring me like that," Kurt whispered, more tears falling onto the blanket covering Burt.

"I know, I'm sorry Kurt," Burt rubbed his thumb along Kurt's cheek bone, wiping away another tear, "But I'm alive and you're here, so don't cry," Kurt smiled as he let out another choke, relieved that his Dad was there and talking to him, "You didn't have to come all the way back here just for me," Kurt shook his head.

"Don't be stupid, of course I was going to come. Blaine booked the tickets before I could even really comprehend what was happening," Burt smiled at the mention of the other boy's name.

"That him over there?" Burt nodded towards the couch where Blaine had been sitting. Kurt turned to see his boyfriend had fallen asleep, his head now cushioned against his arm on the side of the couch. Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine.

"Yeah, that's him," he whispered as he turned back to face his Dad.

"You're in love aren't you Kurt,"

"I don't know yet Dad, but I think so," Burt smiled up at his son.

"I'm glad to finally see you happy," Kurt squeezed his hand again.

"I'm glad that I'm happy to Dad,"

Both Kurt and Burt sat and talked quietly until Burt fell asleep again, Carol came back in and smiled at Blaine sleeping quietly on the couch.

"I like him Kurt," she said as she placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I do to,"

"Finn and I went and picked up our spare car for if you want to take Blaine home. The doctors say that they're going to release your Dad tomorrow so there's not much point in you both staying here. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Carol. Will you be home later?" Carol shook her head.

"No, I'm on night shift tonight, so at least that means that I can take care of you Dad," Kurt stood and gave Carol another hug.

"Thank you," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning to wake Blaine, "Blaine, sweetie, come on I'm going to take you home," Blaine's eyes flickered open and Carol watched as a smiled crossed his face when his eyes landed on Kurt.

"Hey," she heard him whisper.

"Hey," Kurt replied, leaning down to kiss his forehead, "We're gonna head home for the night ok?" Blaine nodded as he moved to stand next to Kurt.

"How's your Dad?"

"He's going to be fine, they're releasing him tomorrow so we can go home now," Blaine nodded as he took Kurt's out stretched hand.

"It was nice to meet you Carol," Blaine spoke as he and Kurt moved to leave the room.

"You too Blaine," she replied as she brushed a hand over his shoulder, "I'll bring him home with me after my shift finishes tomorrow, you two go and get some rest," both men nodded as they said goodbye to carol and made their way out of the hospital and into the parking lot. Neither said anything for the ride back to Kurt's house, they sat in a comfortable silence.

"Well, here we are," Kurt spoke as he pulled up in front of his house. He lead Blaine inside and up to his old bedroom, noticing that Finn had placed both of their bags in their already, "I'm just going to go and change," Kurt said quietly as he moved off into his adjoining bathroom. Blaine nodded and moved to his own bag to pull out a pair of sweatpants and an old t shirt that he had managed to throw in before leaving his own place that morning. Kurt reappeared minutes later, a few water droplets still making their way down his neck after washing his face. He sat down on the edge of his bed and let out another sniff.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed as he sat down next to him and pulled Kurt into his lap, "It's ok," Blaine whispered as he rubbed at Kurt's back, "It's ok," he repeated. He kept pressing small kisses into Kurt's hair and on his forehead, trying to calm him down.

Soon Kurt began to turn his head, catching Blaine's lips against his own and moving forcefully against Blaine's mouth. Blaine began to reciprocate, but just as he found momentum, Kurt moved and began sucking down Blaine's neck, mouthing sloppily at Blaine's collarbone. Blaine's breath hitched when he felt Kurt begin to pull his shirt up.

"Kurt," Blaine spoke, his tone giving off a hint of warning, "Kurt stop," Blaine finally moved his hands to hold onto Kurt's wrists, halting them from pulling Blaine's shirt off completely, "Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine questioned, Kurt moved so his mouth was back, sucking at the spot under Blaine's jaw, usually that would have been a turn on for Blaine, but the situation was so ridiculous that he didn't even think about that, "Kurt," Blaine said, with a little more force this time.

"Mmm, I want you Blaine," Kurt moaned against Blaine's neck, Blaine just shook his head, "Yes, want you in me, now," Kurt breathed, moving up to kiss Blaine again. Blaine's lips stayed still as Kurt began moving his own against Blaine's.

"No Kurt, you don't want this," Blaine sighed, he knew that Kurt was upset and this was how he was trying to cope, "Kurt," Blaine finally raised his voice and took a hold of Kurt's face gently in his hands, "Kurt, you don't want this," he spoke directly to him, looking into his eyes. Seconds later Kurt collapsed in tears, and Blaine held him close.

"I know, shh Kurt, I know," Kurt cried harder.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," he sniffed.

"You don't have to apologise Kurt, it's ok," Kurt shook his head as he wiped at his eyes, still wrapped up in Blaine's arms.

"No it's not ok," Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

"You're upset Kurt, I understand," Kurt sniffed again.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered, Blaine just smiled.

"Hey, I'm the lucky one, you said yes when I asked you out for a drink," Kurt laughed, trying to hide a yawn, "Ok, let's get you into bed," Blaine moved so Kurt could lie back on his pillows.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked as Blaine made his way to the door.

"Well, I just thought, seeing as we're never stayed with each other before, that maybe you didn't want me, and I was going to go and sleep on the couch," Blaine replied nervously. Kurt just smiled and shook his head.

"I want you to stay with me Blaine," Blaine's face lit up as he made his way back to Kurt's bed and climbed under the covers, holding his arms open for Kurt to curl up against him, "Mmm, I like this," Kurt whispered, smiling as he felt Blaine laugh softly underneath him.

"Me too," Blaine whispered, leaning down to press a kiss into Kurt's hair, "Goodnight Kurt,"

"Goodnight Blaine,"

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone for your kind words. You are all such lovely people and I'm glad that you're enjoying this fic.

I had a message on Tumblr about my word placement and sometimes how things don't make sense or I miss a word and the like and I just wanted to apologise for that. I have mild dyslexia and sometimes I don't pick up on the mistakes I make, even after re-reading everything a hundred times, but if you do notice something that really doesn't make sense please let me know, by you telling me, it helps me to prevent making those same mistake later on.

I hope that you are all having a lovely weekend :)

_And to the person that said the link doesn't work in the preious chapter ( ff doesn't let you post links) the link to my tumblr is on my profile page and if you go back a few posts you'll see the picture of how I imagined Blaine cut Kurt's hair :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt awoke the following morning, taking a while before he realised where he was and that there was a hand carding softly through his hair. He blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust to the light that was creping in through the curtains.

"Morning," Blaine whispered, his hand still stroking gently through Kurt's hair, scratching slightly at the pieces he had clipped only yesterday.

"Morning," Kurt replied just as softly as he turned his head up to smile at Blaine. His head was still resting on Blaine's chest, rising and falling with every breath he took, Kurt found the soft thud of his heart beat soothing.

"How are you feeling today?" Kurt sighed, turning to lie on his back, his head still resting on Blaine's chest and Blaine's hand now brushing his hair from his forehead.

"I think I'm still in shock. Everything happened so fast yesterday, I mean one minute you were cutting my hair and the next I was sitting at my Dad's bedside in hospital. And then last night...," he trailed off, "I'm so sorry Blaine, I'm sorry that I put you in that position,"

"I told you last night Kurt, you don't need to apologise. You were upset, it's ok," Blaine spoke quietly, still running his hand through Kurt's hair, trying to calm him down, "Just forget about it ok, it's fine," Kurt could hear the soft smile in Blaine's voice and nodded.

"Thank you for coming with me,"

"I wouldn't have let you come alone Kurt,"

"I know, but thank you. You dropped everything for me, you don't even have a change of clothes," he felt Blaine shrug underneath him.

"You would have done the same for me," Kurt nodded, bringing a hand up to wipe at his eyes that were starting to fill with tears again.

"Hey," Blaine spoke softly, "Hey what's wrong?" he asked as he gently sat up and pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt couldn't bring himself to speak, all he could do was shake his head as he cried harder into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt, one hand rubbing up and down his back and the other cupped around the back of head, fingers moving softly through Kurt's hair.

"I know Kurt," he whispered, placing a soft kiss to the top of Kurt's head, "I know, it's ok, I'm here," Blaine sat with Kurt and let him cry out his exhaustion, his confusion, his frustration and every other emotion that began to surface. It was another fifteen minutes before Kurt pulled away from Blaine's chest.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Anytime," Kurt just smiled back at him, his eyes still shinning with tears, but they had stopped flowing down his cheek for the moment, "Now why don't you go and get in the shower and I'll start breakfast?" Kurt nodded as he placed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips before silently moving into his bathroom. Blaine waited until he heard to water turn on before he made his way down stair to make eggs on toast.

"Mmm, something smells good," Kurt exclaimed as he made his way into the kitchen, moving behind Blaine, who was standing at the stove, and wrapping his arms around his waist before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Good shower?" Blaine grinned, turning his head to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed in confirmation.

"Good, because breakfast is ready," Kurt reluctantly released his hold on Blaine and moved so Blaine could slide the scrambled eggs onto each of their plates. They sat down opposite each other at the kitchen table and dug into their food. A few minutes in to breakfast Kurt noticed that Blaine kept squinting and shaking his head lightly, which was then followed by him rubbing at his eyes.

"Hey, are you ok Blaine?" Kurt asked as he reached over and grabbed one of Blaine's wrists, gently pulling it away from where he was again rubbing at his eye, "What's wrong?"

"We left in such a rush yesterday that I didn't bring my contacts. I thought I had my glasses in my bag, but I must have taken them out and forgotten to put them back in. I can still kind of see ok, but because my eyes keep trying to focus themselves, it's starting to give me a headache," Kurt nodded.

"Ok, you go and have a quick shower and then we'll head down to the drugstore to pick up the prescription you need, and we can stop by a couple of stores to if you like, you may want more than one change of clothes," Kurt smiled softly at Blaine.

"What time are your Dad and Carole due home?"

"Not until this afternoon, by the time they discharge Dad. I'll put their bed sheets on to wash while we're out and I can change them when we get back," Blaine nodded as he stood to collect up the dirty dishes, "Don't you dare Blaine Anderson," Kurt spoke as he quickly moved the plates from Blaine's reach, you go and shower and I'll clean these, you've already done enough for me to last a lifetime," Kurt smiled at Blaine as they both leaned over the table to give each other a quick kiss, "Now go and shower," Blaine grinned as he turned and made his way back upstairs and into Kurt's bathroom.

Thirty minutes later and they were both emerging from the drugstore down the street, making their way back to Kurt's car so Blaine could put his contacts in. He'd text Wes earlier and asked him to overnight his glasses to Kurt's place because Blaine hated wearing contacts at night. He'd prefer to wear glasses all the time, but he found it hard to keep pushing his glasses back up his nose when his hands wear either covered in dye or little bits of cut hair. Once Blaine had put his contacts in Kurt drove them both to the mall next door and Blaine stopped in to get a few new shirts and some boxer briefs.

"Anything else you need to get?" Kurt asked as they exited another shop. Blaine just shook his head.

"No, if I'm missing anything I'm sure I can steal something of yours," he grinned at Kurt, "Ok let's go home," Kurt froze for a split second, before a huge grin made its way across his face, Blaine had said 'home' Kurt like the way it sounded. It was where he wanted to be, home with Blaine. His moment of pause only lasted a second and soon he was falling back into step with Blaine, taking hold of his free had and giving it a squeeze.

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt honey, are you home?" Kurt shot out of the kitchen at the sound of the front door opening and Carole's voice filling the house.

"Hey Dad," Kurt smiled as he helped his Dad cross the threshold. He didn't let go of his arm until he had him settled in his favourite recliner, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday that's for sure"

"Did they find out what happened?" Burt nodded and gestured for Carole to cover the details.

"Your Dad collapsed due to low sodium levels. It's nothing major, but it just means that he's going to have to monitor his fluid intake for a while. He needs to cut back on anything liquid so his sodium levels can build up again," Kurt nodded.

"But you're feeling ok now Dad,"

"Kurt stop your worrying, you'll go grey before me," Burt chuckled, he looked up from his son to see Blaine standing quietly in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, "And you must be Blaine, you're looking a little more awake than the last time I saw you," Burt smiled as Blaine's cheeks began to pink.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Hummel, and I'm glad that you're feeling better," Blaine moved to shake Burt's hand before sitting back on the couch. Kurt was still kneeling at his Dad's side, almost as though he would be ready to catch him if Burt collapsed again.

"Please, call me Burt. You're dating my son, you're allowed to call me by my first name," Blaine just nodded, "And Kurt, you don't need to sit this close to me, I'll be fine, I promise I'm not going to fall out of my chair anytime soon. Go and sit next to Blaine, he looks like a nervous wreck over there,"

"Leave him alone Dad," Kurt laughed softly as he sat next to Blaine, smiling to himself when Blaine's hand automatically moved to rest on his knee.

"You're right Kurt," Burt smiled, "I should be thanking you Blaine, thank you for looking after my son yesterday and last night. I'm glad that he wasn't alone," Blaine nodded.

"There was no way that I would have left him by himself Burt," Blaine replied as he looked at Kurt and squeezed his knee.

"I'm glad that he has someone like you to look after him,"

"I'm glad I have him too Dad," Kurt moved his hand to rest on top of Blaine's.

* * *

Two hours later saw Carole, Burt, Finn, Kurt and Blaine all sitting in the living room eating dinner, Finn had come over to see how Burt was doing and had stayed, the TV was on in the background, but there was too much talk going on for anyone to be paying attention to it.

"I was meaning to tell you yesterday Kurt, but with all the commotion I forgot to, but I wanted to say that you're looking really good. I like your haircut, it really brings out your eyes," Kurt smiled at Blaine as he reached over to squeeze his hand.

"Thank you Carole, but it's Blaine here you should be complementing, he cut it for me,"

"Yes, I remember you telling me that Blaine was a hairdresser. How long have you been doing that Blaine?" Carole asked, genuinely interested, it took Blaine by surprise to have someone want to know about his career.

"Um, well I kind of fell into it to tell you the truth Carole. My hair was always such a pain to deal with so I decided that I wanted to do something to help other people like myself. I went straight into classes after high school and graduated when I was twenty one and I've been doing it ever since. I couldn't picture myself doing anything else now," Carole smiled at Blaine.

"And what do your parents think? They must be proud of how successful you've become, Kurt was telling us that your one of the top ranked stylists in the state," Kurt felt Blaine stiffen slightly next to him as Blaine searched for words.

"Um, my parents don't fully support me with my career choice. My father is an accountant and they always wanted me to follow in his footsteps. But I guess that when I came out to them when I was fourteen, they didn't approve and I've basically been disappointing them ever since," Blaine finished with slow nod. The room was silent for a few moments.

"You mean, you're parents don't accept you for being gay?" Burt asked, his voice full of concern.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "They think it's a disgusting phase I'm going through. My father hasn't spoken to me for more than half an hour since I was eighteen and my mother comes to me to get her hair done every six weeks, but she makes no acknowledgement that I'm her son, she only comes because realises how good I am and appearances are important to her. I'm not allowed to speak to her when she's in the salon,"

"That's disgusting," Burt's voice has gone from concerned to appalled, "How can they treat their son like that, treat you like that?"

"Burt please, it's ok. I've accepted the fact that they don't want to be associated with me and I have a supportive roommate and now I have Kurt. I'm ok," Blaine reassured Burt, trying to keep him calm to stop him from overexerting himself. Kurt flashed Burt a glare with his eyes, telling him to drop the subject, Blaine had gone quiet and his grip on Kurt's hand had tightened considerably. Every sank back into silence and turned their attention to the TV.

It wasn't long before Finn left to go home and Carole went into the kitchen to fix Burt up his medicine for the night. Kurt moved so he was lying across the couch with his legs in Blaine's lap, their hands were still joined and Blaine's free hands was tracing shapes onto Kurt's shins. Kurt looked up at Blaine as he felt his hand movements start to slow.

"You ok?" he asked softly, squeezing Blaine's hand to get his attention.

"Just another headache, I don't think these are the right contacts,"

"Go and take them out and I'll get you some aspirin," Blaine nodded a thanks at Kurt as he went back up to their room and removed his contacts, he made his way back down into the living room where Kurt had set out the pills for him with a glass of water, "Come here," Kurt moved so that Blaine could lie down between him and the couch after he'd taken the painkillers. Blaine hummed in approval as he lay down, resting his head on Kurt' chest and wrapping his arm Kurt's waist, almost immediately falling asleep. Kurt smiled down at Blaine when his breathing had levelled out, he placed a kiss to the top of head and began running his fingers through Blaine's hair, much like Blaine had done for him that morning.

"You've found a keeper there Kurt," Burt commented after watching his son care for Blaine.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed, turning to face his Dad, his hand still carding through Blaine's hair.

"Guys like Blaine don't come around that often Kurt,"

"What do you mean Dad?"

"I mean, how many other men do you know who would drop everything to get you back here. He didn't pack a bag, he didn't even think about himself. All he thought about was getting you back to me. That's a pretty rare trait these days," Kurt nodded, looking down at his sleeping boyfriend. He smiled softly when Blaine began to nuzzle his nose into Kurt's chest, moving so his head was tucked under Kurt's arm, he sighed when he had finished moving around, causing Kurt to press another kiss to his hair.

"I know Dad. I don't know what I did to deserve him," Burt just shook his head.

"Not true Kurt, you've always deserved someone like Blaine, you just never believed that you did so you always just settled. My heart broke the day you called me and told me that you'd broken up with Jackson, but not because I was sad that the relationship was over, I was sad because you were telling me that you'd never find anyone better than him. I've always known you find better Kurt, you just had to see that for yourself, and now with Blaine, I've never seen you happier,"

"Thanks Dad, I'm glad you like him," Burt smiled at his son.

"I really do kid, I really do, I'd like to break his father's neck though," Kurt nodded.

"You and me both, I think Blaine would like to do the same to Jackson," Burt chuckled lightly, "But Blaine amazes me every day with how positive and caring and kind he is considering who he was raised by. He still hasn't told his parents about us because he doesn't want me to be exposed to the same kind of hate that he was," Burt nodded.

"He's a good kid, that's for sure. Does he have any siblings?" Kurt nodded.

"An older brother, but I haven't met him. He lives in California and he's a bit older than Blaine. I think he moved out of home when Blaine was only eight, so he never really understood how badly his parents treated him. The only one who has ever supported his career choice was his grandmother, but she passed away two years ago,"

"Well, I'm glad that you two found each other," Kurt nodded as he pressed yet another kiss into Blaine's hair, smiling when Blaine sighed in his sleep again.

"Me too Dad, me too,".

* * *

Happy New Year!

I hope that everyone had a safe and happy new years and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Let me know what you're thinking about everything so far :)

Feel free to drop in and say hey on Tumblr too, I promise I'm nice :D


	12. Chapter 12

Burt awoke the following morning to find the house quiet. Finn had left the night before, Carole had had an early shift at work and Kurt and Blaine were still in bed. Burt sighed in content as he sat himself up slowly, careful not to move too fast. He made his way out of his bedroom and stopped outside of Kurt's, he pushed the door open, just to check that everything was ok, he told himself as an excuse to spy on his son, and smiled at what he saw.

Kurt was curled up against Blaine's chest, their fingers interlocked and their arms were wrapped around each other. Burt smiled at the fact that both men were still clothed in their pyjamas, he liked that Blaine wasn't forcing Kurt into doing things that he wasn't mentally ready for and he was proud of Kurt for not doing things only because he thought that that was what Blaine wanted.

He smiled again as he quietly shut the door behind him and made his way downstairs, going to read the morning paper.

It was around a half an hour later when Burt heard a set of footsteps making their way into the kitchen, he lifted his head from the sports section to see a sleepy Blaine enter through the door.

"Morning Blaine,"

"Morning Burt," Blaine yawned, covering his mouth with his right hand, "Sleep ok?" he asked as moved over to the jug and switched it on.

"Yeah, thanks. Hey this arrived for you about fifteen minutes ago," he said, gesturing to the small package sitting on the table.

"Oh thank god," he laughed at Blaine's sigh of relief and watched as he quickly moved to unwrap the package, "That's so much better," he smiled when he had pushed his glasses on, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the new and better focus.

"You forget them?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, Kurt was at my place when he got the call from Finn and we left in such a hurry that I didn't even think to get my contacts, and I thought my spare pair of glasses was in my bag, but I'd obviously taken them out at some point and so yesterday my eyes and head were killing me, but now I can see," he grinned as he poured himself a coffee and sat back down at the table with Burt.

"What you did for my son kid, not many other men your age would just drop everything," Blaine shrugged.

"Like I said the other day Burt, I wouldn't have left him alone. Not coming with him didn't even cross my mind. I knew when I booked the tickets that I would be booking two. I would have been so ashamed of myself if I'd left him to come here alone. He was so scared," Blaine finished quietly. Burt nodded and reached across the table to clap Blaine on the shoulder.

"Thank you Blaine," Blaine just nodded in response before Burt carried on, "Now I don't want to sound like the overbearing father, but what are your intentions with my son?" Blaine smiled at Burt as he shook his head.

"It's fine Burt, you can ask me anything and I'll answer honestly, but really, I like being with Kurt, I like being around him and spending time with him. I know it's not love yet, but I can feel it building and I'm excited. I know that everything seems to have moved kind of fast, but honestly, it's the fact that we're taking everything slowly, that's my favourite part," Burt nodded.

"So you're not sleeping together?" he asked, clearly protective over Kurt after how Jackson had treated him. Blaine shook his head as he took another sip from his coffee.

"No, actually the first time we'd ever stayed the night together was our first night here after we left the hospital," Burt stared at Blaine, almost in disbelief, "I know that there is a preconceived notion that all young gay men are just in it for the sex Burt, but I promise I would never do that to your son. He went through a lot in his previous relationship and I don't want to drive him away by doing something that will hurt him, I respect him too much to treat him like that," Blaine finished.

"There's just something I don't understand Blaine," Blaine gave Burt a quizzical look and Burt took that as a sign to continue, "I don't understand how you turned out to be this perfect gentleman, so polite and kind, when it sounds like you're parents have done nothing but give you hell," he paused before quickly adding, "I hope I'm not overstepping," but Blaine shook his head.

"No, I can see why you would think that," Blaine nodded, "Yes I didn't have the most supportive upbringing, but I think that's what drove me to be better. I didn't want to end up like my parents. I always vowed to be better than them, I knew that when I have kids someday, I wouldn't want to treat them like that. Also I had thankfully had a very supportive Grandmother, she was always so proud of everything I did and who I was. She was always so ashamed of my mother for how she treated me. I think that without her, I would have been a lot more shy, I wouldn't have known how to express myself as well as I do now,"

"I think she'd be very proud of you Blaine,"

"Thank you Burt,"

Kurt remained where he was, standing out of sight from the two men talking in the kitchen. He had always feared that his Dad would try and find the opportunity to drill Blaine, but Kurt was very proud of how well Blaine had held his own. He smiled to himself when their conversation ended and made his way through the door and into the kitchen.

"Morning," spoke to the two men in the room, "Are you feeling better today Dad?" he asked as he leaned over to press a kiss to his Dad's head before moving into the kitchen to make himself a coffee.

"Much," Burt replied, "Although it's weird not be able to have as much liquid in a day as I normally would, but I feel better, my head doesn't feel as foggy," Kurt smiled at his Dad as he sat down next to Blaine.

"Morning," he said quietly before turning and pressing a quick kiss to the side of Blaine's mouth, "I see your glasses arrived," he finished as he took a sip of his coffee and his eyes flicked up to Blaine's.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "Thank goodness,"

"So what do you two have planned for today?" Burt asked, breaking the silence that had washed over Kurt and Blaine as they stared at each other. Burt could tell that they were already in love, they just hadn't realised it yet, simply by looking at the way that they looked at each other. Kurt shrugged at Burt's question.

"I don't know, maybe a bit of sightseeing, show Blaine around?" Kurt questioned, silently looking at Blaine to ask if that was ok?

"Sounds good," Blaine smiled back at Kurt in reassurance.

"Will you be ok by yourself Dad? I mean, we won't mind if you want us to stay,"

"Kurt," Burt cut his son off by raising his hand, "I'll be fine, I have everyone's numbers on speed dial just in case, go and have fun," both Kurt and Blaine smiled in thanks at Burt as they stood to move upstairs and get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

"Thank you for today Kurt," Blaine smiled across the centre console as Kurt drove them home. They had just finished dinner at Breadstix after a day of visiting old spots that Kurt grew up with.

"It was my pleasure," Kurt grinned back as he pulled into his driveway. Blaine met him in front of the car and they automatically took each other's hands again and made their way back inside, "Dad? Carole?" Kurt called out as they went from room to room, looking for his parents. When they entered the kitchen they found a note stuck under a magnet on the fridge.

_Hey boys, hope you had a good day. Your father and I have gone out for a quiet dinner together. We'll see you tomorrow xx Carole_.

"Ok then, movie time?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodded in response, following Kurt back into the living room. Just as Kurt was pressing play on the DVD remote, Blaine's phone began to ring.

"Sorry, Kurt, I'll just be a minute, it's probably Wes," Kurt nodded, his eyes following Blaine out of the room, "Hello?" he asked.

"Blaine," Blaine winced at his father's stern voice coming from the other end of the line, he knew he should always check to see who's calling.

"Father," Blaine replied, trying to keep his voice strong so as not give away the fact that he was terrified at what his father had to say to him.

"Where are you? You're mother tried to call you earlier and your roommate said you had gone away for a few days,"

"I'm in Ohio,"

"Blaine, you're Grandmother is dead, she does not live there anymore," his father replied, his voice still sounding forceful.

"I'm not here because of Grandma, I'm here with Kurt," he decided to just bite the bullet and tell his father the truth, it was better it came from him anyway and not one of his mother's gossiping friends.

"Who is Kurt?" Blaine could hear his father becoming angrier by the second.

"He's my boyfriend," Blaine stated.

"What?" his father yelled down the line, Blaine had to hold the phone away from his ear, the shout was so loud.

"I said, Kurt is my boyfriend," Blaine replied, his eyes flicking to the doorway into the lounge, hoping that Kurt couldn't hear him.

"I'm putting your mother on, I'm too angry to talk to you right now Blaine," Blaine sighed and hung his head, he could hear rustling and hushed whispers down the line, signalling that his father was handing the phone to his mother.

"Blaine, where are you?" his mother asked, straight to the point.

"In Ohio with Kurt," he replied, not hesitating.

"And who is Kurt?" Blaine sighed, did he really have to do this again?

"Kurt is my boyfriend Mother,"

"Oh," she replied, clearly not expecting that answer.

"His Dad collapsed and was put in hospital, so I flew out with Kurt to make sure he was ok,"

"I want to meet him," his mother stated, Blaine almost dropped his phone in shock.

"What?"

"I want to meet him,"

"Why?" his mother didn't reply and Blaine knew the answer, "You want to make sure he's not an embarrassment just in case one of your friends see us don't you? Because if your son is gay then you at least want his boyfriend to meet your standards. God forbid I embarrass you Mother," Blaine almost yelled down the line, "You know what, fine. We'll come to dinner, but you have no right to judge him, he means everything to me and if you, so help me god, make him feel like he doesn't deserve me or doesn't belong with me, I will never speak to you again. I'll call you when I'm back in New York," he hung up. Blaine sat there for another five minutes, his head in his hands, trying to get his shaky breaths under control before he went back out to Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt beat him to it, "Blaine are you ok? I heard shouting. Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked gently as he crouched down in front of Blaine and placed both of his hands on Blaine's knees.

"That was my parents," Kurt's mouth opened slightly in understanding, but he remained quiet, waiting for Blaine to continue, "They called earlier today and Wes told them I was away, I told them I was in Ohio with you and my Dad went nuts, then Mom came on the line and told me that she wants to meet you. I have to organise dinner with them when we get back to New York,"

"She wants to meet me?" Kurt sounded confused, Blaine knew it was because his parents didn't approve of him being gay, so why would they want to meet his boyfriend?

"Mom wants to make sure that you fit her standards, just in case one of her friends see us. She doesn't accept that I'm gay, but she at least wants to make sure that she approves of you in case people start gossiping," Kurt just nodded, "I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine sighed, finally lifting his head from his hands, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses, "I'm sorry that you have to be dragged through all of this. I don't care what my mother's friends think, but-,"

"Shh, Blaine, it's ok," Kurt cut Blaine off by pressing a finger to his lips, "We'll go to dinner and I'll charm her fancy designer shoes off," Kurt smiled. Blaine chuckled lightly as he leaned forward to kiss Kurt softly, "Do you want to skip the movie?" Blaine nodded, "Ok," Kurt took Blaine's hand in his as they made their way back up to Kurt's room. Each showering and changing before sliding back into bed.

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine whispered, as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's clothed chest. He was lying with his head resting in the crook between Kurt's neck and shoulder, enjoying the feeling of Kurt's arms wrapped around him.

"It's no problem," Kurt smiled, moving his head to press a kiss to Blaine's hair before bringing one of his hands up to start running his fingers through Blaine's curls, "I'm standing by what I said the other day though,"

"What's that?" Blaine asked as he raised his head, his eyes meeting Kurt's.

"You still need a haircut," Blaine laughed quietly as Kurt pushed his hair off of his forehead.

"I know. I promise you can do it when we get back to New York. Right now we have other things to worry about, your Dad and Carole need us more than I need a haircut," Blaine smiled.

"I don't know about that?" Kurt replied, "Your hair has begun to expand at quiet an alarming rate,"

"I warned you about that," Blaine grinned, "But no haircuts for me in Ohio, you know how kissy you get after one and we don't need your parents bursting in on you straddling my lap like Wes did," Blaine laughed again as Kurt slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Fine, you win. I'll cut it for you when we get back to your place," Blaine nodded.

"And then I have to do Rachel's,"

"Oh god, I admire you for your bravery Blaine," Kurt exclaimed.

"She's not that bad, we met briefly while you were packing," Blaine explained when Kurt gave him a confused look.

"Oh," he replied, "But that was different, she wasn't getting free hair care out of you then,"

"Kurt, I'm sure she'll be fine," Kurt snorted in response, "Fine then, it can be my way of thanking you for doing such a good job with my hair,"

"But I haven't cut it yet, how do you know it won't be a disaster?"

"If it is, then just be prepared to look like Jake Gyllenhall in the movie Jarhead after the next time I cut your hair," Blaine grinned back up at Kurt.

"You wouldn't dare," Kurt gasped. Blaine just shrugged.

"I know how much you secretly love the feeling of my clippers moving through your hair, so who knows," Blaine grinned with a glint in his eye as he looked at Kurt.

"You're such a tease," Kurt replied.

"Am I?" Blaine grinned again.

"The biggest tease I know," Kurt leaned down to press a final kiss against Blaine lips before he moved and switched off his bedside lamp.

"Goodnight Blaine,"

"Goodnight Kurt,"

* * *

Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me a little longer than usual to post this, I've been sick and haven't been able to di much without wanting to be sick, so it hasn't been fun. On the plus side though, I had a lot of time to think about the upcoming chapters.

So before I crack into them is there anything that you really want to see? As I've said before, around 90% of this fic is based on what you guys want, so please don't hesitate to let me know. I'd rather write something that you guys wanted to see than something you didn't.

Anyway, thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, it really does mean a lot to me :)


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt and Blaine said goodbye to Burt and Carole Sunday morning, arriving back at Blaine's apartment mid Sunday afternoon.

"Hello? Wes? You home?" Blaine called into the house as he closed his door behind Kurt. No answer, "Must be with Jen," he didn't have time to move into the kitchen as Kurt had pressed him up against the wall in the hallway had had forcefully attached his lips to Blaine's neck, "Whoa, hey there," Blaine grinned in surprise.

"Hey," Kurt breathed against his neck, his fingers moving up to fist in the curls on the back of Blaine's head.

"Kurt," Blaine panted, "Kurt," his voice was slowly becoming deeper and soon he was only able to moan. Kurt began moving his lips further down Blaine's neck, sucking at his collarbone and mouthing along his clavicle. Blaine felt his knees began to shake as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist to help keep him up right.

Kurt pulled away slowly, smiled up at Blaine. He liked being able to do that to Blaine, to make him look like that; he liked being the cause of his flushed cheeks and blown pupils.

"Who's the tease now," Blaine breathed as he smiled back at Kurt and pressed a kiss against his mouth.

"Now Mr. Anderson, we don't have time for that," Kurt grinned as he turned his head to the side, causing Blaine to keep pressing kisses against his cheek. He laughed as Blaine whimpered in response, "Come on, you promised," Kurt finally pulled out of Blaine's grasp and took his hand, leading him down the hall and into Blaine's bedroom, "Sit," he instructed, pushing Blaine to slowly back into his barber's chair.

"So forceful," Blaine teased as Kurt opened the bottom draw and pulled out Blaine's black nylon cape.

"Keep teasing and you'll end up looking like Jake in Jarhead," Kurt replied as he fastened the cape at the back of Blaine's neck.

"You wouldn't do it," Blaine grinned, "You like my curls too much," Kurt nodded in agreement.

"This is true," he smiled as he turned to open up Blaine's kit onto of his vanity unit. He filled the spray bottle in the bathroom sink and returned, beginning to spray Blaine's hair, not enough to drench it, but enough to help define the curls.

"What is this Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked, as he turned back to the kit after wetting Blaine's hair. He was holding up a long curved item.

"That's my straight razor," Blaine replied, "My strap, which I use to sharpen it, is fastened to the back of the chair," he saw the curious look in Kurt's eye, "I'm not just a hairdresser, Kurt. I could give you a hot and close shave anytime you'd like," he winked at Kurt, enjoying the hard swallow that Kurt choked down at this new information.

"We'll see," Kurt winked back, turning to pick up a comb. He combed through Blaine's hair, ridding it of knots and tangles before picking up Blaine's pair of scissors.

He began at the back, picking up a section of hair in his fingers and closing his fingers around the hair right on Blaine's scalp to allow most of the section to hang between his fingers, making the hair curl again. Kurt began to chip into the piece of hair, only taking off millimetres at a time. He knew it would be a lengthy process, but cutting short curly hair took time if you wanted it to be neat and even.

Tiny black hairs began raining down on Blaine's shoulders, and covering Kurt's fingers and Blaine smiled to himself as he watched Kurt in the mirror, his face full of concentration. Blaine liked this side of Kurt, the side that was so passionate about what he was doing, that he was oblivious to the outside world. Blaine liked it because at that moment Kurt was only focusing on him, and that made Blaine feel special. His previous boyfriends had never taken him into consideration, and had definitely never offered to do anything like this before, he had even dated another hairdresser, and he wanted nothing to do with Blaine's hair stating that he saw enough of it at work, he didn't want to see it after work as well. Needless to say, those boyfriends didn't last very long.

It was the fact that Kurt wanted to do this for Blaine that made him feel all warm inside. He liked being taken care of, especially Kurt was the one doing the caring.

Kurt continued to chip away into Blaine's hair, moving slowly up the back of head before progressing onto his left side. He delicately placed his finger tips on Blaine's chin and at the back of his head, to guide Blaine's head to the side, giving him better access to the left side of his head.

"I'm sorry," Kurt spoke softly as the small cut hairs from Blaine's temple began to fall down onto his cheek. Blaine just smiled as he moved his eyes to look at Kurt, not wanting to open his mouth and have the tiny hairs catch on his tongue. Soon Kurt was starting on the right side, moving Blaine's head so it mirrored the position from the other before, and began taking the hair on that side shorter. It wasn't long before Blaine was able to straighten his head up again and look forwards into the mirror.

This was always Blaine's least favourite part about getting his haircut, when the back and sides looked so perfect, but the top still hung longer than it should. He knew that soon Kurt would have finished the cut and everything would look perfect, but until then he had to look at himself and his almost 'bowl-cut'.

Kurt began to pull away sections from Blaine's crown, following the way in which his hair grew out, making sure that everything would sit right when he was finished.

"Just the top left now Blaine," Kurt smiled at his reflection, and Blaine returned it, watching as Kurt cut away the hairs left on top of his head. When he had finished he didn't place his scissors down immediately, instead he began crosschecking every cut he had made, making sure that nothing was uneven and he hadn't created any shelves in Blaine's hair. Once he was pleased with the cut he moved back to the dresser and picked up Blaine's small electric razor. He used his free hand the move Blaine's head forward so his chin was resting on his chest and switched the razor on, a light hum filled the room and Kurt brought it up to the cut line of Blaine's hair and slowly moved it downwards, taking away all of the small and messy hair left on the back of Blaine's neck, cleaning everything up.

When he was finally satisfied that it was done, he placed the electric razor back on the vanity unit and picked up Blaine's bottle of mousse. He spray a small amount out onto his hands, and moved them back through Blaine's hair, helping to define the curl, but not to flatten them to his head.

"I told you; you like playing with my curls too much to cut them off," Blaine grinned, Kurt shook his head in disagreement, "You've been styling them for the past five minutes," Blaine laughed.

"Fine," Kurt sighed with a smile, "You caught me. I like your curls," he finished as he leaned down to press a kiss t Blaine's lips, "There, I'm done, what do you think?" he asked, sounding nervous as he stepped aside and let Blaine view himself in the mirror.

"You've done an amazing job Kurt. You have a talent," Kurt shook his head, trying to hide his smile as he removed the cape from around Blaine and dropped the cut hairs that had accumulated in his lap onto the floor, "I'm serious, if ever you wanted to forgo the backstage business, I'm sure I could find a salon who would love to have you as part of their team,"

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt smiled as he kissed Blaine again, but Blaine just shook his head.

"No thank you Kurt, you really did do an incredible job." Blaine reached up to run his fingers through the shorter hair at the back of his head, "It feels so much better,"

"It looks so much better," Kurt grinned as he moved closer to Blaine, bring a knee up each time to rest on the outsides of Blaine's thighs. He laced his fingers into the back of Blaine's hair and leant down to deepen the kiss.

"See," Blaine breathed as he pulled away from Kurt's lips for a second, "I told you; you do get kissy after a haircut,"

"What can I say?" Kurt shrugged as he leaned back into the kiss, "I enjoy the feeling," Blaine hummed in agreement, moving his hands to rest on Kurt's hips, tightening his grip and Kurt brushed his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Blaine eagerly obliged, groaning into Kurt's mouth as their tongues brushed against each others, "Blaine," Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, "Blaine," he moaned again, causing Blaine's grip to tighten even more on Kurt's hips. Kurt knew that there would be bruising, but he wasn't about to complain, "Fuck," Kurt groaned, not in pleasure, but in annoyance as his phone rang in his back pocket.

"We can't win can we?" Blaine sighed as he rested his head on Kurt's chest, his arms moving to wrap around Kurt's waist.

"Rachel," Blaine laughed quietly as Kurt seethed down the phone, "What do you want," he paused waiting for Rachel to answer, "Yes, we know that, that's why we were coming back at six, it's only four thirty," Kurt sighed as he dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder, "Fine I'll put you on to him," Kurt spoke, his voice sounding defeated, "She wants to tell you what you need to bring to do her hair tonight. I told you this was a bad idea," Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips as he took the phone from him.

"Hey Rachel," Blaine looked at Kurt as a sly grin crossed his face, before he winked at Blaine moved down slightly to start mouthing at Blaine's exposed neck. He laughed as he watched Blaine screw his face up in concentration, trying to pay attention to whatever Rachel was saying, "Yes Rachel, I know to bring my scissors," Kurt chuckled at Blaine's annoyed voice and sucked harder on his collarbone, using his teeth every now again, just to watch Blaine squirm in frustration, "Ok Rachel, we'll see you later," Blaine snapped the phone shut and threw it onto his bed, "You'll pay for that Mr. Hummel," Blaine growled as he pulled Kurt closer and moved his head so that their lips crashed together, eliciting a moan from both men at the regained contact.

Blaine knew to slow down though when he felt Kurt pulling away slightly. He knew that Kurt still wasn't up to that kind of contact yet, but Blaine wasn't going to lie, he was enjoying the making out just as much.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, "Kurt, I have to clean my gear," Blaine pulled away as Kurt continued to focus on Blaine's neck. After another minute or two, Kurt reluctantly pulled away.

"Rachel owes me big time for this," he grumbled, sitting back on Blaine's thighs and fingering the hairs on Blaine's nape slowly. Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt for a final time, for lifting him up and placing him back in the chair where Blaine had just been sitting. Kurt smiled at Blaine as he tucked his feet up under him and watched Blaine clean his own hair from his scissors with his cleaning solution.

"You ready to go?" he asked, a little while later, "I've got to stop off at the salon and pick up a couple of tubes of colour that Rachel wanted," Kurt nodded, wheeling his small suitcase to the front door.

"Lead the way," he smiled at Blaine, who took his hand as they walked out into the street to hail a cab. After a quick stop at the salon, and after saying hello to the girls, Kurt and Blaine were back at Kurt's apartment, pushing open the door.

"Rachel, I'm home," Kurt called out after he'd shut the door behind himself and Blaine.

"Kurt," Rachel called out as she rounded the corner and ran towards him, jumping into his arms, "Oh, I missed you. How's your Dad?"

"I missed you too Rach, and he's ok, doing better every day, but just has take things slowly for a while," Kurt nodded, "Now, Rachel, there's someone I want you to properly meet, this is Blaine, Blaine, this is Rachel," Blaine didn't have time to answer due to the fact that Rachel threw herself into his arms, taking him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much for looking after Kurt for me Blaine," she spoke into his shoulder, as he rubbed his hand on her back, "I'm so glad that he had someone there to look after him,"

"It was my pleasure Rachel, I was happy to be there," he smiled as Rachel pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning back to look at Kurt, reaching up to run her hand over the back of his head.

"Kurt, I like this look on you," she grinned, "You did a good job Blaine, I'm so glad he found you and got all of that horrible light brown hair cut off, it really did nothing for you Kurt," Kurt just nodded.

"I'm glad I found Blaine too," he smiled as he pecked Blaine's cheek quickly.

"And Blaine, your hair is shorter than when I last saw you too. I like it like this," she stated as she reached out to touch one of his curls,"

"Thank you Rachel, Kurt did a good job," Rachel's eyes widened as she turned to look back at Kurt.

"You cut it for him?" Kurt nodded, "Wow Kurt, who knew that you had such natural talent,"

"See, I told you," Blaine teased as he returned the kiss on Kurt's cheek, "Now Rachel," Blaine began as he turned to face the tiny brunette, "What am I doing for you tonight?" Rachel clapped her hands in excitement as she grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into the kitchen where she had laid out a few pictures for Blaine.

"This is what my hair looked like in my second semester of my first year at NYADA and I was wanting to go back to that. I had full bangs instead of the side swept one's I have now, my hair was a bit shorter but with a lot more layers, and the colour was ombre," Kurt had to bite back a laugh at the look on Blaine's face when Rachel had spoken the word ombre. Kurt knew that Blaine was sick of hearing it at work, but was too nice to say anything.

"Ok, do you want me to colour your hair first and then cut it so that the ombre is more gradual and blended or do you want me to cut and then colour so the ombre is more defined?" Blaine asked, Kurt could see his demeanour changing before his eyes, watching Blaine switch into his hairdressing mode. Rachel took a moment to think about Blaine's question before she answered.

"Colour first then cut, I don't want it too defined," Blaine nodded.

"Ok, I'll mix up the colour first, I found the one that matches the sample you sent me," he took a quick moment while Rachel wasn't looking to wink at Kurt, who had to purse his lips to keep himself from laughing, "And then we'll get started," Blaine moved over to the kitchen bench and snapped on a pair of black latex gloves before opening both colour packets and emptying them into his mixing bowl, stirring them together with his brush, "Ok Rachel, if you could just take a seat over here," Blaine asked as he pled out a kitchen chair and placed it in the centre of the kitchen. Rachel did as she was told and Blaine threw his black cape over her, "Kurt can I get you to hand me the foils when I need them please?" Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded, moving his chair so he was seated behind Rachel and next to Blaine.

"So you're Dad's really ok then Kurt?" Rachel asked as Blaine began back combing the ends of her hair before placing the first foil.

"Yeah, he collapsed due to low sodium levels, which apparently can be quite common. They've put him on some medication and he has to cut back on his fluid intake and take it easy for a while, but otherwise he'll be fine. I'm just thankful it wasn't his heart again," Kurt answered, handing Blaine another foil.

"Me too, when Blaine told me what had happened when you two arrived here last weekend, I automatically thought back to high school, but I'm glad he's ok. How's Finn?" Kurt could tell that she was slightly nervous to ask that question. Even though they had broken up years ago, he knew that there were still feelings there, they just knew that it wouldn't work out with her in New York and him in Ohio.

"He's doing ok. He's taking over the business more which he likes and it means that the stress is off Dad, but otherwise he's good. He was over almost every day after work, so I got a bit sick of him, but it was good to catch up again, and he says hi," Kurt noticed a faint blush on Rachel's neck, just above where the cape was sitting, at his words, "Actually everyone says hi," Rachel smiled.

"Tell them I say hi too," Kurt nodded, "And what about you Blaine? How was it meeting the parents?" Rachel laughed.

"It wasn't that bad, honestly, I was just glad that Burt was ok," Blaine replied as he placed another foil, Kurt meet his eye and gave him a smile, "But Kurt and I had fun, he showed me around and I saw your old high school, it was nice. We don't really get to spend a lot of time together, so being able to do things with each other all day was a good change," he returned Kurt's smile, "It was nice to not have any interruptions," he winked at Kurt who sent him a wink back.

"I bet," Rachel replied, completely oblivious to the obvious clue at her earlier phone call, "I hate it when people interrupt me when I'm trying to have a bit of private time with my respective other," all Kurt could do was hum in response as Blaine tried very hard to keep a straight face.

"Ok Rachel, that's all of the foils in, try not to move too much because the foils are at the ends of your hair and you don't want them coming out, but we'll leave them for half an hour and then I'll check on the process and see if they need any longer. Do you have a detachable shower head, or will we have to use the one in the kitchen sink?" Blaine asked as he removed his gloves.

"The bath has one," Kurt replied, "Come, I'll show you. We'll be right back Rachel," Kurt said as he stood and grabbed Blaine's hand leading him down to the bathroom.

"Don't make a mess you can't clean up," Rachel called after them. Kurt turned his head and stuck his tongue out at Rachel before he turned into the bathroom and shut the door behind him and Blaine. In an instant Blaine had him pressed against it, his mouth already on Kurt's.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed as he broke away for a second, repositioning himself so his lower back wasn't pressed hard against the door handle. He let out a low moan as Blaine reattached his lips to Kurt's neck, gently sucking at his soft spot under his ear, while he moved his other hand up to cup the side of Kurt's face, his thumb rubbing over Kurt's cheek bone.

They remained in that position for what they thought was only a few minutes, until they heard knocking at the door.

"Hey lovebirds, I hate to break up whatever you're doing in there, but Blaine, it's been thirty minutes,"

"Dammit," Blaine breathed, pressing a final kiss to Kurt's neck, "Gotta go to work," Kurt smiled at him as he tried to flatten a few of Blaine's curls back into place. They both took a deep breath before making their way back down to the kitchen, finding Rachel, still sitting in the same chair, reading a magazine with a knowing look on her face.

"Have fun," she smirked, Kurt shot her a look and Blaine tried to hide his blush as he stepped behind her and opened one of her foils.

"These are ready to be washed out, if you would like to come with me Rachel," Blaine smiled, holding out his hand, like he usually did for clients, for Rachel to take, making their way back into the bathroom. Kurt went ahead of them and moved Rachel's desk chair so it sat next to the bath, Blaine was thankful because the back was able to be lowered, meaning Rachel could lie back and not her clothes wet, "If you could relax back for me please Rachel," she did as she was told and Blaine began removing the foils before switching the water on, testing it on his hand first, "Tell me if that's too hot or too cold," he said before moving his hand up to her hair line and bringing the detachable shower head up with the other to wet her hair.

"No, that's fine," Rachel answered. Blaine placed the shower head back on its stand and squeezed a generous amount of shampoo into his hand before beginning to rub it in to Rachel's hair, focusing on the ends where the colour was, then finally moving back to her scalp. After he'd rinsed the shampoo out he returned with the conditioner and began slowly rubbing that in whilst giving Rachel and head massage.

"Blaine," Rachel moaned as Blaine's fingers worked on her scalp, "Oh my god Blaine, your fingers are amazing,"

"Rachel," Kurt spoke, his voice full of warning, "He's taken; remember,"

"Kurt you are the luckiest man alive," Kurt's cheeks began to heat up as he looked at Blaine, silently thinking to himself that he really was the luckiest.

"Ok Rachel, you're all done here. Just let me squeeze out the excess and you can move back into the kitchen. Blaine took the towel that Kurt handed him with a smile and moved to start drying off Rachel's hair. When he'd gotten enough water out, so she wouldn't drip everywhere, they all moved back into the kitchen and Blaine began combing through Rachel's hair.

Kurt and Rachel struck up their casual conversation again, but Blaine remained quiet, focused on the task at hand. He sectioned off Rachel's hair first, clipping up the majority of it and leaving the bottom layers hanging free before he took his scissor and began to cut her hair to the length she specified. He only had to take off an inch, so it didn't take too long. He then let the rest of her hair back down and began sectioning off vertical sections and started to re-cut her layers, this time taking off more hair to reach the length she had shown him in the pictures earlier. He slowly moved his way around her head, combing up large pieces of hair, before bringing his scissors to them and cutting off the unwanted pieces. Half an hour later, the layers were done, and all that was left were her bangs.

"I'm going to blow your hair out first Rachel before I cut your bangs, that way they will sit right from the start," Rachel nodded as Blaine plugged in his blow-dryer and began to style Rachel's hair with a round brush whilst he dried it, giving her hair a soft curl and making her layers stand out. Once her hair was completely dried off, he pulled up another kitchen chair and sat down opposite Rachel, his legs moving to sit on either side of hers, getting as close as he could. He took his comb back in his hand and sectioned off her already existing bangs, combing them forward and over her eyes, "Now close your eyes, and hold still," Blaine prompted, placing his hands on either side of her face and manoeuvring her head until it was at the angle he needed it to be. He took his scissors and cut straight across, cutting the hair so it sat just below the bridge of the nose. Once he had created a line to work with, he stood up and began combing her bangs up section by section and chipping in to them, creating a blunt line and taking them shorter so they wouldn't hang in her eyes. When he was done he took his blow-dryer again and turned it on low to blow the cut hair from her face, "And there you go," Blaine grinned as he stepped back to admire his work, "I added a few more layers in than the picture you showed me just to give your hair a bit more body, and I slightly darkened the ombre colour so it looks like you've just spent a lot of time in the sun rather than people being able to tell that it's artificial," Rachel nodded as she stood and rushed down to the bathroom.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Blaine asked as Kurt moved and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist from behind. They both looked up at the excited squeal coming from the bathroom.

"Judging from that noise, I think she loves it. Thank you for doing this Blaine," Kurt pressed a kiss to the back of Blaine's neck.

"You're welcome, thank you for doing mine this earlier," Blaine spoke as he turned in Kurt's arms, wrapping his own arms around him.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to, but I promised Wes we'd catch up tonight, and I have to have an early night because I have a full day tomorrow. I'm sorry," Blaine apologised sincerely, Kurt just shook his head.

"You don't have to apologise Blaine, it's ok," he leaned in for another kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow? I took two weeks off from work, so I'm free every night," he grinned and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," he nodded as he moved to pack up his things and Kurt found the broom, sweeping his roommates hair left on the floor up and into a pile.

"Blaine, thank you so much," Rachel exclaimed as she rushed back into the kitchen and throwing herself into his arms, "It's beautiful. I'm going to recommend you to everyone I know.

"You're very welcome Rachel ,and thank you, that means a lot to me," he smiled as he returned Rachel's hug, "Now you look after Kurt for me tonight ok. I'll see you tomorrow," he directed the last part at Kurt and moved to give him a final kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt returned as he and Rachel waved goodbye to Blaine.

"Kurt, I love him," Kurt stood looking at the door that Blaine had just left through.

"Rachel, I think I do to,".

* * *

I'm sorry if this has any grammar or wording issues, it's late, I'm sick and I don't want to reread it.

For those of you asking, the angst will start back up again in the next few chapters, but otherwise, let me know how you're finding it.

Feedback is always welcomed :)


	14. Chapter 14

_Hopefully this is what some of you were waiting for :)_

* * *

The Monday back at work was the busiest Blaine had been in a long time, he was trying to play catch up with all of his clients who had to have their appointments rescheduled after his absence last week, whilst trying to fit in his clients that were booked for that day. The first chance he got to sit down was when he took his lunch break at one thirty.

"Kurt, kill me," Blaine sighed down the phone when Kurt picked up.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"This is the craziest day. Right now is the first chance I've had to stop and take a breath,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Kurt, how many times have I told you that it's not your fault, you know that I wouldn't have let you go alone back to Ohio last week,"

"I know, but I still feel bad that you're rushed off your feet,"

"Actually it's my neck and hands that feel rushed off,"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No,"

"Ok, I'll meet you after you finish wok and we'll go out for dinner and then you can come back to my place and I'll make your hands and neck feel better. Sound good?" Blaine hummed in agreement.

"Sounds amazing,"

"Ok, I'll leave you to have some peace and quiet and I'll see you later,"

"See you later," Blaine finished as he hung up. Not three seconds later his phone was ringing again, "Hello mother,"

"Blaine, your father and I have decided that you and Kurt shall come over for dinner tomorrow night at seven,"

"Yes mother," that was all the confirmation Mrs. Anderson needed before she hung up. Blaine sighed again as he pulled the lid off of his lunch container and began eating the leftover meatballs that he had saved from dinner last night. Before he knew it he was back out on the salon floor again, greeting Mrs. Johnson, a regular client of his.

"Hi Mrs. Johnson, how are you? I'm sorry for mucking you around last week, something urgent came up and I had to leave the state," Mrs. Johnson smiled at Blaine as she sat down in his chair.

"Blaine, how many times have I told you to call me Angela," he smiled back at her shaking his head as he fastened a cape around her neck, "And I hope everything is alright?" Blaine nodded.

"Everything's fine. My boyfriend's father fell ill and was admitted to the hospital so we both flew out to Ohio, but he was released the following day,"

"Well that's good to hear, now tell me about this boyfriend. You've never mentioned him before," Blaine smiled again, trying to hide to blush rising up his neck as he filled Angela in on the details. He liked it when clients didn't mind that he was gay, although it was almost expected given the male hairdresser stereo type, but he still liked it when they were interested in his love life, and he really loved to talk about Kurt. Three hours later and Blaine was finally saying goodbye to his final client of the day.

"Hey Blaine, there's someone here to see you," Kelly, one of the assistants called out. Blaine turned around from wiping down his bench and saw Kurt standing next to reception desk, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey you," he smiled as Blaine walked towards him.

"Hey," Blaine spoke quietly as he placed a hand on the side of Kurt's neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"You ready to go?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodded.

"Just let me get my jacket and I'm good," Kurt nodded and waited for Blaine to return back from the staffroom, "I'll see you ladies tomorrow," Blaine called goodbye to the women left in the salon. They were met with a chorus of 'Bye Blaine' as they both waved and left the salon, Blaine taking Kurt's hand in his.

"So how did the rest of the day finish up?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine began walking down the street.

"It was good. I got to talk about you," Blaine grinned as he looked over at Kurt.

"Me?" Kurt asked sounding surprised.

"Yes. This afternoon I had a couple of my regular clients and they were all asking where I was last week, so I told them I had to fly out to Ohio with my boyfriend for a family emergency of his,"

"And what did they say?" Kurt asked, sounding apprehensive.

"They were all very excited and happy for me. I've never talked about a boyfriend before, so they were after all of the juicy details,"

"And what did you tell them," Kurt grinned, bumping his shoulder with Blaine's.

"That I am currently dating the most amazing man in all of New York," Kurt hung his head, trying to hide his growing smile, "What, it's true," Blaine smiled, bumping his shoulder back against Kurt's. Kurt shook his head again as he moved to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek. Just as Kurt was pulling away he felt a hand grip his shoulder and pull him backwards.

"What do you think you're doing," Jackson spat at Kurt once he had forcefully pulled him away from Blaine.

"Hey, don't you touch him," Blaine demanded, trying to move in between Kurt and his ex.

"Oh, you're still here," Jackson sneered.

"Leave me alone Jackson," Kurt spoke, his voice taking a harsh tone, "We broke up almost two months ago. It's over,"

"So what, you're with him now," Jackson said as he gestured to Blaine, "Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that,"

"So I meant nothing to you," he snapped, pushing Kurt again. Blaine moved forwards pushing Jackson back.

"You haven't meant anything to me for a long time," Kurt spoke over Blaine's shoulder, his gaze directed at Jackson.

"What, so you're happy with this little fag of a hairdresser,"

"Don't you talk about him like that," Kurt snapped, his chest heaving with the heavy breaths he was taking.

"Don't you tell me how to talk," Jackson lifted his fist, aiming for Kurt, but was caught off guard by Blaine catching his fist in mid-punch.

"I said, don't you dare touch him," Blaine seethed through his teeth, "He's not with you anymore, and even when he was with you, you had no right to treat him the way you did," Kurt's breathing began to soften at the way Blaine was speaking, "Kurt is the kindest person I have ever met and you are lucky that we are in a crowded place or I would hurt you for you did him. You lost the right to talk to him when you broke his heart," Blaine pushed Jackson's fist back towards him, "Now leave before I really make a scene," Blaine spat. Jackson shot one last glare at Kurt before he turned and disappeared back into the crowd, "Are you ok Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice softening as he quickly turned and placed both hands on Kurt's shoulders, helping to keep him steady. Kurt nodded and swallowed hard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken is all," Blaine nodded and placed his hand on Kurt's chest, feeling his heart beat race underneath his palm.

"Just take a couple of deep breaths ok, you're ok," Blaine spoke, still keeping eye contact with Kurt. After a few deep breaths Kurt's heart was still racing, "Deep breaths Kurt," Blaine repeated softly.

"Actually," Kurt cleared his throat, "I don't think Jackson is the reason for my heart racing," a small smile spread across Kurt's face as he looked down at Blaine's hand, still resting on his chest. Blaine grinned when Kurt looked back up.

"Well I'm glad I'm the cause of that this time," he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Blaine, do you mind if we skip dinner and just go back to my place and order in. I know it's not what we planned, but I don't really feel like being out here anymore," Blaine's grip on Kurt's shoulder tightened as he nodded.

"Ordering in sounds good. Chinese or Thai?"

"Chinese, the place just around the corner from my building does the best fried rice I've ever tasted,"

"Chinese it is," Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt again before he took his hand and they headed off back in the direction of Kurt's building. The air was beginning to cool as they exited the Chinese place with their bag of food and they were grateful that Kurt's building was just around the corner. Fall was beginning to set in.

Once back in Kurt's apartment, Rachel was away for the night with some theatre friends, they spread the boxes of food out on the coffee table in front of the couch and settled in watching trashy reality TV, eating straight from the cartons with chopsticks, not bothering with plates.

Once dinner was finished they both moved closer to each other on the couch, Blaine's leg resting over Kurt's and Kurt's head resting against Blaine's shoulder, their hands intertwined between them.

"Thank you for earlier," Kurt whispered, "With Jackson. I don't know what I would have done if I was by myself," Kurt turned his head slightly and press a kiss against Blaine's jaw before Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt.

"I'm glad you weren't alone. I don't want to think about what he could have done if you were by yourself," he pressed a kiss against Kurt's forehead. Kurt moved his head again so he could reach Blaine's lips, bringing his free hand up to cup the side of Blaine's head, digging his fingers into Blaine's hair and running his thumb along Blaine's jaw. Blaine moved his head to the left, creating a better angle and deepening the kiss. Kurt moaned and moved so he was sitting on Blaine's thighs, his right hand coming up to mirror his left, his thumb rubbing over Blaine's stubble.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, "When was the last time you shaved?"

"Friday," Blaine whispered as he moved so he was now mouthing down Kurt's neck, "Why? I thought you liked my stubble?"

"I do," Kurt moaned as Blaine rubbed his unshaven cheek across the sensitive skin on Kurt's neck that he had previously just been sucking on, "I really do, but right now it's scratching. I think it's gotten a bit too long," Kurt panted, still enjoying the way Blaine's mouth was moving up his neck.

"I can't go home and shave right now Kurt," Blaine mumbled against the underside of Kurt's jaw.

"I could do it for you?"

"Shave me?" Blaine asked, his head coming back up to look at Kurt, "That sounds kind of hot," he replied as he raised an eyebrow. Kurt smiled and playfully smacked his chest.

"You make it sound so dirty, but yes, I could shave you," Blaine nodded and he kissed Kurt again.

"Ok, lead the way," he smiled up at Kurt as Kurt stood and held out his hand for Blaine to take, "This feels strangely familiar," Blaine joked as Kurt lead him into his bathroom.

"Sadly I don't have a fancy barber's chair like yourself though," he turned and smiled at Blaine.

"Where do you want me?" Blaine asked, looking around Kurt's bathroom.

"If you could sit on the counter, that'll give me the best angle to work with,"

"You thought about this haven't you Mr. Hummel?" Blaine teased, his smiled widening when he noticed Kurt's cheeks reddening.

"Maybe once or twice," Kurt replied quietly. Blaine pulled him close before Kurt had a chance to retrieve any pieces of equipment.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Kurt. You're allowed to think about me that way if you want to," Blaine smiled softly and pressed another kiss against Kurt's lips. Kurt nodded, his eyes not meeting Blaine's, and turned to fetch his things from the second drawer in his bathroom counter. He knew that he was allowed to think about Blaine in a sexual way, but he still felt nervous about it, still unsure if it was ok. He took a silent but steadying breath and told himself that he was free of Jackson now, he could think and act how he wanted. He stood back up and placed a new razor and his can of shaving foam on the counter next to Blaine before taking a clean facecloth from his shelf and switching on the hot water, placing the plug in and filling the sink, "Oh, I get the fancy foam do I?" Blaine winked as he picked up the can of shaving foam to look at the label.

"Of course," Kurt smiled as he replied, still waiting for the sink to fill, "Who would I be if I carried a cheap brand of shaving foam,"

"Now I'm really excited," Kurt laughed softly as he switched off the tap and placed the facecloth in water, rolling up his shirt sleeves whilst completely soaking the cloth before pulling it back out and ringing out the excess water, "Chin up please," he asked Blaine quietly. Blaine did as he was told and lifted his head slightly so Kurt could press the hot facecloth against his face and neck. Blaine let out an audible sigh at the feeling of the hot fabric being held against his face.

"It's not too hot is it?" Kurt asked, moving to press it against his cheeks. Blaine just shook his head lightly, letting Kurt know it was fine. Once Kurt was satisfied that the hairs on Blaine's face and neck were soft enough, he placed the cloth back in the hot water and took the can of foam and he squeezed the foam out onto his hand and began rubbing it over Blaine's stubble; making sure he covered every hair. When he was satisfied he washed his hands off and picked up his razor, taking off the safety cap and placing it just below Blaine's sideburn. He proceeded to drag it slowly down, taking away the stubble in its path, leaving Blaine's cheek smooth. Kurt rinsed the razor in the sink and moved back to make another pass downwards, parallel to his previous stroke. Blaine kept his eyes on him the entire time. His heart beat speeding up at the look of concentration Kurt was wearing on his face.

"Stop staring at me, you're making me nervous," Kurt whispered, his eyes still focused on his hand controlling the razor. Blaine waited until he had finished the stroke and moved his hand away to speak.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked, just as quietly. Kurt turned back to stand in front of him, his eyes finally meeting Blaine's.

"Because I've never done this to anyone but myself before, and I don't want to hurt you," Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"I trust you Kurt," Kurt nodded as he swallowed and moved his hand back to Blaine's cheek, his left hand resting above the line of shaving foam, helping to pull Blaine's skin tight while his other hand dragged the razor downwards again. Blaine's left cheek was now clean and Kurt took a deep breath, leaning forward to press a light kiss to it, lingering for a moment longer than he thought he would. Blaine hummed softly at the feeling, smiling at Kurt when he pulled away.

Kurt moved and began to repeat the process on Blaine's right side, taking care when he moved the razor over Blaine's upper lip, and being careful to not nick his chin. He placed his hand on Blaine's cheek again and pulled the skin tighter, resulting in a closer shave, and Blaine's skin now feeling smooth as he pressed another kiss, this time, to Blaine's right cheek.

"I need you to lift your chin for me sweetie," Kurt spoke softly, placing his fingers under Blaine's chin and raising it.

"I like that,"

"Like what?" Kurt asked after he'd rinsed the razor again, moving to make the first pass over Blaine's neck.

"When you call me sweetie," Blaine whispered, his head lowering back down to look Kurt in the eye, "Don't blush," he said, just as softly, bringing his hand up and gently rubbing his thumb over Kurt's cheek, "I like it," he repeated, reassuring Kurt. He moved and pressed a light kiss against Kurt's forehead, careful not to get shaving foam on his nose. Kurt nodded at Blaine's words, and smiled at him, letting Blaine know that he wasn't embarrassed anymore.

He placed his fingers back on Blaine's chin and guided his head up again, giving him better access to his neck. Kurt began making small, gentle strokes along the underside of Blaine's jaw and neck, slowly removing the last of his stubble. He lowered Blaine's head again and rinsed off his razor for the final time, before picking up the now lukewarm facecloth from out of the sink and carefully moving it over the pieces of Blaine's face that he had just shaved, Blaine's eyes still trained on him. He opened another drawer and took out his after shave lotion and placed a very small amount in his hands, rubbing them together before massaging it into Blaine's cheeks, chin and neck. Soothing the sensitive skin, Blaine's eye still watching him. He'd finished applying the lotion but kept his hands resting on each of Blaine's cheeks, just looking into his eyes, silently asking if it was ok to move in and kiss him. He could almost see Blaine's eyes telling him that he didn't need to ask. He moved forwards and placed his lips against Blaine's, moving his head to the left, whimpering softly when Blaine's tongue moved over his bottom lip, asking to deepen the kiss. Kurt obliged and his breath hitched as their tongues lightly brushed, every nerve ending in his mouth was tingling with every touch Blaine's tongue made. Blaine wasn't forceful or hard with his kiss, his tongue barely moving passed Kurt's, but still felt his knee beginning to shake with every touch. After a few minutes he pulled away, resting their foreheads together, still with his hands on either side of Blaine's face, Blaine's hands now sitting under his arms and resting against Kurt's shoulder blades, each man just taking a second to regain themselves and look at each other.

"I love you," Kurt breathed softly, his eyes slowly raising to meet Blaine's, knowing that he was ready to say it, knowing that he truly felt it. He heard Blaine's breath catch in his throat, a small smile starting to cross his lips as he kissed Kurt softly.

"I love you too," he replied, moving back to look at Kurt, his smile caused Kurt to smile back, as they moved in to kiss each other again.

Kurt knew he had made the right decision; telling Blaine, he laughed softly into the kiss, finally feeling the last of the weight lift from his shoulders, he felt Blaine smile into the kiss.

Blaine felt comfortable in replying to Kurt, he knew that he had wanted Kurt to say it first. He wanted Kurt to take control and call the shots in the relationship, letting Blaine know when he was ready to move on, ready to take the next step. He was proud of Kurt for letting go and being honest, both with himself and with Blaine. And Blaine was looking forward to when Kurt would be ready to let Blaine know that he wanted to take the next step.

But first, they had to get through dinner with Blaine's parents.

* * *

Leave a comment below or message me on Tumblr with anything that you want to see happen next. As I was telling a couple of people, I have the next chapter planned but that's it at this stage, so I'd love to hear about what you guys want to see.

A huge thank you goes out to _greenlover1995_ over on Tumblr. Thank you so much for your input in this chapter. It was perfect!

Also, thank you to all of my new followers on Tumblr, you guys are awesome and all of my followers are amazing (anon, I hope you saw the ask about the post of Kurt's haircut with the link to the picture :) )

Again, I apologise if there are any grammar or word errors in this. I don't have a beta because I write slow and like to get my chapters out fast, and also I'm so tired and my mind can't focus on reading right now.

Hope you're enjoying (or did enjoy) your weekend :)


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry this took so long A/N is at the bottom.  
_

_Enjoy...  
_

* * *

_Ok help, how dressed up do I need to be tonight?_

Blaine smiled to himself as he looked down at his phone, reading the text from Kurt. He could picture the man standing front of his vast closet trying to coordinate the perfect outfit to wear when meeting Blaine's parents later.

_Just be you, and you'll be fine._

_NOT HELPING BLAINE!_

Blaine chuckled to himself at Kurt's last message.

_Ok, just go with a nice dress shirt and pants._

_Thank you xx_

_See you later xx_

Blaine smiled again as he slid his phone back into his bag and walked back out onto the salon floor. He had packed his clothes to change into for tonight in a garment bag which was hanging out the back and would change as soon as he was done with his last client of the day. Kurt was meeting him at the salon and they had borrowed Wes' car to get them out into the suburbs where Blaine's parents lived.

Five thirty finally rolled around a few hours later as Blaine was saying goodbye to his last client of the day. As soon as she was out the door he was in the back changing into his black dress pants, simple white collared shirt and blue v necked sweater, fixing his hair so it looked presentable.

"Blaine, Kurt's here," Sarah grinned as she poked her head around the door and into the staffroom.

"Thanks," he replied with a smile, making his way out to meet his boyfriend. his breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on Kurt; standing there wearing dark grey dress pants, and black collared shirt rolled up to his elbows and a skinny grey tie, with his hair swooped back and up off his forehead. Blaine had to take a few seconds to compose himself before he could say anything.

"You look stunning," he whispered to Kurt as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled, trying to hide his blush, "You don't look too bad yourself," he replied, pecking Blaine's lips again.

"You ready for tonight?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Kurt nodded as they said goodbye to the girls in the salon and made their way out to where Blaine had parked Wes' car.

"Yeah," he said as he took a deep breath, followed by a lengthy exhale, "Nervous though," now it was Blaine's turn to nod.

"I know, me too," Kurt smacked his shoulder playfully.

"You're not supposed to be nervous,"

"Of course I am. I've never brought anyone home to meet the parents before," Kurt froze, looking at Blaine.

"Never?" Blaine shook his head, "Ok, now I'm really freaking out," Blaine squeezed his hand again.

"You'll be fine, it's my parents that I'm worried about," Blaine looked up and met Kurt's eyes, "Just promise me that whatever they say tonight, you won't take it personally," Kurt nodded as he let go of Blaine's hand and walked over to the passenger side door.

"What about you?" Kurt asked once they had pulled back out onto the street, "Are you ready for tonight?" Blaine turned his head and smiled at Kurt, taking one hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on Kurt's thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm ok," he nodded, turning his head back to focus on the road, "I can handle what they have to say to me. I just don't want them to hurt you,"

"I'm a big kid you know Blaine, I've been through a lot, I can handle myself," Kurt reassured him, placing his own hand over Blaine's that was still resting on his thigh.

"I know, it's just, they're my parents and I don't want them to make you feel unaccepted or unappreciated, because I appreciate you Kurt. I love you," Kurt rubbed his thumb slowly over Blaine's knuckles, smiling to himself at Blaine's last three words.

"I love you too," he replied, looking over and smiling at Blaine.

Half an hour later and they were pulling into Blaine's parents drive. Blaine shut the car off but kept his hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel.

"Blaine," Kurt began, "Blaine sweetie, we can't just sit out here all night. Come on," Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's and moved his fingers so they were interlocked with Blaine's, slowly moving them away from the steering wheel, "We'll be fine. We'll make small talk, we'll eat and then we'll leave ok?" Blaine sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Ok," he whispered, leaning forwards and giving Kurt a quick kiss being moving to open his door. When both men were in front of the car, they took each other's hands again and Blaine led the way up to the front door. The both waited patiently after Blaine had rung the doorbell. Not long after a figure moved in front of the frosted panels of glass in the door and moved to open it.

"Blaine," Blaine's father greeted, not even stopping to look at either men before turning and making his way back into the house. Blaine sighed and moved to follow his father, his hand still gripped tightly with Kurt's.

"Father, Mother," Blaine nodded at each of his parents when they had stepped into the dining room.

"Blaine," his mother greeted, lacking as much tone as his father had. She then looked over at Kurt and Blaine couldn't figure out what her facial expression was trying to show.

"This is Kurt, Kurt this is my mother Amelia and my father Andrew," Blaine introduced; Kurt stuck his hand out politely for Andrew to shake, but pulled it back after Andrew just looked at it with disgust.

"Dinner is ready," Amelia suddenly announced, as she turned to the table behind her and sat down at one end.

"You can sit next to me," Blaine whispered quietly in Kurt's ear as the moved to one side of the table, "The other seat is reserved for Cooper. No one is allowed to sit in someone else's spot," Kurt shot Blaine a puzzled look and Blaine just shook his head, silently telling Kurt not to ask as it was just another one of his family's weird hang ups. Blaine pulled out the chair next to his for Kurt and waited for him to sit before he sat. The dishes full of food were already on the table; which consisted of baked fish with a green salad.

"So Kurt, what do you do?" Amelia asked, once everyone had been served.

"I work backstage for an off Broadway production. I am head of hair and makeup, but I mostly focus on the hair side of things," Kurt replied, Andrew scoffed under his breath at the other end of the table next to Blaine.

"Not another one," he muttered to himself. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's under the table and gripped it loosely.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, Blaine's grip on his hand tightened.

"I said, not another one," Andrew replied.

"With all due respect Mr. Anderson, Blaine and I are exceptionally good at what we do and that fact wouldn't change even if we were straight," Kurt spoke, his tone wasn't harsh but Blaine knew what he was capable of if his dad kept provoking him. Andrew scoffed again and everyone turned back silently to their meal.

"So Blaine," Andrew asked after a few moments of silence. Blaine saw the look in his father's eye and knew that this wasn't about to end well, "How long do you intend to kept this fuck buddy around for?" Andrew spoke, his tone harsh and dripping with disgust, you could almost see it pooling on the table.

"Father," Blaine warned.

"You disgust me," Andrew snapped. Blaine threw his fork down onto his plate.

"And you wonder why I hate you?" he spoke. Now Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand. He felt his heart ache at Blaine's tone, it wasn't angry or threatening, he sounded hurt and defeated; like he had tried everything to win his father's approval, but nothing he ever did was good enough, "Kurt is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and you sit here and insult us both?" he spoke quietly, "I can't believe that that's how you choose to treat your son,"

"I wish you weren't my son," Andrew snapped. Kurt felt something in his own chest snapped and his head whipped up to look at Mr. Anderson.

"You have no right to speak to your son like that," Kurt seethed at Andrew, "How dare you insult him, he is the nicest man I have ever met and yet you still treat him like dirt," Kurt spat as Blaine coughed next to him.

"Don't you dare come into my house and talk to me like that," Andrew replied, his voice rising, "You have no right to tell me how to treat my son you little fag," Kurt sucked in a breath at Andrew's use of words. Blaine's coughing grew steadily stronger next to him.

"I am not a fag," Kurt spoke forcefully, "I may be gay, but I am not a fag, I-," his sentence was cut short when Blaine's hand suddenly felt like a vice on his own. His eyes snapped over to Blaine who was still coughing, trying to clear his throat. His breaths had become short and his eyes were watering, "Blaine?" Kurt's voice softened and his free hand automatically went up to rest against Blaine's jaw, "Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt's eye widened as Blaine shook his head. He quickly looked down at his plate and saw the familiar leafy green herb. It was chopped finely, mixed in with the others, but it was still there, "Oh god. Blaine, you need to relax ok, where's your epi-pen?" Kurt watched as Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, still unable to get his breathing under control, his hand moved up to clutch at his throat as his eyes flew open, "Where is your epi-pen?" Kurt repeated, trying not to convey the fear that was rushing through his body on his face.

"Bottom drawer, kitchen counter," Blaine wheezed. Kurt flew out of his seat and rushed through the archway into the kitchen, finding the bottom drawer and pulling it open with such force he pulled it off its runners. He had to move a few things around before he found it, sitting in its case at the bottom of the drawer. He to make sure it hadn't expired, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that it still had a few months left, and raced back into the dining room. Blaine was still struggling for breath in his seat, while both Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were still sitting in theirs, not even looking at Blaine. Kurt moved back to Blaine and pulled him out of his chair, laying him flat on the ground before opening the case and stabbing the epi-pen into Blaine's upper thigh.

"It's ok, you're ok," Kurt soothed as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, his other hand acting as a support under his head, "We need to get you to the hospital Blaine," Kurt spoke quietly, his hand still moving through Blaine's hair, trying to help him calm down. After a few minutes Blaine nodded, telling Kurt he was ready to move, "Just go slowly ok," Kurt said, helping Blaine to sit up from the floor, "Ok, I'm going to put my arm around you and help you stand, you ready?" Blaine gave a single nod and Kurt gripped him tightly and got him up standing. He led Blaine out to the car and helped him sit down in the passenger seat, fastening his seatbelt for him and closing the door gently to allow Blaine to rest against it. Kurt went back inside the house.

"You put cilantro in your sons food when you knew that he was allergic" Kurt raised his voice, he couldn't remember a time when he had ever been so angry, "You almost killed your own son," he screamed, feeling a tear fall down his cheek, "I hope you're happy, you got what you wanted. We won't be back," Kurt wiped his eyes as he turned and made his way back out to the car, neither Anderson saying anything to him as he left. He pulled open the driver's door and sat down heavily, furiously wiping his eyes and trying not to sniff.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, his voice hoarse, as he placed a hand lightly on Kurt's shoulder, "Hey it's ok," Kurt shook his head as he looked at Blaine, his skin pale and clammy, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"It's not ok Blaine," he sniffed again as another tear rolled down his cheek, "You almost died, I almost lost you, and your mother, she put-,"

"Shhh," Blaine interrupted him, squeezing his shoulder, "I know, but I'm still here and I'm safe because of you," Kurt watched as Blaine closed his eyes, his body still shaking from his reaction. Kurt nodded and composed himself.

"Ok, I'm getting you to the hospital," Blaine hummed in response, but other than that he was silent.

Twenty minutes later Kurt pulled into the emergency room parking lot, moving around to the passenger side to help Blaine out. He gripped tightly around his waist and walked with Blaine slowly into the waiting room before gently setting him down in a seat and going up to the nurses' station to sign him in. Considering it was only eight at night, it was quiet in the waiting room and Kurt was relieved, he didn't think that Blaine could handle too many loud noises right now. As soon as Kurt had finished filling out Blaine's form to his best ability, they were called back, apparently coming in after having an allergic reaction and using an epi-pen was a good enough reason to get you bumped up to fist in the cue. Kurt just hoped that this didn't become a usual experience.

Kurt and another male nurse helped to get Blaine up onto the hospital bed and Kurt sat down in the seat beside the bed and took a hold of Blaine's hand again. Blaine was still shaking and Kurt started to panic.

"Mr. Anderson," a doctor greeted as he pushed the curtain aside, "And you are?" the doctor asked Kurt with a smile.

"Kurt, his boyfriend,"

"Ah, so you're the one that saved Mr. Anderson's life," Kurt smiled shyly and shrugged, "There's no need to feel awkward about it Kurt, what you did took great courage, not many people have the guts to stab their loved one in the leg," the doctor smiled, looking over Blaine's chart.

"I didn't even think about it," Kurt spoke quietly, looking over at Blaine who was watching him silently, a small but tried smile on his face. He winked once at Kurt, making him blush.

"Well, you should be proud of yourself. Now did you bring the epi-pen with you?" Kurt nodded and fished the epi-pen, now back in its case, out of his pocket and handed it to the doctor, the doctor nodded as he read the label.

"He hasn't stopped shaking since I gave it to him," Kurt said, sounding worried.

"That's nothing to panic about Kurt," the doctor reassured him, "Blaine hasn't had a reaction since he was six so this is just his body's way of dealing with the shock. His organs are working hard to process the medication and to help it fight against the foreign objects, in this case, cilantro," Kurt nodded as he felt Blaine squeeze his hand, his silent way of letting him know that he would be fine.

"So when can I take him home?" Kurt asked, bringing his other hand up to rest on top of his and Blaine's entwined hands.

"As soon as I've signed off on him. I've just got to check his vitals and make sure he isn't still having an allergic reaction, and then he's free to go. Now if I could get you to help me sit him up Kurt, and I'll take a listen of his chest," Kurt nodded and stood, moving his hands to rest against Blaine's back as he sat up and the doctor listened to his breathing. It was another fifteen minutes before the doctor decided that Blaine was fine, he just needed to get home and rest. Kurt thanked him as he left and held out both of his hands for Blaine to take to help him stand up.

"Come on you, I'm taking you home," Kurt smiled as he pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Wes?" Kurt called out as he opened Blaine's front door, his arm still wrapped protectively around Blaine's shoulders. He paused and listened for a reply, but nothing came, "Was he at Jen's place tonight?" Kurt asked as he closed the door behind him and led Blaine down to his bedroom.

"Yeah," Blaine spoke softly, "Tonight is their monthly date night,"

"We should have one of those," Kurt smiled as he sat Blaine down on the edge of his bed.

"We should," Blaine smiled back.

"Ok, now I'm going to leave you to get changed, I'm just going to call Rachel," Blaine nodded as Kurt left the room. He smiled to himself at how adorable Kurt was. He was beginning to be able to tell that Kurt was getting more comfortable with the idea of the two of them having sex, but Blaine knew that deep down there was still something holding Kurt back. He wanted to get to the bottom of it, but right now he was too tired to do anything except to change into his pyjamas. He fished his sweatpants and an old fencing t shirt from high school out of his top drawer and put them on once he'd changed out of his dinner clothes.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out quietly as he knocked gently on Blaine's door. Blaine was just hanging his sweater back up in his closet when Kurt pushed open the door, "Hey I called Rachel and told her that I wouldn't be coming home tonight. Do you have anything I could sleep in?" Blaine smiled at how nervous Kurt seemed, and he nodded.

"Yeah, here," he replied as he pulled out another pair of sweatpants and an old shirt with the name of his boarding house from high school printed across the front.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly as he took the clothes from Blaine and moved into the bathroom to change. When Kurt returned back into Blaine's bedroom, Blaine was already tucked up under his covers, his eyelids heavy as he struggled to stay awake, "You can go to sleep now Blaine," Kurt whispered as he climbed into Blaine's bed and moved so Blaine could rest his head on his chest, his arms automatically coming up to wrap around Kurt's waist.

"I was waiting for you," Blaine said softly into the shirt Kurt was wearing, "I wanted to say thank you," Blaine spoke as he placed a kiss onto Kurt's chest.

"You don't have to thank me Blaine, I just did what I knew I had to," Blaine shook his head.

"No, thank you for standing up to my father," he breathed as he placed another kiss to Kurt's chest.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, that one word conveying everything he needed to say to Blaine.

"I know," Blaine yawned, "I know that I don't deserve to have him tell me those things, that I'm better than that, but it still felt good to have someone else say that to him," Kurt tightened his grip around Blaine's shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered into Blaine's hair.

"I love you too," Blaine replied before they both finally feel asleep where they belonged; wrapped up in each others arms.

* * *

I know I said it at the top, but I really am sorry that this has taken so long, work has been so busy and it hasn't been the best week for me emotionally, but that's ok.

Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter and now I'm going to ask massive favours from all of you.

This chapter was the last one that I had planned, now the story is an open book, I have no idea where to take it from here.

If there is ANYTHING that you want to see, please send it to me, either in a review or on Tumblr, I'd rather write stuff that you guys want to read rather than write something that doesn't intrest you.

Any ideas will help.

I also wanted to say thank you to you all as well, I think I have the best readers in the fandom! You are all so lovely and you make my day whenever you stop by and say hey.

Hope you have a good weekend xx


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's been so long guys, explanation at the end.

_Enjoy ..._

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt groaned slightly at the sound of the voice coming from Blaine's bedroom door and his arms instinctively tightened around Blaine, who was still curled up against his chest, "Kurt?" the voice asked, now realising that there was another person in Blaine's bed.

"Yeah?" Kurt mumbled his voice still hoarse with sleep.

"You guys aren't naked are you?" Wes asked, trying to make it sound like a joke, but being unable to hide the actual concern in his voice.

"No Wes," Kurt sighed, moving to sit up a little more, trying to not disturb Blaine, "We're both fully clothed. Last night was definitely not a night for sex,"

"What happened?" Wes moved so he was sitting in Blaine's barber's chair, his expression full of worry as he looked at Kurt's tired eyes and Blaine who was still heavily asleep.

"We ended up in hospital,"

"What?" Kurt hissed at how loud Wes' voice was; he quickly moved his hand to run through Blaine's hair a couple of times, as he began to stir. Thankfully the feeling of Kurt's fingers in his hair calmed him and he settled back down.

"Shhh, he's still asleep,"

"What happened?" Wes asked, his voice quiet, but panicked.

"We went to his parents' house for dinner last night and his Mom put cilantro in the salad,"

"That bitch. She's done it before," Kurt's eyes shot open, "Not like that," Wes quickly shook his head, "'She doesn't do it maliciously, she just doesn't care enough to remember that he's allergic. Every year he replaces the epi-pen in the kitchen drawer for instances like that," Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, that's where I found it last night; bottom drawer,"

"You had to use it?" Kurt nodded, "Are you ok?" Kurt felt a tear slip down his cheek at Wes' concern for them both, but he nodded in reply.

"Yeah, I'm ok, still a bit freaked out, but I'm glad Blaine's ok. I thought I was going to lose him for a second there," Wes nodded.

"Well I'm glad he's ok. Have you rung his work to say he won't be in today?" Kurt shook his head.

"No, what's the time?" he asked as Wes looked at his watch.

"Just after seven. Do you want me to ring them?" Kurt shook his head again.

"No thanks Wes, I'll do it. His phone's right here,"

"Ok, I'll leave you to it then. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No thanks. We'll be fine," Wes waved goodbye as he got out of the chair and quietly made his way back out of Blaine's room. Kurt reached over to the bedside table and collected Blaine's phone, scrolling through his contacts until he found 'Work'

"Chris Mitchell Salon, you're speaking with Sarah,"

"Hey Sarah, its Kurt. I'm sorry to be calling so early,"

"Oh Kurt, that's fine," she cut him off, "How can I help you?"

"I'm calling Blaine in sick today, I hope that's ok. It's just I ended up in hospital with him last night after he had an allergic reaction and the doctor told him to take it easy today and-,"

"Kurt," Sarah cut him off again, "Firstly, is Blaine ok?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"Yeah, he's ok. He had his epi-pen on him but I took him to the hospital just to make sure everything was fine. He's just worn out,"

"Ok, I'm glad to hear that, and secondly, tell him to take all the time he needs, I'm more than able to move his clients around, they all love him so they'll understand," he could tell she was smiling on the other end.

"Thank you so much Sarah,"

"Anytime Kurt, now you look after our Blaine ok and tell him that we'll all be thinking of him today and sending him our love,"

"Will do, thank you again Sarah,"

"Bye Kurt," he said goodbye and hung up, placing Blaine's phone back on the night stand. He looked down at Blaine who was still sleeping, his face looking more relaxed than it did last night.

"Love you," Kurt whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Mmm, love you too," Blaine mumbled, nuzzling into Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey," Kurt whispered, moving his hand back through Blaine's curls, "How are you feeling today?"

"Exhausted," Blaine said, just as he began to yawn.

"I called your work and told them that you wouldn't be in today,"

"Mmm, thank you," Blaine hummed. He was still yet to open his eyes.

"You're welcome," Kurt smiled, pressing another kiss to Blaine's forehead, "Do you want anything to eat?" Blaine shook his head.

"No thank you. I don't know if my stomach feels up to it," he winced as he tried to roll over onto his back.

"Hey, it's ok, you can stay there," Kurt said softly as he moved his arm to wrap around Blaine's shoulders, keeping Blaine's head resting on his chest, "If moving makes you feel ill then we don't have to move," Blaine opened his eyes for the first time that morning and smiled softly up at Kurt.

"Thank you," he whispered, "I think my body is still processing everything. My stomach feels all yuck,"

"Yeah, I read over the sheet that the doctor gave me when I woke up at some ridiculous hour this morning. It said that you'd feel a bit gross today, just while your body flushes everything," Blaine hummed in agreeance.

"Yeah, I can feel that," he sighed, moving his body closer to Kurt's, "You're nice and warm," he whispered, placing a kiss against Kurt's shoulder.

"You're welcome. I pride myself on my body temperature," Kurt grinned.

"Mmm modest too," Blaine laughed quietly.

"That's why you love me," Kurt replied.

"That's why I love you," Blaine smiled as he nosed against Kurt's neck.

"For a sick man, you really are touchy feely aren't you?" Kurt whispered, moving slightly to better expose his neck to Blaine's lips, which were now lightly peppering Kurt's skin with kisses.

"It's because I like you," Blaine grinned as he pressed a kiss to the underside of Kurt's jaw, pausing to suck lightly at the skin there before moving his head back down to rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Kurt asked quietly, moving so his arm that was wrapped around Blaine's shoulders was now rubbing gentle circles over his ribs.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "My stomach is a little too queasy to sleep," he finished, burrowing his nose further into Kurt's shoulder.

"So long as you don't puke on me, that's fine," Kurt said as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's hair.

"I promise I won't throw up on you. It's more of a crampy queasy than a throw up queasy,"

"Are you sure you're just not getting your period?" Kurt teased.

"Quiet you," Blaine said; trying to hide his laugh, "I almost died last night,"

"I know," Kurt whispered, leaning down to kiss Blaine's lips, but I'm glad you didn't,"

"I'm glad too," Blaine hummed as he closed his eyes again. Kurt smiled down at him as Blaine feel asleep, just moments after saying that he didn't want to sleep.

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you," Kurt said softly as he kissed Blaine's hair again.

Blaine awoke two hours later to an empty bed.

"Hey, how are you felling?" Kurt asked as he made his way back into Blaine's room, carrying a tray with some toast on it.

"Really bad stomach cramp," Blaine said as his eyes screwed shut in pain.

"Do you have a heat pack anywhere?"

"Bottom drawer, bathroom cabinet," Blaine spoke in a clipped tone.

"Ok, I'll just go and put this in the microwave for you," Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine's forehead before he left the room. He returned a few minutes later with a now warm pack in his hands, "Here," he moved so he was sitting up in Blaine's bed, helping Blaine to rest his head against his chest, and holding the heat pack against Blaine's stomach with his hand that had wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you," Blaine sighed in relief, "That feel so much better," he voice still sounded strained, but it was more relaxed than before Kurt had placed the heat pack on his stomach.

"You're welcome. Do you want to try a bit of honey toast?" Blaine nodded as Kurt pulled the tray closer. Kurt watched as Blaine forced down a piece of honey toast and a few sips of water before collapsing back onto Kurt's chest.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Hey," Kurt replied, rubbing his fingers over the back of Blaine's neck, "You don't have to apologise, you just tell me what you need," Blaine nodded in response.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled down at Blaine.

"You're welcome," he replied softly, pressing another kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly after the two of them had been lying quietly for almost half an hour.

"Yeah?" Kurt whispered in reply

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Blaine hurriedly added. Kurt sighed.

"You want to know about Jackson don't you?" Kurt asked quietly looking down at Blaine.

"Yeah, but like I said, only if you want to," Kurt shook his head.

"No it's fine. I guess I kind of need to talk about it. Finally get him out of my system," Blaine moved his right arm so it was resting over Kurt's stomach, he gave Kurt a gentle squeeze to know that he would be here for him no matter what, "I met Jackson while I was working for Vogue do com. He was working in their sales department and I helped out with the fashion shoots. We hit it off straight away. He was nice and funny and seemed to really care about me. It wasn't until we'd been dating for over a year when things started to go downhill. He became possessive, but I didn't notice; I'd never been in a relationship before and didn't know any different. I read his possessiveness as love, that he cared about me. But soon things started to get worse and we began to fight a lot. I began losing interest in our sex lives because it wasn't exciting anymore, it was kind of Jackson's way of showing his dominance over me," Kurt's whole body shuddered at the memory and Blaine pressed a kiss to his shoulder, letting Kurt know that he was there for him, "After that, he just used to force me into it. I guess I would just lie there and take it. I hated every second of it," Kurt's voice cracked and the first tear made its way down his cheek. Blaine's grip around his waist tightened on instinct, but he made sure to make it seem as though he wasn't dominating Kurt, he wanted nothing more than to comfort the crying man in his arms, "But I didn't know what to do. I'd never been in a proper relationship before, I didn't know that there were better people out there," he paused as smiled through his tears at Blaine, "I just assumed that that was what my life had become," he had to stop again to wipe his eyes.

"He didn't hit you did he?" Blaine asked cautiously, his insides growing hot with anger when he saw the look on Kurt's face.

"It started about six months before we broke up. It was never that bad, but-,"

"No Kurt," Blaine cut him off, "Any domestic violence is bad. Please don't think that you deserved it," Blaine whispered, his own eyes starting to water.

"No," Kurt shook his head, "I never thought I deserved it, but I never did anything to stop him. Until finally, the week before I met you, I just snapped. He was complaining about how that last time I'd had my hair cut they cut it too short and I guess I just realised that I couldn't take it anymore. I was so sick of him controlling me. I waited until he had gone to work and I moved all of my things out and into Rachel's apartment. I stayed until he got home and then I told him I was leaving. And I left," Kurt shrugged, "It seems so simple now, but for a year and a half I was terrified and confused and stuck, but then I met you," Kurt turned his head and smiled at Blaine, "And that's when everything changed," he moved forward and pressed their lips together softly, "You changed my life," Blaine smiled as he shook his head.

"No, you changed mine," he grinned, but Kurt could still see anger in Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine sweetie, please don't be angry, I'm safe and happy now," he said as he lifted his hand and rested it against the side of Blaine's jaw, smoothing his thumb over Blaine's cheekbone.

"I know," Blaine said; leaning into Kurt's touch, "But now I just wish that I had punched him when I'd had the chance," Kurt shook his head.

"He's not worth it, and I don't want you lowering yourself to his level. You're so much better than that. Promise me you won't do anything stupid?" Kurt asked, moving his hand away from Blaine's face and sticking his little finger out towards Blaine.

"I promise," Blaine smiled as he linked his pinkie with Kurt's.

"Good, now how are you feeling? Do you need me to heat up the pack again or do you want any more food or-,"

"Kurt," Blaine cut him off, "Right now I just want to lay here with you, ok?" Kurt smiled down at Blaine and nodded his head.

"Ok," he replied, "Do you mind if I put the TV on?"

"Go ahead," Blaine grinned as Kurt reached for the remote and switched on the TV which was mounted on the wall opposite the bed.

"Oo Tabitha's Salon Takeover. I love this show," Kurt smiled once he'd switched on the TV, "I love that she's such a bitch to the stylists,"

"She's actually really nice," Blaine commented casually as he snuggled in closer to Kurt.

"Hang on," Kurt questioned as he sat up, looking down at Blaine who's head had now fallen into Kurt's lap, "You've met her?" Kurt asked, pointing at the TV.

"Yeah," Blaine shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"How?" Kurt asked, sounding in awe of his boyfriend.

"She was at a hair show that I went to with work, doing a demonstration and later on that day there was a competition and the prize was a workshop with her that evening. I won and got to spend a few hours with her while she showed me a few new techniques. She's actually really lovely when you have a conversation with her and she really knows her stuff too,"

"Hang on," Kurt repeated, trying to process the large amount of information he'd reached in such a small space of time, "Let's just go through this point by point," Blaine nodded, silently telling Kurt to continue, "You have met Tabitha Coffey?"

"Yes?" Blaine replied simply.

"You have been in a haircutting competition?"

"Yes," Blaine nodded again.

"You won that competition?" Blaine nodded, his smile growing with each question asked.

"Your prize was one on one tutorial time with Tabitha?" Kurt asked, now sounding very impressed. Blaine just hummed in response, "Wow, my boyfriend, the award winning hairdresser," Kurt grinned, accepting the kiss on his lips from Blaine, "So have you been in any more competitions?" Kurt asked, now intrigued.

"Yes," Blaine replied simply.

"And how many of those have you won?"

"A few," he answered.

"When was the last time you competed?"

"Over a year ago now?" Blaine rested his head back on Kurt's chest, who had finally calmed down enough to lie back against Blaine's pillows.

"What made you stop?"

"Well as you know, my Grandmother was my biggest supporter, and once she died I just kind of lost interest. I did them for another year after she passed, but it just wasn't the same without someone in the crowd cheering you on," Blaine shrugged, "Cooper came to a few if ever they were in California, but other than that it was just me,"

"What about Wes?"

"He always came, but he knew that it wasn't the same for me anymore. Besides work got really busy and I started to build up a really strong clientele and I guess I just kind of forgot about them," he shrugged again. Kurt moved so both of his arms were now wrapped around Blaine.

"Would you ever do it again?" he asked softly, not wanting to sound as though he was pressuring Blaine into anything.

"I don't know?" Blaine shrugged again.

"Well now you've always got someone who'll be cheering you on," Kurt smiled as Blaine moved to look up him. Kurt leaned down and pressed a kiss against Blaine's forehead.

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"No, thank you Blaine," Kurt replied, "For everything. Thank you for listening today and for not pressuring me into doing anything over the last six weeks. It really means a lot more to me than anyone will ever know," Kurt smiled, another tear making its way down to his jaw line, this time though it was because he was happy and not upset.

"Anything for you Kurt," Blaine smiled softly and moved up to kiss the tear from Kurt's jaw, "I promise I will never do anything to hurt you," Kurt nodded.

"I know. I love you,"

"I love you too Kurt," they both grinned as they caught each other's mouths with their own.

"Can we continue on with the Tabitha marathon though? I love watching the terrible haircuts they do at the start," Kurt grinned and Blaine laughed.

"Kurt, that's horrible," Kurt looked at Blaine, his gaze just waiting for Blaine's confession, "Ok fine," Blaine gave in, "I love watching them give the horrible haircuts at the start too. It makes me feel better," he laughed as Kurt shot him a shocked look.

"Blaine, that's so mean," Kurt laughed, Blaine just shrugged.

"What, I like knowing that I'm still the best,"

"You will always be the best," Kurt grinned as he leaned in for another kiss. Blaine humming against his lips in content.

* * *

Ok, I'm back.

I went camping for 5 days and now I'm back into my normal swing of things so hopefully you should be getting updates more frequently, although things are still pretty rough emotionally (but I think they always will be), but we'll see how we go and hope for the best :)

Thank you to everyone who let me know what they want to see in the upcoming chapters, you are all amazing! I have taken every idea into consideration and you will be seeing them soon hopefully!

And I can't believe that I'm almost at 100 reviews? The fact that people are actually reading this is mindblowing!

I know that there was a lot of talking in this chapter, but a lot needed to be explained before I continued. Things should start heating up in the upcoming chapters ;)

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this, I think you all deserve it for being so patient!

And feel free to drop by anytime and say hey on Tumblr, I love meeting new people xx


	17. Chapter 17

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

Kurt awoke Thursday morning, still at Blaine's house, to an empty bed. He moved his arm over to Blaine's side and sat up in fear when he felt it was empty and the sheets were cold.

"Blaine?" he called out, his heart started to beat faster when he heard no response, "Blaine?" he called out, louder this time as he moved from the bed and peering out into the hallway.

"Kurt?" Blaine answered, "What's wrong?" Kurt spun around, his hand flying to his chest in relief when Blaine stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh thank god. I woke up and you weren't in bed and then I couldn't hear you and I thought you'd collapsed and-," Blaine cut him off my moving forward and placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered, looking straight into Kurt's eyes through his glasses, "I'm ok. I was just having a shower," Kurt nodded, now taking in Blaine's wet hair and the fact that he was only wrapped in a towel. Kurt felt his face flush a dark shade of red when his eyes slipped down and he took in Blaine's bare torso. His eyes following Blaine's chest hair down to his navel and – Kurt snapped his eyes back up to Blaine's face before he let his gaze wander too much. He could hide the gulp as his eyes met Blaine's again, "Are you ok Kurt?" Blaine asked, his grip tightening on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah," he breathed, "Sorry, it's just, um," his eyes glanced down at Blaine's bare chest again and Blaine moved in surprise when he realised what Kurt was talking about.

"Oh god," he exclaimed, "Shit, I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't even think, I just heard you calling and I panicked and-," Kurt cut him off by pressing his lips against Blaine's, bringing both his arms up to wrap around Blaine's neck. Blaine's hand that wasn't holding on to Kurt's shoulder moved so it was gripping tight to Kurt's hip, his thumb moving over the prominent bone there.

"It's fine," Kurt breathed as he pulled away from Blaine, still keeping their arms wrapped around each other though. Blaine sighed in relief. He hadn't even thought about the fact that Kurt had never seen him without a shirt on before. Blaine knew that normally that wouldn't be such a big deal, but because they were taking this relationship slowly, he felt bad for surprising Kurt, "It's more than fine," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips as he moved in for another kiss, his tongue brushing against Blaine's bottom lip, asking him for entry. Blaine obliged and Kurt took the opportunity to suck Blaine's bottom lip between his own, nipping at it gently with his teeth.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth. His hold around Kurt's waist tightened as he felt his knees start to shake. He realised that Kurt must have felt his tremor because before he knew it he was being walked back to the bed and falling back onto it, bringing Kurt with him, "Kurt?" Blaine asked when there was a break while they were both pausing for air. He looked straight into Kurt's eyes, silently asking if he really wanted this. He didn't want Kurt to feel pressured into doing anything that he didn't want to. But Kurt just shook his head.

"I want to do this Blaine. I'm ready to do this," Kurt replied, his voice full of confidence and not once faltering. Blaine nodded and mouthed a silent ok, as Kurt moved back to mouthing at Blaine's jaw. Blaine groaned again as Kurt sucked on a soft spot on his neck and moved so his thigh was pressing into Blaine's crotch, at the same time.

"Oh god, Kurt," Blaine moaned, sounding breathless, "Kurt," he repeated, simply because he had nothing else to say, and he like the way the other man's name felt on his tongue. Blaine decided right then and there that he wouldn't mind if that was the only name to come out his mouth for the rest of his life, "Kurt," he repeated again as he sucked in a breath. Kurt had finished mouthing at his neck and instead was slowly moving down Blaine's chest, his hand moving so it sat on Blaine's hip, just above the towel Blaine was still wearing, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive skin that was stretched across the bone. But it was Kurt's mouth that was making Blaine fall apart. Kurt moved his body slowly down Blaine's, making sure to maintain contact with Blaine's steadily growing crotch, and keeping his mouth working over Blaine's skin.

Blaine's hand moved to fist in his own hair when Kurt began sucking Blaine's left nipple into his mouth, working the nub over with his tongue.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, biting down on his own bottom lip to try and keep his voice under control. He knew it would be bruised later on, but right now he didn't care. His hips stuttered and jerked upwards into Kurt when Kurt moaned around his nipple. Blaine's breathing grew heavier with every passing minute.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned as he moved down again, pressing kisses down Blaine's chest and stomach along the way. He moved again so he was level with the towel, still resting across Blaine's hips. He tugged one side down slightly and began sucking at the skin on Blaine's right hip bone. Blaine moaned loudly again when he felt Kurt's teeth brush over the forming bruise, hissing slightly at the pleasurable pain that Kurt was causing.

When Kurt was satisfied with the mark he had left, he moved his hand to rest under Blaine's towel, his fingers curling around it. He raised his head and looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes, asking silently if this was ok. Blaine smiled softly at him and nodded, telling him without words that if Kurt wanted to do this then Blaine wasn't going to stop him. Blaine moved his hand and rested it against the side of Kurt's jaw, his thumb sweeping softly over Kurt's cheek bone, '_Only if you're comfortable_' Blaine told Kurt silently. Kurt returned Blaine soft smile and nodded once, Blaine mirrored Kurt's response and removed his hand, but not before gently moving one finger across the smile on Kurt's lips. Kurt nodded again and his attention went back to his hand.

He moved his left hand so it was now too resting against Blaine's towel. Kurt slowly untucked the corner of the towel that was folded under the other, to help keep it held together, and tugged on it gently, moving it off the side, exposing Blaine's right thigh. Kurt moved his left hand the rest on Blaine's right hip, his thumb brushing over the newly exposed skin at the top of Blaine's thigh. Kurt leaned in a pressed a kiss against Blaine's inner thigh, pausing for a moment to suck on the skin there as well. He smiled to himself when Blaine moaned again.

Kurt took a silent deep breath and began to slowly move the towel away from Blaine's, now fully hard, erection. He gasped silently to himself, taking the size of Blaine. He smiled softly when he looked up at Blaine, his head was thrown back, his eyes were closed, his hand was tugging at his hair and he was breathing heavily, '_I made him look like that_' Kurt thought to himself, he bit his lip to hold in a smile. It had been so long since he'd made anyone look like that.

With Jackson, it was never pleasurable. Kurt would just suck him off whenever Jackson forced him to, and that would be it. Kurt missed the intimacy, he missed being able to make someone enjoy the experience and fall apart at the seams. He wanted to pleasure Blaine.

Kurt moved and pressed another kiss, this time to the inner of Blaine's left thigh. He began just above his knee and slowly made his way back up, pressing a kiss into the crease of his thigh, where it began to stretch over into his groin. He felt Blaine's whole body shiver when his cheek brushed against Blaine's cock. Kurt smiled to himself and turned his head slightly, pressing a kiss to the bass of Blaine's cock, before lifting himself up and moving so he could take the tip into his mouth; sucking gently at the pre come that had begun to bead at the head.

Blaine groaned again as Kurt slowly began to sink down, taking Blaine into his mouth. Kurt relaxed his jaw, allowing Blaine to completely fill his mouth and the beginnings of his throat. He hummed softly, causing Blaine to shake violently at the new sensation. Kurt moved his right arm so it was resting over Blaine's hips, holding him down gently so he didn't jerk and push himself further down Kurt's throat. Kurt began to move back up Blaine's length, dragging his tongue along the sensitive underside of Blaine's cock.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped as he felt Kurt's bottom teeth slowly drag up his cock too, following after his tongue, "Oh god," Blaine moaned at the new feeling. He had always thought to keep the use of teeth out of a blowjob, but the slow drag of Kurt's up his length was a whole new feeling entirely. The contrast between hard teeth against his overly sensitive cock almost sent him over the edge. It had been a while since he'd had any pleasure, other than his own hand, that he knew from the start that he wouldn't last long, "Kurt, I'm gonna-," Blaine choked out, trying to get Kurt's attention by squeezing his shoulder. But Kurt just lightly shook his head and lowered his mouth back down Blaine's cock. Humming again once he got as much of Blaine into his mouth as he could. He held Blaine's hips down harder as they began to jerk again. Kurt hummed for a final time before Blaine was coming hard and hot down his throat. Kurt kept a firm grip across Blaine's hips and worked Blaine through his orgasm, swallowing every last drop.

He pulled off slowly as Blaine began to soften in his mouth. Kurt placed one last kiss to the inner of Blaine's left thigh, before moving back up the bed and placing a kiss to Blaine's sweaty forehead. Blaine slowly blinked his eyes open and smiled up at Kurt, who in turn, was smiling back down at Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, but Kurt just cut him off with simple kiss, tongues gently sliding against each other's and Blaine moaned softly at the taste of himself on Kurt's tongue. They pulled away slowly and Blaine moved forwards to press a kiss against Kurt's forehead, "Would it be weird or wrong of me to say that I'm really proud of you?" Blaine asked softly, smiling again at the blush growing across Kurt's cheeks.

"No," Kurt shook his head, "Would it weird of me to say that I'm actually really proud of me too?" Kurt asked, a nervous smile playing on his lips. Blaine grinned at him and shook his head.

"Absolutely not," Blaine smiled, and Kurt laughed softly, a feeling of accomplishment growing in his stomach, "But can I ask, why now?" Blaine asked quietly, moving so Kurt could rest his head on his chest pulling one of Blaine's blankets over the both of them, "I mean, I'm not complaining, and I really am so proud of you, but-,"

"You want to know what changed my mind?" Kurt finished for him, pressing a kiss against Blaine's jaw as he settled his head down on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine's arm moving automatically to wrap around his waist. Blaine nodded at Kurt's question, "I've been thinking about it ever since you came with me back to Ohio last week. I can't believe it was only last week," Kurt breathed, thinking about how so much had changed since that phone call on the previous weekend, "I guess my mind started to tick when my dad told me that I shouldn't let you go, that you were one of a kind," Kurt smiled up at Blaine, "I'm not saying that I did this to keep you around, but more because I like having you around. I love having you around, and I wanted to show you that. I trust you Blaine and I love you, and I wanted to show you that my doing something for you that I don't give away easily," Blaine leaned down and pressed a kiss into Kurt's hair, moving his foot to wrap around Kurt's ankle, where they were resting against each other under the covers, "I missed being able to pleasure someone, to show them how much I care and to make them fall apart at the seams," Blaine chuckled softly under Kurt, and Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's bare chest, "I guess I also missed being able to connect with someone intimately, under my own terms. I'm not saying that I wanted to dominate you Blaine, but it was nice being able to do that for you, knowing that we both wanted it and were ready for it," he finished quietly, "I hope that made sense," he whispered, nuzzling into Blaine's shoulder.

"It made perfect sense," Blaine replied as he kissed Kurt's head again, "Thank you for trusting me to feel comfortable enough to be able to do that again Kurt. You have no idea just how much it means to me," Blaine spoke softly into Kurt's hair, his body still lax after his orgasm, but enjoying the feeling of Kurt pressed tightly into his side. Kurt hummed in reply, his arms tightening around Blaine's waist.

"I love you Blaine," he whispered, his eyes slipping closed.

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine replied softly, his fingers brushing through Kurt's hair, "I love you so much," he finished as he struggled to keep his own eyes open.

Falling asleep in each other's arms seemed to be a steadily growing occurrence.

* * *

Sorry this is kinda short, but I think that almost all of you have been waiting for this for a while.

I hope you enjoyed it :)

And thank you to the few of you that I freaked out to in your inboxes over on Tumblr. I've never written anything like this before and I felt like a little giggling school girl whilst writing it, but I got there in the end. Yay!

Anyway, again, I hope you liked it. I hope it lived up to your expectations, and maybe I might put out another chapter later tonight?


	18. Chapter 18

_Two in one day ..._

* * *

It was a few hours later when Kurt wakes up to Blaine's fingers skimming over his bicep.

"How long was I asleep?" Kurt asked his voice hoarse with sleep.

"A couple of hours. I only woke up a few minutes ago," Blaine replied, smiling down at Kurt.

"I forgot to ask earlier, but how are you feeling today?" Kurt asked, his hold tightening around Blaine's waist.

"My stomach still doesn't feel to great but otherwise I'm ok, just a little tired," Kurt moved his head and pressed a kiss against Blaine's neck.

"Anything I can do?" he asked softly, but Blaine shook his head.

"No, but there's something that I'd like to do for you," he whispered.

"What's that?" Kurt mumbles against Blaine's neck, still pressing light kisses over the bruise that he caused earlier.

"I want to make you feel as good as you made me fell this morning," Blaine smiled down and met Kurt's eyes, "Would that be ok?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, but maybe not a blowjob, is that ok? I just don't feel there yet, but I still want to be closer to you," Kurt finished, averting his eyes from Blaine's gaze.

"Hey, look at me," Blaine requested softly, placing his fingers under Kurt's chin and gently raising his head, "Please don't feel embarrassed about telling me what you want and what you don't want. If you don't want me to give you a blowjob then I won't, it's no problem," Blaine smiled, and Kurt nodded in response.

"Ok," he whispered, smiling as Blaine rolled them both over so Kurt was lying back on the pillows and Blaine was resting above him.

"Is it ok if I take off your shirt?" Blaine asked, his hand skimming down Kurt's ribs. Kurt nodded and sucked in a breath as Blaine brushed his fingers over the sensitive skin on Kurt's hipbone. Blaine held the bottom of Kurt's shirt tightly in his hand and began tugging it up, helping Kurt to sit and get the shirt over his head, discarding it to the side when Kurt was free of it. Blaine, still naked from earlier, sat back on Kurt's thighs and breathed deeply, his eyes roaming over Kurt's exposed torso.

"What?" Kurt asked sounding self conscious. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"You're just so beautiful Kurt," Blaine whispered, leaning forward to press their lips together, "Hey, look at me," Blaine whispered, placing both hands gently on either side of Kurt's face when Kurt tried to look away, hiding his face in embarrassment, "Please don't be embarrassed Kurt. I'm not saying that to sound cheesy, I mean it. You are stunning. And gorgeous. And beautiful. And sexy," Blaine punctuated every compliment with a peck to Kurt's lips, "And I love you and I would never do anything to embarrass or hurt you," Kurt nodded at Blaine's words.

"Sorry," he started, "I just wasn't expecting that," Kurt finished as he smiled up at Blaine.

"You're welcome," Blaine grinned back at Kurt, lowering himself down again so they could kiss with more ease.

Kurt moaned softly into Blaine's mouth when Blaine sucked Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing gently at the sensitive skin. Kurt moved his head slightly and pushed his tongue passed Blaine's, his body visibly relaxed at the feeling as Blaine sucked it into his mouth. Blaine smiled into the kiss as he moved his hands down to the waistband of Kurt's pyjama pants. His thumbs rubbing at the skin just below the elastic band.

"Tell me if you want to leave them on," Blaine whispered into the kiss. But Kurt shook his head.

"No, I want them off," he breathed, turning his head to mouth at Blaine's jaw.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt replied with a definite certainty.

"Ok," Blaine breathed, moving his head so he suck lightly at Kurt's collarbone as he began to tug Kurt's pants down his thighs. He pulled away from Kurt's collarbone and continued kissing down his chest, moving Kurt's pants down further as he went. It wasn't long before Blaine was sitting between Kurt's knees, bending each leg up gently to pull the pants off of Kurt's feet. When he finally had them off he threw them towards where Kurt's shirt had previously landed and turned back to look at Kurt.

Kurt was lying, spread out on the bed before Blaine, breathing hard and trying to control the blush creeping up his neck. Blaine reassured him with a smile and lifted Kurt's left leg and placed a kiss on the inside of his ankle. He kept peppering kisses all the way back up the inside of Kurt's leg until he came to the top of his thigh. Keeping Kurt's earlier request that he didn't want a blowjob, Blaine moved his head and began kissing over the top of Kurt's thigh, towards his hip bone. Blaine paused for a moment to mouth at the sensitive skin there and smiled as he pulled away at the newly forming bruise.

"It matches mine," Blaine smiled up at Kurt, pointing to his own mark on his corresponding hip. Kurt just hummed in response as Blaine began making his way back up Kurt's body. Making sure to pay extra attention to Kurt's nipples, just like he had done for Blaine that morning. It wasn't long before Blaine was back up at eye level with Kurt, his entire body hovering above Kurt's, waiting for Kurt to give him the ok that he was comfortable with how close they were about to get. Kurt gave him a small nod and Blaine surged forward, capturing Kurt's lips in a heated kiss, while lying his body down along the length of Kurt's.

"Blaine," Kurt called out when their erections brushed.

"Oh god, Kurt," Blaine breathed against Kurt's jaw.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned again, his hips jerking upwards, in search of more friction, his head throw back in pleasure when Blaine moved so they were pushed together again.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned as he attached his lips to Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, I'm so close," Kurt breathed, bringing his head forwards again to rest against Blaine's. Blaine nodded and moved a hand down between their town bodies. He took a hold of Kurt's cock and moved his thumb over the tip, smearing around some of Kurt's pre come, helping him to gain a bit of lubrication.

"Is this ok?" Blaine asked, his eyes meeting Kurt's, waiting for confirmation before he continued.

"Yes," Kurt whispered, his free hand coming up to rest against Blaine's jaw, guiding Blaine's lips back to his, "Oh god yes," Kurt moaned as Blaine slowly slid his hand down Kurt's length, twisting his wrist as he went, "Blaine," Kurt called out as he came hard and fast over Blaine's hand, his body shaking as Blaine guided him through his orgasm, "Blaine," Kurt moaned again against Blaine's lips. Blaine hummed in response, moving his hand to wrap around himself, guiding him through his own orgasm before he was able to fully form a sentence, "I've missed that," Kurt whispered once Blaine had collapsed back on top of him; a sticky mess between them.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed, "Was that ok?" he asked, raising his eyes to meet Kurt's. Kurt smiled down at Blaine, making Blaine's heart race.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered, "That was amazing. Thank you," he grinned as he leaned forwards to press against Kurt's lips, "But can we shower now?" Blaine smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course," he replied as he pushed himself slowly off of Kurt and stood next to the bed, "After you," he said as he held out his hand to Kurt, helping to pull him up and then following him into the bathroom.

Once the water was at a comfortable temperature, both men stepped in and just stood under the spray facing each other.

"Thank you again for today Blaine, it really meant a lot," Kurt said softly as he pushed a wet curl off of Blaine's forehead.

"It was my pleasure," Blaine smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek, "Now turn around and I'll do what I do best," Kurt's eyes widened in shock and Blaine laughed softly at Kurt's expression.

"Not that," Blaine smiled as he shook his head, "Turn around and I'll wash your hair for you," Blaine grinned. Kurt made an 'O' shape with his mouth in understanding before smiling at Blaine and turning to face the wall. He heard Blaine squeeze some shampoo into his hands and Kurt felt his knees begin shake once Blaine started rubbing his fingers through Kurt's hair, working the shampoo in. Kurt sighed and leaned back into Blaine, careful to keep his hair away from Blaine's face; shampoo in the eye was not something they needed to deal with right now, "Ok, rinse," Blaine instructed quietly as he moved so Kurt could step under the spray. He then followed that with his conditioner, giving Kurt a head massage in the process, "If you leave that in for a bit longer, you hair will feel amazing," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, removing his fingers from his hair. Kurt turned to face Blaine.

"Ok, your turn," he smiled and Blaine did as he was told, following Kurt's lead and leaning back into Kurt, only moving when he had to rinse out the shampoo. It wasn't until Kurt was massaging in the conditioner when Blaine heard him gasp.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking over his shoulder. He felt his heart sink when he saw what Kurt was looking at, "Oh, that," he said quietly.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked his voice full of worry. Blaine sighed and turned around to face Kurt.

"It's a surgical scar," Blaine spoke softly in reference to the scar running parallel to his spine, about 4 inches long, shining pink and raised against the rest of his tanned skin, "It's from about eight years ago. I was staying with my Grandparents in Ohio for a couple of weeks over the summer holidays and one night I was coming home from the grocery store after picking some things up for my Grandma and these guys jumped me and beat me up," Blaine shrugged, "Somehow they knew I was gay and they didn't like that. A couple of my ribs snapped and drove themselves into my lung. I'm fine now," Blaine hurriedly added at Kurt's sharp intake of breath, "But at the time I was skating on thin ice,"

"Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kurt whispered, placing both his hands on either side of Blaine's face. Blaine shook his head.

"It's not your fault Kurt," Blaine replied softly.

"I know, but it happened in Ohio. I'm so sorry for the narrow minded idiots that live in my state," Blaine smiled softly up at Kurt; Kurt's thumbs were still moving slowly over his cheeks bones.

"I know. The best thing that ever happened to me came out of Ohio," Blaine smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss against Kurt's lips. Kurt could even try to hide the smile that was spreading across his face, "Let's get this conditioner out," Blaine spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Kurt nodded as they both moved to help the other wash out the conditioner. Kurt stepped out from under the spray first and waited for Blaine to finish before getting them both a towel.

"Is your stomach feeling any better Blaine?" Kurt asked, as he slipped on a pair of Blaine's pyjama bottoms. He looked over and found Blaine sitting on the edge of the bath tub, towel wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He was shaking slightly and his face had lost all colour, "Blaine?" Kurt asked, dropping the floor next to him, placing a hand on his knee, "Blaine, are you ok?" Blaine shook his head and looked at Kurt. Kurt knew that look straight away and moved to lift the lid of the toilet seat before moving back just in time for Blaine to hunch over it, heaving up the small amount of what was in his stomach, "It's ok, you're ok," Kurt said softly, rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's back, "Just get it all out," he soothed. Blaine let out a final cough and slumped back against the edge of the tub. Kurt stood up to fill the glass next to the sink with water and to wet a facecloth, "Here," he said as he offered Blaine the glass of water. Blaine took it with a tired smile and had a sip, grimacing when the liquid hit his stomach. Kurt waited for him to move the glass before he wiped at Blaine's forehead with the cool cloth, "Feel better?" he asked gently. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah," Blaine replied softly, his voice a little raspy from the heaving.

"It said on the information sheet that this was really common, it's just your bodies way of finally getting everything out of your system," Blaine nodded, his eyes slipping closed, "You need to drink a little more water Blaine," Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded again and slowly raised the glass to his lips, drinking it down in small sips. He handed the empty glass back to Kurt when he had finished, "Do feel ok to move?" Blaine nodded again and Kurt stood and moved his arm under Blaine's, "Ok, on the count of three," Kurt counted down and lifted Blaine into a standing position, helping him back into the bedroom; and sat him down on the edge of his bed, "Here, you need to put these on or else you'll get too cold," Kurt said as he offered Blaine a pair of boxer briefs and pyjama pants, similar to the ones Kurt had borrowed.

"Thank you," Blaine said softly after he'd pulled the pants on, lying back against his pillows.

"Anytime," Kurt smiled, moving so he was lying under Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and squeezing gently, his head resting on Kurt's chest. Kurt leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blaine's hair. Blaine was quickly asleep, the sound of Kurt's heart beat helping to relax him. Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend and grabbed the remotes from the bedside table, switching the TV on and turning the sound down. He smiled when saw that Tabatha's Salon Takeover was playing again, and settled in to watch the episode that had just begun.

"Hello?" Kurt heard Wes call out softly from the other side of Blaine's door about half an hour later, "Blaine? Kurt?"

"Come in," Kurt replied quietly so as not to wake the sleeping man in his arms.

"Oh hey Kurt. How is he?" Wes asked. He'd been staying at Jen's to give Kurt and Blaine their space while Blaine was recovering.

"He's ok, he threw up about an hour ago though, so that's a good sign, meaning his body has now finally gotten everything out of his system," Wes nodded, smiling down at his best friend; who looked so small tucked into Kurt's side.

"And how are you?" Wes asked looking back at Kurt.

"I'm fine," Kurt smiled.

"What happened?" Wes asked, unable to keep the grin off of his face. He laughed softly at the blush making its way up Kurt's neck, "Kurt, I know something happened, you're both shirtless," Kurt's blush deepened as he looked up and met Wes' eye.

"Today was nice," Kurt supplied.

"Nice? That's all I get?" Wes gasped, trying to fake a hurt look. Kurt shrugged.

"Sorry Wes, but I'm not one to do things and tell," Kurt grinned.

"Fair enough," Wes laughed, "But I'm happy for you both," he looked at Kurt, "I haven't ever seen him this happy," Wes said softly, gesturing towards Blaine, "Thank you for giving him what I never could,"

"What's that?" Kurt asked, his brow creasing at Wes' words.

"Somebody to love him back just as strongly as he would love them," Wes smiled at Kurt.

"He loves you Wes, and I know that you love him,"

"Yeah, I know," Wes nodded, "But I could never give him a piece of my heart, he's my best friend, my brother, but he was always missing something. And then you showed up," he smiled, gesturing to Kurt, "And you changed everything," Kurt could feel tears welling in his eyes; he blinked furiously to stop them from flowing over.

"Thank you," Kurt replied softly, his voice trembling at Wes' words.

"No thank you Kurt," Wes smiled, "Now can I get you anything? I see that you can't really move. Blaine seems to be hanging on like he's a koala bear," Wes laughed, Kurt nodded in agreeance.

"Yeah, he's tight snuggler that's for sure," he smiled down at Blaine and pressed a kiss to his hair, "But I won't lie, I could really go for a sandwich or something to eat. Blaine hasn't been eating much so I never really thought about making myself food," Kurt shrugged.

"Ok, I'll be back with your food," Wes grinned at Kurt as he made his way out of the room and back down to the kitchen.

He decided to keep the sandwich simple due to the fact that Kurt only had one arm free, so Wes stuck to just using peanut butter. After making a plate of them he made his way back down the hall and into Blaine's room.

"Kurt I hope you like-," Wes cut himself of and smiled at what was in front of him. Kurt had fallen asleep and had moved so his nose was resting in Blaine's hair, both arms wrapped tightly around Blaine. Each man had a small smile on their face. Wes placed the plate of sandwiches on the bedside table and quietly made his way back out of the room, "Thank you Kurt, for doing what no one has ever down for him," Wes whispered as he shut Blaine's door and moving back into the kitchen. Smiling to himself at how happy both Kurt and Blaine now were.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that one :)

Thank you to everyone for all of your reviews, it really means a lot.

Thank you to all of my new followers on Tumblr, feel free to stop and say hey some time :)

But mostly, thank you to everyone who is reading this, the number of you is mind blowing. I don't know why so many of you are interested in this little story of mine, but thank you all from the bottom of my heart. If it weren't for you then there would be no story and I wouldn't have met some incredible people or rediscovered my love of writing. So thank you all again.

Unitl next time xx


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine woke up Friday morning, still in Kurt's arms, to the sun streaming across his face through the window where they'd forgotten to close the curtains.

"Too bright," Blaine mumbled, trying to cover his face by burying it even deeper into Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked his voice croaky and he was clearly still half asleep, "What?"

"Shh," Blaine soothed, his thumb rubbing over Kurt's hipbone, "Go back to sleep," he whispered, nosing at Kurt's neck.

"Can't," Kurt laughed softly, "That tickles," he giggled quietly as he tried to move away from Blaine mouthing at his neck and jaw.

"Mmm, I like it when you're stubbly," Blaine breathed.

"Oh god," Kurt exclaimed, sitting bolt upright, "I haven't shaved in almost a week,"

"That's fine by me," Blaine grinned, sitting up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist, moving his head so he could again move his lips over Kurt's jaw, just under his ear.

"No," Kurt shook his head, but making no means to move away from Blaine, "I don't like it when I haven't shaved. I can't pull off the scruff as well as you can,"

"I beg to differ," Blaine smiled against Kurt's jaw, humming quietly as he continued to place a lot of tiny kisses over the sensitive skin, "But I could help you if you really wanted me to?"

"Please?" Kurt pleaded, turning to look at Blaine.

"Come on," Blaine smiled, moving from behind Kurt to stand next to the bed, holding out his hand. Kurt smiled and stood up, taking Blaine's hand and beginning to move towards the bathroom. He stopped when he felt his arm tug and he turned to see Blaine walking in the other direction, "Where do you think you're going?" Blaine asked with a grin.

"Bathroom?" Kurt asked, becoming intrigued when Blaine shook his head.

"No," he replied, "My chair isn't just used for haircuts you know," he finished with a wink, nodding towards his barber's chair.

"So long as you don't go all Sweeny Todd on me," Kurt replied, Blaine laughed loudly as Kurt sat down.

"I can guarantee the closest shave you'll ever know," he winked again, turning to pull open a draw on his vanity unit.

"Don't tell me you sing to your razor too," Kurt quipped.

"_You there my friend, come, let me hold you_," Blaine sang as he pulled his straight razor out of its pocket in his kit.

"Oh no, now I've started you off haven't I?" Kurt said, shaking his head and trying to hold in his laughter.

"_Who sir? You sir?_" Blaine continued to sing, his mouth set in a huge grin.

"Ok, Sweeny, I think you've had enough now," Kurt laughed as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips, successfully silencing him.

"I promise I won't bake you into a pie," Blaine smiled as he pulled away, "Now if you'll excuse me for one moment, I have to fill up my bowl," Blaine winked again as he walked past Kurt and into the bathroom. Kurt heard rustling and then the faucet turn on, "Perfect," Blaine called from the bathroom, coming back into the bedroom, carrying a full bowl of steaming water.

"Are you sure you're not going to cook me?" Kurt asked at the sight of the steaming bowl of water.

"Not today baby," Blaine winked again, smiling as Kurt blushed at the term of endearment Blaine used. He liked it.

"Someone's obviously feeling better then," Kurt smiled, sighing as Blaine turned around and began to sing again.

"_I'm alive at last, and I'm full of joy!_" Kurt shook his head.

"How many times have you seen that movie?" he asked.

"Too many," Blaine laughed, "Me and few of my classmates used to watch it all the time during our course and I've seen the stage show too many times to remember. Johnny Depp was just amazing," Blaine sighed.

"Johnny Depp?" Kurt asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on Kurt, he's a babe," Blaine replied as he turned around to face Kurt. He picked up his razor and moved to stand behind the chair, Kurt turned to watch him. He picked up the leather strap attached to the arm of the chair and began sharpening his razor. Kurt watched with wide eyes as Blaine's wrist moved the razor up and down the strap in swift precise movements.

"Ok, that's kind of really hot," Kurt whispered, still watching Blaine's hand move. Blaine just looked up and smiled at him.

"We haven't even started yet," he replied softly. He smiled to himself as Kurt shivered in anticipation. When Blaine was convinced that his razor was sharp enough, he placed it back on the vanity and bent down to retrieve the detachable head piece, placing it in its slots behind Kurt's head. He then retrieved his cape from the top of the vanity unit and fastened it around Kurt's neck, "Ok, place your head back on the rest and I'm going to lower the chair," Kurt nodded and did as he was told, settling back in the chair and relaxing as Blaine lowered the back. He was almost lying flat when Blaine stopped, then Blaine moved his foot so he could pump up the chair to a more comfortable height, so he wouldn't hurt his back by leaning over Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt whispered, meeting Blaine's eyes once he had finished adjusting the chair.

"Hey," Blaine whispered back, leaning down to give Kurt a quick kiss, "Ok, I'm just going to wrap the hot towel around your face to help soften the hairs and while you're under that I'll mix up the shaving cream," Kurt nodded as Blaine turned to pull the towel out of the steaming water. He squeezed out the excess water and unfolded it, placing it under Kurt's chin and wrapping it up over his face, "You look adorable," Blaine smiled; Kurt was now lying back, with almost his whole face covered by the warm towel. Kurt reached his hand out to smack Blaine's arm, Blaine just laughed and placed a soft kiss to the part of Kurt's forehead that wasn't covered by the towel. He then turned back to his unit and began mixing up the cream. It was a mixture that he was taught back when he'd taken a barber's night class during his course, it was a mixture of the specialty cream that he kept in his cupboard and a few essential oils to help moisturise the skin and make everything smell nice.

Blaine turned back to Kurt and slowly unwrapped the towel; he smiled when Kurt shivered a little after losing the warm contact from his face. Blaine placed the towel back in the bowl of water and picked up the pot of cream and his shaving brush, moving to stand to the side of Kurt, and he began brushing the cream over Kurt's small but cute amount of facial hair; brushing against the grain to get the hairs to stand up.

"Smells good," Kurt muttered, trying not to move his mouth.

"Hey you, keep still," Blaine smiled, concentrating as he finished applying the cream to the underside of Kurt's jaw. When finished he placed the pot back on his unit and picked up a towel which he placed on Kurt's chest, to wipe his razor on, "Ok, now I really need you to keep still," Blaine said, returning from his vanity unit with his straight razor in hand. Kurt nodded slightly and followed Blaine's hands with his eyes, straining to see Blaine place the razor just below his sideburn and began to drag it down slowly in small strokes, pausing every few seconds to wipe the mixture of shaving cream and hair on the towel on Kurt's chest. Kurt let out the breath that he'd been holding in, he had been slightly nervous about receiving his first straight razor shave, but he was enjoying it. He relaxed into the chair and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Blaine moving his hands around his face, delicately pulling Kurt's skin taut to get a closer shave.

Blaine slowly made his way down one cheek before starting on the other, following the same path he had on the previous side of Kurt's face; keeping up with the small strokes. His strokes became even smaller when he began on Kurt's chin and upper lip, following the contours of his face and bone structure, careful to get every single hair and not cut his boyfriend.

"I just need you to lean your head back for me a little bit please babe," Blaine requested quietly, placing his fingers on Kurt's chin and forehead and guiding Kurt's head back so he would have better access to his neck, "Ok, and a little bit to the side," Kurt manoeuvred his head as he was told, and smiled when Blaine leaned down to peck his lips, "You're doing great," Blaine winked, a small gesture of silent encouragement. He knew that Kurt had been nervous before hand, but he was glad that he got to do this for Kurt. He loved the intimacy of being able to touch his face. He also loved that Kurt trusted him enough to do it, having someone running a sharp blade along your face takes a lot of trust.

Kurt watched Blaine's face as Blaine began moving the razor up his neck. The look on his face was pure concentration, focusing solely on the task at hand. Kurt knew that this was what made Blaine the top hairdresser that he was; because he paid so much attention to detail, making sure everything was perfect and nothing was out of place. Kurt admired that about Blaine, his ability to focus everything he had onto one thing and make it perfect.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked quietly, allowing Kurt to answer while wiping the razor off.

"You," Kurt smiled at the faint blush dusting Blaine's cheeks. Blaine smiled and shook his head, keeping his eyes on his razor, now back at Kurt's neck. He held Kurt's head still as he slowly moved over Kurt's Adam's apple. Kurt was very cautious not to swallow while Blaine had has razor so close. He breathed a sigh of relief when Blaine had moved over the bump and back onto smooth and flat skin.

"Nearly done," Blaine said, getting Kurt to turn his head the other way so he had access to the other side of his neck. Kurt closed his eyes again and just enjoyed the feeling of Blaine's fingers brushing over the sensitive skin of his neck. He felt a little disappointed when Blaine announced that he was done, "Stay there, I'm not quite finished yet," Blaine smiled, moving to collect the warm towel again. He squeezed the water out and wrapped it back over Kurt's face, just like last time. he left it on for a few minutes before removing it and placing a few drops of after shave oil on his hands before rubbing them together and then gently massaging them into Kurt's face, "There," Blaine said softly, all done, he smiled down at Kurt.

Blaine removed the towel covered in cream from Kurt's chest and threw it in the hamper in the bathroom, he returned and unfastened his cape from around Kurt's neck, placing it back on the counter, but Kurt made no move to sit up.

"Comfy?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Come here," Kurt whispered, chewing on his bottom lip as he took a hold of Blaine's hand and pulled him up onto his lap. Blaine placed both hands gently on either side of Kurt's freshly shaved face, "Thank you," he said quietly, looking up at Blaine through his lashes, "That was incredible," Blaine grinned.

"You're welcome," he replied, leaning down to place a kiss on Kurt's lips. He gasped quietly when Kurt's hand came up to twist in the hair at the back of his neck, and pull him closer, deepening the kiss, "Kurt," Blaine moaned, his tongue moving over Kurt's bottom lip.

"Hmmm," Kurt hummed in response, the vibrations travelling straight down Blaine's throat and pooling in his lower abdomen, "Thank you," Kurt whispered again, panting slightly as he pulled away from Blaine, leaning his head back and guiding Blaine to lie down next to him in the chair. Blaine followed the silent instructions and curled up into Kurt's side, both of them fitting nicely in the barber's chair.

"You're welcome. Your face feels so good," Blaine said softly, nuzzling his nose over Kurt's, now, smooth cheek.

"Not just for today Blaine, but for everything," Kurt replied, turning his head to face Blaine, "You've shown me what it's like to open myself up again and I like it," he smiled shyly at Blaine. Blaine smiled back and moved forward to kiss Kurt again.

"You don't need to thank me. You figured it out all on your own," Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"Take the complement Blaine, you deserve it," Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded.

"Ok," he whispered, kissing Kurt again, "So what are your plans for today and the rest of the weekend Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked, Kurt sighed.

"I have to go back to my place. Rachel's organised a weekend thing, I don't even know what it is, but it's been planned for months. It's something to do with her upcoming run with Wicked which will be travelling around the country. I think she mentioned something about costume fittings and makeup trials," Kurt groaned, "I don't want to go," he whined, turning his head to hide it in Blaine's neck.

"You'll be fine," Blaine soothed, rubbing his hand down Kurt's back, "It's only a couple of days,"

"I know, but it means I won't get to see you," Kurt pouted into Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah, but think of all the time we'll have to ourselves when she's gone on tour," Blaine replied with a grin.

"I like the way you think Blaine Anderson," Kurt grinned as he lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder.

"I have my moments," Blaine laughed; Kurt silenced him with a kiss.

"That you do,"

"But I'll see you on Monday?" Blaine asked hopefully, and smiled when Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, I have to go back to work Monday night, but we could get lunch?" he offered. Blaine smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Sounds perfect,"

"It does," Kurt agreed. They both lay there, for another few minutes before Kurt's phone started to buzz on Blaine's nightstand, "That'll be Rachel," he sighed, sitting up from Blaine's embrace.

"I'm going to miss you," Blaine said softly, still lying in his chair, watching Kurt move around his room, collecting his small amount of things, and pulling on his only change of clothes, leaving the pyjamas of Blaine's that he'd been wearing on Blaine's bed.

"I know," Kurt smiled sadly over at Blaine, "But it's only for a couple of days, it'll be Monday before you know it. Plus, I think Wes misses you," Kurt finished as he walked back over to where Blaine was laying back, his head resting against the headrest.

"Yeah, I think he does," Blaine agreed quietly.

"I think you both need a pizza and beer night," Blaine nodded and closed his eyes as Kurt leaned down from above to give him a goodbye kiss, "Love you," Kurt whispered as he pulled away from Blaine.

"Love you too," Blaine replied.

"Do you want a book?" Kurt asked, Blaine shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna lie here," Kurt smiled as he picked up his bag and made his way over to the door, Blaine watching him as he went.

"I'll see you on Monday," Kurt waved.

"See you Monday," Blaine replied. Closing his eyes and sighing deeply when he heard the front door close.

It was going to be a long and lonely weekend, he thought to himself.

* * *

Once again, thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic, it really is overwhelming at just how many of you follow this fic. It blows my mind everyday!

Sorry this one is kind of short and kind of a filler, but I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter ;)

Hope you enjoyed this :)


	20. Chapter 20

It was a month later and things between Kurt and Blaine were stronger than ever.

Blaine sat at his kitchen table, watching Kurt make them both a coffee. Now that Rachel was away travelling with her theatre company, Kurt basically lived at Blaine's house. Enjoying the company of Blaine and Wes more than his empty apartment.

"And I know that you only did it a couple of weeks ago, but I was hoping that maybe next week you could do it again for me," Kurt finished, looking up at Blaine, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, I zoned out," Blaine laughed, accepting the cup from Kurt as Kurt sat down opposite him, "What were you saying?" Blaine asked, rubbing his toes gently over Kurt's ankle under the table.

"My hair Blaine," Kurt grinned, "I know you only cut it last week, but my show is coming to a close soon so I'm going to need to look my best while I'm trying to find a new job. People won't hire me if I'm scruffy," Kurt finished and Blaine shook his head, "You won't cut my hair for me?" Kurt asked, sounding confused, Blaine smiled, quickly placing his hand over Kurt's free one on the table and giving it a squeeze.

"No of course I'll cut your hair for you, but there was something I wanted to tell you first," Kurt nodded slowly and gave Blaine a puzzled look, "I was thinking about what you said last month, about getting back into doing competitions," Kurt's eyes lit up, and he grinned at Blaine, clearly excited, "Well the other day my boss asked if I wanted to represent our salon in one of the nationwide competitions and I said yes,"

"Blaine," Kurt exclaimed, leaping up from his seat and moving to sit in Blaine's lap, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him, "I'm so proud of you," Blaine smiled back at Kurt as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist, "Where is the competition?" Kurt asked his voice still full of excitement.

"California," Blaine replied, "And I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me,"

"Of course," Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine into a tight hug, "I really am so proud of you," he whispered into Blaine's ear, placing a kiss to the side of his jaw.

"Thank you, but there's a couple of conditions," Kurt nodded, gesturing for Blaine to continue, "Ok, the first one is, one of the sections which I've been entered into is Male Styling, and I need a model," Blaine raised his eyes, looking at Kurt hopefully.

"Me?" Kurt asked, sounding taken aback.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, pecking Kurt on the lips, "I'm familiar with your hair and I know what looks good on you and what you like, and you have amazing hair, which helps me," Blaine smiled. Kurt blushed slightly and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe that you want me to model for you," Blaine grinned back at Kurt, and Kurt grinned back, nodding his head, "Ok, I give you permission to use my hair," Kurt replied with a laughed.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled, leaning forwards to kiss him again.

"What other categories are there?" Kurt asked.

"Well, my best one will definitely be the men's haircut, but there's also the usual, colour, cut, style categories, and then the obscure ones like avant garde and things like that. My boss is in charge of signing me up, so whatever she feels I can do best, that's what I'll do," Kurt nodded.

"And the second condition?" Kurt asked.

"My brother rang the other day," Blaine started.

"Cooper?" Kurt asked.

"Cooper," Blaine nodded, "He saw an advert for the competition at his work and rang me straight away, saying that I had to come and stay with him while I was competing," Blaine sighed, "I haven't seen him in years,"

"It'll be ok, I don't mind staying with him," Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"I know you'll be fine, it's him who'll be the problem. He asked if I would be bringing anyone special, and so I told him about you. He's so excited," Blaine sighed again.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Cooper is very ... intense," Blaine paused, trying to find the right words to describe his brother, "He's nothing like my parents, he's always said he doesn't care what genitals I'm attracted to, so long as I'm happy,"

"But that's a good thing," Kurt replied, tightening his hold around Blaine's shoulders.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "But then he asked how the sex was and I just started stuttering. So by the time we arrive, he'd have already built up this huge idea about how all we do is have sex all the time. Cooper has a very active imagination," Blaine finished as he slumped his head down on to Kurt's chest.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Like I said before, at least he's not like your parents,"

"Mmm," Blaine hummed in response.

"Come on, let's go shower," Kurt offered, standing up from Blaine's lap and tugging him down towards Blaine's bedroom.

Being naked around Blaine was something that Kurt didn't think about anymore, he was slowly growing more comfortable with the idea and practice of opening himself up to Blaine a little bit more each day. The last month had been full of Kurt growing more comfortable with Blaine. He had given in to Blaine giving him a blowjob, which had now become one of his favourite activities. Mostly it was about Kurt being comfortable enough to do these things with Blaine on a more regular basis. So now, things like showering, he didn't think twice about; it was just something that they did together.

Both men stepped out of the shower half an hour later, faces flushed and lips swollen.

"That was nice," Blaine commented, moving his towel up to Kurt's hair and rubbing the excess moisture out.

"Blaine," Kurt started, once they were both fully dressed and back in Blaine's room, he paused and looked down at his feet once he had Blaine's attention, "Can I talk to you about something?" Kurt asked, his voice growing smaller.

"Anything," Blaine replied softly. He took a hold of Kurt's hand and lead them both over to sit on Blaine's bed, "Are you ok?" Blaine asked, moving his other hand up to rest against Kurt's jaw. Kurt nodded under Blaine's touch.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt said quietly, "It's just, I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I'm ready," he finally lifted his head and met Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked confused for a moment, until he saw the look that Kurt was giving him.

"Oh," Blaine exclaimed, his expression softening, "Are you sure?" he asked, taking both of Kurt's hands in his, "Because I don't want you to feel like you have to do this," Kurt shook his head.

"No I'm ready. It's just-," he paused, shaking his head.

"What," Kurt shook his head softly again, "Hey, come on, you can tell me," Blaine whispered, moving in close and pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt took a deep breath before continuing.

"It's just, I'm nervous," Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded.

"Do you know why?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's hands.

"I think it's just my previous experience still has a bit of a hold on me, because I trust you Blaine, I really do, it's just me being silly,"

"It's not silly," Blaine reassured him, lifting Kurt's hands to place a kiss to his knuckles, "If you want we could try something, something that might make you a little more comfortable?" Blaine offered.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking intrigued.

"Well, it's something that I've always wanted to try, but never found the right person to do it with," Blaine smiled moving to open his bedside table, "Don't freak out, but I'm just placing these here so I know where they are in case we need them," Kurt nodded as Blaine pulled out a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He watched as Blaine made his way over to his closest and pulled two ties from off of the hanger that they were draped over.

"Blaine, I'm not into bondage," Kurt stuttered, looking at the two ties in Blaine's hand with wide eyes.

"I know," Blaine replied softly, "This one's for you," he handed Kurt a black tie with dark yellow stripes, "These were part of my school uniform. They're the only ones I don't use anymore, so I thought they'd be perfect," Blaine smiled.

"I still don't get it," Kurt said as he looked down at the tie in his hand, confused.

"Here," Blaine said handing Kurt his other tie, "Tie it over my eyes,"

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked, moving to stand in front of Kurt, looking right at him.

"Of course," Kurt replied quietly, Blaine smiled.

"Then tie it over my eyes," Kurt nodded and placed the tie over Blaine's eyes, knotting it tightly behind his head.

"Is that ok?" Kurt asked, pulling his hands away.

"Perfect. Now you move to stand on the other side of the bed," Kurt did as he was told and Blaine waited until he heard him stop moving, "Now tie yours over your eyes," Kurt did as he was told, making sure the tie was tight and he couldn't see anything.

"Ok, it's on," Kurt said to Blaine, slowly getting used to his loss of sight.

"Ok," Blaine spoke quietly, "Move towards my voice," Kurt slowly climbed up onto Blaine's bed and smiled lightly as he felt Blaine do the same on the other side. He slid his hand forwards, over the cover, his insides growing warm as he brushed his hand over the tips of Blaine's fingers, "There you are," Blaine whispered as he took his hand and held onto Kurt's.

"Here I am," Kurt whispered back, moving his other hand forwards until he connected gently with fabric, moving his hand around until he figured out that his hand was running up and down Blaine's ribs. Blaine did the same, his hand bumping gently into Kurt's shoulder, slowly moving up until it was resting against Kurt's neck, guiding his head forwards until his lips connected with something. He felt Kurt laugh softly under him at the feeling of Blaine's lips pressed to the skin just beside his right eye.

"Don't you laugh," Blaine smiled against Kurt's face, "It's hard to find you when I can't see," Blaine slowly began kissing his way down Kurt's face until he found his lips. Both men letting out low moans at the feeling of their lips brushing over the others. With sight taken out of the equation, both men found that their other senses were working over time, trying to compensate for the loss. Everything smelt stronger, they heard the little noises that each other was making, they both tasted better, but most of all, their sense of touch was causing every new feeling to go straight down and pool in their lower abdomen.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned as Blaine's fingers moved under his shirt, to skim against his ribs, "Blaine get it off," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's mouth, not wanting to break the kiss, but knowing that he needed his shirt off now. Blaine hummed into his mouth, acknowledging that he'd heard Kurt, and began to tug his shirt off; Kurt's hands moving to do the same with Blaine's Henley. The new feeling of chest pressed against chest was overwhelming.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, as Kurt began working at Blaine's belt buckle, struggling a little due to the fact that he couldn't see what he was doing.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered back, kissing along his jaw as he finally got Blaine's belt undone and fly undone, now beginning at pushing Blaine's jeans off. Blaine lifted himself up to help Kurt get his pants off and collapsed back on top of Kurt, now starting to work at his pants.

Kurt could feel himself growing harder every time Blaine's fingers brushed his skin while he was trying to get his pants off. He moved his hands up so they tangled in Blaine's hair. His curls feeling amazing under Kurt's touch now that he was more sensitive to everything he touched.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned again, once Blaine had finally gotten his pants off and was now lying on top of Kurt, their bodies connected from ankle to lips. Every piece of available skin was touching the others and the feeling was incredible. It was like their skin was on fire, every touch sending electric shocks straight to their growing erections.

"Kurt, I never asked," Blaine panted between kisses, his hand stroking down the side of Kurt's face, almost wishing as though he could look into his eyes right now.

"Bottom," Kurt replied, without Blaine having to finish his question.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Blaine felt Kurt nod against his neck, and dove back into the kiss. Both men sucking at the others tongues like they never had before.

Blaine shivered when Kurt ran his hands down his back. His fingers pausing to stroke teasingly over the skin under the elastic of Blaine's boxer briefs.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned into this kiss, grinding his crotch down hard into Kurt's. Kurt smiled into the kiss and moved his hands so they were cupped around Blaine's cheeks, under his underwear, "Kurt," Blaine groaned again at the feeling of Kurt squeezing. Kurt chuckled to himself and removed his hands, catching the elastic between his fingers and slowly sliding Blaine's underwear off. Blaine kicking them the rest of the way off when Kurt couldn't reach down any further.

Blaine moaned at the feeling of his overly sensitive cock rubbing against the fabric of Kurt's own underwear.

"Need to get these off," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, tucking his thumbs under the waist band of Kurt's own boxer briefs and pulling them off. Blaine smiled to himself at the sound Kurt made when the fabric dragged over his cock, and moved so that Kurt could kick them off the rest of the way, "Come here," Blaine whispered, lowering himself down so that they were both now brushing against each other.

"Oh god, Blaine," Kurt exclaimed at the new feeling of friction. His hips jerking upward to meet Blaine's. Blaine smiled as he moved his hand down, squeezing at Kurt's cheek, just above his upper thigh, before moving and slowly rubbing over Kurt's hole, "Blaine," Kurt cried out, his body jolting at the touch.

"You're ok," Blaine soothed.

"I know. Feels so good," Kurt moaned, "Missed this," Kurt stuttered out, trying to push himself down onto Blaine's fingers, "Need you in me, now," Kurt groaned as Blaine brushed over his hole again.

"Ok," Blaine said quietly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead as he felt around for the bottle of lube he had previously placed on his night stand. His hand wrapped around the familiar bottle and he squeezed a good amount out on to his hand, using his clean hand to run down Kurt's overly sensitive side again, to help him get his hands back to where they were.

Kurt shivered underneath his touch, and Blaine smiled at the sounds he was making. He hadn't heard them come from Kurt before, but he knew that that was because they were so soft and subtle that he never would have heard them if hadn't have taken sight out of the equation.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, his finger circling Kurt's hole again.

"Now Blaine," Kurt replied. Blaine nodded even though he knew Kurt couldn't see him, and pushed one finger slowly into Kurt, moving fast enough to get passed Kurt's tight ring of muscle, but slow enough so as not to hurt Kurt, "That feel ok?" Blaine asked once his whole finger was in.

"Another," Kurt nodded. Blaine hummed to let him know he'd heard him before moving his first finger out slowly and joining it with another, now pressing two fingers in to Kurt.

"Third," Kurt ordered, and he moved his head when he felt Blaine hesitate, "It's ok Blaine, I can take it," Kurt answered Blaine's silent question as he leaned forward and felt around in the dark until his hand landed on the side of Blaine's face, "I'm fine," Kurt smiled, even though he knew Blaine couldn't see it.

"Ok," Blaine whispered, repeating his actions and placing a third finger inside Kurt.

Kurt let out a loud moan and Blaine felt him clench against his fingers.

"Move," Kurt asked, Blaine doing as he was told, curling his fingers slightly to move inside of Kurt. Kurt let out a scream when Blaine brushed against his prostate, "Ok, need you in me now," Kurt panted, his chest moving up and down quickly. Blaine removed his fingers and felt around for the box of condoms, "Here," Kurt spoke and the sound of a foil packet being opened filled the room, "Let me," Blaine felt Kurt sit up slightly and shivered when Kurt's hand landed on his chest, making its way slowly down to his crotch. Blaine let out a low moan when Kurt's hand finally wrapped around his cock, stroking it slightly before his other hand joined him, moving to put the condom on, "This is a lot harder when you can't see what you're doing," Kurt laughed quietly.

"Feels so good," Blaine groaned, biting his bottom lip to keep his hips from jerking into up into Kurt's hand.

"Ok," Kurt said when he'd rolled the condom all the way down. Kurt lay back down against Blaine's pillows and Blaine placed himself back on top of Kurt. Running his hand back down Kurt's side before taking his own cock in his hand and blindly moving it to Kurt's open and waiting hole.

Blaine paused for a moment, making sure he was lined up, before slowly pushing back into Kurt. He intended to move slowly, but at the feeling of Kurt grinding his hips back to meet him, he knew that he would be ok.

Both men fell into an easy rhythm, almost as though they'd done this a hundred times before.

Blaine pulled back, almost all of the way out before moving to quickly fill Kurt back up again, and Kurt would move against Blaine, backing himself up when Blaine did and then moving forward quickly to meet him half way. The sensations were incredible. Both men had lost the ability to speak, only able to moan and grunt with each thrust.

Kurt's hand smacked into Blaine's shoulder before roaming down his chest and brushing over his bellybutton before moving down again to wrap his hand around his own cock, smearing his pre come down the length to give him better friction. Blaine felt Kurt's hand moving between their bodies and placed his own hand over Kurt's moving it away so he could take hold of Kurt's cock, expertly moving his hand up and down, twisting his wrist to create the perfect amount of friction.

"Blaine, I'm gonna come," Kurt moaned against Blaine's neck, sucking profusely on Blaine's exposed skin.

"It's ok, I've got you," Blaine whispered back into Kurt's hair. Blaine moaned as Kurt began coming hot and fast over his hand, tightening around Blaine's cock inside of him, pushing Blaine over the edge as well. Both men helped the other ride out their orgasms; their movements slowly coming to a stop. Blaine flopped down beside Kurt, rolling him with him so he didn't have to pull out yet.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, still out of breath.

"Kurt," Blaine returned, lifting his clean hand to rub at Kurt's cheekbone which wasn't covered by the silk tie.

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly, burying his head into Blaine's neck.

"No, thank you Kurt," Blaine smiled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's hair.

"How long do we leave the blindfolds on?" Kurt asked with a chuckle.

"As long as you want to babe," Blaine replied, his hand now smoothing back through Kurt's hair.

"Can we keep them on for a little bit longer?" Kurt asked, trying to stifle a yawn, "I like the way it makes my skin feel overly sensitive because I can't see anything,"

"We'll take them off whenever you want to," Blaine yawned in reply, moving to pull his comforter up and over their naked bodies.

"We should clean up," Kurt whispered, moving closer to Blaine.

"We have plenty of time for that. Love you" Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's forehead before falling into a post orgasm sleep.

"Yeah, we do. Love you too" Kurt whispered, pressing a kiss to Blaine's neck before falling asleep himself.

Needless to say Wes was very confused to arrive home that morning and find both men asleep in Blaine's bed wearing their old high school ties as blindfolds.

* * *

Ok, so hopefully that's what some of you have been waiting for.

I skipped forwards a month just to get to this bit, and I'm really happy with it.

Let me know what you thought :)

Also, my tag over on Tumblr is 'Make Me Over' or 'MMO' feel free to get a hold of me that way too :)


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks later and Kurt still found himself waking up in Blaine's bed. He'd only been home twice since Rachel had been away, and that was only to pick up more clothes. He now had a draw and closet space at Blaine's. Even his toothbrush now lived there.

It had now also been two weeks since Kurt and Blaine had started having sex, and both men were loving every second of it. They felt like two horny teenagers, having the need to touch each other whenever they could; even Wes' was staying away more often because he couldn't deal with the noises that continued late into the night.

"Look guys, I'm really happy that you've both progressed to this new and intimate level of your relationship, but I'm staying at Jen's tonight because holy shit you guys are loud and I really need a good night's sleep," Wes announced at breakfast one morning. Kurt and Blaine both blushed slightly and looked at each other with sheepish grins.

"We're sorry Wes," Blaine answered, trying to keep his laughter under control.

"Yeah, we'll try and keep it down," Kurt replied, his hand dropping to Blaine's knee and giving it a squeeze.

"How long until you guys leave for California? At least then I'll get some peace," Wes asked, rubbing at his eyes with one hand and sitting down with a mug of coffee opposite Kurt and Blaine.

"Later this afternoon," Blaine replied, "Kurt had his last show last night-,"

"Ah," Wes cut him off, "That explains the extra loud sex last night,"

"Wes," Blaine warned, "But yes, that's why. Anyway, we leave tonight and we're gone for a week. So you'll have plenty of time to catch up on your beauty sleep," Blaine smirked.

"So are you ready to go?" Wes asked, taking a drink from his mug.

"Yeah, Kurt took me shopping the other day to help me pick an outfit for the competition, and he cut my hair for me yesterday, so I'm all set to go,"

"Looks good by the way," Wes complemented as he gestured towards Blaine's head with his mug, "You've done a good job again Kurt,"

"Thanks," Kurt smiled at Wes before accepting a kiss on the lips from Blaine.

"And how are you about staying with Cooper?" Wes asked Blaine.

"We'll see when we get there," Blaine shrugged, "But I guess I'm a little nervous, mostly though about his big mouth and how he can't keep it shut," Wes nodded.

"Yeah, but at least Kurt can give it as well as he takes it so Cooper doesn't really stand a chance," Wes winked at Kurt.

"You guys keeping making him out to be some incredibly perverted creep," Kurt cut in, "Surely he can't be that bad,"

"Oh no, he can," Wes replied and Blaine nodded.

"He turned up to an open day at our high school in my senior year wearing a rainbow flag as a cape and shirt which ha had printed saying '_Proud brother of Blaine Anderson, The Gay Guy_'" Blaine explained as he rubbed his hand over his face.

"At least he's not like your parents," Kurt offered.

"Sometimes it would be easier if he was," Blaine laughed quietly.

"Hey," Kurt whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek, "Please don't talk like that, you deserve so much more than how they treat you," Blaine nodded slowly and turned to press a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Thank you," he replied softly.

"You're welcome," Kurt whispered, "Now," he began, returning to full volume, "Have you packed everything? Do you have all of your tools?"

"I'm going to go and double check," Blaine decided, standing up, taking both his and Kurt's empty mugs and placing them in the sink before making his way back to his bedroom, his hand brushing Kurt's shoulders as he passed him. Kurt smiled after Blaine as he left the room.

"You two are perfect, did you know that?" Wes grinned at Kurt when Kurt's head snapped back around to look at Wes.

"Yeah," Kurt replied softly, trying to hide his growing smile, "He's perfect," Wes grinned at Kurt before standing and making his way back into the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm going over to Jen's today, but you guys have a good time in LA ok, and don't let Cooper give you too much shit," Wes laughed, "Bye Blaine, good luck!" Wes shouted down the hallway at Blaine.

"Thanks man, we'll see you when we get back. Say hey to Jen for me!"

"Will do!" Wes replied, "Have a good trip Kurt," Wes said, moving to give Kurt a goodbye hug.

"Thanks Wes, say hey to Jen for me too," Wes nodded before grabbing his bag from the floor and making his way out the front door. Kurt watched him leave before making his way down towards Blaine, stopping to lean against the door frame watching Blaine go through his bag to make sure he had everything, "Looks like it's just us now," Kurt said. Blaine turned around to give him a smile and Kurt pushed off from the wall and made his way over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and hooking his chin over his shoulder.

"I like it that way," Blaine smiled, turning to place a kiss on Kurt's cheek, "And thank you for cutting my hair yesterday, it looks really good,"

"You're welcome," Kurt replied, his arms tightening as he watched Blaine's hand in front of him, packing his tools into their kit, "You really did need one though, and I couldn't have you step out into the competition looking like you had the beginnings of a mop on your head,"

"Hey, you like my mop," Blaine replied, closing his kit and turning in Kurt's arms.

"I do," Kurt replied, his hands coming up to play with the considerably shorter hairs at Blaine's neck, "But you needed to look professional," Kurt winked at Blaine.

"I know," Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"And in a few days my hair will look just as good as yours," Kurt grinned, moving his head to flip his bangs out of his eyes, "I really don't like it when my hair is this long,"

"I know baby," Blaine whispered, coming in to place a kiss against Kurt's jaw, "But it looks better to the judges if I can go in and really make you look different, even if what I'm really doing is just cutting your hair back to how you usually wear it," Kurt nodded at Blaine's words.

"I know, it's just it's been two months now and I'm sick of not being able to push my hair back like how I normally do," Kurt pouted.

"I'm sorry," Blaine laughed softly as he pressed his lips against Kurt's pout, "But I promise that I will give you the best hair cut you've ever had when I get to do it in a couple of days, ok?" Blaine asked, looking up into Kurt's eyes.

"Ok" Kurt nodded, "Now we need to finish packing. Are you sure you have everything?" he asked, stepping out of Blaine's arms and beginning to circle the room.

"Yes, I'm sure," Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, taking a seat in his barber's chair, where Kurt had been cutting his hair only yesterday; to watch Kurt make his way around Blaine's bedroom, now packing his own suitcase once he was sure Blaine had everything he needed.

"Ok, I think I'm done," Kurt stated only half an hour later. Blaine looked up from his book with a grin on his face and got up out of his chair and made his way over to Kurt, placing both hands on either side of his face and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth when Blaine's tongue rubbed across his own and his hands gripped tightly at Blaine's hips.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, sounding breathless once Blaine pulled away.

"Happy three month anniversary Kurt," Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"Happy anniversary Blaine," Kurt replied, smiling back at Blaine and leaning forwards for another kiss. They both groaned when the alarm on Blaine's phone started screaming at them, telling them it was time to head downstairs and catch a cab to the airport, "Why is it that something always has to interrupt us?" Kurt asked, as he leaned down to pick up the handle of his suitcase.

"It's only going to get worse with Copper around," Blaine replied, following Kurt out of his bedroom, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and his suitcase rolling along behind him.

"I think we're just going to have to ignore your brother and not stop when he barges in on us, otherwise we'll never get to do anything," Kurt said he waited on the top step for Blaine to lock the door.

"He'll probably stick around to watch," Blaine replied nonchalantly, as he and Kurt both made their way down the few steps and out onto the footpath, walking down the street until they reached the avenue, before hailing a taxi.

"Your brother sounds like a bit of a creep," Kurt laughed as Blaine stuck his hand out for a cab.

"You have no idea," Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes at the thought of his brother.

The flight to LA was smooth and on time, which both men were pleased about, they didn't fancy having to wait much longer than the already long flight time. They landed in LA at 6pm and began to make their way out and into the arrivals lounge.

"Oh god," Blaine groaned, his hand covering his face. Kurt turned when he felt his hand tug behind him, signalling that Blaine had stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding slightly worried.

"Cooper," Blaine groaned again, looking up and into the crowd of people waiting. Kurt followed Blaine's sight line and had to fight hard to hold back a laugh. There standing with a large cardboard sign reading '_Squirt_' held above his head, was Cooper.

"Oh," was all Kurt could reply with. He was now chewing hard on his bottom lip, trying to control his laughter, "Come on," he managed to get out, tugging on Blaine's hand, getting him to move towards his brother.

"Blainey!" Cooper called out once he caught sight of his younger brother moving through the crowd towards him.

"Hey Coop," Blaine sighed, his face breaking out into a big grin, and stepping forwards to give his brother a hug, "I've missed you Coop," Kurt heard Blaine whisper into his brothers chest.

"Hey, you're ok," Copper said softly, placing his sign on the ground and wrapping both arms around his brother. Kurt watched as Blaine nodded, bringing one hand up to discretely wipe at his eyes, "I heard about what happened; Wes called me," Copper explained at Blaine's confused look, "And I promise I'm not gonna let them hurt you anymore ok," Blaine nodded and stepped back into his brothers arms. Kurt smiled at the scene in front of him, knowing that what Copper was saying to Blaine meant a lot to him. Kurt was glad that Blaine still had Cooper, because he certainly wasn't going to let Blaine's parents come near his boyfriend anytime soon. Blaine pulled back from Cooper again and Cooper cleared his throat, nodding slightly towards Kurt.

"Oh right, Copper this is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, well, this is Cooper," Blaine introduced the two of them, stepping back from Cooper slightly. Kurt stuck his hand out for Cooper to shake.

"Oh no you don't," Cooper replied with a grin, moving to pull Kurt into a bone crushing hug, "No one makes my brother this happy and offers me a handshake. You're part of the family now Kurt, you get a hug," Blaine laughed at Kurt's taken aback expression.

"Ok Cooper, save some for me please," Blaine moved and cut into Kurt and Cooper's hug, taking Kurt's hand in his own. He smiled as Kurt mouthed a silent 'thank you' to him when Cooper wasn't looking.

"Ok, well lets go and get your bags and then I'll take you two love birds home," Cooper flashed them both a wink before leading the way over to baggage claim.

The three men made their way out to Cooper's car and Blaine got into the front seat, stretching his hand back to hold Kurt's who was sitting in the seat behind him.

"You look good Blaine," Cooper commented when they were half way into their drive back to his place, "You look so much more like yourself," Cooper laughed at the look Blaine gave him, and Kurt squeezed his hand with a smile, "I mean, you look more self confident and happy. I haven't seen you look this happy in years,"

"You haven't seen me in years," Blaine shot back.

"Not in person," Cooper replied, "But even via Skype I could see that something was missing," Cooper turned around to look briefly at Kurt, "But now you've clearly found it," Kurt felt his cheeks heat up at Cooper's compliment, "Plus, I like what you've done with your hair. I'm glad you gave up the hair gel after high school," Cooper finished as he leaned across to ruffle Blaine's curls.

"Hey, Kurt spent ages perfecting those," Blaine said, swatting Copper's hand away.

"Kurt? A little hairdresser couple?"

"Not quite," Kurt grinned, "I just finished a run doing hair and makeup for an off Broadway production, so I know what I'm doing when it comes to hair. But I'm not a stylist, I leave that to Blaine," Kurt grinned, and Blaine's hand tightened around his own.

"Still; made for each other," Cooper grinned, pulling into his street. Cooper owned a fairly large apartment just on the outskirts of the city centre of Los Angeles, close enough to the action, but away enough to have a bit of privacy, "Ok boys, here we are," Cooper announced a short while later, holding the door open for Kurt and Blaine.

"Wow Coop, this is amazing. I mean it looked awesome on Skype, but it's so much better in person," Blaine exclaimed, his eyes running over everything in the room.

"Thanks Blainey. Now boys, your room is down that hallway and to the left, as far away from my room as possible; I don't want to be kept up all night while you two have loud and incredible sex," Blaine dropped his head down onto Kurt's shoulder and groaned.

"And so it begins," he mumbled, Kurt trying to stifle his laughter as Blaine lightly bit into Kurt's shoulder, trying to stop himself from groaning again, "He was doing so well too," Kurt let out a soft chuckle at Blaine's frustration.

"Come on, let's go and put our bags in our room," Kurt said as he lifted his hand to run it back through Blaine's hair. Blaine nodded and let Kurt lead the way, watching Kurt go for a second while he grinned to himself at how Kurt used the words '_our room_'. Blaine liked the way that sounded.

"So hopefully this will be ok for you both. I even cleared out the top draw so you can stick your lube and condoms in there for easy finding," Cooper grinned.

"So thoughtful," Kurt commented with a smile as he walked past Cooper and placed his bag against the wall on the far side of the room. Blaine had to bite on his knuckle to stop himself from laughing at Cooper's expression at Kurt's comment. He was proud of Kurt for being able to put up with Cooper. Blaine could tell that this would be one interesting week if Cooper kept failing at trying to embarrass both Kurt and Blaine.

"Ok then," Cooper cleared his throat, trying to get himself back on track, "I'm going to start dinner, so you guys can shower and change and it should be ready by the time you're done," Cooper nodded at the two men before turning and closing the door behind him.

"Well, that got him to shut up," Kurt laughed as Blaine threw himself into Kurt's arm.

"I'm very impressed Mr. Hummel," Blaine grinned as moved his head up to press a kiss to Kurt's lips, "He didn't even make any shower sex jokes,"

"No, but while you mention it, I could go for some shower sex" Kurt grinned at Blaine, as he ran his hands lower down Blaine's back.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, his tone growing deeper and his crotch growing harder.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered, slowly walking Blaine back towards their joining bathroom, kicking the door closed behind them.

"Well then Mr. Hummel, I guess we'll just have to find a way to cure your needs," Blaine said as he turned quickly to get the water running.

"I'm sure we can," Kurt grinned, gripping the hem of Blaine's shirt tightly and tugging it over his head, before quickly moving to his belt buckle.

In a matter of second both men were naked and standing under the warm stream of water. Kurt reached for his toiletry bag which he had placed on the bathroom sink earlier and pulled his bottle of lube out.

"Always so prepared," Blaine moaned as Kurt coated his fingers in lube and began slowly working Blaine open.

Ever since they had started having sex only two weeks ago, Kurt and Blaine had both revealed that they each like to top and bottom, which gave them variety; either taking it in turns or one would beg harder than the other for a certain position.

Blaine pushed himself down onto Kurt's fingers, urging Kurt to move harder and faster.

"Ok you," Kurt smiled at Blaine, pushing his wet curls off of his forehead, "Slow down or you're going to wear yourself out," Kurt finished as he placed a kiss to Blaine's forehead, removing his fingers completely and smiling softly at Blaine's whimper of protest at the loss of Kurt.

Instead Kurt coated himself in lube, they both decided that whenever they were having shower sex they would forgo the condom, they were both clean and cleaning up wasn't a problem because they were already in the shower.

Once Kurt was covered in a sufficient amount of lube he ran his hands down Blaine's back again, gripping tightly under his ass checks and lifting him off the ground. Blaine automatically wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, using his thighs to push himself up high enough for Kurt to line his own cock up at Blaine's open and waiting hole.

"Oh god," Blaine moaned as he sank down onto Kurt, his head dropping to rest in the crook of Kurt's neck, sucking on the skin on his shoulder.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned in reply at the feeling of Blaine squeezing his thighs together so he was able to lift himself up again and move against Kurt. Blaine kept one hand firmly around the back of Kurt's neck and he moved the other one down to wrap around his own throbbing cock. Stroking himself in time with Kurt's thrusts. He made a noise in the back of his throat at the feeling of Kurt's fingers digging into his ass checks whenever Kurt lifted him up, only to drop him back down onto his own cock.

Blaine tightened his grip further with his legs around Kurt's waist as Kurt moved one of his hands to grab Blaine's cock, pumping in time with his own thrusts into Blaine. Between the mixture of the hot water raining down on the two of them and with Kurt's hand and Blaine's inner muscles tightening around each other's cocks, it wasn't long before both men were coming long and hard either into or over each other.

Kurt slowly lifted Blaine up and off his softening cock and placed him back down on the shower floor, making sure his legs had stopped shaking before he took his hands away.

"Feel better?" Blaine asked Kurt with a smirk once they had each stopped panting.

"Much," Kurt laughed. Blaine grinned and leaned forwards to attack his lips back to where he'd been sucking at Kurt's shoulder, "How long before your brother starts to get suspicious?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side to give Blaine better access to his skin.

"He won't," Blaine replied against Kurt's shoulder, nibbling gently at the steadily forming bruise. Kurt hummed in reply and moved his hands down to wash Blaine's come off of both of their stomachs.

"Are you clean?" Kurt asked after they'd been standing under the spray for a further five minutes.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, twisting his head to see if Kurt's come had stopped running down his inner thighs. Kurt nodded at Blaine's words and switched off the shower, moving to get them both a towel from the rail on the wall next to the shower door, "Thank you," Blaine smiled, taking the towel from Kurt and rubbing it over his hair.

"Hey, don't rub. Squeeze," Kurt took hold of Blaine's towel and began squeezing the excess water from his hair, "You want your hair to curl, not frizz," Kurt smiled down at Blaine as he pulled the towel away from his face. Blaine replied with a simple kiss to Kurt's cheek, "Come on, we'd better get changed and go and have dinner," Blaine nodded as he followed Kurt out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, pulling out a clean pair of underwear, a pair of jeans and a purple v neck t shirt. Kurt did the same, pulling out underwear, jeans and a light grey Henley. Blaine finally pushed his glasses on before taking Kurt's hand and leading him out into the dining room, where Cooper was waiting at the table for them.

"Good sex boys?" Cooper grinned, and Blaine groaned.

"Amazing," Kurt replied with a smile, "Thanks for asking," he replied simply as he sat down next to Blaine and placed his hand on Blaine's knee under the table, giving it a squeeze. Both Blaine and Kurt gave each other knowing grins when they saw Cooper's shocked look across the table.

"Looks like you've met someone who can give just as well as he can take," Blaine said as he grinned over at Cooper.

"Well, you'd know Blainey," Cooper shot back with a glint in his eye. Blaine groaned again as Cooper laughed and Kurt squeezed his knee again.

"You did kind of ask for that one sweetie," Kurt said, biting his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from laughing.

"This is going to be a long week isn't it?" Blaine asked, looking from Kurt to Cooper.

"I'm afraid so squirt," Cooper grinned as he winked at Blaine.

Blaine groaned again and dropped his head back onto Kurt's shoulder.

"I blame you," he mumbled into Kurt's shirt.

"No you don't, you love me," Kurt replied smoothly as he leant forwards to dish himself some pasta, Blaine's head still resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I do," Blaine smiled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's shoulder through the fabric of his shirt before following suit and dishing his own dinner.

Cooper looked over at the two boys in front of him and smiled; he was pleased that Blaine had finally found someone that he could see his little brother settling down with one day.

* * *

Sorry it's been a bit longer to get this up than usual, some stuff happened the other night and I almost ended up in hospital again.  
But I'm all good now, so here you go :)

Also I'd like to give a special shout out to greenlover1995 over on Tumblr (go and follow her!) for being my spring board for every new idea I have in relation to this story. A lot of the smaller plot points you've read have been her idea and she's the first one I go to when I have a new idea. She's been the perfect outside source of opinion :)

In saying that, if there is anything that you want to see happen then please don't hesitate to ask, I love hearing what you guys want to read. But honestly, I just love that there are people reading this story still. I love you all!

Anyway, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and fingers crossed I'll get the next one out sooner than I got this one out :)


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry this is a bit late again guys, almost ended up in hospital yet again (that's twice in one week, a new record for me).

I'm sorry if these next few chapters seem like fillers, but so many of you wanted something like this to happen, so I'm happy to write it for you.

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Morning Blainey," Cooper said as he walked into the kitchen to find Blaine sitting at the table, mug of coffee in hand, shirtless and reading the paper.

"Don't call me that," Blaine replied, pushing his glasses up his nose, he smiled as Cooper scoffed and turned to pour himself coffee. Blaine would never let Cooper know that he secretly liked it when his older brother called him by his many nicknames.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Cooper asked, sitting down opposite Blaine.

"I've got registration later this afternoon for tomorrow," Blaine began, referring to the completion registration he and Kurt had to attend that would enable Blaine to compete and Kurt to model, "And this morning I've got to colour Kurt's hair, ready for tomorrow," Blaine finished.

"Isn't that cheating?" Cooper asked, "Preparing him early?" Cooper winked at Blaine, proud of his innuendo joke. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"You can do whatever you want before they're registered, so long as the judges can see a visible difference from the before photo to the finished look," Cooper nodded in understanding.

"And where is Kurt?" he asked.

"Still asleep," Blaine replied, "I get to anxious to sleep before competitions,"

"You'll be fine Blainey," Cooper grinned, reaching across to nudge Blaine's shoulder with his fist.

"Thanks Coop," Blaine grinned into his mug, his eyes flashing back up to Cooper's face when he noticed a sly grin appear on his face, "Coop?" Blaine asked.

"Have fun last night did we?" Cooper asked, his teasing tone returning.

"What?" Blaine asked, trying to sound innocent, but the blush creeping along his cheeks was doing well at giving him away.

"Blaine, don't play dumb. You look like a leopard," Cooper smirked, his eyes flicking down to Blaine's bare chest. There, underneath Blaine's dusting of chest hair were obvious bruises caused my Kurt's roaming mouth from the night before.

"Fine, we had sex in your guest bed last night. And while I'm being honest, in your guest shower too," Blaine grinned to himself at Cooper's shocked expression, which slowly turned into a grin, much bigger than Blaine's.

"I'm happy for you B," Cooper smiled over at his little brother, "I haven't seen you this happy since you were about six years old,"

"That's because that was probably one of the last times I was this happy," Blaine shrugged.

"Hey don't be like that," Cooper said softly, moving to sit in the chair beside Blaine, wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulders, "We've moved passed that ok? I know I've said it a million times in the last few years, but I really am sorry for leaving you with them," Cooper replied, giving Blaine's shoulders a squeeze.

"It's not your fault Coop, you're nine years older than me, I couldn't expect you to hang around, you had college and a life. I would have hated myself if you'd stayed behind for me," Blaine said, leaning his head against Cooper's shoulder.

"I know, but still, I'm your big brother, I'm meant to protect you," Cooper sighed.

"Keep them away from me for the rest of my life I'll love you forever," Blaine returned with a sigh of his own.

"I promise," Cooper smiled down at his little brother.

"Love you Coop," Blaine said, leaning in to wrap both of his arms around his brother.

"Love you too B," Cooper replied, pulling away after a few moments, "Ahh, looks like you got your revenge Blainey," Cooper laughed, looking at something over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked at Cooper; confused, until he turned around to see Kurt walking into the kitchen, his chest covered with just as many hickey's as Blaine's. Kurt shrugged at Cooper's laugh and Blaine smiled to himself at how proud he was of Kurt for putting Cooper in his place.

"Morning babe," Blaine greeted Kurt as he stood and made his way into the kitchen, placing a kiss to Kurt's temple as he walked passed him to place his mug in the sink.

"Morning," Kurt grinned, pouring himself a coffee, "Plans today?" Kurt asked, moving to take Blaine's empty seat at the table, Cooper had since returned to his own seat on the opposite side.

"Gotta start getting you ready for tomorrow," Blaine replied, moving out of the kitchen and back down to their bedroom, not before he saw Kurt give Cooper a 'don't even think about saying it' look, Blaine laughed quietly to himself. Blaine returned to the kitchen a few minutes later with his kit and another small bag in his hand.

"I thought that you did everything tomorrow?" Kurt asked, looking from Blaine's kit to Blaine's face.

"I cut your hair tomorrow, I was hoping today you'd let me put a bit of colour through it to really make the cut stand out," Blaine suggested, looking hopeful, he hadn't told Kurt about this part of the plan before.

"Sounds good," Kurt smiled, "What were you thinking?"

"Just very subtle highlights in the front, barely noticeable unless you're in the light. I guess you could say 'sun kissed' but I hate using that term," Blaine laughed at himself.

"Go crazy," Kurt grinned as Blaine nodded his head and opened his second small bag, pulling out his colour equipment. He moved into the kitchen to mix up the colour, just like he had done with Rachel's. He moved back into the dining room and placed his bowl of colour on top of an old towel he had pulled from Cooper's linen closest on the way back from his room.

"I'm going to cape you because I don't want the colour dripping and staining your skin," Blaine explained as he pulled his black cape out of the front compartment of his kit. Kurt nodded as Blaine placed it over him and fastened it behind his neck.

"Need a hand B?" Cooper asked, looking up from the paper that he was now reading.

"No thanks Coop, I've got this," he smiled as he pulled out a small stack of foils and a pair of black latex gloves. Kurt moved so his arms were out from under the cape, giving him the freedom to lean forward and picking up his mug of coffee, taking a sip.

"I like being able to have my arms free and not have to worry about hair falling in my drink," Kurt laughed as Blaine stepped in front of him, sectioning off the front pieces of his hair and clipping the back pieces back and out of his way.

"Yeah, that is one of the downsides," Blaine smiled as he picked up his first piece of foil and his colour brush, brushing the colour over the hair laying on the foil, "I can't believe how long your hair has gotten though," Blaine commented.

"I know," Kurt replied, taking another sip of his coffee as Blaine picked up another piece of foil, "That's why I was begging you for a haircut last week," Kurt laughed.

"I promise that by tomorrow afternoon you will be back to looking like your normal self," Blaine winked as he placed another foil in Kurt's hair. After he placed one more he announced to Kurt that he was done.

"Already?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I only wanted them through the front, besides, your natural hair colour has grown out since I first coloured it for you and I don't want to cover it up with more colour," Blaine explained, "It's too gorgeous. People sit in my chair and pay mega bucks to have a hair colour like yours," Blaine grinned down at Kurt, "I can take this off now," he said as he moved his hands behind Kurt's neck and undid the cape, folding it up and placing it back in his kit.

"So how long do we wait now?" Kurt asked, settling back into his chair once Blaine had removed the cape.

"I'll check them in half an hour and see where we're at," he replied, "Thank you for doing this for me," he whispered quietly into Kurt's ear as he sat down in the chair beside Kurt, "It really does mean a lot," he smiled softly as he placed a kiss to Kurt's jaw, just below his ear.

"Anything for you," Kurt said as he returned Blaine's smile.

"You guys are too cute," Cooper spoke up from behind his newspaper. Both Kurt and Blaine's heads snapped over to look at Cooper; they'd both forgotten he was still there.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Coop?" Blaine asked, in a bit of a frustrated tone.

"Nope," Cooper grinned, "I'm coming with you this afternoon," Blaine gave him a puzzled look, "What? You think I'd pass up the chance to be in a room full of models?" Cooper asked, in an obvious tone.

"Hair models," Blaine pointed out.

"And?" Cooper asked with a shrug.

"Which means that by the time the competition is over, they will not look like themselves. Their hair will be all kinds of crazy colours and cuts. Most hairdressers just see competitions as a good excuse to hack off long hair without needing consent from the client first," Blaine replied.

"Is that what you do?" Kurt asked Blaine, sounding a little upset, because he knows that Blaine likes to treat his clients to excellent service.

"Not necessarily," Blaine began, "You don't have to, but I always used to consult with my models first. If they really didn't want to go short then I wasn't going to make them. As I said when you first came in, I don't like it when people cry in my chair, this is no exception. If they don't want something, I'm not going to force them to do it, I'm talented enough to show my skills without having to cut my models hair all off. I mean it can be fun when someone says go for it," he paused to wink at Kurt, "But at the end of the day, it always shows on the models face if they're not happy with what I do and even though the judges say they don't take that into consideration, but hair always looks better on someone who likes what I've done," he finished with a shrug.

"I'm proud of you B," Cooper spoke up, he continued when Blaine gave him yet another puzzled look, "How the hell did you turn out to be so nice when the people who raised you should not be allowed to call themselves parents?" Blaine shrugged.

"I guess I just didn't want to be like them," he replied quietly. Kurt smiled at him and silently placed a hand on Blaine's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. Blaine looked up and returned his smile.

"You did good kid," Cooper said as he stood up and clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Now, check on Kurt's hair, then go and wash it out, where you will no doubt have more sex, and then for everyone's sake, could both of you please put a shirt on, the hickeys are very distracting; I just want to play connect the dots," Cooper said in mock frustration.

"You jealous Cooper?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"Of your body? Yes," Cooper answered honestly, "Of Blaine because he gets to tap that every night? Yes," he answered again.

"Getting a little confused again, are we Coop?" Blaine teased.

"Blaine, for as long as your boyfriend is walking around with no shirt on, then yes, I'm going to be very confused. I know that I like women, but your boyfriend is not helping the cause," Cooper stated, gesturing straight at Kurt.

"Cooper, I'm flattered," Kurt gushed, batting his eyelashes at him.

"Stop teasing me or you'll make me do things that Blaine would never forgive me for,"

"Cooper, you can leave now please," Blaine said in a warning tone. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, his pupils dilating at the low tone that Blaine was using, the arousal going straight to his crotch. Cooper nodded at Blaine's words and left the dining room, making his way back to his bedroom, "He's right though, I do need to check on your hair," Kurt nodded and sat still as Blaine pulled open one of the foils, "Only a few more minutes, we may as well head down and get the water running," Kurt nodded as he took hold of Blaine's hand and they both made their way back to their bedroom and into the bathroom.

Half an hour later they both emerged from their bedroom, hair wet and faces flushed.

"Good sex boys?" Cooper smirked as Blaine came back into the dining room to pick up his kit and extra bag, needing his hair dryer.

"Jealous Cooper?" Blaine winked as he left the room again, leaving Cooper speechless in the kitchen. Blaine shut the door behind him and Kurt and went back into the bathroom, plugging in his dryer and gesturing for Kurt to sit down at the chair he had placed in front of the mirror. Blaine switched on his dryer and began drying Kurt's hair, trying to work it into a wearable style for Kurt. He felt bad that he had deprived Kurt of a haircut for almost six weeks now, but he knew that his chances of winning were greatly improved if there was a considerable difference, also he knew that Kurt was excited to be his model, so it would make Blaine's task easier because he knew that Kurt would love what he did, "There," Blaine announced as he finished and placed his dryer back on the bathroom counter, "I know it's not perfect, but I tried to work it so you would like it," Kurt smiled in appreciation at Blaine's effort.

"Thank you," he said as he turned around and pulled Blaine down for a kiss, "But you can't see the colour," he said, sounding slightly concerned.

"Here," Blaine said as he moved his hands and ran them up Kurt's forehead, sweeping Kurt's bangs up and off his forehead, pulling them back and then pushing them up, imitating how Kurt usually wore his hair, "Now move you head slowly from side to side," Blaine instructed. He smiled when he saw Kurt's face light up when he caught a glimpse of the subtle highlights that Blaine had just added.

"Blaine," Kurt exclaimed, "They look good. I see what you mean about 'sun kissed'" Kurt laughed as he raised his hands to signal air quotes, "But they really do look good, and they'll look so much better after you've cut the rest of this mop off," Kurt laughed.

"Hey, your hair's not a mop," Blaine smiled as he let Kurt's hair go and placed a kiss to his temple.

"Thank you," Kurt grinned, "Now let's go register and put Cooper out of his misery,"

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine grinned, taking Kurt's hand and following him back down the hallway.

Half an hour later and the three men were standing in the lobby of a rather fancy Los Angeles hotel, the competition was to be held in one of their exhibition rooms.

"Ok, because you're my model, we can resister at the same table. Cooper, Kurt and I are going this way, will you please behave while I'm not around to watch over you?" Blaine asked, his eyes silently pleading.

"Scouts honour," Cooper replied as he raised three fingers and then saluted.

"Of course you were both boy scouts," Kurt sighed. Blaine laughed and began to lead way to registration.

"Of course," he replied, "We had to do something to get us out of the house," he grinned at Kurt and continued making his way through the crowd, leading Kurt to where they needed to be. Blaine finally reached the correct table and began giving his details, pulling out various pieces of paper showing his qualifications and identification. The entire process was a lot more intense that Kurt had originally anticipated.

"And I see for your models that you have one already selected for the Men's Cut category, and we will provide you with models for the rest?" she clarified.

"That's right, yes," Blaine nodded.

"Ok, so your pre selected model just needs to fill this out and then I'll take him over to the wall and take his picture ready for tomorrow," Blaine nodded and gestured for Kurt to step forward. He filled out the basic information sheet, stating his name, whether or not he had modelled before and finally he signed the contract saying that from this moment and until the competition starts, neither he nor his hair stylist is allowed to do anything with his hair. Kurt signed and then followed the woman over to the white wall, which he stood in front of and she snapped his picture with a Polaroid camera to keep on file for tomorrow, "Right, you're both all done here. Thank you for registering and we look forward to seeing you both tomorrow. Good luck," she finished as she smiled at both Kurt and Blaine.

"Thank you," both men replied before moving away to find Cooper.

"Oh my god Blaine," Kurt quietly exclaimed as he grabbed Blaine's hand.

"What?" Blaine asked, an amused smile on his face, he knew who Kurt had spotted.

"Blaine it's Kyan from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I know," Blaine grinned as Kurt looked at him, his eyes wide,"He's one of the judges tomorrow," Blaine didn't think it was possible for Kurt's eyes to get any bigger.

"You mean he'll be looking at my hair tomorrow?" Kurt asked, his voice high.

"More than that," Blaine continued as he laughed to himself at Kurt's look of quick panic, "For the Men's Cut they also have to cross check because it's judged on technique as well as look, and they don't know how well of a cut we did if they don't cross check. So the chances of Kyan having his hands in your hair tomorrow are very very high," Blaine grinned as he whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Oh my god," Kurt breathed, "I used to have the biggest crush on him. My lifelong dream was for him to cut my hair," Kurt admitted, "I don't need that now though, I have you," he quickly covered with a grin, Blaine just laughed.

"I can introduce you if you want? I've met him before at competitions," Blaine smiled at Kurt's look of disbelief.

"How is it you know every famous hairdresser? Is there something you're not telling me Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked with a smirk. Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"No, I just love what I do. But just to impress you even more; I've cut Kyan's hair before too," Blaine thought Kurt's eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"What?" Kurt asked, his voice becoming very high.

"Yeah, he lives in New York and came into our salon once last year. He recognised me from competitions and specifically asked for me to cut his hair because he'd judged me at competitions before,"

"What did you talk about?" Kurt asked, "I wouldn't know what to say,"

"Kurt, I'm a hairdresser, I always have something to say," Blaine laughed as Kurt smacked him playfully on the arm, "No he asked me why I didn't compete anymore. I told him the truth, that my parents never supported my choices, both personally and professionally and that my biggest supporter had passed away the previous year which kind of took the fun out of competitions for me," Kurt nodded giving Blaine's hand a squeeze.

"And did you do a good job of his hair?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"Of course I did," Blaine replied with a smile. His eyes finally moving away from Kurt's to scan the room for his brother again, "Where the hell is he?" Blaine asked to no one in particular.

"There he is," Kurt pointed towards Cooper who was standing in amongst a group of female stylists, clearly controlling the crowd's attention. Cooper had the talent of drawing people to him, Kurt noted.

"Come on Coop," Blaine said loud enough for his brother to hear.

"Coming Blainey," Cooper called back. Kurt laughed quietly at Blaine's visible wince when Cooper called him his nickname in public. Cooper caught up to Kurt and Blaine just as they were leaving the hotel and making their way back to Cooper's car. It wasn't until they were all inside and pulling out of the parking lot when Cooper finally spoke up, "By the way B, Henry's here," Kurt saw Blaine shrug at Coopers' words.

"Henry?" Kurt asked, not understanding who the brothers were talking about.

"One of Blaine's ex's," Cooper replied.

"He's not an ex," Blaine quickly corrected.

"But I thought?" Cooper asked, Blaine shook his head.

"He was never my boyfriend to begin with, just a guy I slept with a few years ago because I was into him and I thought he was into me. Man was I wrong," Blaine sighed.

"Blaine?" Kurt prompted Blaine quietly.

"We had sex a couple of times but it never lead to anything. He kept saying that I was too clingy, I wasn't, I just wanted to know if we were both on the same page. Turns out we weren't, I wanted more and he just wanted sex. He's been trying to make my life hell whenever we're around each other since," Blaine finished, shaking his head and rubbing his hand over his jaw.

"You'll be fine B," Cooper grinned, "If you don't scare him off, Kurt certainly will. Hell I'm scared of Kurt and I'm not even a threat to your relationship," Cooper laughed.

"He's not a threat to mine and Kurt's relationship," Blaine corrected Cooper again, "He's just an asshole who still thinks that I'm in love with him, even though I never was, and now he thinks it's his life mission to make me jealous of all the men he has had sex with, whenever I see him,"

"You'll be fine Blaine," Kurt replied reaching forward to give Blaine's shoulder a squeeze, "Besides, what's he like at doing hair?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"He's rubbish," Blaine replied with a grin.

"Well, there you go," Kurt said as he returned Blaine's grin, "He's the one who should be panicking.

"Thank you," Blaine mouthed to Kurt from the front seat.

"You're welcome," Kurt mouthed back, neither of them wanted to set Cooper off on yet another 'you're both so adorable' speech.

"Ok you two," Cooper announced as he pulled back into his driveway, but not letting either man out of the car just yet, "Now you both have early starts and big days tomorrow, so we're going to go inside watch a couple of movies, order some dinner, maybe watch some more movies before an early bedtime. Do I make myself clear?" Cooper asked.

"Yes sir," both Kurt and Blaine replied at the same time.

"Good, and if I come down there after we've all gone to bed and hear any sex noises, I'll force you both to sleep in separate rooms. They'll be enough time for sex after Blaine wins," Cooper added before unlocking the car doors, "Ok inside both of you and change into something comfortable. Jeans are not proper movie watching attire," both men nodded at Cooper before following orders.

It was a few hours later when Cooper looked over to his brother and boyfriend, he smiled to himself when he saw that they were both asleep, Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around Kurt who had his head resting on Blaine's chest.

"Thank you Kurt," Cooper whispered quietly to no one before moving to wake them both up gently and getting them to move back into their own bed so they wouldn't wake up stiff and sore; Blaine did not need that going into his competition.

Kurt and Blaine obliged without protest and soon Cooper was shutting off the TV and making his way back to his own room, sending Wes a quick text reading '_He's perfect_'. The reply was almost instant; '_I told you_'. Cooper laughed at Wes' reply and shut his phone off, wishing more than anything that he could call his parents and gush about how cute Kurt and Blaine were together and how perfect for each other they were' he wanted to punch something because he knew he would never be able to do that. What he could do however, was to be there for Blaine in a way that their parents never were, and cheer the loudest for his little brother at the competition tomorrow.

* * *

By the way, how good was Les Mis! I thought was fantastic!

Feel free to fangirl about it in my ask box on Tumblr if you want to :D


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you to everyone for all of your messages on Tumblr regarding the stuff at the start of my last update, but don't worry, it's nothing major, I just have a bad knee and it's collapsed on me a few times in the last week, but I'm ok, just been wearing my brace a lot more.

Anyway, the rest of the stuff is at the end :)

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Kurt was woken up early Tuesday morning by a hand running through the hair on the back of his neck and tugging on it lightly. He hummed in pleasure and nuzzled closer into Blaine's side. He heard Blaine chuckle softly above him and Kurt cracked open one eye to look up at him.

"Can't sleep," Blaine explained with a shrug at Kurt's silent question. Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's chest as Blaine's hand continued to run through his hair, "I've never been able to do this before," Blaine laughed quietly as he tugged the hair at the back of Kurt's neck.

"That's because I've never let it grow out this much since I've been with you," Kurt grinned sleepily up at Blaine, Blaine nodded but stayed silent, "What's up?" Kurt asked, his arm wrapping tighter around Blaine's waist.

"Just thinking about today," Blaine replied as he exhaled.

"Nervous?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine shock his head, Kurt gave him a knowing look and Blaine exhaled again, "Ok maybe a little bit,"

"You'll be fine," Kurt smiled, leaning up to press a soft kiss against Blaine's jaw, "Tell me about how today works and that should help relax you," Kurt said as he rolled onto Blaine's stomach, his entire body pressed to Blaine's from above; resting his chin on his interlocked hands on Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled down at him and brought one of his hands up to brush Kurt's bangs out of his eyes.

"Ok," Blaine began as he took a breath, "So when we get there, we sign in and you have to go off to what's called the 'holding room', it's just a big room with chairs and food and stuff and you just wait until you're called. I will already be out on the floor, waiting for you. Then once you're called you'll be given a number and you have to find the station with the corresponding number, but you'll see me and know where to go. Then they'll announce the start and I have forty five minutes to cut then they'll call stop; that's when I have to step away, then someone will come and cross check and mark down my score for the cut and then we get fifteen minutes to finish and style. It's all about speed, precision, technique and talent," Blaine winked down at Kurt, "The judges will be walking around the entire time as well, you just have to promise me one thing," Blaine grinned.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You can't get all kissy after this haircut," Blaine laughed as Kurt lightly smacked Blaine's chest.

"Ok, but I can't make any promises once we get home," Kurt winked back at Blaine.

"That's perfectly fine by me," Blaine smiled.

"So what happens once we're done?"

"Well, you'll be able to then go up and sit with Cooper because you'll no longer be classed as a 'working model'" Blaine said with air quotes, "And this afternoon I have the 'No Cut or Colour' competition, which means that we each get given a model and have to create a style using no cutting tools or colour. It's actually one of my favourite sections," Blaine finishes.

"So when do they announce the winners?"

"The final night there is the big awards ceremony, everyone gets to dress up a bit and we all finally can unwind and have a good time, there's always good music and dancing from what I remember. And it's stylists and partners only, so that means-,"

"No Cooper," Kurt finished Blaine's sentence with a grin.

"No Cooper," Blaine repeated, his grin mirroring Kurt's as he leaned down to press their lips together, "Ok, I'm going to get up and shower and shave, would you like to join me?" Blaine asked as he began wriggling out from under Kurt.

"I would love to," Kurt grinned, getting up and following Blaine into the bathroom.

"Morning Kurt," Cooper greeted as he walked into the kitchen, finding Kurt sitting at the table with a mug of coffee.

"Morning Cooper," Kurt replied, looking up and giving the older man a smile.

"Where's Blaine?" Cooper asked after having poured himself a coffee and taking the seat opposite Kurt.

"He's just finishing getting dressed," Kurt answered turning back to the paper he was reading.

"Morning Coop," Blaine said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Blainey, you ready for today?" Cooper asked, the excitement obvious in his tone.

"I am, knowing that I'll have a couple of people there cheering me on," Blaine grinned as he pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head and sat down in the seat next to him. He whispered a quiet thanks when Kurt slid a full mug of coffee towards him.

"You ready for me now?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine from the paper. Blaine laughed as Cooper's eyes bulged, "Oh for god's sake Cooper," Kurt sighed as he looked at what Blaine was laughing at, "Not everything I say alludes to sex," Kurt smiled as he rolled his eyes and picked up the bottle of mousse from the where he had placed it at his feet.

"He's just fixing my hair for me Coop," Blaine chuckled, Cooper just shook his head at the two men and took the paper from where Kurt had left it open, and began reading it for himself.

Kurt shook the bottle and sprayed a small amount of mousse onto the palm of his hand, rubbing his hands together before working the product through Blaine's hair; making sure to scrunch and not rub to help define his curls. Once he was satisfied with the application, he moved to stand in front of Blaine, who had tucked his knees up under his chin, watching Kurt through his eyelashes, and began moving each curl to sit in its rightful place.

"There," Kurt announced fifteen minutes later, "Done,"

"Come on Blainey, stand up, show off," Cooper instructed his little brother. Blaine rolled his eyes, trying to hide his grin and stood to show Cooper his outfit that Kurt had picked out for today. It consisted of a blue/grey short sleeved button up shirt, which was tucked into a pair of faded black jeans that fit his hips and thighs snugly, and a stylish yet comfortable pair of black lace up dress shoes. They had decided to go with jeans that covered the tops of his shoes, that way none of the cut hairs would fall on his feet and end up in his shoes, "You look good B," Cooper said, "Nice work Kurt," Cooper nodded his approval at Kurt's outfit choice.

"Thank you," Kurt replied as he gave Blaine a once over, making sure everything was in place. Kurt himself was wearing a simple grey button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a pair of dark wash blue jeans. He needed to wear something simple so his outfit wouldn't overshadow the haircut Blaine was to give him.

"Ok, I'm going to go and change now and then we'll head off," Cooper said as he stood from the table and made his way back down to his own bedroom.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear the minute Cooper had left the room.

"You're welcome," Kurt whispered back, "But why are we whispering?" he asked with a slight giggle.

"I don't know?" Blaine replied with a shrug and a smile, "I guess it just seemed more intimate in my head," he grinned as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt grinned back at him and turned his head to capture Blaine's lips with his own, "I like this," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's mouth.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed, "I'm trying to get all of my kisses out before the competition so that I won't be tempted in front of everyone," Blaine laughed into the next kiss, he lips turning upwards in a smile against Kurt's.

"So long as you save some for tonight,"

"I promise," Kurt replied, placing a final kiss to Blaine's mouth, pulling away when he heard Cooper's bedroom door open again.

"Ok, I think I've given you two lovebirds enough time; let's get this show on the road," Cooper said as he made his way back into the kitchen, picking up his car keys and waiting for Blaine to collect his kits before all three of them made their way out into the garage and piled in to Cooper's car.

The drive to the hotel didn't take as long as it did the previous evening, considering the fact that it was still early in the morning. The hotel car park however was alive and buzzing, everyone was arriving, and inside was even crazier. There were people rushing everywhere, people were trying to set up cameras and check models and stylists in, it was a scene of organised chaos, and Kurt knew what that was like, he had worked on off-Broadway for two years.

"Ok, Kurt you'll need to head that way and get yourself signed in. They'll then take you to where you need to go and give you all of your instructions," Kurt nodded as Blaine turned to Cooper, "Cooper, what did we discuss?"

"That I'm to go straight to my seat, no hanging around models or stylists and no pretending that I'm a model or a stylist just so I can hang around the models and stylists," Cooper replied in bored voice, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, Cooper you're going that way. I'll see you later,"

"Good luck Blainey," Cooper said as he pulled Blaine in for a tight hug. Blaine smiled and patted his brother on the back before sending him on his way.

"You ok?" Blaine turned to ask Kurt, once Cooper had one through the correct door.

"I'm fine," Kurt smiled, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze, "I'm just getting a haircut," Kurt shrugged, his smile growing, "You ok?" he asked, ducking his head slightly to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "I'm good. It'll be nice to have someone I know sitting in my chair while I compete," Kurt leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss against Blaine's cheek.

"You'll be fine, you were born to do this," Kurt said honestly, "Now I'm going to go and check in and I'll see you soon," Blaine nodded and reached out to give Kurt's hand a squeeze before he disappeared into the crowd. Blaine sighed silently to himself before taking a deep breath and moving towards where he needed to be, nodding a hello to Kyan on the way.

Once he was checked in, Blaine moved into the room set up for the stylists, there were table and chairs set up all over the room and Blaine moved to one on the far side, setting his kits down on the table top and opening the first one. Ever since his first competition this had kind of become a ritual of Blaine's. He would arrive and the find a quiet spot to himself and go through his kit, checking to make sure that everything was there and everything was in perfect working condition.

He pulled out his scissors and snapped them between his finger and thumb a few times, warming up his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the blue inset of the finger and thumb rest before placing them back in their case. He had made a habit of touching every piece of equipment that he was to use before a competition, just to get the feeling of the instrument back in his hands. He was just placing everything back in his kit when he felt someone step up behind him.

"Well, if it isn't Blaine Anderson, back from the dead," Blaine shut his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and turning to face the voice.

"What do you want Henry?" Blaine asked with a bored tone.

"And he I was all this time, thinking it was you who wanted me," Henry pouted, though his eyes still held that same evil glint they always had.

"That was four years ago Henry, my interests have dramatically changed," Blaine replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest, making sure to flex his biceps to show his dominance.

"Keep telling yourself that darling, whatever helps you sleep at night," Henry winked, moving closer to Blaine.

"Kurt helps me sleep at night," Blaine replied back, his tone strong.

"Kurt?" Henry asked, trying to hide the shock in his voice.

"My boyfriend," Blaine replied, a small grin appearing on his face at the look of fear that flashed through Henry's eyes.

"I like a challenge," the fear was gone, masked by Henry's attempt at self cockiness.

"So does he," Blaine winked before turning and picking up his kits, making his way over to the door leading out onto the floor. Their category was going to be called any minute and he didn't want to hang around Henry for a second longer than he had to.

He was right, after only waiting for another moment he and the other stylist he would be competing against were called out onto the floor, being meet with applause from the people watching in the balcony above.

Blaine moved to his designated station and began unpacking what he needed, placing everything in the order of use to make for quick pickups. He began with his combs, clips, clippers, attachments, spray bottle and finally his scissors; he draped his cape over the back of the chair and stepped back, waiting for the models to be called in. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder and squeeze it tightly for a second before it was removed, he turned and saw Kyan smiling at him, silently saying good luck, before moving back to check over the other stylists, Blaine smiled at the older man and gave him a nod of thanks. Blaine breathed a quick sigh of relief, he knew that Kyan knew that he did good hair, so he felt himself grow a little more confident. A large grin broke out over Blaine's face when it was announced that the models would be entering, and his grin grew even wider when he saw Kurt's head above the rest. Every other stylist was trying to get a look to see which model would be coming to them, but not Blaine, he only had eyes for Kurt in that moment.

"Hey," he said quietly as Kurt took a seat in Blaine's chair.

"Hey," Kurt breathed back as he leaned forward slightly so Blaine could fasten the cape behind his neck. Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder slightly and smiled at him in the mirror before removing his hand and waiting for instructions.

The MC got up on stage and officially welcomed everyone, then he followed that with how this section would work and the rules, before finally wishing all of the stylist's good luck. He pressed start on the timer and the makeshift salon floor burst into life. Stylists rushing to begin their haircuts.

Blaine leaned forward and picked up his tail comb, quickly combing through Kurt's hair before sectioning off the top layers, with his clips, which he wouldn't be cutting with his clippers.

"You ready?" he whispered into Kurt's ear as he leaned forwards to pick up his clippers and an attachment. Kurt nodded with a small smile, bowing his head when Blaine placed a hand on his head and guided it to where he needed it to be.

Blaine flicked his clippers into life and moved straight to the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck, taking the clippers straight up; not moving slowly like he usually does, but moving fast to be able to get everything done in time.

Kurt smiled in to his chest, knowing that no one would be able to see his face from this angle. He grinned to himself at the familiar feeling of Blaine cutting his hair again. He loved it when Blaine did this for him, it felt strangely domestic, but at the same time, very intimate, even though he was now in room of at least two hundred people. He bit his lip to stop his grin from growing any wider as he saw out of the corner of his eyes, his hair start to fall down the cape and collect either in his lap or on the floor. He let out an excited breath at the fact that he was finally returning to himself again. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the feeling of Blaine's hands moving though his hair and across his scalp.

Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurt's head again and guided his head slightly sideways, to have better access to the hair over Kurt's ears. He moved the clippers and brought them up towards Kurt's temple, his long hair falling away and joining the slowly growing pile at Blaine's feet. He moved quickly and was soon beginning the other side, before switching off his clippers and changing to a smaller attachment. He clicked them back on and began the same routine, creating graduation through the back of Kurt's hair. He was quickly done with that stage before he was snapping on the final attachment and cutting the hair on Kurt's nape even shorter. When that was done he removed the attachment completely and began cleaning up Kurt's neck line, as well as creating clean lines around his ears. Blaine carefully folded both of Kurt's ears down before moving his clippers and tidying up the hair there, then moving on to Kurt's sideburns. Now was not the time to leave anything unfinished or messy.

Blaine switched off his clippers for the final time before placing them back on the counter, he glanced up at the clock and saw that he still had thirty minutes left for his scissor work; he was pleased about this because he prided himself in neat and tidy scissor work and liked to have a bit more time to cut.

He picked up his spray bottle and wet the remaining longer hair on Kurt's head before swapping that for his comb. He removed the few clips that were still there, holding up Kurt's longer layers clipping them onto the sleeve of his shirt, before combing through everything, making sure there were no knots.

When he was satisfied he picked up his scissors and set to work, sectioning off smaller pieces of Kurt hair before grasping them between his fingers and chipping straight into them. Blaine always refused to cut men's hair straight across as he knew that this was what caused shelves in the hair, and shelves were the last thing he needed when in a competition.

Many stylists disagreed with Blaine's method's during competitions, saying that chipping into the hair took too long and you still got the same effect with cutting it straight, but Blaine chose to ignore their comments and stuck with what he knew he was best at.

He methodically moved his way forwards though Kurt's hair, taking the back shorter and leaving the front longer, in order to help give Kurt his usual style back. He spun Kurt around to face him, chipping into his bangs and taking them shorter to match the rest of his new haircut.

Blaine looked up at the clock again and saw that he still had five minutes remaining. He quickly picked up his thinning shears and spun Kurt back around to face mirror again. He run his comb up the back of Kurt's head, stopping where the clipped hair met the scissored hair and began snapping his shears at the hairs held up by his comb, taking away some of the weight to help create a more even blend. He knew that Kurt didn't like it when there was an obvious line running around his head from where Blaine had taken the clippers, so Blaine was thankful for those final five minutes.

"Ok stylists, step away please," the MC spoke into the microphone when the clock reached forty five minutes. Blaine placed his comb and scissors back onto the counter and stepped away from Kurt, finally taking a moment to collect himself while the judges moved from station to station. It was now that Blaine realised that the people in the balconies were cheering. He had been so focused on Kurt's hair that he had drowned out every other sound. He looked up and searched for Cooper, spotting him giving Blaine a thumbs up. Blaine grinned up at his brother in reply and turned to look back at Kurt, giving him a small wink in mirror.

Blaine had to hold his laugh back when Kyan stepped up and began to cross check Kurt's haircut. Kurt's eyes had gone wide ad his whole body had frozen, completely mesmerised by that fact that Kyan Douglas' hands were in his hair. Kyan didn't spend too long at Blaine's station before moving onto the next. Blaine took this opportunity to know look around at his other competitors. He was impressed by what some of them had done, but he still didn't think that any of their models compared with Kurt. He looked over and saw Henry standing behind his model only a few stations away and Blaine smiled to himself. He was right when he had told Kurt that Henry was rubbish at cutting hair. His model did not look happy with what he had done to him. It was obvious he was trying to do something along the lines of what Blaine had done with Kurt's hair, but he had used the wrong attachments and taken the hair at the back and sides of his models head too short, and leaving the top too long. It reminded Blaine of a drunk college student who had lost a bet. He could have worked with it and made it look edgy and fashionable, but due to his lack of talent, Henry had no idea on how to fix his mistakes, so all Blaine could do was feel proud of himself.

"Ok, the judges have finished, stylists you have fifteen minutes left," the MC announced as the clock signalled how long they had to go. Blaine moved back behind Kurt again and picked up his hairdryer, quickly blow drying Kurt's hair back off his face. Blaine knew that if he used his dryer to do the majority of the styling then he would have to use as much product which meant he could create more a natural look.

He set to work with his dryer and a round brush, pulling Kurt's hair back and rolling it around the brush as he dried it, this gave Kurt's hair lift and body and helped Blaine to create Kurt's signature coif. After five minutes he shut off his dryer and picked up his can of hairspray, but instead of spraying it directly onto Kurt's hair, his sprayed it onto his hand before adding a little mousse. He rubbed the mixture of products in between in hands and then began to work it gently through Kurt's hair, using his finger tips and the small amount of product to push every piece of hair into place. He then took his comb and sprayed that with hairspray, before lightly combing back the coif he had created, the comb giving it shape. Blaine finally took the hairspray in his hand, covered Kurt's eyes and sprayed a small amount over Kurt's head for good measure. He set the can back down and made a few final adjustments like straightening Kurt's sideburns and making sure that there were no flyaway's.

"And that's time," the MC cheered into the microphone, prompting the crowd to do the same. There was a round of applause from above and Blaine could here Cooper calling his name, "Stylists, please remove your capes," Blaine unfastened the cape from around Kurt's neck and shook off the hair that had collected in his lap. The judges then came around and looked at everyone's finished looks before taking photographs of each cut from various angles to use in the judging later on.

"Congratulations to all of our stylists this morning, and can we please have a round of applause for our models, gentlemen, you all look dashing," the MC smiled at everyone of the floor, "Ok, so that is the end of the Men's Cut, come back in an hour for our No Cut or Colour section," the MC finished and stepped down from the stage. Almost immediately over a dozen people descended on the stylists and models on the floor, shepherding them out so they could start the clean up, ready for the next category.

"Come on," Blaine smiled as he held out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt smiled and accepted Blaine's offer, each man picking up on of Blaine's kit bags and making their way back out into the main room.

"Blainey, congratulations," Cooper cheered loudly as he pulled Blaine into a tight hug, he stepped back and looked at Kurt, "Hi, my name's Cooper, it's nice to meet you," he grinned as he held out his hand for Kurt to shake.

"Um Cooper, we've met before?" Kurt asked with a puzzled tone and his brow creased in confusion, he looked over to Blaine for an explanation, but Blaine looked just as confused and shrugged his shoulders at Kurt.

"I know we met the other day, but I figured that that wasn't the actual Kurt Hummel. Now that you've had your haircut and I'm assuming you look more like you normally do in everyday life, it's like I'm meeting you all over again," Cooper grinned. Both Kurt and Blaine sighed at Cooper's ridiculousness, but Kurt shook his hand anyway.

"Hi, I'm Kurt, it's nice to meet you to Cooper," Kurt replied, laughing as he shook his head.

"Wow B, you got yourself a good one here. Just when I thought he couldn't get any hotter, bam, he gets a haircut and once again is making me question my sexuality,"

"Ok Cooper, thank you, I think we've heard enough from you today," Blaine quickly spoke up, slapping his hand over Cooper's mouth before he could say anything that he might regret later, "Now can I trust you to behave during my next section?" Blaine asked, he was now feeling very reluctant to leave Kurt alone with Cooper.

"Don't worry, I can handle him," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, "Thank you for the haircut too, you did an amazing job and if you don't win then I'm lodging a formal complaint," Kurt laughed quietly as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple before pulling away, "Now you need to go and get ready for your next section and I'll keep the horny teenage under control,"

"I'm not a teenager," Cooper retorted.

"Then start acting your age," Blaine smiled as Kurt gave Cooper's shoulder a playful push and tugged him off towards the stairs which lead to the seating area, just before Kurt turned the corner though, he turned around and mouthed good luck and I love you to Blaine, Blaine grinned and mouthed I love you back, before Kurt disappeared. Blaine bit his lip as he walked back to the stylist's room and rearranged his kits. Because he wouldn't be needing any cutting instruments for this section, he moved his scissors and clippers into his bag that held his colouring equipment, and took it over to the counter to be checked and held for him while he competed. His kit now felt considerably lighter with only his combs, brushes, heated tools and products.

Blaine made his way back out on to the floor again and looked up to see Kurt and Cooper clapping for him, he grinned up at the two of them before looking back down and stopping at his designated station.

"Models to your stylists," the MC announced. Blaine looked up to find a stunning young woman standing in front of him, with long blonde hair that almost reached to her belly button.

"Hi, I'm Michelle," she smiled as she introduced herself.

"Blaine," Blaine replied with a grin as he took Michelle's hand and helped her up into his chair, fastening his cape behind her neck.

"Stylists you have one hour," the MC said as the clock ticked over again.

"Ok Michelle, did you have anything in mind?" Blaine asked as he began combing through Michelle's incredibly long hair.

"Oh um, I don't know," she shrugged, "Sorry, I'm not used to stylists asking what I want at these things," she laughed softly.

"That's ok, I just always like to check to see if there was anything specific that you wanted me to do, because otherwise I've been dreaming up this gorgeous braided style that I'd like to try," Michelle nodded at Blaine and he set to work.

He began by parting her hair down the centre and taking a small section from just below the crown of her head. Because Blaine would be working mostly with the hair on top of Michelle's head, he had lowered her chair down as far as it would to go to stop him from hurting his back. Blaine began braiding, slowly moving the braid around in a circle around Michelle's head, only adding hair to one side of the braid. He continued, pulling gently to create shape, but not so that he was hurting Michelle. Blaine's fingers kept moving quickly as he pulled more and more hair into the braid, slowly winding it around Michelle's head like a crown.

With fifteen minutes to go he tied off the end of the braid, now the braid was hanging away from her head because he had run out of space to wrap it around, instead Blaine made a space for him to pass the tail of the braid through another piece of the braid sitting on Michelle's head and began wrapping the tail around and tucking it in under what he had already styled. He quickly grabbed his hairspray and applied a small amount to Michelle's hair, pushing back any flyaway's to smoothen the braid. Blaine stepped back when the MC called time and looked at his work. He was very proud of himself for what he had managed to do in an hour, although he was certainly feeling it in his fingers after all of the braiding.

All the while Kurt was sitting above Blaine completely enthralled with how quickly Blaine's hands were moving while they were braiding his models hair. _He's going to do an excellent job of braiding our daughter's hair one day_ Kurt's eyes bulged at the thought that just passed through his mind. He'd never thought that far ahead about his relationship with Blaine before and now here he was, sitting and thinking about Blaine braiding their children's hair.

"Hey, you ok Kurt?" Cooper asked sounding concerned at Kurt's wide eyes and stiff frame. Kurt couldn't answer, all he could do was look at Cooper. Cooper stared into Kurt's eyes for a few more second before a knowing smile crossed over his face, "Oh," he said softly, he placed a hand on Kurt's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "First time thinking about that stuff?" Cooper asked quietly.

"How did you know?" Kurt whispered, his voice trembling.

"I've had that look before. Clearly nothing ever came of it, but I know that look. How many?" Kurt looked at Cooper with a confused expression, "How many kids did you see?"

"Just the one daughter," Kurt sighed, the image still flashing through his mind.

"Does it scare you?" Cooper asked. Kurt didn't even need to think about it.

"No," he shook his head, a smile beginning to grow on his lips, "No, it makes me feel all warm inside," Kurt replied quietly, smiling to himself again at the thought of having a family with Blaine. Cooper just smiled at Kurt and threw his arm around Kurt's shoulders, both men turning back to look at Blaine.

Blaine was now waiting for the judges to come around and take pictures before he thanked Michelle and sent her on her way. Blaine finally breathed a sigh of relief. He was done for the day. All he had to do was come back tomorrow for the colour section and the open section, where he really could let his creative juices flow. He packed up his tools and made his way back out to meet Kurt and Cooper after picking up his other kit bag from check in.

"Blaine," Blaine was met by Kurt throwing his arms around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his forehead, "You were amazing," Kurt whispered, pulling away to look Blaine in the eye. Blaine saw something there that he hadn't seen before, he didn't know what it was but he liked it, it made him feel warm inside.

"Thank you," Blaine replied, returning Kurt's kiss.

"Congratulations little brother," Cooper said as he clapped Blaine on the shoulder, "That was some fancy hand work you did down there,"

"Thanks Coop," Blaine grinned at his brother.

"Come on, let's go home and celebrate the end of day one," Cooper said, leading the way out to his car.

That night Kurt made love to Blaine again, but Blaine noticed that something was different, that new look was back in Kurt's eyes and it made Blaine feel even more loved than he had before. He felt like that night Kurt poured more himself into Blaine than he had before, and Blaine felt like he did the same to Kurt. Each man connecting with the other on deeper levels than they had ever reached. Blaine made a note to ask Kurt about it in the morning, but that thought was quickly lost from his mind when he saw the look on Kurt's face as he came inside of Blaine. Blaine decided that in that moment that was the happiest he had ever been.

* * *

Wow, that was a long one :)

Ok, so the braided style that blaine does can be found on youtube, if you want the link send me a message on Tumblr because it won't let me post links here, but I will say that the braid is amazing, I would love to have someone do that to my hair (even though it's not quite as long as the girl in the video haha)

Secondly, a couple of people have asked why I refer to Tabatha Coffey and Kyan Douglas in this fic; firstly, this is a hairdresser!AU so it's only fitting that I include a few well know hairdressers, also, I look up to Tabatha and Kyan, they are amazing at what they do and such fantastic role models, who wouldn't want them in a fic centred around hair? :) (also, I would give my left boob for Kyan to cut my hair!)

And again, thank you so much to everyone for all of your reviews and kind words, it really does mean so much to me.

And thank you to my anon on Tumblr, you made my shitty day awesome and I wanted to get this chapter out now for you :)

Anyway, I hope that you all have a lovely weekend, I'm not too sure when the next update will be because I have a function/expo for work tomorrow xx


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys, I know this took ages for me to get out, but if you want to know why, the explaination is at the end, anyway...

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Blaine I'm so proud of you," Kurt cheered.

It was Wednesday afternoon and Blaine had just finished his final day of competitions. Kurt and Cooper had raced down to the lobby as soon as the final timer had gone to meet Blaine, and now Kurt had his arms thrown around his neck, kissing his cheek over and over again.

"You did good little brother," Cooper grinned, rubbing Blaine's head.

"Thanks guys," Blaine laughed, as Kurt continued pressing light kisses against his jaw, "Cooper, what's with the scowl?" Blaine asked as he noticed his brother's face drop.

"Hot model; not so hot anymore," Cooper replied, his eyes following a girl through the crowd.

"What?" Kurt asked, turning away from Blaine to look at Cooper.

"She was hot this morning, but now she has bright green hair, and the side that isn't cut in a jagged bob is shaved to her scalp," he whined.

"I told you on Monday Coop; hair models," Blaine laughed.

"I'm not going to lie Cooper, I'm impressed with your knowledge of haircuts," Kurt complimented.

"Comes with the job of being Blainey's brother," Cooper grinned as he pushed Blaine's shoulder playfully.

"Yes, well done Coop," Blaine smiled, leaning into Kurt's shoulder a little more, "Now we have to go home and change," Blaine said to Kurt, picking up his kits and taking Kurt's hand, leading them all back out to Cooper's car. Blaine slid into the backseat next to Kurt and was soon asleep on his shoulder.

"Blaine, Blaine sweetie, wake up," Kurt spoke softly into Blaine's ear, coaxing him awake, "Come on, we're back at Cooper's,"

"Coming," Blaine yawned, taking Kurt's hand again and following him out of the car and back into the apartment. Kurt led him back into their bedroom and sat Blaine down on the bed, while he began moving around the room, selecting their outfits for the evening.

"How formal do we need to go?" Kurt asked, holding open the closet door where a few clothing options hung.

"I'm not wearing a tie," Blaine answered with a yawn, falling back against the pillows and turning his head to watch Kurt move things aside.

"What about this then?" Kurt asked, holding out a grey suit of Blaine's with a purple dress shirt.

"Perfect," Blaine smiled sleepily.

"And this for me?" Kurt asked again, holding out a dark navy blue suit for himself with an off white shirt and lighter blue tie.

"Even more perfect," Blaine grinned. Kurt smiled over at Blaine who was struggling to stay awake. He moved over and sat down beside Blaine on the bed.

"You have a nap, and I'll go shower," Kurt whispered softly to Blaine as he gently ran his hands through Blaine's curls, brushing them off of his forehead.

"M'kay," was all Blaine replied with before his breathing evened out and he was fast asleep. Kurt bent down to press a kiss to his forehead before moving into the bathroom and having a shower.

They still had over a few hours before they needed to be back for the awards dinner, so once Kurt was out of the shower he threw on a quick change of clothes and went in search of Cooper. He needed something to keep him entertained while Blaine was asleep.

"Hey Kurt," Cooper greeted him when he walked into the kitchen, "I was just making myself a coffee, do you want one?"

"Yes please," Kurt nodded, before shortly accepting the mug from Cooper.

"So, you and my brother?" Cooper grinned over at Kurt once they had both sat down in the living room.

"Sorry?" Kurt asked, unsure as to where Cooper was going with this conversation starter.

"It's nothing," Cooper replied as he shook his head, "It's just, I'm glad he found someone like you. He's been needing someone like you for a long time and I'm happy that he's happy,"

"I'm happy that he's happy too," Kurt grinned into his mug, taking a sip of coffee.

"He tells me that you've been together three months?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "It was three months on Sunday," Cooper's eyes widened.

"The Sunday that's just gone?"

"Yeah,"

"You mean, the Sunday where I picked you up from the airport?"

"Yes Cooper, that Sunday,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cooper asked, sounding disappointed, "I would have organised a nice dinner for you or something,"

"Cooper its ok," Kurt reassured him, "Blaine was just so excited to see you that we didn't make any plans," he finished with a shrug.

"I'm sorry,"

"What for?" Kurt asked with a puzzled look.

"For taking all of the attention on your anniversary. Blaine should have been excited about the two of you, not me," Kurt smiled over at Cooper and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cooper, its fine. I was just happy that Blaine was happy," Kurt smiled with a nod, reassuring Cooper that he was fine with how Sunday had played out.

"I can see why he loves you," Cooper replied with a genuine smile on his face. Kurt blushed and moved to turn his face away from Cooper.

"I love him too. So much,"

"Do you live together yet?" Cooper asked, Kurt shook his head.

"No, not yet. But I've been staying there for the past couple of weeks while my roommate has been on tour with the production of Wicked. I haven't talked to Blaine about it yet, but the lease on our apartment is coming to an end soon, and I was thinking that when Rachel gets back, I might just not move back in with her,"

"Move in with Blaine?"

"Move in with Blaine," Kurt clarified.

"I think he'd like that," Cooper grinned.

"I think I would too," Kurt replied, his grin mirroring Cooper's. Cooper leaned forwards and placed his empty coffee cup on the table in front of him before clapping his hands together.

"Ok Kurt, now I think it's time for me to switch into embarrassing older brother mode while Blaine is still asleep. Do you want to see some baby pictures?" Cooper asked with an evil glint in his eye.

"Of course," Kurt exclaimed, placing his cup on the table next to Cooper's.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Cooper grinned as he left the lounge and went back into his room.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Kurt turned to see Blaine, sleepy-eyed and yawning, standing in the doorway. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and ran a hand through his curls, trying to smooth them out after being asleep. Kurt smiled at him and held his arms open. Blaine smiled back and made his way over, sitting down in Kurt's lap and leaning his head against Kurt's chest while Kurt's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Blaine!" Cooper exclaimed as he walked back into the living room carrying a box, "You're just in time for show and tell,"

"What?" Blaine asked sounding confused, his face dropped though when Cooper turned the box around and Blaine read the words 'Baby Photos' which were written on the sides.

"Oh god," Blaine groaned, burying his head into Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey, they can't be that bad. I bet you were adorable when you were little," Kurt said with a smile, running his fingers across the back of Blaine's neck.

"He still is little," Cooper replied.

"Hey, no short jokes please," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck.

"Stop your grumbling Blaine, it's my job to embarrass you," Cooper grinned as he began pulling out photos and handing them to Kurt.

"Blaine, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you're adorable," Kurt cooed over Blaine's baby pictures.

"Anything in particular you want to see Kurt?" Cooper asked, still rummaging through the box.

"His big hair," Kurt grinned, moving his hand up to run through Blaine's curls.

"Oh, I've got some good ones," Cooper grinned, "This was when it was at it its biggest," he said, handing a picture to Kurt.

"Oh my god Blaine," Kurt quietly gasped as Blaine turned his head to look at the photo in Kurt's hands, "You weren't kidding about how big it was,"

"Nope," Blaine smiled as he leaned back into Kurt's chest. He placed a kiss to Kurt's collarbone when he felt Kurt's fingers run through his short curls.

"Oh here it is," Cooper announced, holding two photos in his hand, "The before and after shots. Blaine sent me these just before he started high school," Cooper explained as he handed Kurt the two photos.

Each shot showed Blaine standing in front of his bathroom mirror, wearing the same clothes but obviously taken a few hours apart given how much shorter Blaine's hair was in the second picture.

"Were you upset?" Kurt asked Blaine softly, tilting his head to look him in the eye.

"Not really," Blaine shrugged, "I mean it certainly felt weird, but I think it was time. I didn't want to try and draw too much attention to myself and I was sick of Mom and Dad going on about my hair everyday so I just cut it off," he shrugged again.

"And you look very handsome," Kurt grinned, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. Blaine tried to hide the blush on his cheeks from Cooper by turning into Kurt's neck, but Cooper didn't say anything. He was too relieved that Blaine had found someone like Kurt to appreciate him.

"Ok you two love birds, don't you have to be getting ready?" Cooper said as he clapped his hands together and began to pack the photos away.

"We do. Come on you, time to get dressed," Kurt said as he began to stand, Blaine sliding off of his lap and onto the couch next to Kurt.

* * *

"Blaine, sweetie, I know that your section is up next, but I'm going to need you to loosen your grip on my hand if I ever want to use it again," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine smiled apologetically at Kurt and relaxed his fingers, instead resting them against Kurt's open palm on his knee rather than hold them in a vice like grip, "Thank you," Kurt whispered as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple. Blaine smiled but couldn't look at Kurt.

The awards dinner had begun an hour ago and they were finally up to the final categories.

Blaine watched as the two presenters stood in front of the microphone and congratulated all of the stylists involved in the section. They then announced third place, it wasn't Blaine. Second place; still not Blaine.

"And finally the Men's Hairstylist of the Year is," Blaine felt his heart stop as he watched them open the envelope, "Blaine Anderson from the Chris Mitchell Salon in New York City," Blaine sat frozen for a second or two while he processed what had just been read out.

"Blaine, honey you did it," he heard Kurt cheer from beside him. He turned to look at Kurt with a face full of disbelief, "Go on," Kurt grinned, giving him a push out of chair and towards the stage. He nodded at Kurt and quickly pecked him on the lips before standing and moving up to the stage. He shook the presenter's hands and accepted his award with a big grin.

"Wow, I don't really know what to say," Blaine laughed nervously into the microphone, "I promise I'll keep this quick because I don't have that many people to thank, but I do want to thank my brother for all of his support, everyone who has ever given me advice over the years, my incredible boyfriend who helped me rediscover my passion for hair, and finally I'd like to dedicate this to my Grandmother. She's not with us anymore, but I wouldn't be here today without her. Thank you," Blaine smiled again as he moved off to the side to pose for photos with his award.

"I'm so proud of you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear when he was finally able to sit back down at their table.

"Thank you," Blaine grinned, "I meant what I said up there though, thank you for helping me to rediscover my love of my job," he finished as he leaned in to press a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"You're very welcome," Kurt replied, turning to look back at the stage, but not letting go of Blaine's hand which had ended up twisted with his own again.

* * *

"I'm sorry you didn't win in any of your other sections," Kurt said to Blaine as they found a quiet corner to stand in with their drinks while the table were being removed to make room for the dance floor, "If it were up to me, you would have won every single one,"

"That's why they don't leave it up to you," Blaine grinned, "You'd be too biased," he laughed as he kissed Kurt again.

"And just how many of those cocktails have you had tonight Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked in a low tone against Blaine's lips, pressing harder after each sentence.

"Enough to do this and not care about who's watching," Blaine mumbled back against Kurt's mouth before moving forward and deepening the kiss. He grinned at the feeling of Kurt moaning lowly into his mouth.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed as he lifted his hand to twist into the hairs at the back of Blaine's neck, tugging gently to get a reaction from Blaine. It worked. Within seconds Blaine thigh was pressing hard against Kurt's crotch, Kurt doing the same with his thigh, both trying to create as much friction as possible.

"Dance with me," Blaine said against Kurt's lips as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and began to walk backwards, leading Kurt out onto the dance floor.

No one took any notice of the fact that Kurt and Blaine were attached at the lips. The good thing about hairdressing award events was that nine times out ten, the number of gay people outnumbered the amount of straight people, so Kurt and Blaine just melted into the crowd of other stylists dancing and making out with their own partners.

When they reached the dance floor Kurt wrapped both of his arms around Blaine's shoulders and moved his thigh back in between Blaine's legs before slowly starting to grind into Blaine's own thigh, in time to the music.

"Best night ever," Kurt said into Blaine's ear before moving down to suck lightly on Blaine's earlobe. All Blaine could do was nod in response, "Do you want another drink?" Kurt asked when he released Blaine's earlobe from between his teeth.

"Please," Blaine replied.

"I'll be right back," Kurt said with a wink over his shoulder as he turned and made his way back to the bar.

The bartender placed his two drinks in down in front of him and Kurt nodded a thanks over the loud music. He turned back to the dance floor to try and find Blaine, but couldn't see him anywhere. Kurt moved out of the crowd of people and began to scout around the walls, looking for any sign of Blaine. It was a figure moving in one of the shadowy corners which caught Kurt's eye. He pushed his way through a small group of people, and quickly left his drinks on a random table when he saw what was happening.

There in the corner was Henry, holding Blaine's wrists above his head, against the wall, as Blaine thrashed his head from side to side, trying to avoid Henry's mouth.

"Come on Blaine, for old times' sake," Henry said, sarcasm dripping from every word, "You know you want me,"

"Get off-," Blaine tried to continue his sentence and push at Henry harder, but Henry was taller and he had managed to catch Blaine's lips with his own, successfully cutting of his sentence.

"He said, get off," Kurt sneered, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder and pulling him away from Blaine, "And I suggest you do just that," Kurt seethed at the other man.

"Need your boyfriend to fight your battles for you Blaine?" Henry scoffed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"I'd rather have Kurt fight my battles than you forcing me to fuck you against a wall," Blaine spat back. Kurt stepped between the two men, keeping them from attacking each other.

"I'll see you round Blaine," Henry grinned as he sent Blaine a wink and turned away, disappearing into the crowd.

"Like hell you will," Blaine yelled after him, wiping his own mouth on his sleeve, "Kurt I'm so sorry, he was suddenly just there and he had my wrists and-," Kurt cut Blaine off by pressing his own lips to Blaine's.

"Hey, it's ok, you don't need to apologise, I saw what happened," Blaine nodded at Kurt's words, pulling him into a tight hug, "You want to get out of here? We can go and have some fun of our own?" Kurt suggested with a look of desire in his eyes. Blaine didn't need to answer, he grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out of the ballroom, remembering to pick up his award on the way out.

They called a taxi back to Cooper's place and continued where they left off the minute they were alone in the elevator, on their way back up to Cooper's floor.

"We have to be quiet," Blaine giggled, the effects of the alcohol coming back in full swing, "Can't wake Coop," he giggled again as he pressed a finger to his lips as the elevator doors opened, "Shh," he winked as he unlocked the door and led Kurt by the hand back down to their room.

He placed his award on the desk by the door and was quickly met by Kurt's roaming lips and fingers, moving to undo all of Blaine's buttons at once, eager to get him naked as quickly as he could.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, as Kurt finally pulled Blaine's underwear down, making sure the waistband brushed over his painfully hard erection, "Kurt you're wearing too many clothes, no fair," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck. He continued to keep sucking at Kurt's collarbone as he undid Kurt's shirt, before quickly following with his pants and underwear as well, "That's better," Blaine grinned as he pulled Kurt back towards the bed. Blaine leaned over to open the top drawer of the bedside table, taking out a condom and lube and thrusting them into Kurt's hands, "Please," Blaine pleaded, looking up at Kurt' through his eyelashes.

"How can I say no to that face," Kurt smiled as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's nose before opening the lube and smearing some over his fingers.

It wasn't long before he had fully worked Blaine open, and Blaine was lowering himself onto Kurt's lap, his legs wrapped around Kurt's waist. Both men were still sitting up. Kurt placed both his hands, fingers splayed, on Blaine's back and held him tightly, keeping them as close as possible.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, his voice reverberating through Blaine's chest.

"Kurt," Blaine returned as he raised himself up, only to slowly lower himself back down, meeting Kurt's thrust upwards, halfway.

"Hey Blaine, I thought I heard the door- Oh wow," both Kurt and Blaine froze at the door suddenly bursting open, and Cooper walking in, "I take it things went well?" Cooper asked casually.

"Yep," Blaine replied in a very strained voice, "I won," he finished, keeping his sentences short and clipped.

"Congratulations," Cooper cheered.

"Thanks," Blaine replied through gritted teeth, trying not to seethe at his older brother.

"Anything else interesting happen?" Cooper asked casually while leaning against the door frame. Both Kurt and Blaine had their heads resting on the other's shoulders, not able to look Cooper in the eye, and not understanding why Cooper was trying to have a normal conversation with them.

"Cooper," Blaine replied in a warning tone.

"Ok fine, I'll let you finish," Cooper laughed, pushing off from the door frame and moving back out into the hallway, "But just one thing, I never really pictured you as a bottom Blainey," Cooper grinned as he quickly shut the door, finally leaving the two men in peace.

"Oh god," Blaine groaned against Kurt's shoulder, sinking his teeth in gently.

"Are you moaning in pleasure or embarrassment," Kurt asked with smirk; Blaine let out another sound of annoyance.

"You're just as bad as he is," Blaine pouted.

"Oh honey," Kurt grinned as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple, "Do you want to continue?"

"Yes please," Blaine moaned as Kurt pushed up into him again, "Don't stop," Blaine cried out, making sure he was loud enough to keep Cooper awake in punishment.

* * *

First off, I'm not going to apologise for not getting this out sooner, some things happened last week and writing was not the first thing on my mind.

The doctors changed one of the meds that I have to take and it really did a number on me. I has a bit of a breakdown last week and things got really difficult. I'm absolutley fine now, it just took a while for my body to adjust to the new stuff in my system, in fact I feel better than I have done in a long time which is good :)

But that meant that my writing got put on hold.

I'm finally getting back on track with this story again, so fingers crossed updates should be more regular now. I would have had this out over the weekend, but we had a huge expo for work on Saturday and by the time Saturday night rolled around, everything hurt (especially my hands and neck) and I was so tired. But work has been crazy lately, as well as my other commitments, so now I just write when I can, but because I do enjoy writing this story, fear not, I haven't given up on it!

And thank you to those of you who messaged or reviewed during the break, it meant a lot and every single one of you (my readers) is amazing!


	25. Chapter 25

Holy Cow.

I didn't realise it before, but this fic is now longer than the first and second Harry Potter books!

* * *

"Have fun last night?" Cooper asked Blaine with a smirk when the younger of the two sat down next to him on the couch the following morning.

"You're an asshole," Blaine mumbled as he ran his hand over his stubbled jaw, "But if you really want to know, yeah, I did," Blaine replied as he turned his head to look at Cooper with a big grin spread across his face.

"You're so in love," Cooper teased, leaning over to pull Blaine into a head lock, ruffling his curls as he did. Blaine could only hum in response, "Wow, you've got it bad don't you B?" Cooper smirked, releasing Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed, still leaning against Cooper's arm.

"He was telling me yesterday that he's basically moved in with you?" Cooper asked, trying to sound like he didn't know that Kurt wanted to make the move permanent.

"Yeah," Blaine started, "His roommate's been away with her show and he came to stay the first night she was gone and he just never left. I like waking up to him every morning,"

"Why don't you ask him to move in full time?" Cooper prodded.

"I want to. Rachel gets back this weekend and Kurt's said that he wants to spend a couple of days with her, but I think I'll ask after that. Plus I have to talk to Wes first," Blaine shrugged.

"Do you think Wes will agree?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded with a small grin, "He really likes Kurt, and he'd love to have him around,"

"And what about the future Blainey?" Cooper still hadn't told Blaine about the scenes Kurt had pictured earlier in the week.

"I don't want to lose him Coop," Blaine replied, looking up at Cooper, his eyes full of hope and fear at the same time.

"Hey," Cooper began, pulling Blaine in for a tight hug, "Unless either of you do something stupid, you're not going to lose him Blaine. Anyone who looks at the two of you can tell that you're in it for the long haul; besides, if you screw it up I'm going to have to fly over there a kick your ass,"

"I promise I won't screw it up," Blaine whispered into his brother's chest, "I'm glad I have you Coop," Blaine said as he sniffed quietly.

"Hey, no crying B, you'll make me cry," Cooper said as he pulled away enough to look Blaine in the eyes, "You're safe now, I promise I won't let anything happen to you ok?" he said, looking straight at Blaine.

"Ok," Blaine nodded in response, " I love you Coop," Blaine whispered as he hugged Cooper tightly again.

"I love you too Blainey. Now go and get back into bed so Kurt has someone to wake up next to," Cooper said fondly as Blaine nodded and pulled away from Cooper before moving back down to his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and just took a second to look at Kurt. He was curled up on his side, clutching Blaine's pillow to his chest, his nose pressed into the soft fabric. Blaine smiled to himself before moving back to the bed and sliding in next to Kurt, gently tugging the pillow away and replacing it with himself. He laughed quietly as Kurt began to stir; nosing at Blaine's chest and wrapping his arms tighter around Blaine's waist.

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed as he let out a relaxed breath, "Morning," he mumbled into Blaine's t-shirt.

"Morning," Blaine replied as he moved his head to place a kiss to Kurt's hair, "You sleep ok?" he asked as he brought his left hand up to scratch lightly at the hairs at the back on Kurt's neck.

"Yeah, you?" Kurt asked, his eyes were still closed but his left hand still managed to successfully find Blaine's right and he tangled their fingers together.

"Best sleep I've had since I've been here," Blaine replied softly, his hand still rubbing at Kurt's neck.

"I'm glad," Kurt smiled sleepily, "What's the plan for today?" Blaine's face lit up.

"Today Kurt Hummel, I'm showing you LA,"

* * *

"Wes? Wes we're home," Blaine called out once he and Kurt had made it through the front door on Saturday afternoon after just returning from LA. They both waited for a reply, but there was nothing, "Must be at Jen's," Blaine shrugged. He took Kurt's hand and they both tugged their luggage back down to Blaine's room, "What time is Rachel due back tonight?" Blaine asked reluctantly, he took a seat in his barber's chair as he watched Kurt begin to fold up some of his things that were in Blaine's drawers. Blaine didn't want Kurt to leave, but he knew that he had to check with Wes before he just asked Kurt to move in.

"In a couple of hours," Kurt sighed, placing a small pile of folded shirts on Blaine's bed before moving to stand between Blaine's legs, slowly lifting each of his own to kneel on either side of Blaine's thighs, sitting himself back on Blaine's knees, "I really don't want to leave," Kurt said softly, looking up into Blaine's eyes and twisting his fingers with Blaine's.

"I don't want you to leave either, but I think we need to talk to our roommates first," Blaine replied with a defeated tone and Kurt nodded in response.

"I know," he sighed, leaning forward to press his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt replied softly, moving to press his lips gently against Blaine's, pulling away before things got heated, "I'm sorry, but I really do need to pack up some of my stuff," Kurt sighed.

"I know, I'll give you a hand," Kurt nodded as he moved backwards to let Blaine out of the chair. Both men moved slowly around the room, collecting anything of Kurt's that he would urgently need. Blaine smiled to himself when he opened one of his draws and saw a small pile of Kurt's clothes still sitting in there. It was almost a silent confirmation that Kurt would be coming back soon, and not moving back to his own apartment permanently. It only took them another twenty minutes to get all of Kurt's things in his suitcase.

"Well," Kurt paused, "I guess I better get going. Rachel will be back soon and I think I may need to do a quick clean up at the apartment," Blaine nodded, leaning into kiss Kurt.

"I know we'll see each other again on Monday, but I'm going to miss not having you next to me," Blaine said quietly into Kurt's ear as he hugged Kurt tightly around his waist.

"I'm going to miss you too, but we know that we're both busy tomorrow, which will help keep our mind off of things until we can see each other again on Monday. I promise it won't seem like too long," Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded, pulling away from the hug and taking Kurt by the hand, leading him out onto the street and calling him a taxi.

"I'll see you soon," he said as he gave Kurt a final kiss.

"See you soon," Kurt nodded as he opened the door and got into the taxi, waving goodbye to Blaine as it pulled off and down the street.

Blaine reluctantly turned and walked back into the house, going straight back to his room and collapsing onto the bed. It was going to be a long two days.

* * *

"Blaine?" Blaine was jolted awake from his sleep Sunday night at the sound of someone calling his name, "Blaine?"

"Wes," Blaine called back, just as his bedroom door was thrown open and Wes bounded in, jumping onto the bed.

"Blaine," Wes cheered, pulling his best friend in for a tight hug, "Congratulations!" Wes grinned, "You little champion,"

"Thanks Wes," Blaine laughed, "But what's got you all excited?" he asked, he was taking in Wes' huge grin and overly excited eyes.

"I have some news," Wes replied, his smile growing even wider, Blaine couldn't understand how it could get any bigger, "I proposed to Jen last night, and she said yes!"

"Wes," Blaine exclaimed in excitement, "Congratulations," he cheered as he tackled Wes into a hug on his bed, "Dude, that's amazing, I'm so happy for you two,"

"Thanks man," Wes said genuinely, "I'm so happy to, but before we get back to celebrating, I wanted to talk to you first," Blaine looked at Wes with a slightly confused expression, but nodded for him to continue, "It means that I'm moving out. I've pretty much been living with Jen anyway, just using this place as a storage unit, but now that we're engaged, I'm moving into her place until we can afford to buy our own house. Which means that you and Kurt will now have this place to yourselves," Wes smiled.

"Kurt doesn't actually live here Wes,"

"I know," Wes nodded, "But I've known for a while now that you want him to move in, and now is the perfect time. You can have all the loud sex you want and no one to complain or walk in on you," Blaine laughed at Wes' shudder.

"Dude, that wasn't my fault, you knew what we would be doing and yet you still opened the door," Blaine smirked.

"I know, silly Wes," Wes laughed, "But I'm serious Blaine, I want Kurt to move in here with you. It's perfect for the two of you, and you won't have to worry about finding another place when you start having a family of your own,"

"Thank you Wes," Blaine said as he hugged Wes tightly, trying to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks, "And I'm so happy for you and Jen. I would call Kurt right now, but it's almost one in the morning,"

"Oh sorry," Wes apologised with a laugh at Blaine's unamused expression, "I'll leave you to your beauty sleep,"

"Goodnight Wes," Blaine laughed as Wes got off of Blaine's bed and made his way back out of the door.

"Night Blaine,"

* * *

Blaine awoke the following morning with a grin on his face. He got up and took a quick shower before getting ready for work and heading out the door.

"Morning Kelly," he greeted his assistant as he walked into work.

"Morning Blaine. Congratulations," she called as she ran across the salon floor and jumped into Blaine's arms; she was a very small young woman.

"Thank you," Blaine laughed as he set her back down on the floor.

"You're welcome. We were all so proud of you. We were watching the live feed online, you were amazing. I personally think you should have placed higher in your other categories too, but you still did yourself proud,"

"I'm not going to complain with second in colouring and a third in the overall look," Blaine grinned. Kelly smiled and hugged him again.

"Well as I said, we were all very proud of you," she said as she stood on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek, "Oh, and your eight thirty is here already to," Kelly finished as she turned and made her way back out onto the salon floor.

The salon was still empty due to the fact that they only opened this early for requested appointments. So Blaine put his bag away and made his way out into the salon to find his eight thirty. He froze when he reached the waiting room and saw who was sitting there.

"No," Blaine replied strongly, shaking his head, "No I refuse," he watched with wide eyes as his mother stood and moved to walk past him to his station, "No," Blaine spoke more firmly, "Please leave," he said, holding an arm out, not letting his mother pass him.

"Blaine," his mother spoke in a warning tone.

"You have no right to be here," he said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Blaine?" Kelly asked, coming from the back after hearing his raised voice.

"It's fine Kelly," Blaine said, speaking over his shoulder, but never once breaking eye contact with his mother. Kelly understood Blaine's tone and disappeared again into the backroom.

"You can't treat customers this way Blaine," his mother said.

"I can if they put me in hospital," he retorted strongly.

"I'm your mother,"

"Not while you're in my salon you're not. You've made that very clear over the last three years,"

"I will complain to your manager," Amelia snapped.

"You do that then mother, and we'll see who she believes after I tell her everything," Blaine replied, puffing out his chest.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, if you refuse me your service then this is it. Your father and I will not be speaking to you again," his mother spat through gritted teeth.

"Then goodbye mother," Blaine nodded once before gesturing towards the door. Amelia huffed in annoyance before turning on her heel and walking straight out through the door.

"Are you ok Blaine?" Kelly asked quietly when Blaine walked into the staffroom.

"I need to talk to Kurt," was all Blaine could reply with. Kelly nodded and left, but not before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Blaine rang Kurt's phone four times, but ended up in his voicemail after every last ring.

"Kurt it's me, I really need you to pick up please," he said quietly down the line, trying not to cry. He sighed in defeat when he hung up the final time, calling Wes instead.

"Hey man, what's up?" Wes greeted as he answered the phone. That was all it took for Blaine to lose it and cry to Wes down the phone.

After twenty minutes of Wes consoling Blaine, they finally said goodbye and Blaine pulled himself together enough to get through the rest of the day.

As soon as his final client had left Blaine was out the door and on his way over to Kurt's. He was buzzed in straight away and greeted by Rachel who opened the door for him once he had knocked.

"Hey, Kurt's in his room on the phone," Blaine nodded thanks before moving past her and down the small hallway to Kurt's door. He knocked twice before letting himself in. Kurt had his back to him, but Blaine could tell by his posture that he was upset. He moved forwards slowly and placed a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned at the feeling of contact and Blaine's breath hitched at the sight of Kurt's upset expression.

"Kurt?" he asked quietly.

"It's my Dad," Kurt replied quietly with a shaky breath, "No Blaine's here," he said to someone on the other end of the call, "Yeah ok, that's probably the better idea," Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it to Blaine before wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine and finally breaking down against his shoulder. Blaine gripped him close with his free arm and moved so they were sitting on the bed before bringing the phone up to his own ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Blaine honey, its Carole," Carole's voice was calm as she greeted him, "Sweetie, Burt's had a bit of a turn,"

"Is he ok?" Blaine asked, trying to keep his voice neutral for Kurt's sake.

"He's absolutely fine. We're at the hospital just having a few blood tests done, but basically his sodium levels got a little too high again today and he had a dizzy spell. He didn't collapse or pass out or anything, he just became short of breath and had to sit down due to his head spinning,"

"Ok," Blaine nodded, "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"I'm going to put you on to Burt, he wants to talk to you," Blaine waited as he heard the phone pass hands at the other end.

"Kid, you there?"

"I'm here," Blaine replied.

"Look, there's only one thing I want you to do. Keep Kurt in New York," Burt's voice was strong and in no way showed that he was sitting in the hospital waiting room, "I know he's worried and I know he'll be a mess right now, but you have to promise me to not let him get on a plane. I'm fine, I'm not dying; this is not as bad as last time. He's going to over react and throw a tantrum and everything in between, but just please keep him there with you, ok?"

"I promise," Blaine replied with a nod.

"Thanks kid, now can you put my son on please, I need to tell him that myself," Blaine said goodbye before handing the phone back to Kurt.

"It's your Dad,"

"Dad?" Kurt asked the second he had the phone to his ear. Blaine held him close as he watched Kurt shake his head at Burt's words, "Dad I can't just leave you there," Blaine ran a hand across the back of Kurt's neck soothingly, trying to calm him down, "Fine, call me when you get home," Kurt finished as he hung up. He stood from the bed and began moving around the room, pulling things out of drawers.

"Kurt? Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine asked as he sat on the bed and watched.

"I'm going back to Lima, Dad needs me," Kurt replied without looking at Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine warned, "Kurt stop," he stood and gently reached for Kurt's wrist, trying to halt him from his packing. Just as he had a grip on it, Kurt ripped it away from his hand.

"Don't tell me what to do Blaine," Kurt snapped. Blaine took a step back in shock.

"Kurt," Blaine replied softly, quietly pleading for Kurt to look at him, "Kurt he's ok, he said so himself,"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "I need to go home," Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, I know you're afraid of losing him, but he's going to be fine. Carole would have told you to come home if he wasn't. He's not going anywhere and neither are you," Blaine replied gently from his spot next to the bed.

"What would you know, you have both of your parents," Kurt snapped, turning around to shot Blaine a glare. Blaine felt his shoulders drop, shortly followed by his head. He told himself to not cry in front of Kurt. Without raising his head he walked past Kurt and out into the living room.

"Blaine?" Rachel questioned as she watched him open the front door. Blaine stepped out into the hallway and closed it without a sound.

"Kurt Hummel, what did you do?" Rachel yelled from the lounge.

* * *

When Blaine didn't pick up his phone after the fifth time, Kurt began to panic. He knew he had over reacted about his Dad but he never expected Blaine to just walk out without putting up a fight, Blaine always fought for what he knew was right. Kurt hung up after his sixth attempt at trying Blaine again, looking up from his phone to see that he was nearly at Blaine's street. He paid the cab driver and shot out of the car, up the steps and was hammering at Blaine's door before he even knew what he was doing.

"Kurt," Wes said as he answered the door, not moving aside to let him in.

"Please Wes, I need to talk to Blaine," Kurt pleaded.

"He's not here," Wes answered his voice sounding slightly angry, "I don't know what you said to him, but he's really upset,"

"I know, and I'm so sorry, but I really need to talk to him. Do you know where he is?" Kurt felt his stomach drop at the sight of Wes shaking his head.

"No, he didn't say anything, but I have a hunch,"

"Please Wes,"

"Here," Wes said, holding out a piece of paper with an address written on the front, "I knew you'd turn up so I wrote this down to give you when you did. I can't guarantee he'll be there, but it's where he normally goes when he's upset,"

"Thank you Wes," Kurt breathed with a sigh of relief and turned on the top step before racing back down them and out onto the nearest avenue to catch a cab. He recited the address to the driver and was soon pulling up in front of what looked like an old warehouse.

He got out without a word and walked over to the small metal door next to one of the giant roller doors, he saw that it was unlocked and pushed it open, stepping inside to what looked to be a makeshift gym. He pulled the door shut behind him and made his way inside. It was a vast space with mirrors along one wall, and several boxing rings standing in the centre. Kurt stopped when he heard noises coming from the far corner. He made his way into the gym, passing the boxing rings and a section dedicated to weight machines. He stopped when he saw the figure who was attacking the punching bag in front of him. Even from behind Kurt knew it was Blaine. He had on grey sweatpants and a white tank top and his hands and fingers were bound with yards of white strapping, then covered with basic gloves, leaving his fingers exposed. Kurt moved slowly closer, coming around the side of Blaine; he stopped when he saw the tear tracks making their way down his cheeks. He felt as though his heart was being ripped in two, knowing that he did that to Blaine.

"Is that me?" Kurt asked quietly, referring to the bag Blaine was punching with every ounce of strength he had. Blaine froze for a second at the sound of Kurt's voice, before falling back into his rhythm, hitting the bag a few more times before finally stopping and turning to look at Kurt.

"No," Blaine whispered, his hands dropping to his sides.

"It should be after the way I acted," Kurt replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets, giving them something to do other than twisting in front of him, "I'm sorry Blaine," he said softly, taking a step towards Blaine.

"You don't have to apologise, you don't even know what you did wrong," Blaine said, tilting his head back to try and stop the fresh wave of tears from falling.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I'm not sorry," Kurt took another few steps closer, finally reaching out and placing a hand against Blaine's neck, his finger tips rubbing at the short hairs on Blaine's nape, "Please tell me what's wrong, Wes wouldn't say,"

"Wes?" Blaine asked, chewing on his bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

"Yeah, I went to your house to try and find you but Wes said you'd already left. He told me that I might find you here," Kurt smiled softly at Blaine who had now brought his head back to be upright. He undid one of his gloves and pulled it off to wipe at his eyes with the strapping around the back of his hand.

"My Mom came into work this morning," he stated simply.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt gasped quietly, moving to pull Blaine into a tight hug. He didn't care that Blaine was sweaty, he knew that Blaine needed to be close to someone right now. Kurt held him tight and waited for Blaine to continue.

"She came in like nothing had happened, she still expected me to do her hair. I told her to leave and she gave me an ultimatum," Kurt held him tighter as Blaine sniffed and wiped at his eyes again, "She said if I refused to do her hair, her and Dad will never speak to me again,"

"Oh sweetheart," Kurt whispered soothingly into Blaine's ear, "What did you say?"

"I told her goodbye, and then she left. That was it," Blaine cried harder into Kurt's shoulder, "I know that they never treated me well anyway, but they're my parents. Now they've voluntarily gone. How could someone do that to their own son?" Blaine asked to no one in particular, his sobs ripping through his body, Kurt had to hold on to him tightly to keep him from collapsing to the ground.

"Shh, sweetie, it'll be ok. I'm here," Kurt felt Blaine grip tighten around him.

"Wes and Jen got engaged on Saturday," Blaine finally spoke up once he'd calmed down a little.

"Wow, that'd good news," Kurt smiled, looking down at Blaine and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"He's moving out," Blaine stated, Kurt just hummed, letting Blaine know he'd heard him, "I want you to move in," Blaine finished, turning his head to look up at Kurt, "Kurt, will you move in with me?" Blaine asked, his face open and honest. Kurt bit his bottom lip between his teeth as he smiled down at Blaine.

"Of course baby, I would love to," Blaine's face broke out into a wide grin as he turned as tightened his grip around Kurt's waist, picking him up off the floor. Kurt laughed and wrapped his thighs around Blaine's hips, helping to keep him in place and he moved so both of his hands were resting against Blaine's jaw. Kurt moved down and Blaine lifted his chin up to meet Kurt's kiss in the middle. Both men grinning against the others lips as their tongues slowly began working against each others, fighting for dominance.

After what felt like a life time, they both finally pulled apart and Kurt rested forehead against Blaine's to just look at him. Blaine could hide the grin spreading across his face as he raised his eyes to meet Kurt's.

"We're moving in together," Kurt whispered, biting his lip.

"We're moving in together," Blaine nodded against Kurt's forehead, leaning up to press another kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth.

* * *

Firstly, I want to start off by thanking everyone for all of your lovely and kind messages, I'm fine now, but they really mean a lot. I really do have the most amazing readers. I love you all!

Secondly, I was trying to have this up sooner, but work this week was crazy. I've only been able to write little bits at a time because my hands and fingers have been killing me, along with my neck and back. I'm looking forward to this weekend where I can just sit and not have to worry about doing what people want :) I may veen do something for myself and try to colour my own hair :) (If I can bothered!)

Also, I wanted to put this here so that everyone will see it, thank you and a big hello to all of my new followers on Tumblr! I hope that my posts are too your liking :) And feel free to stop on over there and request drabbles or whatever. It'll be good to write little somethings on the side :)

Anyway, I hope that you all have fantastic weekends and enjoyed this update :)

xx


	26. Chapter 26

This one goes out to **greenlover1995** on Tumblr because she wanted Kurt and Wes!

_Enjoy ..._

* * *

Six months later found Kurt and Blaine at the start of May. They had survived their first Christmas together, their first New Years together and their first Valentine's Day together, now their first birthday together was slowly approaching. Kurt had been offered his job back at Vogue dot com when Isabelle had heard that his Broadway run had ended. Everything was just perfect for the two of them.

"Hello, anybody home?" Kurt looked up from his desk in their study at the sound of the front door opening and a voice coming down the hallway.

"Wes," Kurt exclaimed as he flew out of the room and down towards the man just closing the door.

"Hey Kurt," Wes laughed as Kurt threw his arms around him.

"Hey, it's so good to see you, come in. I was just about to put the jug on," Wes nodded and followed Kurt into the kitchen, sitting up on one of the stools at the counter.

"So how are things living here?" Wes grinned.

"Wes, I've been here for six months, you know how happy I am," Kurt replied with a small smile as he pulled two mugs down from the cupboard.

"I know, but I also know you and Blaine, and I know how much you two love talking about the other," Wes laughed at the blush rising up Kurt's neck, "Wow, nine months together and I can still make you blush just by saying Blaine's name," Kurt smiled as he shook his head, hiding his red cheeks from Wes, "So where is your other half? I thought he only worked until five on Mondays?" Wes asked, looking down the hall towards Kurt and Blaine's bedroom.

"He does, but today he's got classes until nine," Kurt answered, placing Wes' mug of coffee in front him.

"Classes?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "He's started taking them every month. He says 'that in order to be the best, one must never stop learning'," Kurt finished. Wes laughed at Kurt's deepened tone, trying to impersonate Blaine.

"Fair enough. So what's he learning tonight?"

"A new layering technique I think?" Kurt answered, "I think he began to panic a little bit when some of my work colleagues started to visit him and he was worried that his skills weren't up to the standards of Vogue employees,"

"What? That's ridiculous," Wes exclaimed, "Blaine's by far the best stylist in New York,"

"I know," Kurt shrugged, "But you now Blaine, he always strives to be better. I wasn't going to argue with him because I knew it would be a losing battle, besides, he feels more confident in himself after taking the classes, and if he enjoys it, then who am I to stop him?" Kurt shrugged, smiling over at Wes.

"So how does it feel to be back at Vogue?"

"It's amazing. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved doing the off-Broadway stuff, but I just feel so at home at Vogue. I'm doing more than I was before and Isabelle was talking about a promotion,"

"Kurt, that's fantastic," Wes grinned.

"Thanks, but honestly, I'm not worried if I get it or not because I love where I am. I mean it would be amazing to move up in the company, but if I don't then it doesn't matter. I'm just so incredibly happy with where I am in life right now, everything is perfect; my job is perfect, my Dad is healthy, my boyfriend is amazing. I have nothing to complain about,"

"You forgot someone," Wes replied with a smirk on his face.

"My friends are perfect," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes at Wes.

"Thank you,"

"You're very welcome. So what about you and Jen? How's the wedding planning going?" Kurt asked.

"It's a lot more stressful than I think we both thought it would be, but it's going great. We've both accepted that it's stressful and we will get frustrated, so now we just try and have fun with it, we don't let the little things get between us," Wes nodded.

"Good for you two," Kurt smiled, "I can't believe it's only a couple of months away now. It seems like only yesterday that Blaine was telling me that you were engaged,"

"Sometimes it feels like it was only yesterday," Wes laughed, "But we're both starting to get really excited about it,"

"You should be. Blaine's starting to get really excited about it and he's only doing your hair, and being your best man of course," Kurt added.

"Blaine likes happy occasions," Wes smiled, "But what about you two though, have you talked about the future?"

"Not really," Kurt shrugged, " I mean, I know we both think about it, we've just never really sat down and discussed it. I think we both know that marriage is inevitable, so it never really comes up," Kurt smiled to himself at the thought of what he was going to say next, "Honestly, I can't wait until the day when we get married, but ultimately I'm just excited about spending the rest of my life with him. I couldn't see myself with anyone else," Kurt ducked his head to hide his grin from Wes.

"You guys are too cute for words," Wes laughed, "But seriously though Kurt, I'm glad that you came into his life. He really needed someone like you, so thank you," Wes stood from his seat and moved around the counter to pull Kurt in for a hug.

"Hey, save some for me," both Kurt and Wes looked up at the sound of Blaine's voice and Wes let Kurt go so he could move into Blaine's outstretched arms.

"Hey baby," Wes smiled to himself as Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck, "I missed you,"

"I missed you too," Kurt murmured back before pulling away so he was able to peck Blaine on the lips.

"So what have I missed?" Blaine asked, turning in Kurt's arms so he was pressed against Kurt's stomach, facing Wes. Kurt wrapped his arms tight around Blaine's waist and rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"Not much, I just stopped in to say hey,"

"Hey," Blaine grinned.

"How was class? You're home earlier than I thought," Kurt asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Blaine's neck.

"Yeah, I mastered the cut pretty quickly so the instructor gave me permission to leave,"

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about," Kurt grinned, nosing at the hair behind Blaine's ear, "You need a haircut," he whispered against Blaine's ear.

"I know," Blaine replied as he turned his head to grin at Kurt, before kissing the corner of his mouth, "But right now it's my neck and hands that need attention," Blaine hissed as he rolled his neck, trying to work through the pain.

"Come here," Kurt said before taking Blaine's hand and leading him to the bar stool he had previously vacated. Blaine sat down opposite Wes as Kurt left the kitchen, making his way down to the bathroom before returning with Blaine's muscle rub, "Shirt off," Kurt instructed.

"Sorry Wes," Blaine laughed as he pulled his shirt off over his head and dropped it on the counter.

"Don't mind me," Wes laughed.

Kurt dipped his fingers into the pottle of rub and pulled some out with his fingers. He rubbed his hand together, warming up the rub, before moving his hands to Blaine's neck. Blaine sighed in relief, his head dropping down to rest on his chest.

"So how's the wedding planning going Wes?" Blaine asked, his voice sounding much more relaxed than we he had first arrived home.

"It's good. We're where we planned to be with only two months left, actually I think Jen is ahead of schedule which is good. She won't talk about what you and her have been trying out though,"

"Of course not. How she wears her hair is kind of like the deal with the dress. The groom can't know about it before the wedding. Besides, now that she has her veil, she really can't talk about it, because that would give everything away," Blaine grinned.

"She has her veil?" Wes asked, his eyes going soft.

"Yeah," Blaine answered softly, smiling at his best friend, "It's beautiful Wes, she's going to look absolutely beautiful,"

"She already does," both Kurt and Blaine cooed over Wes' love struck look.

"When do we have our first fitting?" Blaine asked, moving the topic along.

"Next week," Wes answered and Blaine nodded.

"Hey you, try to keep still," Kurt said softly from behind Blaine, his hands still working out the knots in Blaine's neck.

"Sorry," Blaine apologised with a grin.

"That's quite alright," Kurt chuckled as he pressed a kiss against Blaine's growing mop of curls.

"Kurt's right Blaine, you really do need a haircut," Wes grinned, leaning forward to tug at one of his curls falling across his forehead.

"Hey, they're not that long," Blaine defended.

"No, but they're definitely longer than you usually wear them," Wes commented, "Actually, now that I look at the two of you, Kurt your hair is getting kind of long too," Wes gave both men a questioning look at the guilty grins on their faces, "Am I missing something?" he asked.

"Well, we had planned to give each other haircuts last week, and well; one thing lead to another," Blaine paused, "And now, let's just say that you'll probably be wanting me to cut your hair at your place from now on," Blaine grinned, moving his head up slightly to look Wes in the eye and give him a wink.

"You had sex in your chair didn't you?" Wes asked bluntly, "How many times?"

"We lost count," Kurt answered quietly, all of a sudden looking very involved with massaging Blaine's neck.

"Oh well," Wes shrugged, "Good for you two," he laughed, "I'm just glad that you waited for me to move out before you started having sex on every available piece of furniture," when neither man answered Wes, his eyebrows shot up, "Did you really have sex on every piece of furniture?" he exclaimed.

"We had to christen Kurt's housewarming somehow," Blaine answered innocently.

"I'm impressed," Wes nodded, "What was the most uncomfortable place?"

"Kitchen floor," Kurt answered without hesitation, Wes smirked, waiting for his explanation, instead it was Blaine who had to answer for Kurt.

"He hit his head on the bottom drawer handle when he, um, was in the throes of passion," Kurt snorted with laughter at Blaine's choice of words, "And then he also got mad because it turns out that the kitchen tiles don't allow as much movement as you'd think, even when you are covered with sweat," Kurt groaned in embarrassment as he ducked his head behind Blaine's.

"What?" Wes asked, sounding confused.

"I had tile burns on my ass for days," Kurt supplied, and laughed at Wes' expression of understanding.

"Ouch," Wes answered, Kurt nodded in response, moving his hands away from Blaine's neck and shoulders. He sat down on the stool next to Blaine.

"Right hand please," he instructed and Wes watched as Blaine placed his hand into Kurt's waiting hands and began rubbing his thumbs into the dip between Blaine's thumb and forefinger. Blaine groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure at the feeling of Kurt working the tension from a long day of cutting.

"Sore?" Wes asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Blaine replied, "I started at eight this morning; we had so many early appointments because it's coming up to prom season and everyone wants to get their hair cut and coloured before the big night. So I had clients from eight until five and then it was right in to class. I'm glad the teacher brought us all food to have during our break tonight or else I would have keeled over,"

"They were getting their hair cut and coloured for prom on a school day?" Kurt asked. He knew the importance of looking good at prom, but he didn't think people skipped school for it.

"Yep," Blaine nodded, slowly feeling his right hand start to relax under Kurt's touch, "They come in with notes from their parents excusing them from class. I think it's a little bit ridiculous, but a client is a client. And some of these girls were coming all the way in from Westchester,"

"Wow, rich kids," Wes grinned, "Good for you Blaine, getting a name for yourself with the high end clients,"

"Yeah, and now they've all started bringing in their boyfriends because they see my award hanging on the wall from the show back in October, so while their colour is processing, I'm cutting their boyfriends hair. Which is why my hands are dead," Blaine sighed.

"At least they have boyfriends and they're not asking you to prom," Wes supplied with a laugh.

"Oh no," Blaine began, "I had three invitations to prom today,"

"What?" Kurt asked, laughing along with Wes.

"Yep, three separate girls each asked me to their prom today,"

"What did you say?" Kurt asked, sounding intrigued.

"I told them that I was very flattered at their offer, but didn't think that my boyfriend would approve of me going out with an eighteen year old,"

"You got that right," Kurt nodded with a grin, "But that's kind of cute though, I'd ask my hairdresser to prom,"

"I'm your hairdresser," Blaine replied with a puzzled expression.

"I know," Kurt replied with a sly grin as he moved in to kiss Blaine.

"Ok, it's been lovely boys, but I think that's my cue to leave," Wes said as he stood from his stool and moved around to hug both Blaine and Kurt, "It was good to see you both again, and remember to use protection," he laughed as he ran out of the kitchen, away from Blaine's swatting hand, "Goodbye lover boys," Wes called from the front door.

"Bye Wes," Kurt and Blaine replied in unison.

"How are your hands?" Kurt asked, while talking to Wes he had finished on Blaine's right and moved onto the left.

"So much better, thank you," he said as he leaned forwards to kiss Kurt again.

"You're very welcome. What about if we go and shower and I can get the rest of your back for you?" Kurt asked with a wink.

"Sound perfect," Blaine grinned as he took Kurt's hand and followed him back to their bathroom.

* * *

Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm stuck at home with the flu which sucks because it's all in my back and not in my head, so moving hurt's like a b*tch!

Anyway, it's been kind of good because it means that I've been able to have a few days off work, which I really needed. I am so over clients coming in and not knowing what they want or not providing me with full details. I can't read your mind, I don't know what you want me to do! Thankfully they've all been pretty easy going so when I come up with a solution they're keen on it, otherwise I'd be tearing my hair out!

Also, sorry the chapter is kind of short, it's a bit of a filler, but I thought it was cute.

Hope you're all having a good week :)

xx


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you so much to '**themuse19**' for mentioning this fic, as a thank you, everyone should go and read '**Model Behaviour**' right now!_

_I've put another A/N after this chapter so go and check that out too!_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

"So Kurt, you two got any plans for your birthday this weekend?" Burt asked Kurt over the phone the Thursday before his birthday.

"I'm not too sure, Blaine's been so secretive. I think he's planning a special dinner for us on Saturday though," Kurt replied as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear, using his hands to finely chop the onions to go into his pasta dish.

"Well, seeing as Saturday is your birthday, I'd hope he had something special planned for you," Burt chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure whatever he's been working on will be amazing," Kurt grinned down the line, "But what about you Dad? I know that you had another hospital appointment today,"

"Clean bill of health," Burt replied smugly, "I've been watching my fluid intake and keeping up with my healthy eating. Haven't even had so much as a sniffle,"

"I'm glad Dad," Kurt smiled, even though he knew his Dad couldn't see him, "So how long until you come and visit Blaine and I? I've been in Blaine's place for over six months and you and Carole still haven't come for a visit,"

"I know, and I'm sorry kid. Carole and I are trying to take a couple of weeks off in June each, which means we'll be free to come and visit,"

"Well Blaine and I are looking forward for when you do finally come and stay,"

"I'm looking forward to it too kid. We haven't seen each other since Christmas, that's way too long of a time to go without hugging your son,"

"I miss you too Dad," Kurt smiled as he stirred the sauce on the stove.

"So where's Blaine tonight? You sound like you're home alone?"

"Thursday is one of his late nights. He has clients until seven,"

"And he starts at eight in the morning?" Burt exclaimed.

"Not every day, but he had to this morning. It's prom season, so he's been really busy,"

"Poor guy. He deserves a break,"

"He does," Kurt sighed, "You can't tell him, but I'm planning a vacation for the two of us in August. It's at the tail end of wedding season in New York, and just before the back to school rush starts. Plus it'll be our one year anniversary," Kurt grinned again, he excitement evident in his voice.

"Wow, one year Kurt, that's a big deal," Kurt could hear the fondness in his Dad's voice.

"Dad," Kurt sighed, biting his lip, trying to keep his grin under control.

"I know you were with Jackson for a long time Kurt, but it's just I've never seen you happier than when you're with Blaine. Watching you two at Christmas, you'd think that you'd been together for twenty years,"

"Dad, were only twenty five," Kurt replied, lifting his spoon to taste his sauce.

"Twenty six on Saturday," Burt corrected.

"Twenty six on Saturday," Kurt confirmed.

"Wow, I still can't believe my boy is turning twenty six," Burt replied softly.

"Dad, please don't go getting all emotional. I'm not there to give you a hug," Kurt answered, just as softly.

"I'm sorry, I just miss you kid,"

"I miss you too Dad, but by the sounds of it, we'll be seeing you in June right?"

"Right," Burt finished. Kurt hummed in response, turning his head at the sound of keys in the front door.

"Hey Dad, I've gotta go, Blaine just got home,"

"Ok kid, you say hey to Blaine for me,"

"Will do Dad,"

"I love you Kurt,"

"I love you too Dad," Kurt finished as he pulled his phone out from between his ear and shoulder to hang it up; turning to great Blaine with a kiss, "Hey you. How was work?" Kurt asked, turning back to stir the pasta.

"Long," Blaine replied, opening the cupboard, pulling out a bottle of red wine and two glasses, "But I'm glad to be home. How was your day?" he asked, retrieving the corkscrew from the draw, opening the bottle and pouring Kurt and himself a glass.

"It was good. Isabelle keeps talking about changes but I don't quite know what she's referring to yet. She said she'd tell me tomorrow," Kurt shrugged.

"Promotion?" Blaine asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"I don't know?" Kurt shrugged again, pulling out two plates before dishing up his and Blaine's dinner, "I mean I'd love to think it is, but I don't want to get myself excited for something that isn't going to happen," Kurt sighed as he sat down at the table opposite Blaine.

"But why wouldn't it happen?" Blaine asked, "We both know that you're the best employee they have at that company. You deserve a promotion Kurt," Blaine smiled across at Kurt as he nudged Kurt's ankle with his toe.

"Thank you," Kurt replied as he smiled into his dinner.

"Now I have a proposition for you," Blaine began.

"Go on," Kurt said, resting his chin in his hand, looking across at Blaine.

"Well, I see that Saturday is a big day for someone," he said as he winked at Kurt, "And we're both looking a little scruffy -,"

"A little?" Kurt interrupted.

"Ok," Blaine chuckled, "Maybe a touch more than a little, but wither way, I think tonight we just need to grit our teeth and get it done,"

"And then have lots of sex afterwards?" Kurt asked with a seductive smirk.

"And then have lots of sex afterwards," Blaine nodded as he laughed quietly while he bit his lip.

"Ok," Kurt nodded, "After dinner," he grinned again as he now nudged Blaine's ankle with his own foot.

* * *

An hour later saw Blaine drying the last dinner dish as Kurt let the water out of the sink.

"Who's first Mr Anderson?" Kurt whispered in a low tone into Blaine's ear as he wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind.

"I think I should go first. You wouldn't last if you went first," Blaine chuckled as he turned his head to peck Kurt's cheek.

"Fine," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes; trying to suppress a smile, "Come with me then Sir," Kurt winked as he took a hold of Blaine's hand and led him back to their bedroom, "Take a seat," Kurt prompted, gesturing to Blaine's barber's chair. Blaine obliged and was soon sitting with his black nylon cape draped over him, "So what are we doing today Mr Anderson?" Kurt asked, leaning over Blaine's shoulder slightly and looking at Blaine in the mirror's reflection.

"Well, I was thinking about taking the back and sides a touch shorter than I usually do, and leaving more curl on top. What do think Mr Hummel?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes soften as he thought over Blaine's request and began moving his hair around with his hands.

"How short would you want me to go on the sides?" Kurt asked, still running his fingers through Blaine's hair. Blaine looked at his reflection for a few seconds before answering.

"Shorter than you usually do, just without using the clippers. We tried them once before on my hair and they just made my curls frizz,"

"Ok," Kurt nodded, reaching forward to pick up a comb and spray bottle, "No clippers," he smiled at Blaine in the mirror before beginning to spray Blaine's hair down. When Blaine's hair was sufficiently damp, he replaced the spray bottle with Blaine's scissors and began sectioning Blaine's hair before chipping into the section between his fingers with the scissors.

Kurt had combed Blaine's hair away from his scalp with the comb before bringing his fingers in to take a hold of the section, resting his fingers firmly against Blaine's head to use as a guide. Kurt focused on the task carefully as Blaine's cut curls began falling over his fingers and landing silently on the floor.

"I didn't realise how long we'd let your hair get," Kurt commented as he combed another section between his fingers before cutting into them.

"Yeah, it was getting a little unruly. The girls at work were threatening to pin me to a chair and cut my hair themselves. I had to pinkie swear to them today that I would let you cut it tonight,"

"Should I be expecting a thank you fruit basket tomorrow?" Kurt grinned as he looked up from Blaine's hair.

"I wouldn't think so," Blaine chuckled, "I think they were hoping you'd refuse and they would get to cut my hair. They've been dying to get their fingers in my curls since I started there," Blaine winked.

"Who cut your hair before I came along?" Kurt asked, genuinely interested.

"My boss," Blaine replied, "I was pretty choosey with whom I let cut my hair, and I just trusted Christine from the start. I don't just let anyone cut my hair," Blaine winked.

"You mean, the girls in the salon have never cut your hair?" Kurt asked, pausing with the scissors for a second to look at Blaine.

"Nope," Blaine shook his head, "They've never cut my hair, only Christine,"

"But you let me cut your hair, and you haven't known me as long as you've known the girls?" Kurt questioned.

"I trust you," Blaine replied, turning to look Kurt in the eyes.

"So you don't trust the girls in the salon?" Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's not like that Kurt," Blaine started as he moved upwards to place a reassuring kiss on Kurt's cheek, "I trust them, I just get set in my ways with who does my hair," Kurt nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean. You just kind of fall into a groove," Kurt smiled as he resumed combing a section of Blaine's curls between his fingers.

"Exactly, and it helps when the stylist gets familiar with your hair type and what suits you," Blaine added.

"I agree," Kurt nodded, "So what made you decide to clip the back and sides of your hair so short? And how long ago did you do it?" Kurt asked, sounding intrigued.

"It was only a couple of years ago," Blaine started, "I'd just been through a rough few months with my parents, and then there was a bit of guy trouble on top of that, and I'd just neglected myself. Christine knew that I was hurting and knew that I needed to pick myself back up. My work never suffered, but she could tell that I was struggling internally, so one night after work she asked if I wanted to stay behind and she would cut my hair for me because it was getting pretty long. So that night I asked her to just cut it all off. I needed to just clear my life up," Blaine's mouth turned up in a small smile at the small gasp that sounded from Kurt when Blaine told him that he wanted to cut all of his curls off, "Needless to say, Christine refuse to shave my head, instead she told me to sit back and just let her do her thing. I agreed and she got straight to work. She clipped the back and sides really short, but left quite a bit of length still on top. It looked really good when she'd finished, but when I came to work the next morning we both had to have a laugh because what was left of my curls on the back and sides had just frizzed. They weren't cut following the curl, and it showed. We both decided then and there that unless I wanted a really short haircut, and was prepared to maintain it, then we wouldn't use the clippers again," Blaine finished.

"Well, I'm glad that you decided not to go super short," Kurt smiled, "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't run my fingers through your curls every day,"

"You're welcome," Blaine smirked, his eyes moving to follow the curls that were now falling down the front of his cape. Kurt was slowly moving his way up the right hand side of Blaine's head, cutting the sides down to match the length of the back.

"Feeling better?" Kurt asked a few minutes later. He had noticed that Blaine was relaxing with every cut.

"Yeah, nothing makes me feel better than getting my hair cut," Blaine said as he smiled softly up at Kurt.

"Nothing makes me feel better than making you happy," Kurt said as he bit his lip, trying to keep his smile under control. Blaine laughed softly at the blush slowly making its way up Kurt's neck.

"I love it when I make you nervous," Blaine whispered, sitting up slightly to press another kiss against Kurt's lips.

"I love it when you make me nervous," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, sucking Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it softly before releasing it and placing a final peck to Blaine's mouth before standing back up straight and resuming his haircut. Kurt snuck a look back at Blaine and smiled when he saw him, his eyes downcast and unfocused, a small smile playing on his lips. Kurt smiled himself, knowing what Blaine was thinking about, but neither man was at the stage yet to bring it up.

Kurt knew that marriage would be their conversation topic of choice soon, but for now, they were just enjoying the present.

Kurt slowly made his way around and up the left side of Blaine's head, taking his hair much shorter, before moving onto the remaining hair on the top of Blaine's head. Kurt didn't need to remove too much length from the top layers due to the fact that Blaine wanted to keep them longer, but they still needed to be cleaned up and blended into the shorter pieces on the sides and at the back. He chipped into each curl, removing the dead ends and putting shape back into Blaine's hair.

"This is so much easier after taking those classes a few months ago," Kurt said, almost done with Blaine's cut. Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"I still can't believe that you did that for me," Blaine replied. Kurt blushed again ducked his head to focus more closely on Blaine's hair. Blaine knew that Kurt was trying to hide his red cheeks, so he just smiled and let Kurt finish his work.

"Ok," Kurt said as he stepped away from the chair, "Mr Anderson, I am done," Blaine grinned over at Kurt before turning his head from side to side, taking in his shorter hair. He sat patiently and waited for Kurt to undo the cape from around his neck and drop his cut hair that was resting in his lap to the floor. Blaine automatically lifted his hands and ran them over his new shorter hair.

"Kurt, it feels so good," Blaine commented, his hands running up the back of his head, "And it looks amazing. Thank you so much," he grinned as he stood as thanked Kurt with a kiss.

"You're very welcome," Kurt smiled as he lifted his hands to run over Blaine's shorter hair, "But I know how you can thank me," Kurt winked, still rubbing his hands through Blaine's hair at the back of his head.

"Ok," Blaine nodded, "But do you mind if I lose my shirt? There are small hairs stuck my collar and it's itchy," Blaine finished as he twitched his shoulders, trying to move the collar away from his neck.

"Let me help you with that," Kurt said as he took the hem of Blaine's shirt in his hands and lifted it up and over Blaine's head, "There we go," Kurt smirked, leaning in to suck gently at Blaine's newly exposed collarbone.

"Ok Mr Hummel," Blaine laughed, pulling away from Kurt's prying mouth, "We don't need you getting horny before I even start," Blaine laughed again at Kurt's pout as he pulled away, "Now, I think that you are wearing too many clothes," Blaine smirked, as he began tugging Kurt's shirt out from his jeans before pulling it over his head, "Much better," Blaine commented as he ran his hand over Kurt's bare shoulder and thumbed across Kurt's collarbone, "Take a seat Mr Hummel," Blaine said as he gestured towards his chair.

Kurt grinned and followed Blaine's instructions.

"With pleasure," he winked as he passed Blaine and took a seat where Blaine had been only moments ago.

"And what about you Sir? What are we doing today?" Blaine asked, uncoiling the cord of his clippers before plugging them in.

"Same length as you usually take it, but I was hoping you could texturise the top a little more, give it a little more edge," Kurt finished with a wink.

"I know just what to do," Blaine nodded as he snapped on the first attachment, "Last week in our class we were working with male models, learning a new cut. It was very similar to how you normally wear your hair, but it did incorporate more texture. So let's get started," Blaine said as he raised his eyebrows with a smile and switched his clippers on.

Blaine moved to stand behind Kurt, gently guiding his head down so his chin was resting against his chest. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's crown and moved his clippers to the nape of his neck before slowly moving them up and through Kurt's longer hair. The clippers buzzed loudly as they cut Kurt's hair shorter, Blaine was taking off more hair than usual given the fact that he hadn't cut Kurt's hair in just under two months. Kurt shivered at the feeling of his clipped hair falling down his bare back and coming to rest on the seat of the chair.

"That's a sensation I've never felt before," he commented.

"Sorry, do you want me to cape you?" Blaine asked, pulling his clippers away from Kurt's hair.

"No, I didn't say that I didn't like it," Kurt winked. Blaine laughed and shook his head moving back to continue taking Kurt's hair shorter, "So tell me more about this male model whose hair you cut last week Blaine," Kurt prompted with a teasing tone.

"He was tall," Blaine smirked at Kurt's expression which he could see in the mirror, "And he was handsome," Blaine punctuated every explanation with another pass of his clippers, dropping the cut hair over Kurt's shoulders, "He had amazing hair," Blaine could see it in Kurt's face that he was getting annoyed with Blaine's answers, "But he was nowhere near as handsome or as beautiful or as amazing or as loving as someone else that I know,"

"Oh," Kurt said, his grin growing.

"Oh," Blaine replied, leaning over Kurt's shoulder to kiss Kurt's cheek.

Blaine watched as another blush began to creep up Kurt's neck. He could see it start from just above Kurt's bare shoulders, ending just below his ears. All Blaine could do was to try and control his smile before clipping Kurt's hair shorter. It wasn't long before Blaine was switching his clippers off and placing them back on the counter, leaning forward to pick up his spray bottle and dampen Kurt's hair, soon replacing it with his scissors and comb.

"If this haircut doesn't prompt Isabelle to promote you tomorrow, then I'm coming down to your work and filing a complaint," Blaine commented as he chipped deeply into Kurt's hair.

"Blaine, I've told you; I don't know if what she was talking about was a promotion," Kurt supplied.

"I know, but I just think that you deserve it. If she can't see how hard you work for that company, then she doesn't deserve to have you around,"

"I appreciate your support, but I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow," Kurt shrugged. Blaine paused with his scissors, mid cut, and moved to stand in front of Kurt, carefully placing a hand on each of Kurt's cheeks.

"Kurt, you are talented, and amazing, and incredibly professional, and everything that vogue dot com needs and if they can't see that, then they're missing out on a great asset to their company, and not to mention that I am so incredibly proud of you," Blaine finished, following with a kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"I love you," Kurt said with a small smile when Blaine pulled away.

"I love you to," Blaine smiled, moving to stand back behind Kurt and continuing where he left off.

Twenty minutes later and Kurt's shoulders, chest and back and were covered with his cut hair that had fallen from Blaine's scissors and collected there.

"Well the good news is, is that your hair looks amazing. The bad news is, you are covered in your own hair," Blaine laughed, moving to brush Kurt's skin clean.

"Blaine," Kurt started, catching Blaine's fast moving wrists in his hands, "Why don't we just get in the shower. All you're doing is brushing my hair off of my shoulders and it's getting stuck in your chest hair," Kurt chuckled at the cut strands of his hair settling in Blaine's chest hair.

"Oh god, that could get itchy," Blaine laughed before he stepped forwards and picked Kurt up from the chair in one easy motion.

"To the bathroom please Mr Anderson," Kurt whispered seductively in Blaine's ear, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, "By the way, my hair looks perfect, thank you," Kurt finished as he moved to catch Blaine's lips with his own. Blaine had to pause while on his way to their bathroom, losing track of where he was walking, with Kurt's lips attached to his own.

* * *

So, I was gonna try and get this up earlier, but I was at a training expo for work which lasted 3 days, and the hotel I was staying in didn't have free wifi, but I'm posting it now :) And now I'm going to go and have a good night's sleep, my right hand is numb and my shoulders are dead. The last 3 days have been so busy!

Thank you so much to everyone for sticking with this fic, and a big hey to all of my new followers! Glad to have you here!

I'd love to know where all of you new people have come from? Someone said that they were told about this fic on Facebook, I can't believe that people are talking about it, let alone talking about it on Facebook, that really does blow my mind!

But a huge thank you again, the next chapter should be out in a couple of days!

And who's excited for Come What May?!

I AM!


	28. Chapter 28

Friday morning, Kurt woke up to something brushing lightly along the back of his neck. He slowly moved his head from side to side against his pillow, trying to get away from the ticklish sensation. He stopped however when he heard a soft chuckle from behind him. Kurt smiled to himself when he felt Blaine's lips dust over his freshly cut hair at the back of his neck.

"Morning Blaine," Kurt mumbled, still not turning over, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's kisses too much to move.

"Morning baby," Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck, "Sleep ok?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, slowly rolling over to be met by a grinning yet sleepy looking Blaine, "What are you still doing here, I thought you had to start at eight this morning?" Kurt asked, draping his arm over Blaine's waist and giving his ass a light squeeze. Blaine laughed lightly at the feeling, but was too sated to move.

"Nope," Blaine said as he shook his head, "Don't have to be in until ten today. My usual early Friday morning client rang up and cancelled just before I left last night, her daughter fell off the jungle gym at school and broke her wrist, so she had to stay home to take care of her,"

"That's horrible," Kurt whispered, his grip tightening around Blaine's waist.

"I know, Mrs Carter was pretty upset when she called me last night, but I told her to take her time, I'd still be here when her daughter could manage by herself again," Kurt smiled at Blaine's words and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips, "What was that for?" Blaine asked as he grinned.

"You're too perfect," Kurt said as he returned the grin. Blaine just shook his head, trying to hide his reddening cheeks.

"No I'm not," he chuckled softly, "But just because I start later today doesn't mean that you get to have a lie in, you're going to be late for work if you don't get a move on," Blaine finished, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth before moving to sit up and get out of bed, "Come on," Blaine said as he held out his hand for Kurt, "I'll get breakfast started while you shower,"

"No morning shower sex?" Kurt pouted, Blaine, laughed as he kissed Kurt's pout.

"Not today babe, saving myself for tomorrow. Gotta keep the birthday boy satisfied," Blaine winked as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants over his naked lower half, "Now up or you really will be late," Blaine laughed at Kurt's groan as he pushed his glasses on and made his way out into the kitchen, pulling out a pan to start cooking Kurt's omelette.

Only half an hour later, Kurt was done with his shower and ready for work, hair styled and skin moisturised.

"I think that's a new record for you," Blaine laughed, sliding a plate in front of Kurt, loaded with omelette.

"Shush you," Kurt replied before picking up his fork and taking a bite of his breakfast, "Blaine, this is really good,"

"Don't sound so surprised," Blaine laughed, sitting down opposite Kurt at their kitchen bench, Kurt shot Blaine a look and Blaine laughed in return, nudging his foot against Kurt's ankle under the table.

"Ok, now I've really got to go," Kurt rushed as he placed his dirty dishes in the sink before moving back to his study to pick up his folder of sketches along with his satchel.

"You go get that promotion," Blaine cheered as Kurt made his way back into the kitchen.

"Blaine," Kurt warned, "We don't even know if that's what Isabelle was referring to,"

"I know, I'm just excited for you," Blaine grinned, "Have a good day baby," he said as he stood and placed a kiss against Kurt' cheek. Kurt nodded and within seconds, was out the door.

Blaine watched Kurt leave, before turning back to the kitchen and cleaning up the breakfast dishes. Today was going to be a big day and he didn't want to leave the house in a mess. He went back into his and Kurt's bedroom, making the bed and finally cleaning up around his barber's chair after their haircuts last night. He dumped the cut hair in the trash before making his way back to his vanity unit and cleaning his scissors, and brushing the hair out of his clippers before re-oiling them, ready for the next time he would use them. When he was satisfied with the level of tidiness in his room, he quickly showered and changed before making his own way to work.

.

* * *

.

It was nearing three in the afternoon and Blaine was closely watching the clock, waiting for his last client of the day's colour to process before he could wash it out, cut her hair and then leave for the weekend. When Blaine was finally able to say goodbye to Laura, his client, he made his way back to the staffroom, only being stopped on the way by his boss calling out to him.

"Blaine," Christine called, "Can I see you in my office please?" Blaine was confused but he nodded anyway. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but he didn't know why Christine wanted to talk to him, "Shut the door please Blaine, this is something that you and I need to discuss without anyone else eavesdropping,"

.

* * *

.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out later that night as he opened the front door, "Blaine, I'm home,"

"Living room," Blaine called back. Kurt nodded to himself as he hung his bag on the hook by the door and placed his folder on the table in the entrance.

"Blaine I-," Kurt stopped mid sentence as he rounded the corner into his and Blaine's living room, his mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged, filling with tears.

"Surprise," Burt said as he stood from his spot on the couch and quickly moved to sweep Kurt up in a hug.

"Dad," Kurt said quietly against his Dad's chest, the tears finally slipping down his cheeks, "Dad," Kurt repeated as his arms flew up to cling tightly to the backs of his Dad's shoulders.

"Shh kiddo, I'm here," Burt whispered as he stroked the back of Kurt's head, his other arm wrapped around Kurt's back for support, "I'm here," Burt laughed softly, soon followed by Kurt, who was now grinning from ear to ear; looking up at his Dad.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, his grin growing wider as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"It's your birthday tomorrow kiddo, we weren't going to miss it," Kurt's ears pricked up at a particular word in Burt's sentence.

"We?" Kurt asked, Burt nodded as his eyes flicked over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt spun around quickly and let out another choked laugh as his eyes landed on Carole and Finn.

"Surprise sweetie," Carole smiled as she stood up and moved in to hug Kurt.

"Hey bro," Finn said as he clapped Kurt on the shoulder while he was still in Carole's embrace.

"But. . . what?" Kurt stuttered, still in shock. Burt grinned at his son and flicked his eyes again, this time looking to Kurt's left. Kurt turned his head, his arms still wrapped around Carole, and his gaze landed on Blaine. He felt his stomach flutter as he removed himself from Carole's embrace and moved slowly towards Blaine, never breaking eye contact with the other man. He walked straight into Blaine's open arms and wrapped his own arms around Blaine's neck, "Thank you," Kurt whispered in the crease between Blaine's neck and shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok," Blaine spoke softly into Kurt's hair as he rubbed his hands up and down his back. Blaine could feel Kurt's hot tears pooling on his skin, he kept his left arm moving across Kurt's back, as his right hand scratched affectionately at the skin between his shoulder blades. It was a few minutes later when Kurt had pulled himself together enough to lift his head from Blaine's shoulder. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around Blaine, but turned his body to look at his family.

"I still can't believe that you're all here," he laughed as another tear slipped down his cheek. Blaine lifted his hand and wiped it away with his thumb before pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek, where the tear had just been.

"We weren't going to miss your birthday Kurt," Burt grinned as he placed an arm round Carole's shoulders. Kurt grinned at his family again as his fingers scratched lightly at the hairs on the back of Blaine's neck.

"Ok, so who's up for Chinese?" Blaine asked the room, he was met with various sounds of agreement as he nodded and took Kurt's hand and led him out into the kitchen, just the two of them, "Ok, so I wanted to ask you how today went?" Blaine asked, his tone light as he moved so both of his arms were back, wrapped around Kurt's waist. Kurt's arms automatically slid back up to rest around Blaine's neck as he placed his head on Blaine's shoulder, pressing a light kiss to the side of his jaw.

"I did it. I got the promotion," Kurt whispered softly against Blaine's neck.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, his grin noticeable due to the tone in his voice, "Kurt I'm so proud of you," Blaine laughed as he turned to place a kiss against Kurt's hair, "What's the job?"

"My mind is racing to much to think of the official title, but basically, I'm now in charge of the photo shoots, the styling, the camera angles, the shots, everything," Kurt grinned as he pulled away to look at Blaine, "Creative director," Kurt remembered, "That's my official title," he laughed again as Blaine started peppering his entire face with kisses.

"Kurt, that's amazing," Blaine exclaimed, the excitement bubbling up in his voice, "I'll order dinner, you have to go and tell your family," Blaine grinned as he pushed Kurt out of the kitchen and turned back to fish the menu out of the bottom draw in the kitchen. He grinned to himself when heard the cheers of congratulations fill the room through the door, he was pretty sure that even the lady taking his order down the phone knew he was excited about something.

The food arrived at their door twenty minutes later and it wasn't long before everyone was sitting on the floor around Kurt and Blaine's coffee table in the living room, eating their dinner with chopsticks.

"So Blaine, how's your work going? Kurt tells us you've been incredibly busy with prom season approaching," Carole asked, Blaine nodded as he swallowed his mouthful of fried rice.

"Yeah, it's been crazy, and the proms haven't even started yet,"

"So what happens when they do start?" Burt asked, sounding genuinely interested, he'd never had to deal with a daughter getting ready for prom.

"My Saturdays become non-existent, as do my Friday nights, but because I'm the head stylist when it comes to prom, it means I get Monday's off to recover," Blaine grinned, "I love it though. It's so much fun watching the girl's reactions when you're finally done, and they're so happy with the outcome. I know that sounds kind of sappy, but it makes me feel really good about what I do. Today I had a girl come in for a practice hair up, and when I had finished she cried. She's one of my regulars and she's usually really quite, but today she actually hugged me in thanks, which was pretty incredible," Blaine smiled down at his hands, he looked over at Kurt when Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's knee under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"People take what you do for granted Blaine," Carole commented, "I don't think that there are too many people out there who actually appreciate what you do. What you do is incredibly hard work, I'm proud of you," Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes glazed over at Carole's words.

"Thank you Carole," Blaine replied quietly, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"You're welcome sweetie," Carole replied, leaning over to pat Blaine's hand that was resting on the table.

"Ok, I have a question," Kurt said once Carole was back sitting in her spot on the floor, "What's the plan for the rest of the weekend? If you guys managed to organise the visit, surely you have something else up your sleeves," Kurt asked, looking at everyone around the table.

"Don't look at me kid, this was all Blaine's doing," Burt replied, his hands up in defence.

"You're so impatient," Blaine laughed as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek, "But if you must know, tomorrow I've planned for Wes to come and pick up Finn and go to a baseball game, Carole," Blaine began as he turned to face her, "If you would like, I have cleared my morning of appointments tomorrow, and am your personal hairdresser for the day,"

"Oh Blaine," Carole gushed at Blaine's words, "I would be honoured," Blaine smiled as he shook his head.

"The honour is all mine," he said, smiling over at Carole, "That leaves you and your Dad to do whatever you wish Kurt," Blaine grinned again as he was pulled into a tight hug by Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered against Blaine neck.

"You're welcome,' Blaine replied quietly before kissing Kurt's temple.

"Ok you two, we didn't come all this way just to see your living room. Are we ever going to get a tour of this place?" Burt asked, grinning over at the two men.

"Of course, sorry Burt," Blaine apologised as he stood up, taking Kurt's hand and helping him up before the two of them led the way around their house, "Our giant kitchen," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt through the door and stepped aside for Burt, Carole and Finn to move in.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Carole gushed.

"Thank you Carole, it really was the selling point when I bought this place,"

"I can see why," Carole replied, nodding at Blaine's words.

"This is Kurt's study," Blaine explained, flashing Kurt a small smile before squeezing his hand, "It was Wes' office when he living here, but I like it better like this. It was too boring with all of Wes' lawyer stuff all over the walls," Blaine grinned, gesturing to the large amounts of Kurt's designs and concepts plastered all over the walls.

"Looks like you're keeping busy kid," Burt commented, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Always," Kurt said as he flashed his Dad a smile, before leading everyone out and into the next room, "This was Wes' room," Kurt explained, "But now it's just a spare, waiting for whatever we decide to do with it," neither Kurt nor Blaine saw the knowing look that Burt and Carole shared. The older Hummel's both knew what this room would eventually be used for, even if Kurt and Blaine were still playing coy, "And finally," Kurt began, pushing open the door to his and Blaine's bedroom, "Our room," Kurt smiled at Blaine, a silent thank you for cleaning up this morning, which included getting rid of the used condoms in the waste basket by the bed.

Carole grinned in awe at the sight of the room.

"Wow, it's beautiful," she gushed, moving further inside to take in the details of the carved wooden headboard on the bed, before making her way towards Blaine's vanity unit, finally stopping to rest her hand on the leather arm rest of Blaine's barber's chair, "Blaine, this is gorgeous," Carole said, turning to face Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled, "It was a gift from my grandmother before she passed away," Blaine smiled at Kurt who had wrapped a comforting arm around his waist, Blaine leaned into the touch.

"Well it really is a beautiful piece. It ties the room together nicely," Carole smiled.

"So you two, like, give each other haircuts in that chair?" Finn asked, he'd been relatively quiet for most of the evening.

"Yes Finn," Kurt replied, discreetly rolling his eyes, "That's what it was made for," Blaine bit his lip gently to try and hide his laugh at Finn's question. He could see the wheels turning in Finn's head and he knew that the other man knew what else Kurt and Blaine got up to in that chair, but he was thankful that the taller man didn't bring it up in front of Burt and Carole. Finn really wasn't as stupid as he sometimes made himself out to be. Blaine caught Finn's eye and sent him a knowing wink, trying to hide his grin when Finn winked back, followed by an eyebrow raise, he knew that Finn was silently telling him that he'd better be taking good care of his younger brother. Blaine finished the silent conversation with one nod and watched as Finn seemed satisfied with his answer.

"Well we better get going back to our hotel," Burt said once they were all back in the living room, "Thank you for dinner you two, we'll see you both tomorrow," Burt moved in to give Kurt a hug, before moving onto Blaine, Carole and Finn doing the same.

Kurt and Blaine both breathed a content sigh when the door shut behind Kurt's family.

"I love you," Kurt whispered against Blaine lips as he moved his hands up to run his fingers through Blaine's hair, "I love you so much. Thank you," Blaine smiled before pecking Kurt's lips.

"You're welcome. I love you too," he said as he grinned into the kiss. Blaine let out an audible moan as Kurt tilted his slightly, giving himself a better angle, now able to push his tongue past Blaine's lips and run it over Blaine's. Blaine retaliated by placing both hands under Kurt's ass and lifting him straight up, Kurt wrapped his legs tightly around Blaine's waist as Blaine walked them back into their bedroom, slowly lowering Kurt back onto the bed, "Tonight, Kurt Hummel," Blaine growled lowly into Kurt's ear as he worked at getting Kurt's buttons undone on his jeans, "I am going to make you come so hard, you're going to forget your own name," Blaine finished as he nipped at Kurt's earlobe, he chuckled deeply to himself at the shudder that shook Kurt's entire body, he could feel Kurt growing harder by the second under his fingers, still working at the buttons of Kurt's fly.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned when Blaine's hand brushed over his sensitive erection, "Fuck," Kurt exclaimed at the feeling of Blaine pushing his hands past the elastic of Kurt's underwear, wrapping his hand around Kurt and tugging gently, "Blaine," Kurt gasped again.

"Shh baby," Blaine whispered, his voice wrecked with lust and love, "Let me make you feel good," all Kurt could do was nod and give in to Blaine's orders.

.

* * *

.

The following afternoon, Kurt's birthday, Kurt and Burt were still sitting in Kurt's living room. Everyone had left the house for the day, giving the two of them time to spend with each other, but neither man had wanted to do anything other than talk. Burt had filled Kurt in on his health and the shop and Kurt had talked about his job, what his promotion would entail, and of course, Blaine.

"I'm happy for you kiddo," Burt smiled over at Kurt, they'd been talking for the last four hours, "You look really settled here with Blaine,"

"Thanks Dad," Kurt grinned, "I am,"

"So what's the next step?"

"We haven't talked about a next step yet, but I know that we've both been thinking about it. I mean we kind of don't have a choice, with Wes and Jen constantly talking about their wedding, it's just kind of always at the front of our minds. We both know that the other thinks about it," Kurt said, biting his lip to try and keep his smile at bay.

"Marriage is a big step Kurt," Burt commented.

"I know Dad, I know that we both want it, but we have to talk about it first, make sure we're both at the same stage, then we'll start planning surprise engagements," Kurt couldn't hold his smile back any longer.

"So Blaine's the one then?" Burt asked, his own smile growing.

"Blaine's the one," Kurt nodded, accepting a hug from his Dad. Both Hummel's pulled away at the sound of the front door opening.

"We're home," Kurt heard Blaine call out from the entrance way, "Hey birthday boy," he grinned when he made his way into the lounge, leaning over the back of the couch to press a kiss to Kurt's head, "Ok gentlemen," Blaine began as he cleared his throat, "Without further ado, I present to you, the lovely Carole Hummel," Blaine held out his hand as Carole came around the corner and took a hold of it as Blaine led her further into the lounge. Blaine smiled at Burt and Kurt's reactions as he sat down on the couch next to where Kurt was sitting before he had jumped up to gush over Carole's hair.

"Carole, you look beautiful," Burt exclaimed, leaning forward to kiss Carole's cheek.

"I feel like a movie star with all of you gushing all over me," Carole laughed, her eyes lighting up with her smile.

"Carole you look absolutely gorgeous," Kurt said as he took her hand and gestured for her to spin.

"Thank you Kurt, but it's really Blaine that you should be complementing," Carole said. Blaine held his hands up in response.

"Don't thank me Carole, I only did your hair, you were already beautiful," Carole bent down and pressed a kiss to Blaine's curls before patting his cheek gently.

"You really did do an amazing job Blaine," Kurt whispered into his ear as he sat back down next to his boyfriend, watching his Dad gush over Carole in front of him.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled, turning to face Kurt, "It was nice to be able to do a Mother's hair who appreciates it," Blaine finished with a sad smile.

"Oh sweetie," Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine into a hug, "Don't talk like that anymore ok, she doesn't deserve to be able to call you her son. You are a better person than she could ever dream to be," Kurt finished as he stroked his hand back through Blaine's hair, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder as his arms wrapped around his waist.

"We're picking up Finn on the way to dinner, right guys?" Burt asked Kurt and Blaine who were still sitting quietly, wrapped in each other's arms, on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get changed and then we can head out," Blaine explained as he stood from Kurt's grasp and made his way back to their bedroom to get changed.

.

* * *

.

"Thank you so much for today Blaine, it really meant a lot," Kurt smiled as he placed a kiss to Blaine's shoulder, both men were now back, lying in bed after a long session of shower sex. They were both exhausted and incredibly comfortable, wrapped naked in each other's arms.

"You're welcome Kurt, but I do have one more surprise for you," Blaine smiled as he moved to pull a box out of his top draw in his bedside table.

"Blaine," Kurt exclaimed, "You didn't have to get me anything else, my family was enough,"

"Don't be silly Kurt," Blaine said as he shook his head and placed the box in Kurt's hand, "It's your birthday, I'm allowed to spoil you. Besides, I've been planning this for a while now,"

"What?" Kurt asked, confused. Blaine just smiled.

"Just open the box Kurt," Blaine laughed, his smile growing as he watched Kurt open the small box, his eyes lighting up at the sight of what was inside.

"Blaine, it's beautiful," Kurt whispered as his fingers ghosted over the broach, shaped as a pair of scissors with a small chain hanging from the bottom which would attach to one of his buttons, "Thank you," Kurt said as he leaned up to kiss Blaine.

"You're welcome,"

"Where did you find it," Kurt asked as he carefully lifted the pin out to look more closely at it.

"It's custom made," Blaine replied.

"What?" Kurt asked, his head snapping up to look at Blaine, who just nodded.

"Yeah, I've been working with the jeweller for a little over a month now, as well as another designer,"

"Another designer?" Kurt asked, his confusing growing.

"Yeah, you'll notice that these scissors in the pin aren't like any that I have or that you've seen me use," Kurt nodded as Blaine continued, "But, they do however, match this," Blaine stopped as he moved back to pull another box from his nightstand, a slightly bigger box than the previous one. Kurt looked at Blaine before reaching forward to pull the lid off of the second box. Kurt gasped at what he saw, there, sitting in amongst delicate tissue paper, was a pair of scissors that matched the ones on his broach.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed as he moved to pick them up and hold them in his hands. They fit his fingers perfectly, the balance was incredible and the movement was even better. Blaine smiled as Kurt snapped them together a few times, getting used to the feel of them in his hands, Blaine," Kurt whispered again, placing the scissors back in their box and moving quickly to wrap his arms around Blaine, "Thank you, they're perfect,"

"You're welcome. I have been noticing for a while that your fingers tend to slip using my scissors, because they were made for my fingers, not yours, so I thought that I'd fix that and get you your own pair. They're specially designed to fit your hold and balance with your movements,"

"And my broach will look amazing with all of my outfits," Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine again.

"That too," Blaine said as he smiled against Kurt's lips, "Happy Birthday Kurt,"

"Thank you Blaine,"

.

* * *

.

It was late Sunday afternoon and Kurt and Blaine had just returned from the airport after dropping Burt, Carole and Finn off to catch their flight home.

"Thank you for this weekend Blaine, it really has been the best birthday ever," Kurt said as he sat down next to Blaine on the couch and took a hold of Blaine's hand with both of his own, bringing them to rest in his lap.

"You're welcome Kurt, but actually, there's something that I need to talk to you about, and I wanted to wait until everyone had left," Blaine began as he sat up straighter and turned to face Kurt.

"Ok?" Kurt said, his voice wavering slightly.

"No, it's nothing bad," Blaine quickly covered, bringing his free hand up to rest against Kurt's jaw, confirming that Blaine wasn't about to deliver horrible news, "It's about work," Kurt also straightened up at Blaine's words and gestured for him to continue, "Ok, well I didn't want to bring this up while everyone was here because it's something that the two of us need to talk about. On Friday Christine pulled me into her office to talk," Kurt nodded for Blaine to continue, "She was talking about how she's ready to move on from owning a salon, she doesn't want to work there anymore, she wants to be able to spend more time with her kids, and her husband makes more than enough to support them all,"

"Ok, but what does that have to do with you Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice soft. Blaine took a breath before continuing.

"She wants me to be the one to take over," Blaine stated," She wants me to buy her out and own the salon," Kurt's face lit up at Blaine's words.

"Blaine, that's amazing," Kurt smiled, placing a kiss to the corner of Blaine mouth, "What did you say,"

"I told her that I was honoured that she wants me to take over, but that I'd have to talk with you first. This is a big step Kurt, because a portion of both of our incomes go into our account, it would effectively be our salon, I'd just be the one who works in it. I wanted to make sure that this was something that you wanted before I said yes,"

"Blaine," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand with both of his own, "Is this something that you want?" Kurt asked, looking right into Blaine's eyes.

"More than anything," Blaine answered honestly.

"Ok then," Kurt nodded, "We both know that we can afford it, so let's do it," Blaine let out a triumphant laugh as he threw his arms around Kurt.

"Thank you," Blaine said as he smothered Kurt's face with kisses.

"No," Kurt grinned, shaking his head, "Congratulations Blaine, salon owner,"

"Thank you Kurt, also a salon owner," Blaine laughed again as his lips crashed back into Kurt's, moving tirelessly against his boyfriend's, tongues roaming and teeth nipping. Both men were lost in the feeling of bliss.

* * *

And I'm back :)

Sorry for the wait, work has been nuts and then AVPSY happened and I was hit with a truck load of feels. But lets be honest, how amazing was it! I laughed and cried and just wanted to hug each and every Starkid on that stage. They were all so amazing, I felt like a proud parent.

Not gonna lie though, I did miss Darren's hair. He will always be an amazing HP, but it just really felt like the end because his hair was short (sorry, I just get really emotional over his curls).

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this, and thank you again to all of my new followers on tumblr, I am getting so close to my next 100, it's nuts! I can't believe how many of you want to see what I post, but I appreciate you all so much.

Let me know about your feelings towards this story still, and I'd be happy to answer any questions that you have, whether it be here or on tumblr.

Thank you so much to you all again for sticking with me :)

xx


	29. Chapter 29

Sunday afternoon, five weeks later, Kurt and Blaine were both relaxing in their living room, Kurt rubbing Blaine's hand between his fingers, trying to relieve some of the pain from the day before.

"Kurt, that feels better already," Blaine moaned softly, looking from the TV to Kurt, "Thank you,"

"You're very welcome," Kurt replied, "Think of it as your reward for getting through another prom season," Kurt leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth, "So what's the plan for this week Mr Anderson?" Kurt asked in a lower tone, moving slightly to the right to place a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Well," Blaine began as he smiled into the kiss, "Firstly I'm going to sit here and enjoy you massaging the pain from my hands," Kurt hummed in agreement as he pressed another kiss to Blaine's mouth, "And then, from five o'clock tomorrow, and from five every day I will have different members of the wedding party and various guests stopping into our salon," Blaine pulled away and winked at Kurt when he said the word 'our', even though the paper work wasn't finalised, they still liked referring to it as theirs, "Where I will be doing hair until at least eight, and then I plan on coming home and spending my nights however you want to," Blaine grinned as Kurt kissed him again, while still massaging Blaine's right had between his own, "And then on Saturday, it'll be an early start so I can get to the salon and open up for Jen and her bridesmaids and then once they're all done I'm coming home to you so we can get ready, and then I'll be at Wes's, getting his groomsmen and himself ready before we all head over to the church," Blaine breathed deeply once he'd finished, leaning forwards slightly to press another kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Mean while, I'll be here with Cooper,"

"You'll be here with Cooper," Blaine nodded, trying to stifle a laugh, at the look on Kurt's face, "You'll be fine," Blaine said as he lifted his left hand and placed it against Kurt's jaw, slowly rubbing his thumb over Kurt's cheek.

"I know," Kurt sighed, trying to cover it up as a laugh, "I guess I'm just a little nervous because it's never really just been him and I alone before, you were always there in some way while we in LA,"

"Hey, I promise Cooper will be on his best behaviour, besides, he's excited to see you again," Blaine smiled at Kurt before bringing him forward for another kiss, "What's more, he doesn't get here until Thursday, so we've still got a few days of piece," Blaine winked.

"And just what are you suggesting?" Kurt asked, wearing a sly grin and a knowing look in his eyes.

"Oh I think you know just what I'm suggesting," Blaine winked again as he stood up from the couch and moved his fingers so he was now holding Kurt's hand in his own, "Come with me Mr Hummel, and I'll show you just what I'm suggesting," Kurt couldn't help but bite at his bottom lip with lust at Blaine's use of words and his low tone. Kurt stood and allowed himself to be lead back to their bedroom.

.

* * *

.

Thursday afternoon soon rolled around and at four thirty Kurt found himself pushing open the door to his and Blaine's salon with a warm cream cheese bagel and a hot coffee in his hands for Blaine.

"Hey Kurt," Kelly greeted him from behind the reception desk.

"Hi Kelly, is Blaine around?"

"Yeah, he's out back, did you want me to get him for you?" she asked, her genuine smile still beaming at Kurt.

"No thanks, I can find him," Kurt smiled back.

"Ok, it was nice to see you again,"

"You too," Kurt finished as he made his way through the salon and pushed open the door to the back room, "Blaine?" Kurt called out softly. He smiled to himself when he heard a muffled groan come from the break room, "Hey you," Kurt said softly as he made his way into the room, placing the bagel and coffee on the table and sitting down on the couch where Blaine was lying down, half asleep. Kurt sat by Blaine's waist and moved his hand up to run gently through Blaine's hair, "Long day?" Blaine nodded, lifting his hand to rest in Kurt's lap, moving his fingers forward to play with the hem of Kurt's shirt.

"Very long," Blaine finally answered.

"I didn't even hear you leave this morning," Kurt replied, beginning the slow process of running his hands through Blaine's curls again.

"Mmhmm," Blaine mumbled sleepily, leaning into Kurt's touch.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes please?" Blaine yawned, moving to sit up.

"Here," Kurt offered after turning to hold out a cup and the bag containing Blaine's bagel.

"Mmm, thank you," Blaine said softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to Kurt's forehead before taking a sip of his coffee, followed by a bite of bagel, "I really needed this,"

"You're welcome," Kurt smiled.

"Hey Blaine," Kelly began as she stuck her head around the corner of the doorway, "There's a guy out here asking for you, and he's rather attractive if you don't mind me saying," Kelly finished, a blush rising along her cheeks.

"Thanks Kelly, I'm coming," Kelly nodded and made her way back out into the salon. Blaine stood as well and took Kurt's hand, leading them both out into the salon.

"Blainey," Blaine's head snapped up at the voice, a grin quickly spread over his face as Kurt let go of his hand and Blaine rushed into his brother's arms.

"Coop," Blaine laughed, clutching tight around his brother's waist, "God I've missed you," Blaine said quietly as he pressed his face into Cooper's shoulder.

"Hey, I've missed you too," Cooper replied, bringing his hand up and resting it against the back of Blaine's head, "You're looking good Blainey," Cooper added as he pulled away slightly to get a look at Blaine, "You look really happy,"

"I am Coop," Blaine grinned, turning to look over at Kurt.

"Kurt!," Cooper exclaimed, holding his arm out for Kurt, "I've missed you too," Kurt laughed to himself as he stepped into Cooper's embrace, wrapping one arm around Cooper and the other around Blaine.

"I've missed you as well Cooper," Kurt smiled, "It's good to see you again,"

"You too, I can't wait to see your place, now that you're both finally living there,"

"Coop," Blaine replied, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Cooper said as he held his hands up in defence, "I know that you've both been there for like, seven months now, but still, it really was about time," Blaine laughed as he squeezed Cooper's waist again, "So what's the plan for tonight then?" Cooper asked stepping away from both men.

"Wes and David should be here soon, and I'm pretty excited. I haven't seen David in almost four years," Blaine grinned, "And then whoever wants their haircut, I'll do it," Blaine shrugged.

"Yes please," Cooper announced as he raised his hand.

"Ok Coop, I'll fit you in," Blaine laughed, "But first, why don't you bring your suitcase out the back," Cooper nodded and followed Kurt and Blaine out into the break room. Blaine sat back down on the couch and resumed eating his bagel, Kurt leaning against him.

"You guys really are too cute for words," Cooper commented as he took a seat on one of the chairs at the table. Blaine just smiled at his brother's words as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"You should try living with them, I thought I was going to get diabetes with all of the sweet things they said to each other," Wes piped up from the doorway.

"Wes," Cooper exclaimed, "Congratulations," he grinned as he stood to hug his little brother's best friend.

"Thanks Cooper, I'm glad you could make it," Wes replied, hugging Cooper back.

"Are you kidding me, you're like another little brother to me, I wasn't going to miss your wedding,"

"David," Blaine exclaimed, jumping up from his seat next to Kurt to hug the tall black man that had followed Wes in.

"Hey Blaine," David laughed as he wrapped his arms around Blaine, "It's good to see you man,"

"Yeah, you too. congratulations on your job in LA, I always knew that the music industry was your calling," Blaine replied, pulling out of the hug.

"Thanks, and congratulations to you too, Wes has been telling me all about your success's and now you own this place, that's pretty amazing,"

"We own this place," Blaine corrected, smiling over at Kurt and offering his hand, "David, this is Kurt, my boyfriend; Kurt, this is David, another of my best friends from high school,"

"It's nice to finally meet you Kurt, I've heard so much about you," David said, holding his hand out for Kurt to shake.

"You too David, Blaine talks about the three of you all the time," Kurt laughed, reaching out and shaking David's hand.

"Yeah well, we were pretty notorious in high school," David replied, shrugging his shoulders and trying to look tough.

"Oh please, you were the three leads in your high school glee club," Cooper laughed, "The most notorious you three ever got was when you sang that Robin Thicke song and jumped on a table," Kurt had to cover his mouth with is hand to stop the laugh that was bubbling up in his throat from bursting out.

"Ok, thank you Coop," Blaine quickly announced, covering Cooper's mouth with his hand, "I've spent almost a year trying to look cool in front of my boyfriend and I don't need you shattering that illusion in one afternoon,"

"Oh please Blaine, you were born to be a dork," Wes laughed.

"Was not,' Blaine retorted.

"Blaine, who do you share your birthday with that always makes you really excited?" David asked, a grin spreading across his own face.

"Harry Potter," Blaine said quietly. Kurt sucked his bottom lip between his teeth to stop his grin from growing any larger; he moved to stand next to Blaine and placed an arm around his waist.

"I think you're an adorable dork," Kurt whispered into his ear before placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you," Blaine replied with a grin, "I'm adorable," he said to the other three men in the room.

"Yes, you're adorable, now can you please start making us look pretty for my wedding in two days," Wes spoke up, looking at Blaine expectantly.

"Of course. Janie is just finishing up with her last client and then we've got the salon to ourselves," Blaine answered.

"I brought a few beers," David replied, lifting the plastic bag he'd brought with him.

"This could potentially be the gayest bachelor party ever," Cooper laughed.

"Coop, two out of the five of here are actually gay," Blaine laughed as well, "But we had a bit of a party last weekend, so we're fine,"

"Hey Blaine, I'm all done out here. The floor is yours," Janie smiled as she stuck her head around the door.

"Thanks Janie. That's our cue guys," Blaine said to the rest of them as they made their way back out onto the salon floor. A couple of the other stylists were cleaning their stations, but other than that, it was empty, "Ok, I'll have one of you in my chair, and the rest of you can just pull up other chairs while I sort my gear out," Blaine said as Cooper sat down at Blaine's station and the other three pulled chairs over from nearby. Blaine pulled his trolley out from under the counter and began lifting out his tools.

"Do you realise that this will be the first time that I see you work," David commented once he was sitting in one of the salon chairs he had pulled over.

"I hope I live up to your expectations," Blaine laughed as he threw his cape over Cooper's shoulders, "Ok Coop, what are we doing today?" Blaine asked, stepping into his professional persona.

"Just a tidy up please Blainey. Gotta look good enough to catch the attention of at least one bridesmaid,"

"Coop," Blaine replied, shaking his head, "Follow me," Blaine instructed, turning to lead Cooper over to the basins. Cooper leaned back as per the instructions and Blaine switched the water on, waiting for it to warm up before running it over Cooper's hair.

"So Kurt, Wes was telling me that you work for Vogue dot com?" David asked, handing a bottle of beer to both Kurt and Wes, "That sounds amazing,"

"Thanks," Kurt replied, taking the opened bottle, "Yeah, it really is. I began interning there when I first arrived in New York and have just worked my way up the ladder. I took almost a year off to take a job as head of hair and make up for an off-Broadway production, that was when I met Blaine," Kurt looked over and smiled at Blaine who was in the middle of shampooing his brother's hair, "And then when that ended, I was offered my job back at Vogue dot com. So I went back to my old position and it wasn't long before I was promoted to Creative Director, so now I'm in charge of the photo shoots,"

"That sounds like a very demanding job," David commented, and Kurt nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

"It is, but I love it. The best thing about it though is that so far all of the shoots have been day shoots, so I haven't been working until three in the morning. Which means that Blaine and I actually get to see each other," Kurt laughed lightly, "I like being in charge," Kurt finished with a grin and a nod.

"You certainly were in charge when you both stayed at my place," Cooper added as he sat back down in his chair at Blaine's station, his hair wet and pushed off of his face, "Ouch," he winced as Blaine smacked him on the head with a comb.

"I can do a lot worse if you keep talking like that thank you Coop," Blaine commented as he gestured to his scissors and clippers, "Just remember who has the tools in his hand. You wouldn't want me to slip would you?" Blaine replied with an evil grin, sending a wink to Kurt.

"Oh come on Blaine, everyone knows who loud you can get during sex," Wes replied.

"Yeah, I've heard the two of you while I was on the phone to Wes," David added.

"Oh god," Blaine sighed, his head dropping.

"What can I say," Kurt shrugged, "I'm just that good," he replied nonchalantly.

"Well," Blaine began quietly, "I can't argue with that," he grinned as he leaned over and pressed his lips against Kurt's, swiping his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip.

"Ok you two, we don't need that right now thank you," Cooper interrupted by grabbing Blaine by the back of his shirt and pulling him back into a standing position, "My hair needs you more than Kurt's mouth does," he finished.

"That's debatable," Kurt replied, his own tongue coming out to swipe along where Blaine's had just been. Blaine sent Kurt another wink before picking up a few clips and clipping them to the sleeve of his shirt. He then followed by picking up his comb and began combing through Cooper's hair, ridding it of any knots.

"Ok, question," David said, "Blaine, how is your hair so curly, when Cooper's is so not,"

"Hey, I have a bit of curl," Cooper defended, Blaine chuckled to himself as he sectioned off the back of Cooper's hair and clipped the rest up, using the clips that were attached to his sleeve.

"No you don't Coop," Blaine replied, shaking his head, "You have a wave, but no curl. If you had even the smallest sign of curls, your hair would 'group'" Blaine said using air quotes, "Meaning that sections of your hair would group together and fall in different ways, like mine. You can clearly see each individual curl because the strands of hair have grouped together. With yours, it all falls in the same way, indicating that you have a wave, but no curl," Blaine finished.

"Fine, I have no curl, only wave," Cooper agreed as Blaine laughed.

"But in response to your question David, we don't really know. Neither of our parents have curly hair. Mine just turned out like this," Blaine shrugged.

"And that's one of the reasons as to why I love you," Blaine's hand, which was now holding his scissors, stilled on the way to the section of Cooper's hair held between his fingers to look at Kurt who had just spoken.

"I love you too," Blaine grinned before looking back at Cooper's hair and closing his scissors over the ends of the strands, sending the trimmings to the floor, "Coop, how long has it been since you've had a haircut?" Blaine asked, looking at the destroyed ends of Cooper's hair.

"I don't know?" Cooper shrugged, "Since before my last job,"

"What the hell did they do to your hair in that job?" Blaine asked, taking off more ends of Cooper's hair.

"They had to straighten it every day," Cooper replied.

"Yeah, you can tell. The ends are fried. I'm taking your hair a little bit shorter than you may have wanted, but there's no other way to get rid of this damage," Blaine said, still sectioning and cutting Cooper's hair.

"That's fine," Cooper replied, "So long as it still looks good," Blaine laughed and shook his head at his brother's words, focusing back on his task at hand as the others around him continued on with their conversation.

Thirty minutes later, Blaine was switching off his blow dryer and removing the cape from around Cooper's neck, shaking his cut hair to the floor.

"Finished," Blaine announced as Cooper leaned forward in his seat to examine his new haircut.

"Looks good Blainey, I'm impressed," he grinned as he stood up and turned to give his brother a hug, "Thanks you," he said quietly to Blaine as he squeezed him tightly, "I really appreciate it,"

"Thanks Coop," Blaine replied, a grin on his face and a few tears in his eyes.

"Ok, who's seat am I taking?" Cooper asked the other three men.

"Me next," David replied, standing from his seat and moving to take the chair Cooper had just vacated. He sat down and waited for Blaine, who was uncoiling the cord of his clippers and plugging them in.

"Ok, how short are we going David?" Blaine asked as he draped his cape over David.

"Much like Cooper, just a tidy up please Blaine," David commented. Blaine nodded and picked up a couple of attachments, running them through David's hair to see which one would help him reach the desired length. After trialling only two, he found which one he was looking for and snapped it onto his clippers, switching them on and moving them straight to David's hairline, pulling them back and taking his hair shorter.

It only took Blaine ten minutes to cut David's hair down to the length he wanted it. Blaine then spent the next twenty minutes using his clippers without a guard on, his tongue held gently between his teeth in concentration, to clean up the edges on David's hairline, leaving it clean and precise.

"Dude, when did you learn to do that?" David asked, referring to the edging Blaine had now finished. Blaine laughed as he undid the cape from around David's neck.

"I took a barbers night class a few years ago," Blaine replied simply.

"You really are full of surprises," David laughed, standing up from Blaine's chair to let Wes sit down.

"Ok soon to be Mr Married Man, just a tidy up as well?" Blaine asked as he, again, snapped the cape shut behind Wes' neck.

"Yes please. I figured that two days before your wedding is not the time to try new things," Wes laughed as Blaine snapped on the usual attachment he used for Wes' hair.

"I think that that is a very wise move," Kurt said as he watched Blaine push his clippers through Wes' hair, tidying up the length.

"Yeah, Jen would kill you if you showed up bald," David added, still admiring his own haircut in the mirror.

"That's what she told me," Wes laughed as he moved his head to the side at Blaine's instruction, "She'd also kill Blaine if I turned up with something completely new,"

"She would. And I'd like to be around to see my own wedding thank you very much," Kurt felt his stomach flip at Blaine's words. His eyes softened and he felt himself bite his bottom lip between his teeth. He was jerked back to reality when he felt Cooper's hand clamp down on his shoulder quietly, and give it a comforting squeeze. He looked over to meet Cooper's gaze and saw that he was smiling softly at Kurt, Kurt returned the smile, feeling his insides go warm at the thought of his and Blaine's own wedding one day. Kurt reached up and placed his hand over Cooper's, giving it a squeeze before letting it go and dropping his hand back into his lap; no one else had seen the gestures between Kurt and Cooper, and Kurt was kind of grateful. He was grateful that he could continue to watch Blaine work with this new knowledge that their own wedding maybe wasn't that far away.

"Ok Wes, you're all done,' Blaine announced. Kurt snapped out of his daydream, now realising that he had been in his own little world for the last fifteen minutes, most of it had been planning his own wedding, imagining him and Blaine in matching tuxedos, having Finn as his Best Man, what song would be their first dance.

"Kurt," Kurt shook his head at the sound of Wes's voice in front of him, "Kurt? You ok there man?" Wes laughed.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, shaking his head and laughing softly himself, "Yeah, it's just been a long day,"

"I understand," Blaine answered, leaning forward and brushing a piece of Kurt's hair that had broken free, away from his forehead before placing a soft kiss there, "I just wanted to let you know that I'll do your hair at home,"

"Ok," Kurt replied quietly, tilting his head upwards to press a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"So I guess this is where we say goodbye," David said after they had put all of the chairs back in place and Blaine had swept up the pile of hair that had formed on the floor.

"Yep, but if we don't see each other tomorrow then Saturday morning at my place. Blaine what time do you think you'll be finished?" Wes asked as Blaine returned from dumping the hair in the trash.

"I'm meeting the girls here at seven, so I'll be at your place by twelve. But since I won't have to cut anyone's hair that day, everything will go a lot faster," Wes nodded at Blaine's words.

"Ok, well thank you for the haircuts tonight, and we'll see you all on Saturday," the five men all said their goodbyes outside of the salon and Wes and David headed one way, while Kurt, Blaine and Cooper turned and went in the other direction, catching a cab back to Kurt and Blaine's place.

"Hey Coop," Cooper looked up from the magazine he was reading on the couch to find Kurt and Blaine standing in front of him, holding hands, shirtless and wearing sweatpants. They had finished dinner half an hour ago and were now all winding down for the night, "Kurt and I are gonna go to bed. You need anything before we go?" Blaine asked his big brother.

"Na, I'll be fine thanks Blainey, I know where everything is anyway if I do need something," Cooper smiled at the two of them.

"Ok, night Coop," Blaine waved.

"Goodnight Cooper," Kurt said as they both turned and made their way down to their bedroom.

"Night Blainey, night Kurt," Cooper called after them, his smile evident in his tone.

Cooper stood from the couch not ten minutes later and switched off the living room light, making his way back down to the spare bedroom. He walked past the door and stopped outside of Kurt and Blaine's own shut one, just to listen. From the other side came the sound of a low hum and soft voices. Cooper smiled to himself as he made his way back down to his own room and shut the door, climbing into bed with a smile on his face. He was glad that his little brother really had found someone that made him truely happy. Now he was just making bets with himself as to when they both woke up enough to realise that they need to propose to each other.

* * *

Holy cow, I am so sorry to keep you all waiting.

Things lately have been SO crazy! I have been leaving home at 6am everyday for the last three weeks and haven't been getting back until 7pm. Work has just been so ridiculously crazy! I blame the changing seasons!

I have new clients coming in everyday and it gets realy frustrating when they don't know what they want and expect me to know. I can't read your minds!

Ok sorry, rant over.

Anyway, I haven't forgotten about this fic, it's just had to take a backseat for a little while. But I've already planned out the next chapter and I'm quite excited to write it (hopefully I'll have this week!)

Also, thank you all for your continued support, it really does mean a lot to me! Thank you and hello to all of my new followers on Tumblr, I hope you enjoy your stay :) And for those of you sending me messages asking for more haircuts, hopefully this has tide you over for a little while. I promise I have some exciting things coming up for you :)

p.s. If there are any grammar of spelling errors in here that are really bad and you want me to fix them, just let me know. I posted this in a ush, just to get it out there for you.

xx


	30. Chapter 30

IMPORTANT: Ok, putting this here so hopefully you guys read it.

Firstly, can the person who orginally asked for this fic please come forward on my Tumblr. I'd love to know what you think of it so far.

Also, I'm sorry for the slow updates. Work is killing me right now.

I'm also sorry for how short this update is, but I'm going to try and get the next chapter up later. It just felt like a good time to end this one.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

Kurt woke up at nine thirty on Saturday morning, to find that he was alone in his and Blaine's bed. He rolled over to stretch and his face came into contact with something crunchy resting on Blaine's pillow.

_Morning baby. I've gone into the salon to get Jen and her bridesmaids ready for today. I'll be home before you know it xx p.s. you look cute when you sleep._

Kurt smiled sleepily to himself and felt his stomach go warm as he re-read the word _home_. He liked that it was now his and Blaine's home. He grinned again as he stretched and made to sit up, rubbing his hands over his eyes before running one of them back through his hair. It felt so much better now that Blaine had cut it for him on Thursday night. Kurt was just about to get out of bed when there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"It's open," he called out, his voice still croaky with sleep.

"Morning," Cooper announced as he burst into the bedroom, a tray of food balanced expertly on the palm of his right hand.

"Hey Cooper," Kurt replied, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

"You look like you just woke up," Cooper commented, placing the tray on Blaine's side of the bed, before sitting himself down, cross-legged in the middle.

"I did," Kurt said, once his yawn had subsided.

"Late night?" Cooper asked with a wink. Kurt rolled his eyes, leaning over to take a piece of toast from the tray Cooper had set down.

"Yes, but not in the way that you're thinking," Kurt supplied, "Blaine was late getting home last night, and because I was cutting his hair for him, I stayed up as well. He almost fell asleep in the chair," Kurt chuckled softly to himself at the memory of Blaine barely able to keep his eyes open while Kurt cut his hair for him.

"Poor guy, he's had a busy week," Cooper said.

"He has," Kurt replied with a nod, "Thankfully he was able to take Monday off to give himself a chance to catch up on some sleep. He works to hard,"

"He always has," Cooper said, now he was nodding as well, "Ever since he was little he's always pushed himself. I think he thought that if he tried really hard, our parents would like him better. Poor kid, he should have realised that it wasn't because he wasn't trying hard enough, it was because our parents are assholes," Cooper seethed.

"Have you spoken to them recently?" Kurt asked, his tone gave away that he was nervous for the answer.

"No," Cooper answered, shaking his head, "Not since I called them to yell at them for almost killing him. The last time Blaine and I spoke about our parents was when he called me just after Mom had said that she and Dad wanted nothing to do with him anymore, that day she came into the salon," Kurt shuddered at the memory of that day. He had also been a bit of an asshole to Blaine that day, "I wanted nothing more than to fly out here and give them a piece of my mind, but Blaine convinced me to let it go. Sometimes he can be too nice," Cooper finished quietly.

"Yeah, I don't know how he does it?" Kurt thought out loud.

"Yeah well," Cooper shrugged, "At least he has you now," Cooper said with a smile, Kurt dropped his head as he felt his cheeks heat up, "You make him really happy you know Kurt," Cooper continued, "The first time I spoke to him after he'd met you, I could just tell that whatever had happened, it was going to have such a big impact on his life, and I was right. Almost a year later and he's happier than he's ever been; and it's all thanks to you Kurt," Cooper smiled, leaning down slightly to look Kurt in the eyes, "I'm serious you know, thank you," he said sincerely.

"You don't have to thank me Cooper," Kurt began, his voice wavering with unshed tears, "It was he who changed my life," Kurt flashed Cooper a watery smile as the tears finally broke their banks and spilled over onto Kurt's cheeks, "Without him who knows where I would be today," Kurt shrugged, "I'd probably be back with Jackson, I would have given in to the pressure of being alone and gone crawling back to him,"

"Hey, don't sell yourself short Kurt," Cooper said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You might not have gone back to him, you're stronger than that,"

"Because it's Blaine who makes me stronger," Kurt said as he smiled, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"Aw Kurt," Cooper said softly to the younger man, "Come here," he finished as he moved towards Kurt and pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks Cooper," Kurt said as he pulled away, wiping at his eyes.

"Anytime. Now did Blaine say when he'd be home?" Cooper asked.

"No," Kurt replied, shaking his head, "But I know that he was hoping to be home sometime after ten. He was going in before seven to open up and the girls were arriving just before seven for him to start on their hair. There's only three of them to do, including Jen, so he was hoping he wouldn't be too late, because he's still got to come home, shower and then head over to Wes's to change," Cooper nodded at what Kurt was saying.

"Ok, well I'm going to go and jump in the shower," Cooper said as he stood from the bed and moved out of Kurt and Blaine's room. Kurt took another piece of toast from the tray Cooper had left behind before settling back against his pillows and switching on the TV, waiting for Cooper to finish in the shower so he could have one without losing water pressure.

It was only ten minutes later when Cooper was calling out from down the hall that he was out and Kurt could now shower. Kurt turned off the TV and made his way into the adjoining bathroom, switching on the shower before undressing himself. He waited until the water temperature was hot before stepping in and completely submersing himself under the spray. He felt his muscles relax as soon as the hot water began cascading over his head and running down his chest and back. He sighed loudly as he tipped his head back, causing his hair to fall out of his eyes. He bent down and picked up his bottle of shampoo, squeezing a good amount out before raising his hands and moving them through his hair.

Kurt let out a pleasant moan when he felt another pair of hands begin working away at his hair and a strong body press itself against his back.

"Morning," Kurt hummed, closing his eyes and letting Blaine work his fingers across his scalp.

"Morning baby," Blaine replied, moving his head to press a kiss to the side of Kurt's jaw.

"How did it go this morning?" Kurt asked as Blaine tilted his head back under the spray, rinsing out the shampoo.

"It went really well. Jen and her bridesmaids look amazing," Blaine replied, reaching down to pick up Kurt's conditioner.

"Modest," Kurt commented, his smile evident in his tone.

"Shush you," Blaine laughed softly, slowly working the conditioner into Kurt's hair, "I know that I'm good at what I do,"

"I know you are too," Kurt grinned, spinning around in Blaine's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his mouth, "I'm excited to see her," Kurt said, pulling away from Blaine's roaming mouth, "Mmm, someone's feeling good this morning," Kurt chuckled softly as Blaine moved to suck gently at a spot on Kurt's jaw, while pressing himself into Kurt's hip. Kurt let out a low moan as he felt Blaine growing harder against his upper thigh, "Blaine," Kurt breathed, "Blaine please don't suck to hard, I don't want any marks on my neck," Blaine pulled away with a playful glint in his eye.

"Well I guess I'll just have to change where I'm sucking," Blaine said with a wink as he sank to his knees, resting his hands on either side of Kurt's hips, before drawing his tongue up the length of Kurt. If Kurt wasn't hard before, he certainly was now.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, as Blaine took Kurt's entire length into his mouth, his jaw going slack to accommodate, "Blaine," Kurt exclaimed, throwing his head back in pleasure. He had to hold onto the shower head to stop his knees from giving out when Blaine began to hum around him. The vibrations travelling down his cock and pooling in his lower abdomen, "Shit," Kurt swore, "Holy fuck," he breathed as he felt his balls tighten as Blaine hummed again, "Blaine," Kurt gasped, his free hand grasping tightly into Blaine's wet curls, "Blaine," Kurt repeated, his voice growing louder with every bob of Blaine's head. With every swipe of Blaine's tongue, he was one moment closer to coming down his boyfriend's throat, "Blaine," Kurt cried out again, almost warning Blaine that he was close. Blaine just hummed again, telling Kurt to let go. Kurt let out a final cry of pleasure as he felt himself release and began spilling himself down the back of Blaine's throat. He waited until Blaine had finished swallowing before tugging him up into a messy kiss.

"See, no mark," Blaine smirked, pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth, forcing him to taste himself. Blaine had to quickly wrap an arm around Kurt's waist, to keep him from collapsing. Blaine grinned into the kiss as he felt Kurt's knees shake against his own, "Ok, we'd maybe better get and get dry," Blaine panted as he pulled himself away from Kurt's mouth, "We've got a wedding to attend in just a few hours," Kurt groaned in disagreement, but followed suit as Blaine shut off the water and stepped out of the shower.

.

* * *

.

Three hours later and Kurt was sitting in the third row of pews at the church next to Cooper, waiting for Jen to arrive. Wes and his two groomsmen were standing off to the side, all with wide smiles on their faces. Kurt couldn't help but look at Blaine. He was laughing with Wes at something that David had said and he just looked so effortlessly handsome. His suit was tailored to perfection, his hair looked effortlessly styled (courtesy of Kurt), and his face was open and relaxed and happy.

"Hey, stop ogling my brother," Cooper whispered with a laugh as he nudged Kurt's arm with his elbow. Kurt turned to smile at Cooper.

"Sorry," he replied, almost bashfully, "Sometimes it's just hard to believe that he's mine," Kurt was doing his best to hide his growing smile as he looked over at Blaine again, catching his eye, and ducking his head as Blaine sent him a wink.

"You better believe it Kurt, the next time I'll be in a church is when I'm standing right where Blaine is, waiting for you to walk down that aisle towards my little brother," Cooper sent Kurt another grin as a hush fell over the congregation. Kurt watched as Wes, Blaine and David moved into place and faced the doors at the other end of the room. The music began and the doors opened.

Jen's bridesmaids began the walk down the aisle, followed by her brother and her mother.

Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat when Jen came in to view, her arm linked with her fathers and her smile as wide as ever. Kurt turned to look at Wes, the man had tears in his eyes as he watched his wife to be walk towards him. Kurt moved to look at Blaine, only to find him looking back at him. Blaine's eyes were wide and his smile was strong. Kurt could feel his heartbeat racing in his chest as he held Blaine's gaze; he knew exactly what Blaine was thinking. He knew that this is what Blaine wants for them. He knew that Blaine wants to marry him and that he wants to marry Blaine. He sent Blaine a soft smile and a small nod, acknowledging that they will talk about this later. Kurt watched as Blaine nodded back and turned with Wes to face the front.

...

The rest of the service was a blur to Kurt. He knew that it was beautiful, and that it was everything that Jen and Wes had hoped for, but he can't stop thinking about his and Blaine's silent conversation. His chest felt ready to burst with excitement and happy feelings, knowing that one day soon, it will be he and Blaine standing up there, declaring their love for one another in front of their friends and family.

"May I have this dance?" Kurt spun around in his chair and came face to face with Blaine, his hand out-stretched, waiting for Kurt to accept.

"Yes you may," Kurt replied, his grin mirroring Blaine's as he took his hand and was lead out onto the dance floor.

Dinner had been served, the speeches were over and the cake had been cut. Wes and Jen were now currently moving slowly in the middle of the dance floor, their arms wrapped around each other, lost in their own little world of bliss.

"Your speech was perfect Blaine," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as he wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's arms automatically went around Kurt's waist and he turned his head to press a kiss to Kurt's temple before resting his own head against Kurt's.

"Thank you," Blaine replied back quietly, both swaying in time to the slow song playing through the speakers, "You look beautiful," Blaine said as he pressed another kiss to Kurt's hair. Kurt hummed quietly into Blaine's neck and held him a little closer.

It was a little while later when Kurt finally spoke again.

"I want one," he whispered into Blaine's ear.

"One what?" Blaine asked with a quiet laugh.

"I want this," Kurt replied.

"A wedding?" Blaine asked, his voice quiet in Kurt's ear.

"A wedding, a marriage," Kurt confirmed, "A ring," he finished, pulling his head away slightly to look Blaine in the eye.

"With me?" Blaine asked, chewing on the corner of his bottom lip.

"With you," Kurt replied with a nod, leaning forward to kiss Blaine, sucking his bottom lip into his own mouth to stop Blaine from biting it.

"Okay," Blaine whispered as they pulled apart, resting his forehead against Kurt's, "Okay," he repeated with a nod, a grin quickly spreading across his face as Kurt's did the same.

"I love you," Kurt said, his breath ghosting across Blaine's lips.

"I love you too," Blaine replied before slowly closing the gap and kissing Kurt again.


	31. Chapter 31

Two in one day!

Le me know what you think and what else you want to see ;)

_Enjoy..._

* * *

Blaine woke up the following morning to find a very naked Kurt curled up against his side. Blaine laughed quietly to himself at what had happened the night before. Everything was sweet and romantic after Jen and Wes had had their first dance, and then once the bride and groom had left for their honeymoon, things got a little out of hand. It all started with David pouring the tequila shots, and didn't stop until Kurt and Blaine were home and had both come at least twice. Blaine grinned again, but winced when he tried to open his eyes. He couldn't help the groan that escaped from his lips due to the throbbing in his head.

The noise had woken Kurt, who was now also moaning into Blaine's chest, trying to shield his eyes from the sun streaming through the gap in the curtains.

"Make it stop," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's side, "Please,"

"I know baby," Blaine soothed, his hand moving slowly through Kurt's hair, but his eyes still remained squeezed shut, "You don't need to throw up do you?"

"No," Kurt sighed, rolling over slightly so his nose wasn't pressed uncomfortably against Blaine's ribs, "No I never puke after drinking,"

"Just another reason as to why I love you," Blaine chuckled, reaching over to the nightstand and taking hold of the two water bottles that were placed there last night, "I love drunk us," he said as he handed Kurt one of the bottles, "They're always so thoughtful," he laughed as he took a sip of the water, sighing in relief as it took away the scratchy feeling in his throat.

"Yes, drunk us are the perfect gentlemen," Kurt laughed as he sat up slightly, resting against Blaine. Blaine placed his bottle back on the nightstand and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, "Now I wanted to ask you a question Mr Anderson," Kurt asked in a teasing tone, moving his head to nip at Blaine's earlobe.

"Mmm?" Blaine replied, the sound was half questioning and half moaning in pleasure.

"Now that the wedding is over, the next big event is a certain someone's twenty-sixth birthday,"

"It is," Blaine nodded, his grin growing wider.

"And what would that certain someone like to do for his twenty-sixth birthday?" Kurt asked, licking along the curve of Blaine's ear. He smiled to himself at the feeling of Blaine shuddering underneath him.

"Well, for one thing, he really doesn't want you to stop doing that," Blaine replied, his voice catching in his throat as Kurt's tongue swiped along the shell of his ear, "He'd also like to you do a lot more to him than just that as well,"

"Is the birthday boy requesting a day long marathon of sex?" Kurt asked, whispering lowly into Blaine's ear.

"Yes please," Blaine whimpered, moving his head to follow Kurt's lips which had pulled away.

"I think that that can be arranged," Kurt smirked, placing a final kiss to Blaine's ear before leaning his own head against the side of Blaine's.

"And the following day, there was something that I wanted to do," Kurt turned to look at Blaine, his expression was open, but Kurt could tell that he was nervous about what he was going to say next. Kurt pressed a comforting kiss to Blaine's cheek as a silent encouragement, "Well, it's something that I've always wanted, but I guess it always felt kind of silly and I have never told anyone about it before but I feel comfortable with you and-," Blaine was cut off by Kurt pressing his lips to Blaine's.

"Sweetie, you're rambling," Kurt smiled at Blaine as he pulled away, "You can tell me, I promise I'll be supportive," Kurt smiled again, a gesture for Blaine to continue.

"Ok," Blaine nodded, looking up at Kurt, "I want to get a tattoo," he finally revealed.

"And what would you get?" Kurt asked, sounding intrigued.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now, and to some it may sound cheesy, but I really want a pair of scissors right here," Blaine said as he pointed to the biceps of his right arm, "Hairdressing is who I am and my scissors are like another part of me, so it's just always felt right to want it. Plus, it's the reason that brought you to me," Blaine grinned at Kurt.

"I think it sounds perfect," Kurt replied, pressing a kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth, "And while we're on the topic of revealing what we want..," Kurt trailed off.

"Hey, come on," Blaine coaxed with a grin.

"I want you to cut my hair," Kurt said, exhaling as he did so.

"But I do that every month," Blaine replied, he was smiling, but his tone suggested that he was a little confused.

"Short," Kurt finished with a single nod.

"How short is short?" Blaine asked, his hands moving automatically to twist his fingers into Kurt's hair.

"Short," Kurt replied, stressing the word, "Like Ryan Gosling, Crazy Stupid Love short," Kurt finished. Blaine grinned and began running his hand up and down the back of Kurt's head.

"I think I can do that," he said with a wink and he pulled Kurt forward to press a kiss to his forehead, "And because I have taken two weeks off in August to sort out all the salon ownership papers, that gives me plenty of time to appreciate your short hair," Blaine said as he winked again.

"It's also going to give me plenty of time to appreciate your new body art," Kurt replied, ducking his head to press a kiss to where Blaine would eventually have his tattoo, "What?" Kurt asked, looking amused at Blaine who had just burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just, with me wanting a tattoo and you wanting a shorter haircut, we just sound like two little innocent boys who want to be 'rebels'," Blaine laughed again, using air quotes. Kurt couldn't help but snort at Blaine's statement and start giggling himself.

"We'll have to think of a name for our little man gang," Kurt laughed in Blaine's ear, "But let's not tell Cooper,"

"Agreed," Blaine nodded, "Did he come home last night? The last thing I remember at the wedding was me licking tequila off of your neck," Blaine leaned in and traced the same path up Kurt's neck with his tongue that he had followed the night before.

"I don't think he did come back after us," Kurt answered once he was able to form words again.

As if on cue they heard the front door close and footsteps moving closer towards their door.

"Morning boys," Cooper sang as he burst into Kurt and Blaine's room. Thankfully the two men were still lying under the covers, keeping themselves from exposing anything to Cooper.

"Hey Coop," Blaine smirked, "Good night?"

"I think I'm in love," Cooper sighed as he flopped down onto the bed at their feet. His suit jacket lay in a heap on the floor where he'd dropped it.

"Mhmm," Blaine hummed, hearing that statement time and time again from Cooper.

"Hey, I know that tone B, and I just want you to know that this time it's real," Cooper retorted.

"Ok then Coop, what's her name?" Blaine asked, knowing that Cooper never knew the names of his one night stands.

"Samantha," Cooper replied, with a dreamy look on his face.

"You know her name?" Blaine asked, his tone was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," Cooper grinned.

"Wow," Blaine breathed, relaxing back into Kurt's arms, "It must be love. How was she in bed?" Blaine asked, not sounding interested, just asking the usual questions whenever Cooper returned home from a night with a woman.

"I wouldn't know," Cooper shrugged, "We didn't have sex,"

"You didn't...but you...it's you Coop," Blaine stuttered, trying to understand what his brother was saying.

"She was different," Cooper said as he shrugged again, "We went back to her place and she asked if I wanted any ice cream, our throats were still burning after the tequila shots," Cooper explained, "So she brought us each out a pint of Ben and Jerry's and we just sat and talked all night about everything. But what really won me over was when she put on Star Wars episode four as background noise. I'm in love Blainey," Cooper sighed as he ran his hand back through his hair. Blaine leaned forward and squeezed his brother's shoulder, while Kurt looked at Cooper with a smile.

"So when are you seeing her again?" Kurt asked.

"She's coming around later on today and we're going out for lunch," Cooper said, unable to contain his grin.

"Are we allowed to meet her?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Cooper exclaimed, "You two don't embarrass me,"

"Well, we're glad," Kurt laughed, shifting slightly behind Blaine, his hand quickly snapping down to catch the sheet that had started falling from around Blaine's waist, the last thing they needed was Cooper catching them naked. Sadly, Cooper didn't miss the action.

"Ahh, had a bit of fun last night did we boys?" he asked with a smirk, sitting up and surveying the floor. Now spotting the discarded pieces of suit, and the used condoms wrapped in tissue that had been tossed towards the trash can, "A lot of fun by the looks of things. How many did you use?" Cooper exclaimed, taking in the number of tissue wrapped condoms around the trash can.

"Clearly more than you," Blaine smirked, as Kurt's arms tightened around his waist. Cooper just flashed Blaine a grin and shrugged.

"Hey, you two started out sexless, and look what happened; there's hope for me yet," Cooper sent them both a wink before moving to pick up his jacket and making his way out of the room.

"I'm going to go and shower because I have a date, I suggest you to do the same thing before Samantha gets here," Cooper finished as he closed the door behind him.

"He has a point you know," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, "For a relationship that started out sexless, we clearly turned out ok," Kurt smiled as Blaine's laughed reverberated through his back and Kurt felt it in his own chest.

"No complaints," Blaine grinned, turning his head to capture Kurt's lips with his own.

An hour later and Kurt and Blaine were both showered and sitting around the kitchen table, leaning against each other and cradling mugs of coffee between their hands, watching Cooper pace as he waited for Samantha to arrive.

"Coop, sit down," Blaine instructed, "You're making us nervous,"

"I'm sorry B, it's just, what if she is the girl of my dreams?" Cooper sighed as he sat down opposite Kurt and Blaine and placed his head in his hands, "What if she is the one?"

"Then there's no point in stressing is there," Kurt answered calmly, flashing Cooper an encouraging smile.

Cooper's head shot up at the sudden sound of someone knocking on the door, and he was out of the kitchen in a flash. Blaine turned to look at Kurt, he rested his forehead against Kurt's as he grinned in reference to Cooper's nervousness. Kurt smiled back and leaned forward slightly to press his lips to Blaine's.

"Ahem," Cooper cleared his throat behind them, causing them to both pull apart with guilty smiles, "Samantha, this is my brother Blaine and his boyfriend Kurt, boys, this is Samantha," both Kurt and Blaine moved to shake the woman's hand and place a delicate kiss on her cheek.

Samantha was almost as tall as Cooper, with long blonde hair falling over her shoulders and coming to rest just over her chest.

"It's nice to meet you both," she smiled, "Cooper wouldn't keep quiet about the two of you last night," to Samantha's left, Cooper grinned and sent Kurt and Blaine a wink.

"Well we'd better get going, I made reservations for twelve," Cooper said as he placed his hand delicately on the small of Samantha's back.

"It was nice to meet you Samantha," Blaine said as he watched her smile at his brother.

"You too," she replied, leaning into Cooper's touch and following him out of the kitchen.

"She's gorgeous," Kurt commented once he'd heard the front door shut.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, nodding, "Well done Coop," he said as he grinned at Kurt, "And well done me," he smirked as he leaned in to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek, "Lunch?"

"Yes please. I've just got to call my Dad. He had his check up at the hospital yesterday and I haven't spoken to him yet," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek again.

"You go and call your Dad and I'll take care of lunch," Blaine said, smiling as he accepted a kiss from Kurt. Kurt left the kitchen and made his way back into their bedroom, sitting down in Blaine's barber's chair and tucking his legs up under him as he waited for his Dad to pick up.

"Hey kiddo," Burt answered.

"Hey Dad, how was your appointment yesterday?" Kurt asked.

"Ok, straight to the point," Burt laughed down the end of the phone, "But I'm fine, you can stop worrying. Clean bill of health," Kurt felt himself relax at the confirmation that his Dad was ok, "What about you Kurt, how was the wedding last night?"

"Dad, it was amazing. It was beautiful and romantic and just incredible. Jen looked gorgeous and Wes had this look on his face all night like he couldn't believe that she had chosen to marry him and Blaine was so handsome and it was perfect," Kurt finally took a breath after he'd finished.

"That was a lot of words," Burt chuckled, "But I'm glad you had fun. Anything I should know about?"

"I'm not engaged if that's what you mean Dad," Kurt laughed quietly down the phone, "But we did talk about it,"

"You did?" Burt asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, even though Burt couldn't see him, "We were dancing and I said that I wanted to get married and Blaine agreed. We're not engaged but at least now we both know what the other wants," Kurt paused to listen down the phone, "Dad? Are you crying?" Kurt asked when he thought what he'd heard was a sniff.

"I'm just so happy for you Kurt. God I wish your Mom was here to see you like this," Burt said as he sniffed again. Kurt felt his own eyes well up and it was only a matter of seconds before the first tear fell down his cheek.

"Dad," Kurt said, his voice shaking, "She is here, she's always been here,"

"I know," Burt replied, Kurt could hear him wiping his eyes with his sleeve, "It's just, she's be so proud of you Kurt, and she would have loved Blaine,"

"Dad," Kurt sobbed down the phone, his smile was wide but his cheeks were wet.

"I'm sorry Kurt; it's just that its times like this where I miss her so much. I love Carole, but I wish that she was here with me to see you growing up,"

"Dad," Kurt sobbed again, wiping his eyes with the hem of his shirt, "I love you,"

"I know kiddo, I love you too. Now you go and give that incredible boyfriend of yours a hug ok, because I'm not there to give you one,"

"Ok Dad. I'll talk too you soon,"

"Bye Kurt," Kurt sniffed again as he hung up the phone and gave his eyes a final wipe. Kurt walked back out into the kitchen to find Blaine putting the finishing touches on lunch. He was grinning when he heard Kurt re-enter the kitchen, but it was quickly wiped from his face when he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice sounding choked and panicked, "Kurt," Blaine soothed as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend who immediately relaxed in his hold, "Shh, it's ok, I've got you," Blaine whispered as he ran his hand through Kurt's hair, "What happened?" he asked, almost cautiously, still not knowing what had been said during Kurt's phone call.

"Dad's fine," Kurt said and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair, "Are you ok though?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "He was just saying some things about Mom that made me miss her," Kurt replied as he pulled away to look at Blaine, wiping a stray tear from his eye, "Sorry," Kurt apologised with a watery laugh, "I don't usually get this worked up about Mom anymore,"

"Hey, it's ok," Blaine said, holding him close and pressing a kiss to his damp cheek, "You still miss her, it's ok to get upset," Blaine held Kurt close as he kissed his hair, "You feeling better?" he asked after another five minutes of Kurt holding onto him silently.

"Yeah, thanks," Kurt smiled, pulling out of Blaine grasp.

"Anytime," Blaine replied, pulling a chair out for Kurt to sit down in so they could have lunch.

...

"Cooper's been gone a while," Blaine commented while they were cleaning the dishes after they'd eaten.

"He must really like this girl," Kurt replied, taking the last plate from Blaine, and drying it with the dish towel in his hands before placing it back in the cupboard, "Oh, hello," Kurt laughed when he turned around and spun right into Blaine's arms.

"Hi. I have a proposition for you," Blaine said softly as he kissed Kurt's jaw.

"You do?" Kurt asked, sounding intrigued, letting out a small moan when Blaine's hand moved to cup the back of head, his fingers rubbing gently at his scalp.

"Yeah, how about we take care of what you wanted me to do for you earlier?" Blaine asked, a seductive glint in his eye.

"Now?" Kurt asked, not realising that this was going to be happening sooner than he'd thought.

"Yeah, unless you want to wait?" Blaine asked, pulling back and giving Kurt a second to think.

"No," Kurt shook his head, "I've had enough time to think, I want you to do it for me," Kurt grinned. Blaine nodded with a smile and took Kurt's hand, leading him straight back to their bedroom and making sure Kurt was comfortable in his barber's chair.

Blaine pulled his black cape out from the bottom drawer in his vanity unit and draped it over Kurt, fastening it tightly behind his neck.

"Now for you to get the full experience that are my barbering skills, I'm going to have to turn you around," Blaine explained as he spun his chair and Kurt was now facing their bedroom, "This is so I have quick access to my tools," Blaine commented at Kurt's confused expression.

Kurt turned around slightly in the chair to look at what Blaine was doing. He was setting out a number of sets of clippers, as well as a couple of pair of scissors and his spray bottle.

"Blaine," Kurt began, Blaine turned at the questioning tone in Kurt's voice, "How many sets of clippers do you own?" Kurt had only ever seen Blaine small electric trimmer and his main set of clippers before, now he was looking at four different ones, all with different attachments on them.

"I've had them all for a few years now, it's just that I hardly ever get to use them given that fact that most of the haircuts I do at the salon are for women," Blaine replied, spraying the blades with oil, "I think the last time I used them was when Wes wanted to go shorter for summer last year. Poor things hardly ever come out of their box now," Kurt smiled at Blaine's excitement to be using them all again and turned back around to face their room, as Blaine sectioned off the top layer of his hair, "Ok, I'm just making sure that you know how short we're going," Blaine said, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know," Kurt nodded, "And if it doesn't look good, well it will always grow back," he said with a grin as he looked over his shoulder one last time at Blaine, smiling in confirmation.

"Ok then," Blaine grinned back, switching on his first set of clippers and placing his hand on Kurt's head, guiding it down.

Kurt knew straight away that this was going to be different from the usual haircuts he received from Blaine. Blaine had switched from his hairdressing mode to his barbering mode. His hands moving in quick, small processions along Kurt's scalp, each swipe taking Kurt's hair much shorter.

Kurt's hair was soon raining down the cape, over his shoulders and collecting in his lap. There seemed to be so much of it. Kurt didn't realise how long his hair was until it was lying, cut off, it his lap. He felt a wave of excitement rush through his stomach as Blaine's hands kept moving the clippers quickly over the back of his head, only going as high as he had sectioned. Blaine gently had Kurt move his head to the side as he made a pass up Kurt's temple, taking the hair off there to. Out of the corner of his eye Kurt could see Blaine's face was deep in concentration, focusing on what he was doing. Kurt began to feel that familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen as he caught sight of Blaine's biceps flexing with each small stroke he made up the side of Kurt's head. Kurt took a deep breath to keep himself together.

Blaine quickly made his way across the back of Kurt's head and began working away on the left side, up to Kurt's temple, the clippers showing no struggle of removing Kurt's hair. Blaine switched off the first set of clippers and picked up the second set, switching them on and moving back to Kurt's hair, moving quickly through the short strands and reducing them to an even shorter length. Kurt felt Blaine's movements speed up with every stroke, the knowledge obviously returning with every pass he made.

When Blaine had finished with his second and third sets of clippers, he picked up his final set, switching them on and bringing them up to Kurt's hairline. Kurt's head was bowed low, to give Blaine access to his neck. Blaine undid the top of the cape and placed the clippers under the collar of Kurt's shirt before running them up the back of his neck. It took every muscle in Kurt's body to stop himself from shivering at the feeling of the vibrations from the clippers running up the sensitive skin of his neck. Blaine made a few more passes before he did the cape back up. he continued cleaning up Kurt's neck though, removing the hairs from under Kurt's ears, all the way up to his hair line.

It was now that Blaine began cleaning up his edges, folding each of Kurt's ears forwards and moving the clippers over the cut hairs there, taking them even shorter and removing any long stray hairs that had escaped. He tapered out Kurt's hairline, rather than leaving a blunt line across the back of his neck, he also tapered his sideburns, blending them into the haircut.

Once Blaine was satisfied that everything was clean and even in the back, he pulled out his spray bottle and began dampening the remaining hair on Kurt's head. He took his comb and scissors in his hands and quickly set to work, reducing the length of his top layers. Even more hair began raining down onto Kurt's shoulders. He watched in silence as the long pieces fell down his chest and either continued to the floor, or stopped in his lap.

Above him, he could feel Blaine's fingers resting against his scalp before cutting of the hair that was held between them. although as Blaine moved forwards over Kurt's head, the cut pieces did become shorter than the pieces that Blaine had cut off in the back, giving Kurt a classic look, rather than a military buzz cut look.

Soon Blaine had moved so he was almost standing in front of Kurt, his face still in concentration mode, and his hands working faster than Kurt had ever seen them. His hair was falling at a steady pace, but he knew that Blaine was taking great caution to make everything neat and precise. Kurt sat patiently as Blaine finished blending the scissored hair into the clipped hair, knowing that this was the final step.

"Ok, give me two seconds," Blaine said as he turned around and took a hold of his hairspray, he brought his hand up to cover Kurt's eyes, and sprayed a small amount over Kurt's head before placing the can back down and bringing both of his hands up to move Kurt's hair around until he was happy with how it was sitting, "You ready?" Blaine asked with a grin.

"Please," Kurt begged.

"You look so hot," Blaine growled lowly in his ear as he leant behind Kurt and undid the cape, shaking the cut hairs to the floor to join the large pile that was already there. Blaine oulled away and placed a hand on the back of his chair, swinging Kurt around to face himself in the mirror.

He was speechless. The man looking back at him did not look like the Kurt Hummel that he was used to seeing every day. He looked mature and sharp and quite striking if Kurt did say so himself.

"Wow," Kurt's breath came out in a whisper as he brought his hand up to run over the back of his freshly shorn head. His hair felt prickly under his touch.

"It feels good doesn't it," Blaine grinned, removing Kurt's hand and replacing it with his own, slowly running his hand back and forth, up and down Kurt's head.

"It feels better when you do it," Kurt replied, as he bit at his lower lip.

"So, do you like it?" Blaine asked, sounding a little nervous.

"It's a lot different to how I usually look, but I like it," Kurt grinned, "Thank you," he said as he took a hold of Blaine's hand and brought him to stand in front of the chair so Kurt could lean forward and press a kiss to his lips.

"I meant what I said before," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, "You really do look hot," he grinned as he lifted Kurt out of the chair and carried him into the bathroom, undressing them both and pulling Kurt under the shower stream.

...

"Boys?" Cooper called out a few hours later, closing the front door behind him, "I have had the best day ever, you would never ... what?" Cooper let out a loud sound of confusion as he entered the living room and saw Blaine curled up on the couch with someone who did not fit the description of Kurt, "Blaine I swear to god if you-,"

"What?" both Blaine and Kurt sat up and looked over at Cooper, who's eyes had grown wide, looking Kurt over. Blaine's eyes darted between Kurt and Cooper before he collapsed back into the couch, holding his stomach in laughter.

"What?" Kurt asked sounding confused as he looked between Blaine and Cooper.

"Cooper," Blaine choked out between laughs, "Didn't recognise you," Blaine took another deep breath as he wiped at his eyes, "He thought I was with someone else," now both Kurt and Blaine were huddled together on the couch, each in fits of giggles, still looking at Cooper's face.

"Shit Kurt," Cooper sighed, falling into the arm chair opposite the couch, closing his eyes in relief, "I really didn't recognise you. You look good," Cooper commented, still looking as though he was slightly in shock.

"Thanks Cooper," Kurt replied, his breathing now under control, "I've always wanted to try it, and wanting to try new haircuts is easy when your boyfriend is a hairdresser," Kurt grinned, leaning down to kiss Blaine's curls.

"Yeah, but maybe next time, just warn me. Maybe a quick text saying hey Coop, just basically shaved my boyfriends head, I'm not cheating on him, we'll be spooning on the couch when you get home," Cooper huffed out another sigh as he finished.

"Sorry Cooper," Blaine laughed, "I'll definitely remember that for next time. but anyway, how was your date with Samantha," Blaine smiled over at his brother as he watched Cooper's eyes light up.

"Oh my god Blainey, she's perfect. We went out to lunch and she ate a whole pizza, a whole pizza! I've never met a girl who could do that!" Cooper exclaimed in excitement, "We then went for a walk through Central Park, fed some ducks, watched a baseball game at one of the diamonds there and then we went out for dinner. I'm going to marry her," he said, sounding very sure of himself.

"I'm happy for you Coop," Blaine said as his face became concerned, "Just one question though, you have to go back to LA next week. What happens then?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just see what happens. I'm here until after your birthday, so that gives me another week with her, and then I guess if I still feel this strongly for her, then I'll start looking for work here," Cooper shrugged.

"Wow, it must be serious if you're thinking of moving for her,"

"Blainey, I've only known her a day, but I feel like I've known her for a lifetime. Surely you must know how that feels," Blaine grinned as he looked over at Kurt.

"Yeah, I do,"

* * *

Sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, I just wanted to get it up ASAP.

I'll go through it later


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N at the bottom **

* * *

"Mmm," Blaine moaned softly in his sleep at the feeling of something light brushing over the back of his neck, "I thought I got all of this yesterday," he sighed into his pillow as Kurt continued to press gentle kisses to the skin below his hair line.

"Just because your birthday was yesterday, doesn't mean that I can't still kiss you whenever I want to," Kurt laughed quietly, his chuckles reverberating through his chest and against Blaine's back, where they were pressed together.

"Does that mean I'm still allowed to ask for more?" Blaine asked, his voice low as he rolled over to face Kurt.

"You want to go again?" Kurt asked, "You're not too sore are you?" Kurt couldn't hide the small amount of concern in his voice. Blaine smiled at him and shook his head.

"No, it doesn't hurt, besides, even if it did, I'd still want you in me," he whispered as he pulled Kurt on top of him.

"How can I resist that," Kurt grinned as he leaned down and pressed his lips forcefully against Blaine's, sucking Blaine's bottom lip in between his teeth before rubbing his tongue against Blaine's.

"Fuck," Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, Kurt smiled into the kiss as he rolled his hips against Blaine's, causing Blaine to curse again, "Kurt, condom on now please," Blaine said, his voice strained.

"But-,"

"No," Blaine cut him off, "Still stretched from yesterday," Kurt nodded against Blaine's shoulder as he reached across to pull the lube and condoms from off of the nightstand.

"Wow, someone's in a hurry," Kurt laughed as Blaine snatched them out of Kurt's hands and ripped open one of the foil packets, rolling it onto Kurt's already hard cock before he even removed all of the foil.

"I'm not in a very patient mood," Blaine growled, emptying the last of the lube onto his hand, rubbing most of it onto Kurt, before smearing the last bit down around himself, "Ok," Blaine announced, not a second later.

"For a bottom, you're being very forceful sir," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's ear as he lined himself up, pushing in without warning, "Feel better," he asked, pushing the hair back off of Blaine's forehead, that had gotten stuck there with sweat.

"Kurt," Blaine cried out, his hand flying up to cup the back of Kurt's head, his fingers rubbing against the shorn hairs, "Kurt," Blaine whimpered as Kurt pulled out and pushed himself back in with ease.

"Blaine," Kurt replied, his voice choked at the feeling of Blaine squeezing around him, "Shit Blaine," Kurt moaned into Blaine's ear, gently biting down on his earlobe. Kurt pushed his hands into the mattress to steady himself as he pulled back again, ready to thrust back in.

"Kurt," Blaine cried out, sinking his teeth into Kurt's shoulder to try and keep his moaning to a minimum.

"Morning Blainey-oh god, not again. Seriously guys, can't you keep it in your pants for at least fifteen minutes," Cooper said as he opened the door to Kurt and Blaine's room. He'd been banned from the house yesterday, but the two times that he had stopped in to pick up something he needed, he walked in on Kurt and Blaine having sex, "Every time I come in here, you guys are coming,"

"Cooper, knock next time," Kurt huffed out, his arse on full view for Cooper to see.

"Kurt, leave a tie on the door next time," Cooper retaliated.

"Cooper," Blaine warned, his teeth still biting gently into Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" Cooper replied sarcastically.

"No, I'm fucking horny and you're getting in the way of me coming all over my stomach," Blaine replied back bluntly.

"I'm with Blaine," Kurt added, "Except I will not be coming all over his stomach,"

"Certainly not from what I can see,"

"Cooper," both Kurt and Blaine yelled at the same time.

"Ok fine," Cooper said, throwing his hands up in defeat, "I'll let you finish," he sighed in annoyance at being yelled at, before turning and closing the door behind him.

"Kurt," Blaine said through gritted teeth, "If you don't move soon, my balls are going to explode,"

"Sorry babe, I'm on it,' Kurt said as he rolled his hips against Blaine again. That movement was all it took for both men to push themselves over the edge, both moaning in satisfaction as they came simultaneously.

"Thank you," Blaine breathed, sucking at the skin on Kurt's shoulder where he had bitten him.

"You're very welcome"

.

* * *

.

"Finished now are we boys?" Cooper asked, looking up from his spot on the couch as Kurt and Blaine made their way passed the living room and into the kitchen; now freshly showered.

"You really need to learn some manners Coop," Blaine called from the kitchen.

"And you two need to learn to control your libido's!" Cooper called back.

"Jealous?" Kurt smirked, sticking his round the corner of the door frame to grin at Cooper.

"Of your stamina? Clearly," Cooper replied, "Oh to be twenty six again," he sighed.

"Cut it out Coop, you're only thirty five," Blaine remarked, following Kurt back into the living room, each now with a cup of coffee.

"So what's the plan today then boys. Have you out sexed yourselves?" both Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes.

"Cooper, stop talking like a horny teenager. If you're that desperate, go and find yourself a one night stand, that's what you usually do,"

"Not really my thing at the moment Blainey,"

"Wow, this Samantha really has changed you," Blaine replied, sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah," Cooper said with a nod followed by a shrug, "So anyway, what do you two have planned. I know that you're not at work for the next two weeks Blaine, and Kurt, you seem to have today off; given that it's already eleven,"

"I'm giving myself a birthday present today," Blaine grinned.

"Finally getting that tattoo then?"

"How did you know?"

"Come on Blaine, it's not like you hide it. You've been sketching your scissors since before I can remember,"

"Oh," Blaine replied, "I never thought anyone had noticed,"

"I'm your brother, it's my job to notice," Cooper smiled at Blaine, "So what time's your appointment?" Cooper asked.

"In just under an hour. I was just gonna grab something to eat and then Kurt and I are heading out," Blaine answered, smiling to himself at the feeling of Kurt squeezing his knee, "Did you want to come Coop?" Blaine asked, looking up at his big brother.

"Do you want me to come?"

"I don't mind," Blaine replied honestly, "If you have other plans, it's no big deal. I just didn't want you to feel left out,"

"Thanks Blainey, but I'll be fine,"

"Got a date Cooper?" Kurt asked, coughing slightly as he finished his question.

"You ok?" Blaine asked quietly in Kurt's ear as Cooper began spouting off about what he and Samantha were going to do today.

"Yeah, just got a bit of a tickly throat," Kurt replied, smiling at Blaine in reassurance.

"Ok," Blaine replied, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Did either of you two hear what I just said?" Cooper asked, turning to face both men with his hands on hips.

"Nope, sorry Coop. But let us know how your day goes, we'll be back later," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand as he stood and made his way to the front door, "We'll grab breakfast on the way over. I can't be bothered listening to Cooper explain his day again," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear with a grin as he stepped outside and shut the door behind them both.

.

* * *

.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"That's me," Blaine replied as his name was called. Still holding onto Kurt's hand, he stood and followed the tattoo artist into the back room, taking a seat in the chair where instructed, "Kurt, this is Jessie, she's the artist that I've been working with over the last few days, Jessie, this is Kurt,"

"Hi Kurt, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you over the last couple of days," she grinned as she held her hand out for Kurt to shake.

"You too,"

"Ok Blaine, now have you eaten today?" Jessie began.

"Yes ma'am," Blaine replied.

"Ok then, let's get you prepped. Shirt off please, and if I could just get you to hop up on my bench here and lie down with your right arm out. Kurt, feel free to take that empty chair over there and bring it up to his left side," Blaine did as he was instructed and lay down on the bench, taking Kurt's hand in his free one when Kurt had pulled the chair over, "Ok, I've just got to shave your arm and then I can place the stencil on," Jessie pulled out a disposable razor and began shaving Blaine's bicep, ready for the stencil. She had already drawn it onto tracing paper, so all she had to do was lay it where Blaine wanted it and press to mark the design on Blaine's skin, "Ok, you ready Blaine?" Jessie asked, taking her gun in her right hand," Blaine just nodded and flashed Kurt a smile as he felt Kurt's hand give his own a squeeze, "Awesome, so I'm just going to switch this on," she explained as she switched the gun on. Blaine didn't even blink, "Wow, usually people always flinch the first time they hear that,"

"Na, the noise is nothing new, I'm used to having things vibrating loudly in my hands all day," Blaine replied as Kurt snorted loudly next to him, "Kurt," Blaine groaned when he realised what Kurt was laughing at, "I'm a hairdresser, my clippers buzz. Get your mind out of the gutter," Kurt took a few more deep breaths before he could answer Blaine.

"I know sweetie," he said, still giggling, "Just maybe think about what you're about to say before you say it," Blaine stuck his tongue out playfully at Kurt before nodding to Jessie that he was ready.

He flinched slightly at the first feeling of the needle doing its work, but it soon became a familiar feeling and the pain levelled out.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt asked, his eyes fixed on the needle marking Blaine's skin.

"Yeah, but you kind of get used to it," Blaine replied, looking up at Kurt. His left hand still entwined with Kurt's, resting on his stomach.

"You're doing great Blaine, usually people find this area of skin a pretty painful place to get tattooed," Jessie explained.

"I mean, I'm not gonna say it doesn't hurt, it's just not what I was expecting," Blaine replied, "Besides, I don't think anything will ever hurt as badly as my ribs," Blaine finished, his voice low as he looked away from Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered gently, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze and ducking his head to meet Blaine's eyes. He met Blaine's gaze and knew that he didn't have to say anything. He gave Blaine a small smile before lifting both of their hands to press a firm kiss to Blaine's knuckles.

"Love you," Blaine mouthed.

"Love you too," Kurt mouthed back.

"Not long to go now Blaine," Jessie said after a period of silence, "Just got the shading to do," she finished as she pulled the gun away from Blaine's arm to change the needle. Blaine nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's looking really good babe," Kurt said, able to see it more clearly than Blaine.

"I hope so, it's starting to really hurt now," Blaine replied through clenched teeth.

"Hey, just look at me," Kurt said, smiling when Blaine's eyes met his own, "Better?"

"Much," Blaine grinned, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze as he leaned away to cough again, "Hey, you ok? You've been doing that a bit today,"

"Yeah, it just feels a bit raw," Kurt replied, wincing slightly as he swallowed while rubbing at his throat.

"Do you want to stop and get some stuff on the way home?" Blaine asked, squeezing his hand again.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "I think that's a good idea,"

"Ok," Blaine smiled, tugging Kurt down gently to press a kiss to his cheek.

"And we're done here Blaine," Jessie spoke up, "You lasted admirably," she grinned as she wiped the final remnants of ink from his arm.

"Just under an hour, that definitely deserves another kiss," Kurt smiled as he leaned down again.

"Ok, now just sit up slowly Blaine, sometimes people can get a little light headed after a tattoo and I don't want you fainting on my floor," Jessie began as she placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder as he sat up, "You feel ok?"

"Yeah, thanks," Blaine replied.

"Ok, now I just need you to hold your arm out while I wrap it and then I'll give you a few after care instructions," Jessie said as she pulled out a piece of plastic wrap and tape and preceded to wrap it around Blaine's arm before taping it down, "Now in a couple of hours you can jump in the shower and give it a wash, but don't use any soap, and then every few hours you'll just need to rub a bit of this cream on it," she said as she handed him a tube of baby cream, "I know that it's baby cream, but it works wonders. Also avoid having a bath or public pools with lots of chemicals, and if you have any further questions, you have my number and please don't hesitate to call,"

"Thanks Jessie, you really have done a fantastic job," Blaine grinned as he let go of Kurt's hand momentarily to give Jessie a hug.

"You're very welcome Blaine, and please text me when you're back at work. I want to make an appointment with you,"

"Yeah, no problem," Blaine said as he and Kurt both said goodbye and walked back out into the street.

"So, do you feel a little bit more dangerous now?" Kurt asked with a grin, looking over to Blaine's wrapped arm, the tape and plastic just peeking out from under his sleeve. Blaine laughed at Kurt's words, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek, pulling back as Kurt moved to cough again.

"Ok, we're stopping at the next drug store," Blaine said once Kurt had caught his breath, "You're clearly in pain," Kurt just nodded as he swallowed and winced again.

.

.

"Coop, we're home," Blaine called out as he closed the door behind them both. No reply, "Must still be out with Samantha," Kurt just nodded and rubbed at his throat again, "Let's get you into bed," Blaine said, picking Kurt up and carrying him back to their room.

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, "I'm not injured,"

"No, but I like being able to do this," Blaine grinned, laying Kurt back on to their bed.

"Thanks," Kurt grinned, snuggling back into the pillows.

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks. I think I'm just gonna nap"

"Ok," Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead, he frowned slightly when he felt that it was warmer that it should have been, "Sleep tight," but as he pulled away he noticed that Kurt was already asleep.

.

"Blainey?" Cooper called out as he opened the door.

"In the living room," Blaine replied.

"Hey. So how's the arm?" Cooper grinned as he rounded the corner and found Blaine curled up alone in the arm chair, glasses on and reading.

"It's not too bad," Blaine replied, holding it out to show Cooper, he had had a shower over an hour ago, as instructed and had rewrapped it in plastic and tape.

"Looks good," Cooper said, looking at it through the plastic wrap, "Where's Kurt?" he asked, looking around the room.

"In bed, sick," Blaine replied, "His throat was irritating him this morning and it just got worse throughout the day,"

"Poor guy," Cooper replied.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, "So how was your date?"

"It was incredible. She took me to the MOMA. She majored in Art History at university, so I just watched as she gushed about various paintings and artists. Just watching her eyes light up at the sights was the best thing I could have asked for," Cooper grinned.

"You're so in love," Blaine laughed, throwing a pillow at Cooper.

"Blainey, I think I am. I'm currently in talk with my agent about staying. Sam doesn't know yet, I don't want to freak her out, but I just really don't want to leave. Plus, if I stay, I get to see you more often; and I really miss you Blainey,"

"I miss you too Coop," Blaine grinned, moving across the room to pull his brother into a hug, "I like having you close by," Cooper pulled Blaine closer as he pressed a kiss into his hair.

"Love you Blainey,"

"Love you too Coop,"

"Blaine!" Blaine's head shot up from Cooper's shoulder at the sound of Kurt calling out.

"Kurt," Blaine called back as he took off running down to their bedroom, Cooper close behind, "Baby what's wrong," Blaine asked, throwing himself on the floor next to the bed, resting up on his knees, reaching up to smooth Kurt's hair back, his forehead was burning now.

"Gonna-," Kurt clamped a hand over his mouth as Blaine picked up the trash can from next to the bed, getting it in front of Kurt just in time for him to lean forward and throw up into it.

"You're ok," Blaine soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's back, "You're ok," he repeated, "Coop, can you please grab a glass of water," Cooper nodded and did as he was told, "You're ok Kurt, just get it all out," he kept rubbing his hand over Kurt's back as he heaved into the trash can again, "Finished?" he asked softly a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered, wiping his mouth on the tissue that Blaine had handed him before taking a sip of water, wincing as he did so.

"Is it your throat?" Blaine asked, Kurt just nodded in response as the first tear slipped down his cheek, "Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, moving to sit on the bed, his hand still rubbing over Kurt's back. Kurt just rubbed at his throat again, "Does it hurt to talk?" Kurt nodded as he winced while swallowing again, and a few more tears fell down his face, quickly picking up their pace, "Sweetie, I need you to hold up, with your fingers, on a scale of one to ten, how sore your throat is," Kurt nodded slowly before holding up seven fingers, "Ok, that's it. We're getting you to the emergency room," Blaine announced. He knew that Kurt must have been really sick when he didn't even put up a fight, just nodded and allowed to be helped from the bed, "Coop, can you call a cab," Blaine asked, while helping Kurt pull on a hoodie, before moving to slip a pair of shoes on.

"Blainey, cabs here," Cooper called out a few minutes later.

"Ok, let's get you standing sweetie," Blaine said as he tightened his grip around Kurt, his left arm tucked securely under Kurt's armpits, "Coop, a little help please," Blaine called out as he started moving Kurt down the hallway. By now Kurt's fever had risen and he was no use in helping to move himself. It was like carrying a dead weight.

Between the two of them, Blaine and Cooper soon managed to get Kurt into the cab and were pulling up at the nearest hospital not long after. Thankfully it was a quiet night and they were sent through after only waiting fifteen minutes.

"Must be a new record for them," Cooper commented once Kurt was up on one of the beds, leaning heavily on Blaine who was sitting up beside him.

"Yeah, I thought that we'd be in for a long wait, but it was almost as quick as the last time we were here,"

"Last time?" Cooper began, before quickly realising what the last time Blaine and Kurt were in hospital for, "Oh," he finished, as Blaine sent him a single nod, before moving his hand up to brush Kurt's sweaty bangs off of his forehead.

"Kurt Hummel?" the doctor asked as she pushed her way through the curtain.

"Yes," Blaine replied.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Harris and I will be taking care of Kurt tonight,"

"Hi, I'm Blaine, his boyfriend,"

"And this must be Kurt," Dr Harris said as she looked down at Kurt, who was now wrapped around Blaine.

"Yes," Blaine replied before ducking his head to speak softly into Kurt's ear, "Sweetie, can you wake up for a second, the doctor's here," Blaine said, gently shaking Kurt's shoulders as he did so.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned quietly, trying to open his eyes, but closing them again once the harsh light hit him.

"I promise I won't take too long Kurt. I just need to look in your throat," Dr Harris said. Kurt nodded at her words and with Blaine's help, managed to sit himself up, still leaning heavily on Blaine, "Ok, if you could just open for me please," Dr Harris instructed, Kurt did as he was told and sat patiently with his mouth open while Dr Harris examined his throat, "Ok, thank you Kurt, you can go back to sleep now honey," she said warmly as she squeezed his forearm, "When did he start complaining of a sore throat?" Dr Harris asked Blaine.

"He never really complained about it, but I noticed this morning that he was wincing whenever he swallowed and it just seemed to keep getting worse. We were out this morning and when we got home I put him straight to bed after he'd taken some cough syrup because he couldn't swallow pills. And then it was around an hour ago that he woke up vomiting and in a lot of pain, so I just brought him straight here," Dr Harris nodded at Blaine's words.

"Ok, well after looking in his throat, it's clear that he has a rather nasty case of tonsillitis. Do you know if he has had it before?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "But I can find out for you," Dr Harris nodded.

"If you could, that would be a great help. I'm going to call a nurse and have her come and set up an IV while you make a call,"

"Thanks doctor," Blaine said as Dr Harris nodded before leaving the room. Blaine picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found they number he was looking for.

"Hey Blaine," Burt's voice sounded from the other end of the line.

"Hi Burt,"

"What brings you to calling me tonight?" Burt asked, his tone light and cheerful.

"Don't freak out, but I'm currently in the hospital with Kurt,"

"What?" Burt exclaimed down the phone.

"He has a bit of a sore throat all day and just over an hour ago, after he woke up from a nap, it was really bad and he was vomiting so I brought him here," Blaine explained all in one breath.

"Tonsillitis," Burt said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes, has he had it before?" Blaine asked.

"Yep, poor guy used to get it all the time when he was younger, and then again a couple of times in high school. Is that what you were calling for? To find out if he'd already had it?"

"Yeah. The doctor asked and I wasn't sure. He'd never told me before, it's not really something that pops up in everyday conversation,"

"I know," Burt replied, "But how is he?"

"He's in a lot of pain. He's asleep again at the moment, and we're just waiting on the nurse to come and set up an IV for him before the doctor gets back,"

"Ok," Burt said, "I'll let you get back to Kurt, but you call me as soon as you know anything, ok Blaine,"

"I promise Burt,"

"Thanks kid. I'm glad he's with you, I wouldn't want anyone else there with him,"

"I'll take good care of him for you,"

"Thanks kid. I'll talk to you soon," Blaine said his goodbyes before hanging up, just in time for the nurse to come in, carrying a tray of supplies.

"Hi, I'm Hayley," she smiled at Blaine as she introduced herself.

"Blaine,"

"Hi Blaine. Now if I could just get you to help me get Kurt's shirts off and we'll get him into this gown," Blaine nodded and motioned for Cooper to get up and help him. Cooper had kept to himself, sitting in the chair in the corner, not really sure what to do up until now.

Between the three of them, they managed to get Kurt changed and back to leaning against Blaine.

"Now, I'm just going to insert this into the back of his hand. This will help us get medication and fluids to him quicker, rather than making him swallow them," Blaine nodded as he watched Hayley wipe the back of Kurt's left hand before inserting the needle into his vein. Just as she'd finished taping it down, Dr Harris walked back in.

"Any word Blaine?" she asked.

"Yes," Blaine nodded, "I spoke to his dad and apparently it was quite a common occurrence for him as a child, and he also got it a couple of times when he was at high school too," Dr Harris nodded.

"It seemed like that was the case after looking at his tonsils. I have scheduled him in for surgery in the morning. I'll go in there and get them both out. Given his past history of tonsillitis and how severe his case is now, it really is the only option," Blaine just nodded, not really able to take anything in after the word 'surgery' was brought up, "Ok, so I'll see you later when I come and get Kurt for his surgery, meanwhile if you need anything, Hayley is there for you, and she will bring the paperwork by for you to fill out shortly," Dr Harris smiled again as she left the room.

"Blainey?" Cooper asked as he stood from his chair and put a soft hand on Blaine's shoulder, "You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just, surgery Coop," Blaine replied, his voice quiet.

"I know B, but it's for the best. It's going to really help him," Cooper replied, running his hand over Blaine's curls.

"I know," Blaine said softly, turning to look down at Kurt, who was still asleep, in too much pain to wake up, his face tight with the pain in his throat, and his hands gripping tight to Blaine's hoodie, "I just wasn't expecting this when we came in,"

"Just think about how much better he's going to feel after it's over though," Blaine nodded at his brother's words. Cooper placed a quick kiss to Blaine's head before announcing that he was going to look for coffee, Blaine politely turning down the offer for anything.

"Blaine?" Kurt groaned against Blaine's chest.

"Hey, I'm here," Blaine replied softly, running a soothing hand back through Kurt's hair.

"It hurts," Kurt sniffed, Blaine could feel the tears soaking through his t-shirt, where his hoodie was unzipped and Kurt's head was resting on his chest.

"I know sweetie, I know. But you're going to feel so much better soon,"

"Promise?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding strained due to the amount of pain that he was in.

"I promise. I love you," Blaine replied, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Love you too," Kurt whispered before falling back into a pain induced sleep.

* * *

Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the long gap between updates.

It was my birthday and then I picked up a stomach bug and was vomiting for 3 days (which meant that I didn't get to eat my cake) and then there has been my job.

As you know, my job has been pretty stressful recently, but I'm happy to announce that last week I officially handed in my two weeks notice and next Friday is my las day there!

I honestly have never felt so good!

I'm also hoping to get this done soon because I'm heading back to America in just over 2 weeks, for LEAKYCON BABY! And I'm so freakin excited.

Anyway, thanks to everyone for sticking with this, I promise that I haven't abandoned it!


End file.
